Titan Tamer of The Swordsman
by Karsap
Summary: Yuki Hata the American cousin of Rika Nonaka, living in Jump City have his life change when he is chosen by Fanglongmon to be an Digimon Tamer and is partner with a Kotemon one night. The next night He and Kotemon meet five super heroes and form the Teen Titans to fight crime in his hometown.
1. Character Profile: Yuki

**Titan Tamer of The Swordsman**

**Character Profile: Yuki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Digimon.**

**Name:** Yuki Hata

**Age:** 14

**Gender:** Male

**Family:** Father: Kōji Hata, Mother: Samantha Hata, Grandmother: Seiko Hata, Uncle: Mr. Nonaka, Aunt: Rumiko Nonaka, Cousin: Rika Nonaka.

**Appearance:** Ginger hair, Green eyes and white skin. Usually wears, an Orange t-shirt, Blue short jeans, White socks, Black and White sneakers and black sunglasses with Black lens.

**Digivice:** Blue, Red, and Gold D-Arc.

**Digimon:**

**Fresh:** MetalKoromon

**In-Training:** Kapurimon

**Rookie:** Kotemon

**Champion:** Musyamon

**Ultimate:** Asuramon

**Mega:** Zanbamon


	2. Chapter 1: Yuki meets Kotemon

**Titan Tamer of The Swordsman**

**Chapter One**

**Yuki meets Kotemon**

**A/N**

**Karsap: Time for a new story.**

**Yuki: Let's do this.**

**Kotemon: Yeah.**

**Karsap: So which one of you can do the disclaimer?**

**Yuki: How bout both of us do it.**

**Kotemon: It would be fair.**

**Karsap: Okay Kotemon start us off.**

**Kotemon: ****Okay! ****Karsap doesn't own Digimon or Teen Titans.******

**Yuki: But Karsap owns ****Me Yuki Hata and My** **Parents.**

Jump City a city without any heroes and a dangerous place. It's also the hometown of Yuki Hata an 14-year-old Japanese-American boy who lives with his mother and father. Yuki has Ginger hair, Green eyes and white skin. He usually wears, an Orange t-shirt, Blue short jeans, White socks, Black and White sneakers. Yuki is also very skilled at Digimon card game thanks to his Cousin Rika Nonaka 'The Digimon Queen'.

Yuki was sitting in his room one night looking through his deck of Digimon cards, when he noticed he had an extra card, a strange light blue card with a yellow D and a dark blue dino coming out of it.

"Weird card, I don't remember getting this." Yuki said to himself as he held it in his hand.

Suddenly a voice spoke up. **"It's time to fulfill your destiny young human."** the voice said the card though Yuki's hand.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked the voice.

**"First slide the card though your card-reader and shout Digi-Modify."** the voice said.

"Okay, Digi-Modify!" Yuki shouted as he slide the card though his card-reader. As he did that his card-reader transformed into a Blue, Red, and Gold D-Arc.

"What the-?" Yuki asked about his card-reader transformation into the Digivice.

**"Good now gather your stuff and sunglasses, follow the arrow and you'll meet your partner, and I'll tell you in person."** the voice said as an arrow appeared on the Digivice.

"Okay." Yuki said as he gather up his Digimon Cards, pick up the Digivice, and pick up his sunglasses. Yuki went downstairs to the front door but was stop by a voice. "Yuki, son where're you going?" It was his father Kōji Hata, like his son Kōji has ginger hair, but his eyes are blue and is full Japanese. "I'm just going out dad I'll be back." Yuki said. "Oh well be careful son Jump is a dangerous place now." Kōji said. "I will dad." Yuki said as he went out.

Yuki then follow the arrow on the Digivice as fast he could. He then paused as he saw where it led him to Jump City Park. "Well this thing led me to Jump City Park now what?" Yuki asked. As soon he said that a mysterious fog came in and the arrow on the Digivice pointed towards the fog. "Hum that's strange the weather man said nothing about a fog. Well if this thing says go there well I must." Yuki said as he put on his sunglasses and went into the mysterious fog.

**Unknown Location several moments earlier**

"Sir, we have three wild ones that's about to emerge." said a woman with short brown hair, she and another woman with long brown hair sat near a keyboard, on a lift, typing furiously. "Well don't just sit there get a tracer on them!" yelled a man in a blue suit, black sunglasses, and short blond hair playing with a lighter. "We did sir but... the wild ones are in Jump City which in the U.S." the other woman said as three red dots lit up where Jump City is on the huge screen. "Darn it!" the man said. "Well sir we got good news and bad news." the first woman said. "Really? Well what's the good news?" the man asked. "The good news is that two of the wild ones are weak." the second woman said. "That's good." The man said. "Well the third wild one is very strong." the first woman said. "Darn it" the man said.

**Meanwhile**

Back with Yuki, he had only one thing going through his mind, _'What is going on here?'_ he thought as he came up to the fountain. "Okay this thing led me here so where's this partner is?" Yuki asked. As soon he asked this he heard a scream from above him Yuki then look up to the source of the scream and saw something strange it was a reptile wearing a kendo outfit, its face was the strangest part not because it's face is ugly, it's because the reptile got no face at all the only thing visible of its face was yellow eyes, it also have a bamboo sword. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" it yelled and the reptile landed on Yuki knocking both of them out. Yuki and the reptile got up with the reptile groaning. "Ugh! That was a rough landing." the reptile spoke in a high-pitch voice. Yuki heard this and look at the reptile "You can speak?" Yuki asked the reptile. "Yeah! So what?" the reptile replied. "Okay this is getting so weird; First a card appeared in my deck out of nowhere and a voice spoke to me though it, Then my card-reader became this Digivice, And then this fog came out of nowhere and now a reptile falls on me and speaking to me. What is going on here?" Yuki asked.

Then all a sudden a hologram of a giant yellow dragon appeared in front of Yuki and the reptile.

**"Hello there Yuki Hata. My young friend."** the dragon said to Yuki in the same calm and relaxed voice that came from the card before.

"How do you know my name?" Yuki asked the giant dragon.

**"I know it because of your destiny."** the dragon replied.

"Then what is your name, who is this reptile next to me, and What are you?" Yuki asked the great dragon.

**"My name is Fanglongmon, and the reptile next to you is Kotemon."** the yellow dragon started. "Hi." the reptile now identified as Kotemon said. **"And we're what you humans call Digimon."** the dragon finished.

"You mean you're Digimon? I thought they were just a franchise, a card game, I never thought they were real." Yuki said surprised at that name.

**"That's just what humans think, we're actually existing creatures with feelings."** Fanglongmon said.

"Ah, so what's this destiny you keep talking about?" Yuki asked the giant dragon.

**"Okay I'll tell you some of it, you're going to be a Digimon Tamer, a certain type of Digidestined that has a Digimon partner that they're linked to."** the giant dragon said to Yuki.

"Okay, but why me Fanglongmon?" Yuki asked the Digimon.

**"In good time, but you'll face three tests ahead and they'll be tough but you'll have friends some aren't other Digidestined."** Fanglongmon said to Yuki.

"Right Fanglongmon, so who's my partner, if I'm a Digidestined?" Yuki asked the giant Digimon.

Fanglongmon just laugh. **"Isn't obvious. It's Kotemon."** he said.

"Wow thanks Fanglongmon!" Kotemon said after hearing this.

**"Now before I go I want to give Yuki here a little present."** Fanglongmon said as a card appeared, on this card it had a picture of Fanglongmon and his name on it. **"If you get into any trouble just slide this card and shout 'Digi-Modify Upload Fanglongmon' and I'll come to your aide."** Fanglongmon explained as Yuki put the card in his deck.

"Thank you Fanglongmon." Yuki said as he bowed.

**"Well time for me to go see you two later."** Fanglongmon said happily as he disappear.

"Bye Fanglongmon!" Yuki and Kotemon called. "Well that's that. Let's go home Kotemon." Yuki said as he start to leave while Kotemon just looked at the fog with a serious face. "Kotemon?" Yuki asked his partner. **"Electric Stun Blast!"** a voice shouted as a black gas came out of the fog to Kotemon who dodged a figure appear from where the gas came from it was a gray feline-rabbit hybrid with a belt on its tail. "What is that?" Yuki asked. "Use you D-Arc to analyze him Yuki." Kotemon explained. "Oh so that what this is." Yuki said as he pointed the D-Arc at the hybrid. "It's Gazimon, a Rookie Level Virus Digimon. On the evil scale of one to ten, ten being bad, this Digimon is twelve. His' attacks includes Electric Stun Blast, and Pitfall." Yuki read the analysis.

"Time to take him down. **Hothead!"** Kotemon shouted as his bamboo sword is cover with flames and sliced Gazimon who dodged it. "Nice try now it's my turn. **Pitfall!"** Gazimon shouted as he used his claws to dig a pitfall under Kotemon. "Kotemon!" Yuki shouted. "Yuki use one of your cards!" Kotemon shouted. "Okay." Yuki said as he pulled out a card.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it threw the card slot. "Digi-Modify!" he pauses letting the card read thew **"Agility Activate!"**

Kotemon then jumped over the pitfall with the jumping agility of an acrobat and was over Gazimon knowing their first victory was theirs. **"Thunder Kote!"** Kotemon shouted as his fist is charged with an electrical current and punches Gazimon's chest. Gazimon felt the punch and he burst apart in millions of data particles which Kotemon wastes no time absorbing the data. Kotemon then returns as he jumps into Yuki's opened arms as the fog disappear as it appeared. "Wow Kotemon that was awesome." Yuki said. "Thanks Yuki." Kotemon said. "Well let's go home." Yuki said. "Let's." Kotemon said as they go home not knowing they would form a team with five super heroes.

**End of Chapter**

**Yuki and Kotemon are introduced and won their first battle against Gazimon, many other battles are about to unfold some aren't against other Digimon. What will happen when they meet their future teammates? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 2: Second Battle and Go! R&amp;R**


	3. Chapter 2: Second Battle and Go!

**Titan Tamer of The Swordsman**

**Chapter Two**

****Second Battle and Go!**  
**

**A/N**

**Karsap: Time for the next chapter.**

**Yuki: So this is where We meet our **future ****teammates?****

**Karsap: Yes and Kotemon you'll see more of Yuki's Digimon Card Deck some of which is base on Twelve of the Thirteen Royal Knights.**

**Kotemon: The Royal Knights!**

**Karsap: I know you are going like the deck. So Yuki do the disclaimer****.**

**Yuki: **Okay! ****Karsap doesn't own Digimon or Teen Titans, b**ut he owns Me Yuki Hata and My Parents.**

****Unknown Location**-Tokyo Japan**

"Another wild one had been sighted in Jump City!" said the woman with short brown hair.

"Seriously why are they also appearing in Jump City?" asked the man in the blue suit, black sunglasses, and short blond hair.

"What should we do sir?" asked the woman with long brown hair.

"What can we do? We can't really do a lot since Jump City is in the U.S. Besides it's not a strong one, it won't do any harm to this world." said the man.

**Hata Household-Jump ****City**

It was nighttime in Jump and at Hata Household, the Hatas are asleep and Kotemon was sleeping next to Yuki in his room. It been twenty-four hours since the two become partners Yuki had to keep Kotemon a secret from his parents so they won't freak out. Yuki told Kotemon all about the costumed super heroes in the world. Well Kotemon was sleeping when he sensed something. "Yuki a Digimon is emerging!" Kotemon said as he tried to shake Yuki awake. "Five more minutes Mom." Yuki said as he yawned. "Sorry pal but you leave me with one choice!" Kotemon said as he sighed and hits Yuki with his bamboo sword waking Yuki up. "Ow! Kotemon why did you do that for?!" Yuki shouted. "A Digimon is emerging!" Kotemon repeated. "Oh. Why did you say so." Yuki said while Kotemon did a face palm. Yuki then put on his clothes, gather up his Digimon Cards, pick up his D-Arc, and pick up his sunglasses "Let's go!" Yuki said as he went outside with Kotemon not knowing what will happen.

**Jump City Forest**

Yuki and Kotemon arrive at the forest outside of Jump where there is a fog like the night when Yuki become a Digimon Tamer and he and Kotemon won their first battle against Gazimon. "Well my D-Arc says the Digimon is in Jump City Forest let's go find him." Yuki said as he put on his sunglasses. "Let's." Kotemon agreed as they went in the Digital Field.

As Yuki and Kotemon where walking in the Digital Field when they saw a figure in the field the figure look like an acrid mushroom that have arms and legs and a skull and crossbones on each of his gloves leaning on one of the trees. "Who's the Toad reject?" Yuki asked about the mushroom. "Use your D-Arc to analyse him Yuki." Kotemon reminded Yuki. "Oh yeah I forgot." Yuki said as he pointed it to the walking mushroom. "It's Mushroomon an Rookie Level Virus Digimon. You definitely don't want him in your veggie omelette. His' attacks includes Fungus Crusher, Laughing Smasher, and Mushroom Mash!" Yuki read the analysis.

"Let me handle him Yuki!" Kotemon said as he charge at Mushroomon. **"Hothead!"** Kotemon shouted as his bamboo sword is cover by flames. Mushroomon saw Yuki and Kotemon with Kotemon using his move. "Oh so you want to fight huh? Well take this. ****Mushroom **Mash!" **Mushroomon shouted as he throws an explosive mushroom at Kotemon the bomb hits Kotemon but it didn't stop the attack and hits Mushroomon. "Ow! You pay for that. **Laughing Smasher!"** Mushroomon shouted as he throws some grenades at Kotemon. **"Thunder Kote!" **Kotemon shouted as he charge at Mushroomon with his electrical charged fist like before both combatants' attacks hit them. "Ouch! That's it I'm ending this now. **Fungus Crusher!"** Mushroomon shouted as he throws ten tiny mushroom bombs at Kotemon. "Do something Yuki!" Kotemon yelled. "Already ahead of you buddy." Yuki said as he took out one of his best cards.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Dynasmon's Dragon Breath Activate!"****  
**

Kotemon could feel the power of the Digi-Modification from the Royal Knight card. "It's time to end this. **Dragon Breath!"** Kotemon shouted as he transformed his body's energy into an aura of a gigantic wyvern and send it to Mushroomon and his bombs. "Wait! Time out!" Mushroomon pleads but he was too late, the attack of the Royal Knight card burst him and the bombs apart in millions of data particles which Kotemon absorb the data. The Digital Field then disappears and Yuki and Kotemon walk out the forest celebrate their second victory. "Man that was great Yuki." Kotemon said. "Yep we're a team. So who's the Mon?" Yuki asked Kotemon. "I am." Kotemon said. "Thata pal." Yuki said as they start to walk home. But Yuki and Kotemon suddenly stop to see a green streak in the sky. "Yuki is that a ShootingStarmon?" Kotemon asked. "It's a shooting star not an ShootingStarmon Kotemon. But I don't think that shooting stars supposed to be green." Yuki explained when the 'shooting star' landed in the center of Jump making a green mushroom cloud. "It landed in the middle of Jump something's wrong. Let's go Kotemon." Yuki said. "Yeah time to check it out." Kotemon said as the Digimon and his Tamer runs to center of Jump.

**Center of Jump**

While at the center of Jump a green haze rose form the crater that was had made from the 'shooting star' in front of the popular pizza place where Yuki usually hang out after school, the haze cleared it revealed a girl who have strange orange skin and long auburn hair. But the strangest were her eyes as they were glowing neon green, that was the first thing that pierced through the haze as it cleared.

On her face wore a sort of M-shape face guard that sort of traced her jaw, around her neck she had a brooch set in a silver paudron like guard just above her chest. She wore silver shoulder pads, and her arms, stomach, and the thighs were covered in purplish segmented body armor. She also had on a black form-fitting tank top that stopped just above where her stomach would be, a black skirt with a silver belt, and black thigh length boots with silver trim and soles. She also seemed to have a bulky white and black-trimmed device locked on to her forearms leaving her elbows free, the two matching cylinders held in place by a bolt between the two sides, and at the front were connected by a U-shaped hinge of dark gray metal with a red-armored bolt.

"Slopforn ivortmat!" she growled as she slid down the stone slabs. "Slopforn! Ond gushik zerrole!" she growled in some alien language, holding her forearms at them while the people gathered backed away, assuming the device on her arms was some sort of alien weapon, rather than restraint. Shaken out stupor, a pedestrian took a picture with his camera, the flash causing the red-haired alien girl to recoil slightly before her eyes narrowed, a frenzied battle cry escaping her lips as she went on a rampage, swinging her arms around and freaking people out and they start to run away as she made a new crater in the ground.

It was around the time Yuki and Kotemon arrive at the scene after running to the center of Jump and they where surprise at the girl smashing various objects with her restraints, trying to break them off.

"Yuki who is that?" Kotemon asked about the girl. "I don't know Kotemon I think she's an alien." Yuki explained as it's in his experience. "An alien! Really!?" Kotemon said. "Yes Kotemon remember what I told you about the costumed super heroes in the world." Yuki explained. "Yeah." Kotemon said. "Well some of them are aliens." Yuki explains. "Wow really." Kotemon said. "Yes Kotemon." Yuki said as they watch the girl smashed things that should take a take a person three times her size to break. Yuki and Kotemon was wondering about her.

"Why is she enraged Yuki?" Kotemon asked. "I don't know Kotemon." Yuki said to his partner as the people on top of the pizza joint balcony watched the chaos.

Yuki and Kotemon watched as the green-eyed girl seemed to struggle with her restraints, only to slump forward in defeat. She then perked up a moment later and jumped off next to the support beam that held the pizza joint's balcony aloft and smashed her cuffs against the side of it, plaster sent flying and people knocked out of their seats.

"X'hal! Yark! Mesnef!" she cursed in a different language as she swung her restraints into the support column with each curse, warping it with each swing until the pizza slice-shape balcony broke off entirely, a few civilians left hanging of the edges for standing too close.

"Yuki do something those people need help!" Kotemon yelled. "On it." Yuki said as he took out another one of his best cards.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Grankoomon's Chabudai Gaeshi Activate!"**

Kotemon could feel the strength of the Digi-Modification from the Royal Knight card he bends to the ground and grabs it. **"Chabudai Gaeshi!"** Kotemon shouted as he flips the ground as if it was a chabudai made of Chorme Digizoid in the air making the pedestrians land safely on it making them wounder what happen. Yuki and Kotemon looked back at the girl and saw she was about to take a fourth swing at the abused pillar, only for the sound of metal meeting metal to reach their ears a dual-tone grey bird-like projectile struck the girl in her right temple. Following the direction in which the projectile is thrown and spotted who most likely had thrown it standing atop a car.

"Who are you?" the spiky-haired teen demanded, his hair most likely swept back by hair gel. He wore tight green pants held up by a yellow segmented belt with many compartments and black-trimmed buckle, black boots with metal tips, a red vest with green sleeves and a yellow R over a black circle, a black cape with yellow lining around his neck and shoulders, and had green gloves that stopped just short of his elbows. He wore a black and white domino mask, and was most identifiable by his hero persona, Robin, sidekick of Gotham City's_'Dark Knight'_, Batman.

"Yuki who is that?" Kotemon asked about Robin. "Kotemon that's Batman's sidekick Robin." Yuki explained to Kotemon. _'But why is he here'_ Yuki thought.

The girl didn't answer Robin and deemed him as a threat as she jumped forward and smashed the ground creating a fissure that Yuki and Kotemon could see from their spot and watching the fight escalate, debating whether they where to intervene or not...

The alien girl took several swing at Robin, who deftly dodged each swing. Throwing an exploding disk at her after leaping over his shoulder, the three teens and one Digimon failed to notice a grey-skinned figure in a dark blue hooded cloak, stopping short of her ankles, she was watching the fight with her amethyst colored eyes.

The alien girl surprised Robin by effortlessly tossing a car into the air with her right foot before kicking it with a spin, the spiky-haired sidekick ducked to the ground as the automobile spun end over end, flying several thousand feet before it found home in the side of a building, which was then it made a big explosion but the car was intact confusing Kotemon.

"Hm. Stronger than she look." Robin spoke seeing how far that thing flew, turning around only for the alien girl to deck him across the face with a wild double haymaker, sending rolling across the ground before coming to a stop, just narrowly dodging another double ax handle into the ground which most likely would've powdered every bone is body.

Quickly whipping out a grey pipe from his belt, he then extended it into a full bo staff, which he brought into the side of the girl's head and sent her flying into her body making a large dent on the car in her path. The teen whipped out his bo staff again, only for it to crumble into pieces as if it been made of glass.

"I thought that Robin's bo staff is tougher than that." Yuki muttered as saw this.

Wenching herself free from the vehicle, the orange skinned girl simply cracked her neck to the right with an audible cracking sound all with a smirk on her face. "Zorta," she said having hardly felt the hit at all and rushing at Robin with another overhead swing, only for Yuki and Kotemon's eyes to widen as a green mountain goat. What really caught them off guard was the goat then transformed into a little green-skinned teen.

"Yuki did you see that?" Kotemon asked about the little green-skinned teen. "Yeah I think he's a shape-shifter." Yuki said. "You mean he's a Digimon?" Kotemon asked. "A Digimon? No Kotemon I mean he's someone who can change shapes!" Yuki explained. "Oh." Kotemon said.

"Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy, Sir! How can I help-" he asked with a salute before growing wide-eyed. "Wowzers. You're Robin aren't you sir?" he asked. His attire consisted of a purple jumpsuit with black sides encompassing his shoulders and arms, his jumpsuit's pants styled into purple shorts with the rest of his legs black, with a gray belt with a circular buckle, gloves, around his waist and on his hands. His shoes were segmented purple sneakers with black trim and grey sholes. On his mask he wore a grey mask with a purple top, leaving only his green face exposed beneath his eyes, which had dark rings around them like a raccoon's, and overly large pointed ears like an elf's. His looks surprised Yuki and Kotemon as they had never seen features like this before.

"Well you can start by not calling me sir," Robin rebutted with an annoyed attitude.

"Well let me just say it's a real honor to be-" he said with stars in his eyes as he held his salute.

"Uh, Beast Boy, was it?" Robin getting Beast Boy's attention.

"Yes sir?" he asked, Robin pointing him in the general direction of a girl he'd blind sighted. Beast Boy's eyes widened as the alien girl suddenly lifted an entire city bus above her head, sending it flying at the two with a mighty heave. As the two dodged, a large figure jumped into the way of the bus and surprisingly caught it, his feet digging trenches across the ground before he set the vehicle down.

"Yo! Who's here messin' up my neighborhood!?" He shouted. He was extremely tall and extremely muscular under a pack of black sweat pants, a grey sweat shirt that showed off his massive build, black boots, and dark grey gloves on his hands. his hood was up and the shadow cast by his cowl hid the majority of his upper face, his left eye glowing red surprisingly.

"His neighborhood? Do you know that guy Yuki?" Kotemon asked about the new guy. "I'm not sure Kotemon." Yuki said.

"She started it." Beast Boy pointed to the alien girl as she walked towards them.

"Hraaa-AH!" she shouted as she brought her restraints down into the street, causing a massive quake to send every car bouncing off the ground and debris too be knocked by the sudden impact. Standing to full height, the alien girl restraints fell away, or too be more specific, the outer layer, revealing a second set of restraints in a light grey with black trim, a bolt down the sides, but this time revealing her hands, which had violet armor on the backs.

Yuki and Kotemon saw everything and wonder what they can do until Yuki got an idea. "We should end this." Yuki said with a determined expression while Kotemon is then surprised at his tamer's look. "Have you lost your Digi-marbles Yuki you can get killed!?" Kotemon said, "Don't worry Kotemon I'll be fine because you are with me." Yuki explained. "Oh yeah." Kotemon said, "And besides that's Robin out there the sidekick of the world's greatest detective." Yuki continued as he holds up his D-Arc and took out another one of his best cards.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Alphamon's Seiken Gradalpha ****Activate!"** Kotemon could feel the power of the Digi-Modification from the Royal Knight leader's card and with that the two went to the fight.

Raising her hands and clenching her fists, the alien girl's hands began to glow the same color as her eyes as she for the three teens, a long dual-volley of energy bolts being launched off the ends of her fists towards the three, it was then they heard Kotemon's voice. **"Seiken Gradalpha!"** The reptile Digimon with his bamboo sword out then ran in front of the three surprising them as his dawned bamboo sword turns into the Royal Knight leader's sword Kotemon then seemed to deflect all of her energy bolts with the Seiken Gradalpha into the ground causing a dust cloud to form, the teens stared with surprise as they saw the skill and strength Kotemon have with when Yuki arrive at the fight. The girl then stopped her assault and the four then ran out of the dust cloud and running at her before splitting off to hit her front and side flanks. Kotemon then returned to Yuki's side. Swinging her arms around, she took the aim at the five before they circled around, hiding behind a bus as the majority of her shots peppered the city for blocks, mini-explosions going off and causing untold collateral damage. The attack completed, the girl's hands began to give off steam as she slumped forward slightly, the effort having taken a lot of her.

"Who are you two?" Robin asked the Digimon Tamer and Digimon.

"I'm Yuki Hata and this is my Digimon partner Kotemon and I'm surprised to see you here." Yuki answered.

"What?! Your're a Digimon, I thought they were just a franchise and a card game I never thought they were real!" Beast Boy said after founding out what Kotemon is.

"So says the guy that saw an alien!" Kotemon reputed an answer while Yuki did a face palm.

"Uh good point." Beast Boy said.

"Now's not the time to argue, if she isn't stopped I fear that she'll continue on her rampage." Yuki explain

"Yeah, he has a point there." The large guy in the sweat suit agreed as he leaned on the bus.

"I won't let her!" Robin answered as he brought his right fist into his left hand. "I won't lose this fight!" he said as he ran around the side of the bus, only for a massive raven-shaped silhouette of dark energy to suddenly rise out of the ground in front of them, screeching into the air and halting their advance before a new figure materialized from behind them, seemingly out of the shadows themselves.

"Maybe, fighting isn't the answer." a quite, purple-eyed grey-skinned girl said as she walked towards them. Over her body she wore a dark blue cloak that went down to her ankles, a black and gold brooch on the left, the cowl of her hood hiding the upper part of her face, the only other visible part of her being her blue-clad feet.

"Wow cool power." Yuki whispered as he saw the silhouette as it dissolved.

"Stand down." Robin ordered and Beast Boy saluted, the sweat suit didn't seem to like this and voice his displeasure.

"What, you think you're the boss or somthin?" The sweat suit wearing teen asked, raising a fist in anger.

"Just give me a chance." Robin said and the sweat wearing teen seemed to accept that.

"Be careful, she had just landed on this planet so it seems she can't understand English." Yuki suggested.

"Great work on the suggestion Yuki!" Kotemon say with sarcasm while Yuki rolled his eyes at Kotemon's comment.

Robin nodded at Yuki's advice and walked towards the kneeling girl who was panting. The girl then stood up and raised her arms, fists starting to glow green as she took his advance as a threat causing Robin to back up and raise his hands in a calming gesture.

"Easy, my name is Robin, and I just wanna help..." Robin said, while it's true that she may not understand English maybe the tone of his voice will help, as he slowly lowered his left hand to a compartment on his belt.

"Gota, gota buagna!" The alien girl said stepping forward threateningly if Robin took out a weapon but it didn't happen.

"It's okay, look." Robin said showing the lock pick to the girl with a smile.

She stared at his endearing smile and flattered, her eyes ceasing glow, revealing them light green through her eyes, her irises a shade of emerald then slowly put his hands on her cuffs, her hands ceasing their glow as he worked on the cuffs lock. The girl staring at him as he did so before looking down as her cuffs hit the floor causing Robin to move his foot so as not get it crushed by them.

"There, now maybe we can be-!" Robin said only for his words was then muffled as the alien girl suddenly pulled him into a kiss by the back of his neck, her eyes closed as Robin's widened behind his mask before she suddenly push him away, the surprised former sidekick land on his butt.

"If you do not wish too be destroyed, then you will leave me alone!" the alien girl suddenly growled out in English before flying away.

"Wow that was an awkward and confusing kiss." Kotemon commented about that.

"So... I'm Beast Boy. Who are you?" Beast Boy asked as they simply gawked, wanton destruction while Yuki and Kotemon did a face palm at the shapeshifter's stupidly.

A few minutes after the initial shock of the shock of the alien girl departure, wanton destruction all around, the group stupor, the sweat suit wearing teen spoke first, Robin still in shock, which Yuki and Kotemon notice had stars in his eyes much like Beast Boy had before after finding out Robin is.

"Well, whoever she was, the girl knows how to make an impression," The big guy in the hoodie said.

"I think we made a pretty good impression," Beast Boy said with a grin. "Crazy space girl's gone saved. Mission accomplished. Right sir?" he asked Robin.

"Seriously. Stop calling me that." Robin asked flatly.

"Roger," Beast Boy said giving a rigid salute.

"Looks like we're done here. I appreciate the help," Robin said walking down the street.

"You're going to track down the alien?" the grey-skinned girl asked.

"I have to find out she's a threat." Robin said as he left.

"More like find out if she'll give him another kiss." the large teen said silently.

Beast Boy then ran off after Robin. "Hey sir, uh, I mean, Robin. Do you maybe-"

"Sorry I just when solo. I'm not looking to join a team," Robin said walking off.

_'Huh so that's why Robin's here. Huh I should talk to that girl she look like she could use a __friend'_ Yuki thought as he went to the grey-skinned girl Kotemon saw this and went to The Tamer. "Yuki what are you doing?" Kotemon asked Yuki. "I'm going to talk to that girl." Yuki talked while Beast Boy asked if he could be Robin's sidekick and getting rejected. "Why?" Kotemon asked Yuki. "Well she look like she could use a friend." Yuki said. "Oh!" Kotemon said as he and Yuki walked over to the girl.

"That was an impressive display of power, can we ask your name?" Yuki asked.

"Well, most people call me Raven." She said in the same in the same calm voice she had spoken in earlier.

"Raven huh what a fitting name for you. I'm Yuki Hata and this is my Digimon partner Kotemon." He said introducing himself and Kotemon.

She looked surprised about Yuki's attitude then she started moving away while Yuki and Kotemon followed, it never hurt to gain more information after all.

"So, how did you end up in Jump City?" Yuki asked.

"I'm a wonder I just sort of drift around." Raven said.

"How bout I show you around. Give you a little tour." Yuki said.

"Yeah Yuki knows all the spots." Kotemon said.

"Wow how nice of you. Okay!" She said.

Just before Yuki could say where they go first Beast Boy called out to them.

"You guys want to get pizza?" He asked looking at Raven, Yuki, and Kotemon first hopefully.

"I shouldn't." Raven said.

"Not really hungry." Yuki said and it's true Yuki did eat diner a few hours ago.

"Um...what dose pizza taste like?" Kotemon asked confused as Beast Boys eyes widened and he suddenly grabbed Kotemon's wist surprising the Digimon as Beast Boy pulled him after the sweat suited teen.

"You have not lived my friend!" Beast Boy said animated as they followed the large teen. "You'll have load of fun with us! We can play video game-" He was then interrupted when they both bumped into the teen's back as he stopped.

"There! Take a good look!" he shouted pulling away his hood, revealing a dark-skinned boy whose left side of his face down to his jaw was covered in metal, the top of the left side of his head, the side of his right, the left his neck in set with dark and light blue mechanical parts. "I had an accident, and now I'm a monster alright. A _cyborg_."_  
_

_'He's a cyborg cool!'_ Yuki thought about his appearance.

"Cyborg? Cool! You're like a Robot Man 2.0!" Beast Boy said happily looking the teen over multiple angles at him.

"No he's like a Andromon!" Kotemon said excitedly, surprising Cyborg.

"You guys are weird little dudes you know that?" he asked flatly.

"Hehe. You called us dudes." the green teen returned with a smile. "Okay, so... see you later. Right, dude?" he said as the cyborg pulled his hood up and started walking away. A few seconds later however, a massive silhouette moved though the sky, causing Beast Boy to call out "DUUUDE!" loudly as a red and orange-trimmed ship of alien origins flew over the city towards the island in the center of the bay. The Tamer and Digimon was then stunned into silence as their brains cranked to a halt when they saw this...

Shortly after the alien ship had shown up, a large orange-armored torch the size of the Statue of Liberty's had jettisoned on to the island in the center of Jump City Bay.

"Looks like space girl have friends." Cyborg said as he saw this.

"Oh enemies..." Robin said as he walked up next to Yuki and Kotemon as they shook their heads to clear the cobwebs...

After touching down, a massive hologram, so large you could see it from every point in the city was a giant, ugly, reptilian fish-like alien cover in dark green scales and off-gold armor.

"That's the ugliest thing I've ever seen." Yuki said as the others agreed with him. "I know I'm way handsome than him!" Kotemon said about that as Yuki did a face palm.

**"People of Earth!"** It started. **"We come to your planet in search of an escaped prisoner, a very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere and we will leave your city with minimal damage, try to help her and your destruction will be absolute!"** He said before vanishing.

"That's a big ship..." Cyborg said as the torch seemed to open to reveal more of ugly aliens.

"And those are some scary looking aliens!" Beast Boy say as they took off on bat shaped wings.

"They told us not to interfere..." Raven said.

"Your still going after her?" Cyborg asked as Robin nodded.

"Can we come too?" Best Boy asked excitedly.

"...I supposed I could team up, just this once." Robin answered smiling which caused the rest to smile back except Beast Boy, who was grinning ear to ear. They turn and set off in the direction that alien flown off in. They had made it a few steps, when they noticed Raven wasn't moving with them, and turned to see her standing there looking glum.

"Are you in?" Robin asked.

"I'm not really the hero type, trust me if any of you knew what I really am none of you would want me around," She said turning away from them.

That statement caused Yuki frown as he know she was feeling, loneliness... He then touched Raven surprising her.

"We know enough." He said smiling which made her give a smile back.

A few minutes later as the aliens destroyed most of the things that they came across looking for the girl the six of them hid in a nearby alley watching the aliens as they left to look elsewhere.

"Okay we need to track-" Robin said before he was then cut off, surprising it was Raven "She's near."

They all look at her as she said that, "I can sense things." She muttered shyly.

"Wow that's so cool I thought us Digimon can sense things!" Kotemon said caused her to blush under her hood but it wasn't seen.

"You don't get out much do you?" Cyborg asked as Kotemon's stance grew embarrassed.

"Hey! Kotemon haven't been here very much, he just come here from another universe. So he doesn't know much." Yuki said defending his partner.

"How much didn't he know?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He didn't know what parents are until I explain it to him." Yuki said which surprised the group.

"Hang on, I'll see if I can pick up her scent!" Beast Boy said as he turn in to a bloodhound and sniffing around.

"I have a sonic analyzer in my arm if she's around I'll hear it." Cyborg said as he pulled back his sleeve and look at it.

"I've got her trail!" Beast Boy said as quickly turned back into a bloodhound again.

"...And I've got her heartbeat!" Cyborg said and they all followed a trail leading the video store where Yuki and his parents go to buy videos that have a melted hole in the wall... the alien girl was most likely there. And they walked in to see her eating the food in a frenzy with the wrappers still on, then Beast Boy decided to let her know that they were here, "Um those taste better without the wrappers." the alien girl rounding on them with balls of glowing energy in her hands, causing them all go on guard.

"It's alright. We're _friends_ remember." Robin said trying to placate her, he had spent the most time talking with her, even if it was only a few seconds before being dropped on his butt.

"Friends? _Why_? For what purpose did you free me?" she asked as she stalked towards the group with glowing hands, the five teens and one Digimon backing away slowly.

"Just trying too be nice!" Robin said awkwardly.

"Nice? We do not have this word on my planet closest is Rutha, weak!" She said to him glowing eyes narrowing.

"Well around here nice means nice and if you want us to keep being nice then you better tell us why the Lizard King took you prisoner!" Cyborg said standing up to her.

"Not prisoner. I... prize." she said as her hands and eyes ceased glowing as she adopted a saddened pose. "Prize?" Yuki and Kotemon asked at the same time. "The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel. To live out my days as their servant." She said.

"And the Citadel are..." Raven asked, trailing off as she waiting for an explanation.

"Not, nice." the girl returned evenly. "Then you're not going with them. Not if _I_ have anything to say about it," Robin said giving her a thumbs up.

"Me too, I can't stand by while someone being used like a trophy. I should know I'm a Digimon." Kotemon said evenly with controlled anger.

"Um, don't you mean _we_?" Beast Boy asked before the side the building exploded in-ward, the place being swarmed with reptilian fish-like aliens moments later. At the shout of "Seize her!", the aliens flew forward, intent on reclaiming their prisoner.

Rushing into battle, the gathered six teens and one Digimon took their own number of the fish-like aliens. Cyborg stuck his alien with a double ax handle, Bast Boy transformed into a rhino and sent several flying into the air off the end of his charge, the alien girl sent decked a dozen or so with a super-powered punch like Superman's, Robin knocked a few away with a kick and another bo staff, while Raven sent several others flying with her dark powers.

Looking over her shadows, Raven saw Yuki and Kotemon were surrounded with the Tamer and Digimon back to back and went to help them but it was too late as the aliens started to stabbed them with their spears making them smirk, but they quickly lost their smirks when the Tamer did a smirk of his own, "You made a big mistake picking a fight with me and my partner." Yuki started as he started to reach his D-Arc and Digimon deck. "And you'll face my partner's strength!" Yuki finished as he holds up his D-Arc and took out another one of his best cards.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Craniamon's Shock Ringer Activate!"**

Kotemon could feel the power of the Digi-Modification from the Royal Knight card. "It's time to send you guys away. **Shock Ringer!"** Kotemon shouted as he rotates his bamboo sword at high-speed while it fires a sonic wave at supersonic speeds sending the aliens around them away from the Tamer and Digimon knocking the aliens out.

"Wow dude so that's how Kotemon get that giant sword?" Beast Boy asked recalling the Seiken Gradalpha Kotemon had. "It's call the Seiken Gradalpha. And yes you'll be surprise in what Me and Kotemon are capable of." Yuki answered. "Awesome!" Beast Boy shouted excitedly.

Cyborg was having a power struggle with one of the aliens until it wrapped its tail around his leg and tripped him, making him land on his back. Cyborg then dodged an energy blast and back flipped away while dodging more blasts, when he stopped he was then attacked by a barrage of energy blasts. When the smoke cleared Cyborg was okay, but his outfit was then torn to shreds. With a yell Cyborg jumped towards the alien and punch it's spear breaking it in half, he then picked up the alien and thew it into the group of them flying towards him, taking them out. Then three aliens fired a barrage of energy blasts at him, until Best Boy in Pterodactyl form grabbed Cyborg's shoulder in his talons and flew him to safety.

To finish the battle, Raven ripped a lamp post out of the ground with her powers, which gave it a black aura before she use it send a few of the aliens flying away and to the ground. Looking up in defeat, the aliens quickly flew off into the night sky, leaving the six teens and one Digimon to get back together after the battle is finished.

The alien girl then looked towards the others "I believe your expression is, thanks!" she said, sounding rough at the beginning, but endearing at the end.

"Aw, man my suit!" Cyborg groaned as he tugged at the tattered remains of his clothing.

"So? You look _way_ cooler without it." Beast Boy said with a grin and a thumbs up.

"Yeah. Like I'm taking fashion advice from the kid in the goofy mask." Cyborg said back at him.

"Goofy? My mask is cool. Isn't it? Raven?" he asked turning to Raven, she and Cyborg simply shake their heads. "Is it Yuki?" Beast Boy asked the Tamer. "Sorry but it is goofy." Yuki said. "Kotemon?" Beast Boy asked the reptile Digimon." "No offense kid, but that mask makes you like a Doggymon." Kotemon said making Beast Boy's ears droop. "But what about my secret identity?" he asked.

"What secret identity your green!" Raven said sarcastically.

"And you have fangs." Yuki added.

"Sorry but I never take off my mask so my true face is wrapped in mystery." Kotemon said about himself and his species.

Beast Boy searched for a response only to come up with none, removing his mask revealing a head of short green spiky hair a moment later, his ears normally-proportioned despite what the mask protrayed.

"This isn't over now that we interfered-." Started Robin.

"Trogaar will strike harder." the alien girl interrupted. "It is only a matter of-" she said only too be interrupted by another hologram appearing in the sky above the sky above Jump City.

**"FOOLS!"** The Alien they thought was Trogaar shouted **"The Earth Scum were warned, your insolence will be punished, your city shall be... destroyed!"** and the hologram ended.

The massive alien ship then fly over the middle of the city as a massive orange-armored particle beam cannon extended, glowing brightly as it began to charge and caused people to scatter in every direction like rodents.

"Great!" Raven said sarcastically.

"So... After trashing the pizza place and a perfectly good video store, now we've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire _town_?" Beast Boy asked in shock.

Kotemon then coughed a little at that causing Beast Boy to look at him apologetically.

"Go team..." Cyborg said sarcastically.

"Well there goes my hometown." Yuki said.

"All the fault is yours. I _commanded_ you to leave me alone, but you _insisted_ upon being _nice_!" the alien girl growled at the spiky-haired teen.

"My fault? You blast me! Kiss me! Yet you fail to mention that they have a giant partial weapon!" Robin demanded as red lightning arced between him and the alien '_escapee_' as they glared at each other. It was then Beast Boy began to panic.

"We are all doomed! I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Beast Boy shouted while glaring at Cyborg showing that he blamed him which only made Cyborg angry. "Say What?!" Cyborg shouted at him as the two started arguing as well. Leaving Yuki, Kotemon, and Raven watching the pointless bickering Kotemon was then confused at what to do, he has never been in this kind of situation before but it turns out he and Yuki didn't need to act...

"QUIET!" Raven shouted making everyone to stare at her. "Hi!" She said nervously while waving. _'She's kinda cute when she's nervous.'_ Yuki thought.

"Look, it doesn't_ matter_ how we got into this mess." Robin said grooming his hair. "We're in it, and we _will_ get out of it. Together." he said rallying the other behind him, each nodding in agreement.

"Then let's go we got an city to save after all." Yuki said.

A few minutes later inside the spaceship in a hall away from the massive particle weapon, an orb of darkness suddenly rose out the floor before parting, revealing the six teens and one Digimon as they stepped towards the horizontally- mounted energy condenser, orienting themseves to the ship's design so that they wouldn't walk the wrong way.

"O-o-o-o-ogh..." Beast Boy shivered. "That dark energy stuff gives me the-' he said before suddenly stopping. "I mean, it's cool! Heheh." he said giving two thumbs up, though clearly forced under Raven's soul-piercing gaze.

"I thought it's amazing."Yuki said, it was indeed very cool so why would Beast Boy thing it wasn't?

Raven felt that thought and blushed under cowl, greatful that no one could see...

"If I remember correctly Vademons usually found on the bridge on their UFOs." Kotemon said about the Alien Digimon.

"Good idea, come on, there isn't much time." Robin said leading the group down the hall, the alien girl and Beast Boy following him with Cyborg and Kotemon taking up the rear. Yuki stated to go after his partner when he noticed Raven had stopped and went over her.

"You mind telling me why you're always by yourself?" Yuki asked.

"You heard the kid. I don't exact fit in." she said flatly.

"I don't think so." Yuki said sincerely. "He can turn into every animal known to man." he said pointing to Beast Boy. "She's from outer space." he said pointing to the alien girl. "He's a cyborg." he said to Cyborg. "He's trained by a guy dress as a bat." he said pointing to Robin. "And myself even though I don't have powers I've got a Digimon for a partner." he said about himself. "You fit in just fine." Yuki grinned putting a hand on her shoulder as he got a small smile from her at that.

At the front, Robin scouted ahead, the alien girl stepping up to him and garnering his attention.

"I bring you a...pology!" she stated solemnly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I yelled too." Robin returned.

"And again, you are... nice." she returned. "On my planet, only my K'Norfka has shown me such... kindness."

"Well, things are different here." Robin said with a smile, the two of them sharing a rather intimate moment before Beast Boy said, "Uh guys I think that they know that we're here!" as aliens surrounded them from the front and back, then they all got in their ready positions.

"Lord Trogaar. The weapon has reach full power." an Alien said on the bridge to his captain, who turned his chair around to face the soon-to-be-demolished city.

"Then begin the firing sequence." Trogaar ordered, his troops tapping incessantly at the controls, a timer in obscure alien language slowly counting down counter-clockwise. "The Earth scum learn, it takes more than seven juvenile _heroes_, to defy the mighty Lord Trogaar." He said placing his clawed hands on his hips as he got up from his chair. Down the ship's bow, the weapon began charging orange, though the door had blown out behind him a moment later, the six teens and one Digimon walking out of the dust cloud after fighting their way through the swarm of aliens warriors.

"We're not seven heroes. We're one team." Robin said as Beast Boy, Yuki, Kotemon, and Cyborg stood at his sides, the alien girl and Raven floating in the air before they all charge at the aliens, who charged upon Trogaar's command.

Splitting up, Robin, flew a kung fu kick and decked an alien, while Cyborg use the shock wave off his double ax handle to send another two flying. Beast Boy trasformed a kangaroo and delivered a double kangaroo kick the alien girl knocked out another one with a dynamic glowing-fist uppercut. Yuki and Kotemon where together with a whole bunch of aliens in front of them Yuki holds up his D-Arc and took out another one of his best cards.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Crusadermon's Fist of Fear ****Activate!"** Kotemon could feel the power of the Digi-Modification from one of his Mega forms' card. He then ran up to the bunch of aliens, "Mama said knock you out! **Fist of Fear!"** Kotemon shouted as he starts shooting the aliens in the chest with sonic booms from his right fist. Unknown to ether of them an alien start to sneak behind Yuki and was about to impale Yuki with his spear until a black shield blocks it, Kotemon sees this and jumps up at it **"Thunder Kote!"** he shouted as he punched the alien with his electrical charged fist in the face knock it out. Yuki saw all this and looks at Raven "Thanks!" Yuki said with Raven nodded at him.

Suddenly she knocked out by Troggar, Kotemon ran over **"Hothead!"** he shouted as he stabbed his flaming bamboo sword into Trogaar's shoulder.

Trogaar roared in pain, "You Earth scum! How dare you injure me!" Trogaar shouted as was about to punch Kotemon when Yuki shouted "He's not from Earth! He's from another universe." as Yuki took out another one of his best cards.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Magnamon's Aura Barrier Activate!"** Kotemon could feel the power of the Digi-Modification from the Royal Knight of Miracles' card. "Ah, ah, ah! Can't touch me! **Aura Barrier!"** Kotemon shouted as he envelops himself in a barrier of light to withstand Torgaar's Punch. Kotemon then jump up and pull his sword out of Torgaar's shoulder and prepares to bring it to Trogaar, "We're not done yet." Yuki said as he took out another one of his best cards.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Omnimon's **Transcendent** Sword Activate!"** Kotemon could feel the power of the Digi-Modification from the Royal Knight card. "Alright time to show my ****Transcendent** Sword!"** Kotemon shouted as his bamboo sword had turned into the invincible 'Grey Sword'. "Oh if's a sword fight you want then a sword fight you get!" Trogaar says as he took out his spear and start to clash it with Kotemon's Grey Sword.

A few seconds into the grapple, the Boy Wonder were then sent flying, the alien girl gasped as she saw this "Robin!" she called out before one of the aliens rushed at her. Her fists glowing neon green, she began shucking an energy ball at him, only for the alien to rush at her and pin her to the ground with its massive hand, then lift her up before doing so again. Before he could do so again, the girl struck him in the face with a glowing fist before Cyborg rushed him and decked him as well, the two striking him another two times with great strength. However, the alien forced them back with a few powerful blows, Cyborg landing on the ground hard, and a few of the plates on his right forearm shifting out-of-place.

"Can you reconfigure that into some sort of weapon?" Robin asked.

"I can try." Cyborg said before ducking, Kotemon is still having his sword fight with Trogaar, with Yuki following them but he was then cut off by more aliens and the aliens are soon surrounding him and the others, only to stop as a soft-spoken voice got their attention from behind.

"Get away from my friends!" Raven ordered. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" she called out as her eyes glowed white within the cowl, the resulting explosion blowing out the cockpit's roof and canceling the partical weapon's charge, the sudden loss of control causing the ship to crash into the bay.

The heroes all stood up unaffected by Raven's attack. "Remind me never to piss you off." Yuki said to Raven who said "Noted." in return while holding up Beast Boy whose leg had injured in the fight. But Kotemon came right in front of them painting heavenly when the rest look up to see Trogaar also uninjured by Raven's attack and was fighting Kotemon. Kotemon's Grey Sword had turned back into his bamboo sword and have it still out stood in front of Yuki, Raven, and Beast Boy ready to defend them, Trogaar extended his razor-sharp claws in response.

As Trogaar raised his hand ready to strike down Kotemon, he was then shot in the back by a powerful blue energy beam and knocked unconscious. Yuki look over to see Cyborg with his right arm now a sonic cannon.

"All right, I'm only going to say this once, Booyah!" Cyborg said.

On the small island Trogaar placed his hologram projector, the heroes watched the sunrise.

"That's quite a view." Raven said, with her hood down.

"Somebody outta build a house out here." Cyborg stated with crossed arms.

"Yeah. If you like sunshine, and the beach." Beast Boy said tapping Raven with his elbow.

"Hmhm. You know, you're kinda funny." she said with a ghost of a smile.

"I don't get it." Kotemon said while scaching his head.

"You think I'm funny? Oh-hoho. Dude, I know some jokes!" the greenette said with diamonds in his eyes, the purplette quickly regretting egging him like she did. Beast Boy the turned to Kotemon.

"And I'll teach you about the world dude, I can tell you all my jokes!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

"Your not teaching him anything." Yuki stated as he pull his confused partner away from the green-skinned boy who pouted, already knowing that the shapeshifter isn't a good teacher for the Digimon.

"Please, I look... nice?" the alien girl asked after stepping forward, revealing an outfit change. Most of her armor had been cast off except for that around her neck and forearms, revealing a fair deal more skin. Her tank top and boots which were silver-trimmed were now purple, and on her right bicep she wore a silver arm band. The M-shaped crest on her forehead was also gone, revealing a pair of small eyebrows that matched her hair, overall really bringing out her eyes and giving her exotic look.

"I... still don't get you name." Robin stated after taking in the girl's appearance.

"In your language, it would be Star Fire." she said walking towards them.

"Welcome to Earth Starfire." Robin said kindly.

"I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission. To remain here where people are most... strange, but also most... kind." Starfire said warmly.

"You don't need our permission." Raven said kindly.

"But if you want our friendship, you got it." Robin said.

"Besides, we kinda make a good team." Beast Boy stated with a smile.

"I thought we might want to keep in touch, so Cyborg and I designed these." Robin said holding out, four circular yellow walkie-talkies, black trim along the bottom, and a black antennae with a red button on the side.

"Made them outta my own circuits." Cyborg said with crossed arms.

"When there's trouble, you know who to call." Robin stated crossing his arm's with a smile.

Yuki started to sigh, "Hey look guys me and Kotemon need to head home so we'll see you later!" They had no complaints as he and Kotemon left.

**End of Chapter.**

**Man what a long chapter Yuki and Kotemon have won their second **battle against Mushroomon and met their ******teammates. What will happen when Yuki's **Parents found out about Kotemon, and a certain 'bat' disapproves Kotemon on a hero team? **Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 3: Don't Mess with the **Musyamon. R&amp;R********


	4. Chapter 3: Don't Mess with the Musyamon

**Titan Tamer of The Swordsman**

**Chapter Three**

**Don't Mess with the Musyamon**

**A/N**

**Karsap: Time for the next chapter.**

**Yuki: So what's this chapter about?**

**Karsap: It's about Kotemon's first Digivolution.**

**Kotemon: Oh. But who's Musyamon?**

**Karsap: You see Kotemon, and we'll see characters from Batman. ****So Yuki do the disclaimer****.**

**Yuki: **Okay! ****Karsap doesn't own Digimon, Teen Titans, or Batman, b**ut he owns Me Yuki Hata, the reporter, and My Parents.**

After Gordanian invasion of Jump City was averted by the efforts of Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Yuki and Kotemon. The Digimon and Tamer return to the Hata Household a few minutes after they left the team. "Okay Kotemon my parents still don't know about you so stay outside until I said it's okay so they won't freak out." Yuki told his partner. "Okay Yuki." Kotemon said as Yuki went inside the house. Yuki was sneaking through the house "I hope that my parents are still asleep." Yuki said to himself when a voice spoke up from behind him. "You hope we what, son?" it said Yuki turned to source of the voice to see his father Kōji and his mother Samantha, unlike her son and husband she has brownish hair, but green eyes like her son and is American. "Mom, Dad what are you doing up this early?" Yuki asked his parents. "It's only six in the morning, son." Samantha explained. "Oh yeah." Yuki said. "Where were you?" Kōji asked. "Um. I was out for a walk Dad." Yuki lied. "Okay. Why don't you go to your room while we watch the news." Samantha said. "Okay mom." Yuki said as he start to go up the stairs to his room but he realized what his mother said and he ran downstairs. "Wait? What!" Yuki said as he ran to the room where his parents are watching the TV but it was too late.

_"This is Tom Ubetcha reporting to you live from Jump City Pier where Jump was saved from aliens by seven heroes."_ a reporter with black hair and a brown mustache on the T.V. started. _"The seven heroes are identified; as Robin the sidekick of Batman, a cyborg, a green shapeshifter, an alien girl with orange skin, a grey skinned girl with purple hair, a Japanese-American boy with ginger hair and green eyes, and what appears to be a reptile wearing a kendo outfit."_ he continued showing Yuki, Kotemon and the others. _"These heroes were very brave and we're graceful. This is Tom Ubetcha signing off." _He finished.

Kōji and Samantha looked at the T.V. then at Yuki who was smiling sheepishly. "Well look at that something happen last night." Yuki said. "Son was that you?" Samantha asked. "Um maybe that's some other boy on T.V." Yuki lied not telling about Kotemon. "Right and do you know any other Japanese-American boy with ginger hair and green eyes." Kōji explained. "Um I happen be in the area." Yuki lied some more. "Right so why are you there and who's that reptile with you?" Samantha asked. It was then Yuki decided that he can't keep Kotemon a secret anymore from his parents and he had to come clean. "Mom, Dad there's something I had to show you, but promise me you won't freak out." Yuki said. "Why would we freak out son?" Kōji asked. "This. Okay Kotemon it's clear come in." Yuki called as he went outside. "Kotemon? Who's Kotemon?" Samantha asked as Yuki came in with Kotemon. Kōji and Samantha then look at Kotemon surprised. "Yuk-k-k-i son...is that the reptile from the T.-?" Kōji asked as he and Samantha faint. "Well that happen." Kotemon explained. "Yeah. Well Kotemon get some water to pour on them to wake them up." Yuki said he sighed as Kotemon went to get some water. As soon Kotemon got some water and Yuki pour it on his parents and they woke up and saw Kotemon again. "Yuki son...is that the reptile from the T.-?" Kōji asked as he and Samantha started to faint again but Yuki and Kotemon stop them. "Yes dad it's the reptile from the TV but he has a name it's Kotemon." Yuki explained to his parents. "But how is it possible?" Samantha asked. "It's a long story so you want to sit down for this." Yuki said.

A few minutes later the Hatas and Kotemon were siting down on the couch as Yuki was explaining to his parents everything that's happen. From meeting Kotemon and Fanglongmon, to meeting their teammates. "So everything that's happen is because of this Fanglongmon?" Samantha asked. "That's petty much, Mrs. Hata." Kotemon said who was sitting next to Yuki. "Oh please Kotemon you're my son's partner call me Samantha." She said. "So when you two are going see your team again?" Kōji asked. Yuki was about to answered when Yuki and Kotemon's new communicator buzzed on Yuki's belt. He then flipping open the communicator for him and Kotemon to see Robin's face appear on the small screen. "Yuki and Kotemon here!" Yuki answered.

"Hey guys we're all meeting at the pizza place in half an hour can you two make it?" Robin said.

"Yeah, We'll be there!" Yuki said.

"Good see you two then." Robin said before disconnecting.

"Well that answers my question." Kōji said.

"Well me and Kotemon gotta go." Yuki said as he and Kotemon got up.

"Well be careful you two." Samantha said.

"We will." Yuki and Kotemon said as they left the house.

When they got to the pizza place, they saw all five of their teammates there waiting for them.

Starfire flew up to them. "Greetings. Friends Yuki and Kotemon!" She said pulling them into a bone crushing hug.

"Nice to see you." Yuki said in a rasped voice. "Hey Starfire how are you?" Kotemon asked unlike Yuki Kotemon was okay thanks to him being a Digimon.

"I am feeling most wonderful!" Starfire said as she released Yuki and Kotemon.

They all sat at a table as a waiter handed them all menus, Kotemon sat next to Cyborg, while Yuki sat himself between Raven and his partner.

"How are you doing? Yuki asked Raven tilting his head to show interest.

"I'm doing well, or as well as I can. I don't exactly live anywhere." She said.

Yuki felt bad for her. "I'm very sorry about that." Yuki said.

Raven smiled a little as Robin called their attention.

"That's part of the reason we're here I think we need a base if we're going too be a team." Robin said.

"Awesome! It'll be nice to have a place where I can chill and play video games!" Beast Boy said.

"Me and Robin were thinking we could build it on that small island we were on last night." Cyborg said.

"Well that's all, well and good, but we would need money for that, a lot of it." Kotemon pointed out while Yuki did a face palm.

"Don't worry, I think I know how to get the money." Robin said.

"How?" Beast Boy asked.

"I said don't worry about it!" Robin said with his voice slightly raised. "I'll get the money to build our headquarters." Robin said looking troubled about something.

"Hey Dudes! We need a name for our team." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah we do." Yuki said.

"I vote 'Beast Boy and his Lackeys'." Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy." Yuki said as he took a bite of pizza.

"Yeah?"

"Shut Up!"

"How about 'The Sensational Seven'?" Cyborg suggested.

"Could work. But I don't know." Robin said.

"I suggest we call ourselves 'The Mother F#%*^&amp;$'." Starfire suggested casing everyone to stare at her with wide eyes.

"Uh, Starfire." Raven spoke up.

"Yes, Friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"You're aware that's an insult right?" Raven asked causing Starfire to gasp.

"Oh I am so terribly sorry friends, I am still learning about Earth's language." Starfire apologized.

"That's okay! Just don't call anyone that in the future!" Robin said. "Anybody else have suggestions? What about you two Yuki? Kotemon?" he asked.

"I don't know Robin what bout you Kotemon?" Yuki asked his partner. "How bout we call ourselves "The Royal Knights'?" Kotemon suggested. "KOTEMON!" Yuki shouted.

"Dude! That makes us sound like we severed royalty, not fight crime!" Beast Boy complained.

"It's better than your suggestion!" Raven told him.

"What was wrong with mine?" Beast Boy asked.

"Your not the leader and we're not your lackeys." Raven informed him.

"Okay...How about 'Doom Patrol 2.0'? Beast Boy suggested.

"No!" they all told him causing him to scoot back from the table a little.

"Okay, sheesh, I was just throwing the name out there is all." He shrugged scratching behind his ears.

They all thought long and hard until Robin got an idea "How about 'The Teen Titans'?" he suggested causing everyone to smile and nod.

"Teen Titans has a nice ring to it." Yuki admitted, it was a good name and made sense. "I'm fine with it." Kotemon said.

"Yeah rolls off the tongue well." Cyborg said.

"I can live with it." Raven said.

"It is most glorious." Starfire said.

"Oh yeah, we're awesome!" Beast Boy said.

Robin smiled. "All right it's settled, our team name will be The Teen Titans."

"Well still we need to design and build a base." Cyborg said.

"We should build a tower." Beast Boy said.

"Why a tower?" Yuki asked.

"Because it's totally awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Well it would." Cyborg said.

Yuki just shrugged. "Whatever, I don't really care what it is as long as it has everything we need." Yuki said.

"Ditto." Raven agreed.

"Me three." Kotemon agreed.

"I would like a tower." Starfire said.

"Well all right then, we'll build a tower." Robin said before standing up. "I'll be right back." He then walked away and pulled out his cell phone.

_'I hope he'll do it'_ Robin thought though prepared if didn't.

He then dialed the number in and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Hey Alfred." Robin said.

"Ah Master Dick it's nice to hear from you, may I ask what made you call?" Alfred asked it made Robin smile knowing that he had not been forgotten there.

"I need to talk to Bruce, Alfred." Robin said.

"Right, give me a moment!" Alfred said and Robin heard feet heading away from the comm link.

After waiting for a moment Robin heard Bruce's voice.

"Hello, Dick." Bruce said.

"Bruce, I wanted to talk to you remember that team I said I was putting together?"

"Yes, with those five teens and one Digimon heroes you met, what about them?" Bruce asked in what Robin recognized as his speculating voice.

"We wanted to build a base to officially form a team here in Jump City, but we need money." Robin said carefully.

"I see...I'll give you money to build your base, but their's one problem." Bruce said.

"What's the problem?" Robin asked.

"That Digimon you mention Kotemon. I saw what's inside and it turns out he has a lot of viruses in him, and that's bad for computers in your base, ether you reboot him or get rid of him and that Yuki fellow." Bruce said.

"Well...okay, I'll tell the others." Robin said hanging up.

He walked back to the table to tell the others the sure too be bad news.

"Batman said Kotemon has a lot of viruses in him." He said causing them all to look at him with shock faces, "Ether we reboot him or get rid of him and you Yuki."

"Seriously?" Beast Boy asked dropping his pizza in shock.

"Why do Kotemon has a lot of viruses in him?" Cyborg asked.

"Maybe it's because of our fights with Gazimon and Mushroomon." Yuki said remembering the fights he and Kotemon had.

"Man that's sucks and we just meet." Beast Boy said.

It was then Kotemon sensed something. "Yuki a Digimon is emerging!" he said. "Again? Oh well hey guys me and Kotemon got to go there's a Digimon is emerging." Yuki said.

"Okay you take care of it now." Robin said as Yuki and Kotemon went off as soon they left the team decided to follow them.

****Unknown Location-**Tokyo Japan ****several moments earlier**

"Sir we got another wild one in Jump City!" said the woman with short brown hair.

"Another one? How powerful is this one?" asked the man in the blue suit, black sunglasses, and short blond hair playing with a lighter.

"Don't worry about it sir it's like the one that appeared in Jump last night." said the woman with long brown hair.

"Well that's good but keep track of it." the man ordered.

"Okay but there's one thing we detected one of the weak wild ones from the night before and we believe someone tamed it as it didn't go attacking." the first woman said.

"Tamed?" the man asked in a deep warning tone as he itched towards his lighter. "Do we know who?"

"Sadly no." the second woman said.

_'I hope this doesn't cause any problems'_ the man thought.

**Meanwhile**  


At Jump City's local goth café a Digital Field was surrounding around it. It was the a news van came on to the scene and out came the news reporter from the T.V. "This is Tom Ubetcha coming to you live from what it seems too be some strange fog surrounding around the local goth café." he said as Yuki, Kotemon and the rest of the team came on to the scene. "What's so strange about it is that no electronics can work in it and-." He was explaining it when he saw the group. "Well look here the heroes of Jump have arrived."

As soon Yuki and Kotemon heard this the saw their teammates behind them. "What are you guys doing here?" Yuki asked. "We wondering if you two need help of defeating this Digimon." Robin said. "I'm sorry but this isn't you run-in-the-mill super villain. This is a Digimon so let me and Kotemon handle this." Yuki said. "Well if you say so Yuki. Go get him." Robin said. "Thanks come on Kotemon." Yuki said as he put on his sunglasses and he and Kotemon went in the Digital Field.

At the Hata House Kōji and Samantha were watching the, whole thing on TV. "Boys!" they shouted as they went to the scene.

**In the Digital Field**

Yuki and Kotemon was walking further in the Digital Field they heard a voice spoke up. "Ah the Real World I wonder what it's like." It said. Yuki and Kotemon looked around for the source of the voice when they saw the owner of voice. It was a blue mini bat that has two pair of wings and feet on his forehead he had a skull, yellow eyes, between his eyes he had stitches and had stitches on his left eye. "I think I seen him before." Yuki said as he pointed his D-Arc at the bat. "Of course I did. It's DemiDevimon an Rookie Level and uh oh Virus Digimon. His offensive powers aren't so strong, but he's cunning and often plots evil deeds here and there he's a constant liar and, with great skills in wording. He likes darkness, but it's rare to actually see him alongside an upper-leveled Digimon. His attacks includes Demi Dart, Bat Flutter, and Evil Whisper!" Yuki read the analysis.

"It's time to send this bat out of the game. **Hothead!"** Kotemon shouted as his bamboo sword is cover by flames. The attack hits DemiDevimon "Ow! Who did that oh, a human and a Kotemon huh? Well no matter." he says as he pulls out a huge dart. "Time take you down.**Demi Dart!"** he shouted as he throws it at Yuki but Kotemon blocks it with his bamboo sword. "Hum tougher than I thought." DemiDevimon says as he flew closer to Kotemon. "Well take this. **Bat Flutter!"** He shouted as he uses his wings to slap Kotemon. "Step off. **Thunder Kote!"** Kotemon shouted as he punches DemiDevimon with his electrical charged fist. "Ow well how bout this. **Evil Whisper!"** DemiDevimon shouted as he flew up to Kotemon's ear saying some lies making Kotemon fall asleep. "Wake up Kotemon!" Yuki shouted. "Hm I'm up Yuki." Kotemon said as he woke up. "Um? Scream like a little girl!" DemiDevimon said as he flew away screaming. "After him." Yuki said as he and Kotemon chased the bat Digimon.

**Outside the Digital Field**

"It's been two minutes since two of Jump's heroes went in the mysterious fog." Tom Ubetcha said. The team was standing out side the Field waiting for their teammates to come out. "Man how much longer?" Beast Boy asked. "I don't know Beast Boy." Robin said. It was then that they heard Tom Ubetcha spoke "Wait I think I see something coming out of the fog!" he said. The team hope for their teammates but instead they saw DemiDevimon still screaming. The bat Digimon then saw the team _'Hum heroes time to get rid of that human and Kotemon'_ he thought. DemiDevimon then few up to the team and said "Oh help there's an evil human and Kotemon out to get me save me!" Robin who had trained by Batman saw though the lie. "We don't believe you those are our friends you're talking about." he said. "Oh well! You can't win them all." DemiDevimon says as he pulls out the huge dart. "Time for me to give up and...**Demi Dart!"** he shouted as he throws it at the team but in the nick of time Yuki and Kotemon come out of the Digital Field and the former blocks it with his bamboo sword. "Darn it! I wish I was stronger." DemiDevimon said.

**Shinjuku District, **Tokyo Japan****

At the Shinjuku District a white animal with purple on the edge of his ears and feet, and a weird red triangle on his forehead stop walking in front of the TV store on one of the TVs it showed the battle and look at it. "Oh a battle." he said not knowing his triangle began to glow.

**Back at the fight**

Back at the fight DemiDevimon was complaining "Ugh I hate this and- Huh?!" he said when he started to glow. "What's happening to him?" Cyborg asked. "I think he's going to-" Yuki said. **"****DemiDevimon Digivolve to..."** In a burst of light, the opponent that was DemiDevimon was now bigger and now looks like a black devil, on his arms he had brown belts on, his eyes is now blood-red, he now has big wings with holes in them, and on his chest was a red bat-shaped symbol and another one on his left foot. **"Devimon!"** "Digivolve." Yuki finished. "Yuki who is he now?" Raven asked as the Tamer pointed his D-Arc at the newly Digivolved foe. "It's Devimon, the ultimate ruler of the digital demon underworld and Uh oh!" Yuki paused at the analysis. "What is it?" Starfire asked. "It says he's at Champion Level." Yuki said with the team look at him. "Let me explain Digimon have different levels; Flesh, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, Armor and Mega the higher the level the stronger the Digimon." Yuki explained. "Oh!" Beast Boy said. "So anyway his attacks includes The Touch of Evil, Evil Wing, Hell Contract, and Death Hand." Yuki finished reading the analysis.

"Now that I'm stronger I'll turn you all into my slaves." Devimon said and he looked at Raven. "And I think I'll start with you. Now prepare for **The Touch of Evil!"** Devimon shouted as his arms start to reached for Raven. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" came the cry from Yuki? Yes apparently Kotemon had jump and took the attack for Raven infusing him with dark energy. "Kotemon speak to me." Yuki said to his partner. "Hahahaha your partner will now take orders from me now. Rise!" Devimon said as Kotemon stood up. "Yes...I...will...obey." Kotemon said under Devimon's control. "Now take down your own partner Kotemon." Devimon orders. "As you command. **Thunder Kote!"** Kotemon shouted as he starts to charge at Yuki with his electrical charged fist. "KOTEMON!" Yuki yelled it was then Kotemon stopped his attack and cringed his head and spoke "Yu-ki?" Kotemon said. "No! How can this be?" Devimon asked. "It's because I'm a Digimon Tamer and Kotemon's my Digimon and we share a special bond." Yuki exclaimed.

**Shinjuku District **Tokyo** Japan**

"Wow! That's cool!" the white animal said as his triangle began to glow again.

**Back at the fight**

Back at the fight Yuki heard his D-Arc begin to glow then activate with the words DIGIVOLUTION appeared on it. "No way!" Yuki shouts as Robin looks at him. "What's going on?" he asked. "Kotemon's going to Digivolve too." Yuki said as he held up his D-Arc high. "Digivolve!" He then shouted.

***Cue Digimon Tamers~Digivolution Theme (US)***

**"Kotemon Digivolve to..."** In a screen with binary code raining down each of Kotemon's limbs and head were then stripped away and replaced with a different limb, head and body. Now he was taller, and more humanoid, and had remnants of a samurai armor was then equipped to him, a torn purple cape, a flower petal chest plate and a clawed foot, his bamboo sword was then transformed into a Shiratori-maru and a prayer bead appeared in his left hand. **"Musyamon!"**

"Wow!" The team shouted with Yuki pointed his D-Arc at his newly Digivolved partner. "Kotemon's now...Samurai Master Musyamon one of his Champion levels. He could slice and dice an entire city with his Shogun Sword." Yuki read the analysis.

"Ha!" Devimon demands "It doesn't maters what happen take this. Feel **The Touch of Evil!"** Devimon shouts as he tries to take control of Musyamon again but he saw that it's not working. "What?"

The team look with shock faces. "But that's not possible unless." Yuki said as he points his D-Arc at both Devimon and Musyamon and got a happy face. "Of course it all make sense." Yuki said. "What is it?" Cyborg asked. "Both Devimon and Musyamon are Virus Digimon!" Yuki exclaimed with the team look at him. "Let me explain Digimon have four attributes; Data, Vaccine, Virus, and Free. Kotemon before he Digiolved was a Data Digimon. When Kotemon and DemiDevimon Digiolve they became Virus Digimon." Yuki explained. "Oh!" Beast Boy said. "It doesn't mater what happens I'll end this with **Evil Wing!"** Devimon shouted as he flaps his wings to fire twin beams of destructive energy in the shape of wings from them at the team. Before that happens Yuki holds up his D-Arc and took out another one of his best cards.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"UlforceVeedramon's Trensegrity Shield Activate!"**

Musyamon could feel the power of the Digi-Modification from the swift Royal Knight card. "You don't hurt my friends, **Trensegrity Shield!"** Muysamon shouted as he releases holy aura from his prayer bead which becomes a barrier and it blocks the beams. "Hum. I bet you won't survive this. **Hell Contract!"** Devimon shouted as he sends a cloud of cursed kanji at the team. "Yikes! There's gotta be a card here to stop thi-" Yuki starts to panic but he was then stopped by Musyamon. "Don't worry I cut those words with **Ninja Blade!"** Musyamon shouted as his Shiratori-maru is cover by Blue flames and slashes the Hell Contact. "That does it, it's time for **Death Hand!"** Devimon shouted as he unleashes a blast of unholy energy from his hands. "Musyamon! Finish him!" Yuki yelled. "On it. **Shogun Sword!"** Musyamon shouted as his Shiratori-maru is surround by flames and then it took the shape of a ghost-like dragon made of flames to impact on Devimon who only said one thing, "Mother!" The attack obliterated the Evil Digimon in which Musyamon absorbs the data. He turns towards the team.

"Aw yeah!" Beast Boy shouted running up to Musyamon. "That was awesome dude!" Tom Ubetcha also saw it. "Wow that was amazing one of the heroes of Jump just transformed into a Samurai and destroyed the evil devil monster and as soon that happens the fog disappears as it appeared. This is Tom Ubetcha signing out" He said.

It was then Robin's cell phone was ringing he then walked away and it pulled out.

"Hello?" Robin asked.

"Hello, Dick." Bruce said.

"Bruce? What do you want?" Robin asked.

"I just saw that battle Kotemon had with that evil devil monster by what it's called Digivolution into a Samurai on Jump City News. Ether though that Kotemon has a lot of viruses in him the Samurai are like the Knights from medieval times so I've decided that Kotemon is trustworthy."

"Thanks Bruce." Robin said.

"You welcome, also I suggest your team to come up with a design for your base, so I'll pay for your base to build." Bruce said.

"Got it I'll tell Yuki and the team the good news." Robin said hanging up.

He walked back to the team telling the good news.

"Really Robin?" Yuki asked happily.

"Yes Batman said that because Kotemon Digivolved into Musyamon, he'll let both you and him stay." Robin said.

"Really dude that's awesome Kote- I mean Musyamon gets to stay!" Beast Boy said.

"And that's not all Batman said that we had to come up with a design for our base, and Batman said he called in a favor Bruce Wayne owed him, so he'll pay for our base to build."

"Wow." Cyborg said.

It was then Kōji and Samantha arrived at the scene "Boys!" they shouted as they went to hug their son. "Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Yuki asked. "We saw you on the news we come to check if you are okay? And where's Kotemon?" Samantha asked. "I'm okay mom and Kotemon he's-" Yuki was about to answer about Kotemon when Musyamon came over, making Kōji and Samantha yell in shock.

"Hello, Kōji and Samantha. Good to see you again." Musyamon said.

"What do you mean again? Who are you? Have we met?" Kōji asked.

"You know me. I Digivolved from Kotemon." Musyamon smiled.

"Kotemon? That's you?" Samantha asked.

It was then Kōji noticed the team. "Oh and who's they?" he asked.

"Oh right! Mom, Dad this is; Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire." Yuki said.

"Oh, so this is your team we heard so much about." Samantha said.

"Well it's nice to meet you, your son was excellent in battle with his Digimon partner." Robin said.

"Nice to meet you parents of friend Yuki your son and his Digimon was amazing!" Starfire said.

"Nice to meet you, your son's Digimon is incredible." Cyborg said.

"Dudes your son and his Digimon are awesome." Beast Boy said.

"It's nice to meet you your son made me special." Raven said surprising Yuki.

"Well it's nice to meet you all but Yuki and Musyamon had to go home." Kōji said.

"Is it that late already well see you guys tomorrow." Yuki said.

"See you two tomorrow!" Robin said as the Hatas and Musyamon left.

"So son, how does Musyamon can turn back into Kotemon?" Samantha asked her son as they walked home.

Yuki looks at his partner "I don't know mom. Do you Musyamon?" Yuki asked his partner.

"I don't know how to De-Digivolve back to Kotemon Yuki." Musyamon said.

"I think I know how!" Kōji said in a mischievous smile that Yuki recognize.

"Really! How?" Musyamon asked. "Not until we got home." Kōji said.

When they got home Musyamon spoke up. "Okay Kōji can you tell me now how to De-Digivolve." he asked. "Not now. First, wash my car. Then wax. Wax on..." Kōji start to explained but he was then interrupted by Musyamon. "Hey, why do I have to...?" Musyamon start to asked but Kōji interrupted back. "Ah ah! Remember what I told you about how to De-Digivolve! No questions!" Kōji explained. " B-b-b-b-but..." Musyamon start to complained. "Hai!" Kōji said in his native language. Kōji then makes circular gestures with each hand. "Wax on, right hand. Wax off, left hand. Wax on, wax off. Breathe in through nose, out the mouth. Wax on, wax off. Don't forget to breathe, very important." he said as he start to walk back to his wife and son. "Wax on, wax off. Wax on, wax off." he said. "Dad why did you have Musyamon wax your car?" Yuki asked Kōji when he sat down. "Two things son one in due time and two I was going to ask you to do it." Kōji said getting a mad look from Yuki.

After Musyamon wash the car, Kōji told him to do more chores like; Sand the floor, Paint the Fence, and did the same thing to the house. After that's all done Musyamon came in the house where the Hatas are eating dinner. "Okay...Kōji...I... did...everything...you...told...me...what...to...do...now...tell...me...now...how...to...De-Digivolve." Musyamon said in between breaths. "I will in 3...2...1." Kōji said as Musyamon had changed back into Kotemon. "Hey I'm back to Kotemon." Kotemon said. "Here Kotemon drink this." Samantha said handing Kotemon some water. "Oh I get it all those chores dad made you did was training to wear off that excess energy." Yuki figure it out. "Yeah training." Kōji laughed nervously.

It was soon that the Hatas and Kotemon were siting down on the couch. "So Kotemon Yuki told us that your team have a name." Samantha said. "Yep, we're the Teen Titans." Kotemon said. "Teen Titans huh? That's a creative name." Samantha said. "Yeah but I suggested we called ourselves The Royal Knights, but they and Yuki dismissed it." Kotemon said. "Yuki!" Kōji said angrily at his son while Yuki gave a sheepish smile. "Well it's been a night it's time to go to bed." Samantha said as the Hatas and Kotemon went to their rooms.

Yuki and Kotemon was lay down next to each other in Yuki's bed. "Good night Kotemon." Yuki said. "Good night Yuki." Kotemon said as they went to sleep.

**End of Chapter**

**Kotemon has his first Digivolution! It's Musyamon! **Yuki's **Parents had found out about Kotemon and Yuki and Kotemon had named their team. What will happen when they move into the new tower and face their first **super villain as a team? ******Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 4:**Moving in the Tower and a Bad Musician. R&amp;R****************


	5. Chapter 4: Moving in the Tower and a Bad

**Titan Tamer of The Swordsman**

**Chapter Four**

**Moving in the Tower and a Bad Musician**

**A/N**

**Karsap: Time for the next chapter.**

**Yuki: ****So what's this chapter about?**

**Karsap: It's you moving in the Tower and facing your first super villain as a team.  
**

**Kotemon: S**uper Villain?! Oh no.****

****Karsap: Don't worry Kotemon you get some help from some new Digimon cards, plus you'll meet a ****future Titans **super villain here by the way I'm sorry everyone for the lateness because I keep loading the wrong chapter and if you're wondering about the change of Royal Knights from eleven to ************twelve is that they created the Thirteenth Royal Knight. So Yuki do the disclaimer****.**

**Yuki: **Okay! ****Karsap doesn't own Digimon or Teen Titans, b**ut he owns Me Yuki Hata, the store owner, and My Parents.**

The next morning Kotemon woke up to his and Yuki's communicator buzzing beside him _'Man Robin why are you call us up at this hour'_ he thought he then look to see Yuki asleep again _'Really Yuki you can't hear the communicator'_ "Come on Yuki wake up!" Kotemon said as he tried to shake Yuki awake. "But Mom I don't want to go to school today." Yuki said as he yawned. "Seriously Yuki." Kotemon said as he pick up his bamboo sword. "If this work like last time this will work again." he said as he hits Yuki with his bamboo sword waking Yuki up. "Ow! Seriously Kotemon why did you do that for?!" Yuki shouted. "Ahem the communicator Yuki." Kotemon said as he pointed at the communicator. "Oh right." Yuki said as he flipping open the communicator for him and Kotemon to see Robin's face appear on the small screen. "Yuki and Kotemon here!" Yuki answered. "Hey guys, our new tower is finish." Robin said. "Wow that was fast." Yuki said. "Yeah I asked the others to pack and come here so you should do the same." Robin said. "Sure we'll be there." Yuki said. "Good see you two then." Robin said before disconnecting. After that Yuki told his parents he and Kotemon are now moving in the tower they took the news well and Yuki went up to his room to pack. When he looked through his deck of Digimon cards he noticed a new card. He checks it over and reads it over what it says silently to himself. The words were Digivolution. Now he had the power to Digivolve Kotemon when ever he wanted if Kotemon needed it. Still the main problem was Kotemon Digivolving and how to wear off its energy. Hopefully the tower will have a training room.

Downstairs Yuki and Kotemon was at the door ready to head off with Kōji and Samantha in front of them. "Well Mom, Dad it's time for us to go." Yuki said. "Okay be good." Samantha said to her son while Kōji kneels down to Kotemon. "Kotemon keep my son safe." Kōji said. "Yes sir!" Kotemon said as he saluted. "Good luck boys!" Kōji and Samantha said as Yuki and Kotemon left. "We will." Yuki and Kotemon said.

When Yuki and Kotemon got in the city Yuki had them stop at the local hobby store. "Yuki why'd we stopped here?" Kotemon said. "Well Kotemon we stop here because I need more Digimon cards." Yuki replied. "Why?" Kotemon asked. "It's because I got this." Yuki said as he showed Kotemon the Digivolution card. "It appeared in my deck with this you can Digivolve into Musyamon when ever we need it. But only for emergencies. So we come here to buy more Digimon cards for us to use." Yuki said. "Oh." Kotemon said. "Now stay here until I come out okay." Yuki said. "Right!" Kotemon said. "Good." Yuki said as he went into the shop.

In the store it had everything a hobbyist needs and on the other side of the counter was a man with a graying beard and hair he was reading the newspaper when he saw Yuki come in. "Ah! Yuki Hata how nice to see you." the man said in deep voice. "It's nice to see you too Mr. Muto." Yuki said. "So what brings you here?" Mr. Muto asked. "Well I just came by to buy new Digimon Cards." Yuki said. "Oh what's wrong with the cards you have now?" Mr. Muto asked. "Oh nothing much I just to add some more to my collection." Yuki lied. "Oh." Mr. Muto said as he went to get the Digimon cards. "What allot strange things are happen the last couple days." Mr. Muto said. "Really?" Yuki asked. "Well in the last couple of days people said they saw real live Digimon here." Mr. Muto said. "Oh." Yuki said. "Here you go. Pick a pack." Mr. Muto said as he showed some packs. "Hum...I pick the Puppet pack." Yuki said as he took the pack of puppet Digimon cards. "Wow!" Yuki said after he open the pack. "A Etemon card and a Puppetmon card." he continue as two of the cards show an orange monkey that looks like Elvis Presley with sunglasses on his eyes and a yellow teddy bear on his left hip on one and a puppet that looks like Pinocchio on the other. "Wow those two are really rare be sure to take care of those." Mr. Muto said. "I will, see you later Mr. Muto." Yuki said as left the shop. "See you later." Mr Muto said.

When Yuki came out Kotemon was still there. "Yuki are you done?" Kotemon asked. "Yep now let's go." Yuki said. But when they started to leave a voice from down the sidewalk called.

"Well, well, well if it isn't 'The Digimon Princie'!" said a man with spiky black hair, with dark pants and a black muscle shirt. He also had a couple of tattoos on his muscular arms and a self-assured expression on his face. _'Oh boy he's back in town'_ Yuki knowing this guy thought. "Well aren't you going to say something?" the man asked going up to Yuki. Yuki just stared at him with a look colder than ice with anger within. "Hello Johnny." Yuki spoke in anger. "When did you got out of Juvie?" he asked. "A couple of days ago." the now known Johnny replied. "For good behavior?" Yuki asked. "Not even close. My five years of sentence is done." Johnny said. "Oh!" Yuki said. "Yeah and your over due for your daily beating." Johnny said. "Get away from me Johnny if it's good for you." Yuki said as he started to reach for his D-Arc. "Aww! 'The Digimon Princie' too scarred to face me that he relied on others to fight for his battles for him!" Johnny said. Kotemon who was standing there finally spoke up "Hey Yuki said to get away from him so go away." He said. Johnny look at Kotemon surprised when the Digimon talked. "Hey who are you?" Johnny asked the Digimon. "I'm Yuki's Digimon partner." Kotemon said. Johnny just stand there until he laugh. "Hahaha! That's rich 'The Digimon Princie' is so a fan of Digimon that he got one of his friends to dress as a Digimon. Hahaha!" Johnny laugh as he walked away.

"Hey Yuki who was that." Kotemon asked as they continued to walk. "Oh that was Johnny Rancid Kotemon he and I use to go to elementary school together but he always picked on me until he went to Juvie five years ago." Yuki explained. "Oh! But why he called you 'The Digimon Princie'?" Kotemon asked. "Oh you see Kotemon I have a cousin on my Dad's side of the family and she's an expert at Digimon Cards and so some people call her 'The Digimon Queen' and she's also the one who taught me all about them and because of that some people call me 'The Digimon Prince' but Johnny he called me 'The Digimon Princie' just to get on my nerves." Yuki said as they come up to Jump City Park the same place Yuki met Kotemon and become a Digimon Tamer but this time an orchestra was there. "Hey Yuki what's going on here?" Kotemon asked. "Hum looks like an orchestra concert is going to happen today." Yuki said. "Oh cool can we go see it." Kotemon said excited. "Maybe later Kotemon we have to go to the tower first." Yuki said. "Oh yeah I forgot." Kotemon said as they headed to the docks not knowing that concert is the Titans first super villain battle.

When Yuki and Kotemon get to the docks they were shocked at the shape of the tower. "We're living in a giant T seriously?" Yuki asked the about the tower. The tower is T-shape with the same coloring as Cyborg. Raven then materialized from the massive raven-shaped silhouette of dark energy. _'Still a cool power'_ Yuki thought as the silhouette as it dissolved. "Nice to see you Yuki and you're back to normal Kotemon." she said. "Yeah it's all because of those chores Kōji made me did." Kotemon said. "Seriously we're living in a giant T?" Yuki asked. "Yeah it was Beast Boy's suggestion." Raven said. "Oh." Yuki and Kotemon said as Raven teleported The Digimon and Tamer to the island. After the orb of darkness suddenly rose out on the island and, revealing the two teens and Digimon as they stepped towards the tower's front door and went inside of it.

From bottom to top, the tower had: A submarine launch bay, basement, garage, foyer and storage, lobby, infirmary, crime lab, evidence room, gym, danger room, monitor room, and GPS room at the apex, the topmost floor being a corridor that led to twelve rooms on the sides of the giant T. At the top was a large open courtyard-like area with a heli-pad installed in case anyone needed a place to land, since the aptly-titled Titans Island had no plots of land flat enough for a helicopter to use. Facing the east, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg's rooms are situated on the north side of the tower, while the south side of the tower were Beast Boy, Raven, Yuki and Kotemon's rooms, all of which had their own private bathroom. The rooms were uniform in size and quite large with window size set according to the owner's requests, the remaining six rooms vacant and uniform until new members join the team. Overall from its foundation Titans Tower was at least 200 feet tall, and below the foundation the facilities stretched to eighty feet underground at the basement, excluding the elevator for the submarine launch tunnel. There was also an underground tunnel connecting the garage to the highway outside of Jump City, and aside from the air to the sea, the undersea tunnel was the only way in or out of the tower.

For all intents and purposes, the GPS Room or Main Operations Room as one of the technicians stated, is intended too be a multi-purpose room at the apex of the tower and among the biggest. Equipped with a kitchen, fridge and pantry, and communication suites, it was also designed too be a common area, a large circular yellow table in the center with a black eight-segmented couch behind it set in front of the TV, which folded out of the situation, the main wall situated so that the group could look out over the bay.

Around the island, a _'super hero __standard'_ security system had set in place. Motion detectors, video cameras, seismograph, and various other forms of monitoring equipment acting as the early warning system for the island's inhabitants, all made by Cyborg. The rooms all made by themselves, so that personal preferences could be reached...

Starfire's room was nearly magenta-colored on all the walls with purple drapes over the panoramic view window, a purple bureau and drawers to one side of the room, as well as a large mirror on one wall, with a full-body mirror by the bureau. The ensuite door is closed, but since it was Starfire's private bathroom there wasn't any point in forcing a peek at it.

Beast Boy's room was, in all the way of speaking, a pig sty. The room was mostly green with, a black and purple bunk bed even though he didn't share a room. The top bunk had a pile of clothes from who-knows-where on it, a veritable avalanche of clothing flowing out of the seemingly infinitely deep closet.

Cyborg's room not only reflected who he was inside, but the outside... and inside again as well. On the far and side walls encompassing one half of the room was a large computer array, as well as a mechanical rack wich was probably a changing station, all of which matched his body's design scheme. The other half of the room resembled a high schooler's bedroom, but then again all he had to go on for that assumption were the ones he'd seen on TV and on the internet...which Kotemon was still trying to wrap his head around...

Raven's room was never seen to the team as she wanted too be left alone, but from what Yuki could gather is that she like it too be very dark and most likely filled with dark or Gothic decor. He wonder whether he did something to anger her or not, the two had gotten better acquainted.

Yuki learned that Raven enjoyed spending time to herself, creepy places, goth cafés, herbal tea, horror movies, meditation, and reading. From what Yuki told Raven, before he met Kotemon he's an only child and was lonely. This made Raven apologetic for him.

Yuki and Kotemon's room was just like Yuki's room at home.

"Well Yuki what do you think? Um Yuki?" Kotemon asked his partner about the room but Yuki fell asleep on the bed. "Dang the first thing he does when we moved in, he sleeps typical Yuki." Kotemon said.

"Hey guys, just wanted to check to see how you two were settling in." Robin said as he walked in with Beast Boy behind him as the two saw the Tamer was sleeping. "Umm did we come at bad time?" he asked.

"No Yuki had a rough day he be fine." Kotemon said.

"Oh. Hey why don't you come with us Kotemon and tell us how you and Yuki met?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure!" Kotemon said as the three wake Titans went to the comm-room.

**Jump City Park**

At Jump City Park and the orchestra was dark...quiet...peaceful. All the men and women in attendance wore their best attire that they could hear an old piece of music that survived through the ages. Any of them who had brought children silenced them right away to make sure that they would be able to hear every bit of the music that came their way.

The conductor came from behind the red curtain and waved his baton a couple of times to signal complete and under silence from everyone. A dead silence fell before everyone who may have been softly talking about what they were all about to behold.

And after a few waves after that, the music begin.

The orchestra's music was soft, delectable. Something that soothed even the most agitated of nerves. Everyone who sat in attendance watched as the waves of sound produced by the well-crafted instruments brought an aura of tranquilly all around them.

At least, all but one. A shadowy figure stood above the crowd, hiding in the shadows of the balcony. He and his cronies all stood around him.

Finally, after seconds of waiting, he called them out.

"Rubbish!" He shouted. "Tha music is so ruddy awful. So quiet and proper...don't you think boys!?"

"Yeah." A guy with a mohawk shouted. "I thinks these people need something to rile up them nerves, don't you think mate?"

"Yeah...c'mon ya blokes." another shouted. "Let's teach them a lesson."

The head-honcho of the group slid down the rope and landed directly on the orchestra stand. The conductor abandoned the area as soon as he could, looking over the towering figures that descended on to the stand. The leader wore an orange jump suit, white hair that resemble the structure of a street punk. All of them held various instruments that been used in the punk rock genre, as well as having the looks. All of them people in the audience look astonished, as if wondering if this was part of the act. The leader of the bunch grabbed his guitar and held in his hands.

"Let's pump up the volume and blow them out their seats!" He shouted.

He grabbed his guitar and thumped a cord, creating a massive shockwave that blew the entire orchestra away. Many of them landed on the ground with mild to medium injures.

It was as the people feared.

A super villain.

The people immediately rose out of their sets and ran as far as their could, attempting to escape the area long before the punk rock wannabe would turn his attention to them.

"Now that's music to my ears!" He shouted. "The sound of chaos!"

The punk laughed manically as the crowds dispersed from the entire orchestra.

**Titans Tower**

"And that's how we met!" Kotemon said to the other Titans how he and Yuki met. "Wow that's good." Cyborg said. "Yes that Fanglongmon sounds important." Starfire said. "I don't know what's this destiny of Yuki this Fanglongmon said?" Raven asked. "He didn't say but he did said that me and Yuki have three tests." Kotemon said. It was then the room began to turn red and an alarm sounded. "Titans Trouble!" Robin shouted "Kotemon wake up Yuki you need him to fight." He order. "Right!" Kotemon said as he went to his and Yuki's room. Yuki was still asleep when the alarm sounded and was trying to hit an alarm clock that's not there. "Five more minutes." Yuki said until he realized what he said and woke up. "Wait! I don't own an alarm clock." he said when he looked around. "Hey what's going on here?" he asked when Kotemon came in. "Oh good your awake." He said. "Kotemon what's going on here?" Yuki asked. "There's trouble in town and Robin want us to go." Kotemon said. "Oh let's go." Yuki said as he gather up his Digimon Cards, and pick up his D-Arc and went to the scene of the crime.

**Jump City Park**

The theater been thrown into chaos as a result of the musician's music. Many of the people had already fled, but there were still some who were left as the super powered band took over.

"What's the hurry blokes?" the musician shouted. "This is so much better than what you paid to hear."

He strummed another note on his guitar, creating again another wave of sonic energy all around the area, causing the people to all fly in different directions. Luckily, many of them were able to get up and leave before he could do another.

"What...no one likes my music?" he asked.

"Bunch of snots if you ask me." another said.

"Hey!" Robin shouted as he entered in from the side. The musician and his band turned to see Robin and the six other Titans standing there. "Concert's over punk."

"The name's Punk Rockie to you mate." he shouted. "C'mon mates...lets kick it out!"

Punk Rocket strummed a note, causing a sonic energy to go at the group. All of the Titans were swept up in the wave and hit the nearby wall.

"How's that for a number one hit?" he asked.

"I don't think I can take another hit." Cyborg said, pulling his head out.

"Ugh!" Kotemon groaned as he got up. "Who taught that guy to do that a Parrotmon?"

"I don't think he knows what Digimon are pal." Yuki said to his partner he also got up.

Robin managed to pull himself out of the group and then pulled out one of his birdarangs in his hands. The other Titans assumed battle poses.

"I've heard enough." Robin sneered. "Titans...go!"

All of them moved forward, as Punk Rockie and his band mates moved to fight.

The seven Titans moved forward. Punk Rocket deflected the birdarang that Robin thew at him, right back towards him. Robin then moved out-of-the-way as Cyborg and Beast Boy continued on going. As they did, one of Rocket's band mates moved at Robin, to which Robin began a series of combat maneuvers on to defeat him. Eventually, the man tried to slam his base guitar on Robin, to where Robin held it up with his hands.

"C'mon mate..." he sneered. "Think you can take on Punk Rockie's band!?"

Yuki and Kotemon saw that he was about to hit his guitar at Robin "We have to help Robin." Yuki said as he pulled out a card.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it threw the card slot. "Digi-Modify!" he pauses letting the card read thew **"Agility Activate!"**

With that Kotemon ran fast towards the man and hits him on the head with his bamboo sword. The band member is then stunned there for a few seconds. Kotemon then flipped over the band member. **"Thunder Kote!" **Kotemon shouted as he punches the man in the stomach with his electrical charged fist following by a swift uppercut to his face from Robin.

"I think your number one hit just became a two." Kotemon said. "Thanks for the help." Robin said. "No problem." Kotemon said before he went back to his Tamer.

While Robin disabled the first guy, Cyborg and Beast Boy ran at Punk Rocket. His drummer and backup guitarist start to go after them, but Yuki and Kotemon saw that too. "Here we go again." Yuki sighed as he took out another one of his best cards.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Leopardmon's Black Aura Blast**** Activate!"**

Kotemon could feel the power of the Digi-Modification from the Royal Knight card. "These guys should know that three against two isn't fair for us, time for us to have a fair advantage with **Black Aura Blast!"** Kotemon shouted as his bamboo sword fires an explosive energy at the drummer and backup guitarist, knocking them to the ground and unconscious.

A sudden sound wave knocked Kotemon and Raven off their feet. Yuki then ran up to his partner "Kotemon are you okay?"he asked. "I'm fine Yuki." Kotemon said. "Good and what bout you Raven?" He asked. "I'm fine." Raven replied. The three looked up to see that Cyborg was in the air trying to fire a sonic beam at Punk Rocket. He however used the sound from his guitar to deflect it off, nearly hitting Cyborg. Starfire and Raven were hit out of the air as a result of Beast Boy turning back to human.

Punk Rocket then moved in front of Robin and round house him, and then played another note, forcing Robin towards the audience. He looked there tall and proud, but it was short-lived when he saw Yuki and Kotemon sill there.

"Want some more mates?" he said. "Don't worry loves...the encore's about to begin."

_'Man this guy's tough he really is a super __villain and I don't think that Kotemon can't beat him as Musyamon.'_ Yuki thought when he heard police sirens. "Well mates aren't you going to answer?" Punk Rocket asked. "Sorry, but your concert been cancelled, the police just showed up!" Yuki shouted as Kotemon ran at him with his bamboo sword out. "Yeah! It's today that punk rock died with **Hothead!"** Kotemon shouted as his bamboo sword is cover by flames, and then tried to hit the villain. Punk Rocket moved on to of his guitar to avoid the attack, and then came down to kick Kotemon in the chest, sending him to Yuki. Knocking both of them in the ground, but Yuki and Kotemon got up.

Punk Rocket then charged at the Digimon and Tamer but in the nick of time Yuki took out his Magnamon card out.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Magnamon's Aura Barrier Activate!"** Kotemon then shouted, **"**Aura Barrier!"**** as he envelops himself and Yuki in the barrier of light to withstand Punk Rocket's quick moves, and tried played his guitar. But it also withstand that too, before he played his guitar Yuki and Kotemon sneak off to Robin. The rest of the Titans all converge there as well.

"Yuki!" Robin shouted. "What happen? Why didn't you Digivolve Kotemon?"

"Sorry I didn't know if Musyamon can beat him." he said.

"Really?" Robin asked.

"Yeah...and also Musyamon won't De-Digivolve back to Kotemon until he get some harsh training." Yuki said.

"Is that's all?" Robin asked.

"No, if I let Kotemon Digivolve. He'll would miss Punk Rocket with his..." Yuki was about to explain about it when Raven interrupted him. "Punk Rocket?" she asked. "What? It's a better name than Punk Rockie." Yuki said. "Oh continue." Raven said. "Thanks as I was saying if Musyamon miss Punk Rocket with his Shogun Sword it would destroy Jump remember yesterday what I read on Musyamon's analysis Robin?" Yuki asked.

Robin then remember it. _'Yuki pointed his D-Arc at his newly Digivolved partner. "Kotemon's now...Samurai Master Musyamon one of his Champion levels. He could slice and dice an entire city with his Shogun Sword." Yuki read the analysis.'_ "Uhh right." Robin said. "But those sonic waves are coming from his guitar!"

"We need to shut it down!" Cyborg shouted.

"What!?" Beast Boy shouted apparently he didn't hear that as his ears were full of wax at the time.

Cyborg grabbed his ear and shouted as loud as he could. "I SAID SHUT IT DOWN!"

"Oh..." Beast Boy exclaimed. "OKAY!"

After Beast Boy recovered from the obvious tremor force winds of Cyborg's mouth, he transformed into an elephant. After taking a few seconds to prepare himself for a charge, he ran at full speed at the stage where Punk Rocket was.

"Yes!" Kotemon said "There's no way he can push something that big as a Mammothmon."

"I don't know Kotemon..." Cyborg said, a bit worried. "I'm pretty heavy, and he blew me off my feet."

Kotemon suddenly realized it but he thought of something. "Okay I bet you five Digi-Dollars if Beast Boy does it." he said.

Beast Boy then made a straight charge right at the stage. Punk Rocket looked scared for a second, before he grabbed his guitar and strummed a heavy note. The resulting sonic waves stopped Beast Boy right in his tracks, halting his movement. No matter how much he struggled, he couldn't push forward. Eventually, the sound of the sonic waves pushed Beast Boy right into the air, causing him to fly back at the Titans.

Robin and Cyborg leaped out the way before they could get smashed. Cyborg landed conveniently right next to Kotemon.

"You were saying!?" he shouted.

"Sorry I lost that bet, but I don't have any Digi-Dollars." Kotemon said with Cyborg looked like he lost ether way.

"I think we need a new plan." Beast Boy said weakly and bruised from the his large fall.

"Leave that to us." Raven said.

Starfire and Raven flew right at Punk Rocket. Starfire started out her assault by bombarding the area around Punk Rocket is, but the deadly rocker was able to dodge the sudden assault. While he stood around, a claw summoned by a raven appeared and attempted to pin him to the ground. Punk Rocket leaped on top of his guitar, and the device began to fly in the air.

"Long live the punk rock sound...ehh..." he began. He then looked down at his foot to see his guitar covered by a black aura. Looking down on the stage was Raven, holding him in her grasp.

"Not so tough are you?" Raven barked. She then thew the young rocker off his guitar and back on to the stage. When Punk Rocket tried to recover, Raven then thew a trumpet at him, sending him a few feet from where he was. Raven tried to throw a piano at him, but as she try to lift it, Punk Rocket tripped her off her feet.

"Ruddy bad luck there love." he shouted. "Going to have to try again...hahahahaha!"

He laughed hysterically as Raven recover her concentration, only to see him fly away. Starfire continued to bombard the area he flew at with multiple energy bolts, while Raven try again to ensnare him with her magic claw.

"I'd like to dedicate this next number to all my female fans." Punk Rocket said as he continued to fly.

Punk Rocket then descended on top of the stands and held his guitar out.

"This one's for you." he sneered. He then strummed a note, causing a loud shockwave to obliterate the on coming attacks of Starfire, and Raven. The shockwave even hit Raven, and Starfire causing them to fall down on the ground.

"Why does the Punk Rocket wish to hurt people?" Starfire asked as she pulled herself to her feet. "Music is supposed too be a glorious expression to make people happy."

"You obviously haven't heard any of my music." Raven said back.

Punk Rocket then descended to the two of them were. Raven was able to teleported her and Starfire back to where the Titans were.

"Alright; Punk Rocket." Robin shouted. "What do you want!?"

"I want to bring the world to its knees with the sound of chaos!" he shouted.

"You are so one note." Raven said.

"So that's it..." Yuki began. "That's all this disruption that you're doing? All the good people of Jump that you hurt and injured? All of it's for no reason to cause chaos. What's with you Punk Rocket!? This is senseless! This has no purpose!"

"Man...you sound like me mum...spewing the same rubbish." he shouted back. "Chaos doesn't have a purpose."

Yuki wanted to have Kotemon to Digivolve to teach him a lesson but decided not to.

"Guys there's got too be a way to knock him out without Kotemon Digivolving." Yuki said.

"What are you talking about Yuki!?" Cyborg shouted. "We're never going to beat him; not as long as he has that guitar."

"Yes we will." Robin shouted back. "As long as we work as a team."

"We tried that already. So we need a new plan." Yuki explained.

Punk Rocket was obviously listening in their conversation, and just laugh hysterically at what he was hearing.

"You're all deaf if you think you can defeat!" he shouted. "Now here's something to really bring down the house."

A cord lowered by one of his band mates that was able to get up came, which Punk Rocket pulled as hard as he could. As soon as he did, the curtains rose to reveal a large speaker system, bigger than other speakers that even the Titans had. And there were hundreds of them.

"What is that?" Beast Boy asked.

Punk Rocket hooked in his amp to his guitar, and then cranked the dials to about four. Then he raised his hand.

"Up till now, he's been doing the act unplugged." Robin said.

"Which means..." Raven said.

"He's just getting it started." Cyborg shouted, with a worried expression on his face.

"This doesn't look good." Kotemon said.

Punk Rocket than began to play. The powerful sound wave emitted from his guitar knocked all the Titans from where they were into the far row.

"Blimey..." he said. "That looked like it hurt."

Cyborg got up right away and activated his sonic cannon, charging right at the rocker. Punk Rocket responded by cranking up the dials and aiming his guitar right at Cyborg. As Cyborg tried to fire a sonic burst, the energy had eroded by the sonic waves Punk Rocket made. Even more so, Cyborg was unable to move seconds later.

And then his circuits began to go haywire. Cyborg watch as his head popped out, and his arms began to react erratically. Sooner or later, he could no longer control his movements and he was then forced to go into the ground.

"Cyborg!" Robin shouted.

"What's going on?" Kotemon asked.

"Sonic." he said. "Messing with my circuits...not sure how longer I can keep it together."

"Man I wish we have a guitar so we do a music battle with him." Beast Boy said.

When Yuki heard what Beast Boy said as he remember to earlier this day, _'"Wow!" Yuki said after he open the pack. "A Etemon card and a Puppetmon card." he continue as two of the cards show an orange monkey that looks like Elvis Presley with sunglasses on his eyes and a yellow teddy bear on his left hip on one and a puppet that looks like Pinocchio on the other.'_ "That's it! That's how we beat him." Yuki said. "Beast Boy you're a genius!" Yuki exclaimed. "Wow thanks man." Beast Boy said until he's confused at he's a genius at. "Genius about what man?" Beast Boy asked. "Yes friend Yuki what is friend Beast Boy is the genius at?" Starfire asked. "Oh you'll see. Come on Kotemon let's defeat this guy once and for all." Yuki said as he and Kotemon ran up to the stage with the rest of the Titans couldn't figure out their teammate's plan.

When Yuki and Kotemon came up toward Punk Rocket, who was playing a solo from his guitar. The rest of the Titans had to cover their ears. Yuki and Kotemon got right in front of him and then the Tamer yelled to him in the loudest voice he can.

"HEY PUNK ROCKET! ME AND MY PARTNER WANT TO CHALLENGE YOU TO A MUSIC BATTLE!" he shouted, apparently Yuki's yelling reach the villainous rocker as he stopped playing. "What was that?" Punk Rocket asked. "You heard me Punk Rocket Me..." Yuki tried to say but Punk Rocket interrupted him. "It's Punk Rockie mate get it right." he said. "Whatever as I was saying Me and My partner challenge you to a music battle." Yuki said. "Hum a music battle this is interesting but you two don't have any instruments so how do you plan to battle me?" Punk Rocket asked. "Oh we'll get an instrument." Yuki said. "Uh...Okay so how can one win this battle?" Punk Rocket asked confusedly. "Who ever plays their guitar the loudest is the winner." Yuki explained. "Okay but I tell you two no one can play louder the Punk Rockie!" Punk Rocket exclaimed. "Oh you'll see." Yuki said.

When the Titans hear this they were all confused about this. "Yuki what are you and Kotemon doing?" Robin asked. "Don't worry about it Robin." Yuki said. "Well if you said so." Robin said.

The contenders were about ready when Punk Rocket asked. "So mates where's your instruments?" Yuki then took out his D-Arc. "Coming right up." he said as he took out the Etemon Card.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Etemon's Concert Crush **Activate!"**** as that happens a purple rock n' roll guitar appeared in Kotemon's arms surprising the villainous rocker "What the hell!?" he shouted. "And what's Concert Crush?" he asked. "Oh you see so let's start this battle." Yuki said. When the Titans saw Yuki used the Etemon Card they were all confused about it. "Etemon? I don't remember Yuki ever having that card?" Raven asked. "He must have gotten it earlier before he and Kotemon arrived at the tower." Robin explained.

The battle then began with Punk Rocket creating the powerful sound wave at them. But then Kotemon raised his hand. "A one, a two, a one, two, three. **Concert Crush!"** he shouted. And he begin to began to play. And from the guitar, rock n' roll music came out.

***Cue Digimon BGM Music - Etemon's Theme (Love Serenade)***

The music was loud enough to matched Punk Rocket's music. "Hey! No one can play as loud as me!" Punk Rocket shouted. He then turned up the dial to eight, and began to play even louder music. Yuki then shouted. "KOTEMON YOU CRANK UP TOO!" "You got it Yuki!" Kotemon said as he too crank it up to eight. Everyone was on their feet, unable to move.

"Kotemon; stop!" Robin shouted.

"We cannot endure these sounds!" Starfire shouted.

Kotemon ignored them as he and Punk Rocket continued to raised their sounds louder. As they did, Raven was trying to figure what the Tamer and Digimon was doing.

And then it hit her...

"No..." She said. "Yuki and Kotemon aren't attempting to help Punk Rocket."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Cyborg shouted.

"Originally, I couldn't understand what was Yuki planing." she said. "But now I understand...the device that Punk Rocket is using wasn't met to used at high sounds. So Yuki and Kotemon are making Punk Rocket break his device behind him on purpose."

"So that means..." Cyborg said.

And as soon as he said that, Cyborg watched as the device behind Punk Rocket began to explode and shatter. Punk Rocket stopped playing his guitar for a moment to analyze the situation, before leaping away from the destroyed speakers.

"Just what I suspected." Raven said. "He destroyed his own device."

Punk Rocket heard her, and wanted to prove her wrong. But...deep down...he knew she was correct. He played a not on his guitar. Nothing but the sound of strings was heard.

"NNNNooooooo!" He shouted, promptly before crying, and he was then blown away by the last note of the Concert Crush.

"How do you like them apples!" Kotemon said.

The Titans came up and Robin cuffed Punk Rocket. As he did, Beast Boy placed his fingers in his ear, and pulled out two gigantic gobs of ear wax.

"Wow that was awesome where did you came up with that idea Yuki?" he asked, throwing the gobs on to the floor.

"Well I have to thank you for it." Yuki said.

"Huh! What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well you said if we have a guitar so we do a music battle with Punk Rocket." Yuki explained.

"Oh!" Beast Boy said.

Yuki then walked over to Cyborg, who was busy checking his system.

"Are you going to be alright?" Yuki asked.

"Thanks to you and Kotemon." Cyborg said, putting his hand on his head.

The Titans got together as Robin walked toward them with Punk Rocket in cuffs being pushed down.

"Well everyone...looks like Punk Rocket's next tour will be behind bars." Robin said.

All of the Titans shared a hearty laugh, before leaving Punk Rocket in the well capable hands of the Jump City Police.

**End of chapter. Now there's a difference in this chapter then the original episode, well of course in the episode Yuki and Kotemon aren't in it. I never saw the **original episode so I don't know what happen. But the ending results of the battle was still the same. Next chapter. Chapter 5: Divide and Conquer: Cyborg leaves the team for a short time while an unknown villain have plans. R&amp;R****


	6. Chapter 5: Divide and Conquer

**Titan Tamer of The Swordsman**

**Chapter Five**

**Divide and Conquer**

**A/N**

**Karsap: Time for the next chapter.**

**Yuki: More villains!**

**Karsap: Yep!**

**Kotemon: Aw don't worry Yuki you and me will be there to defeat them. Right Karsap?**

**Karsap: Right. *than gave a mischievous look* But enough of that**** Yuki do the disclaimer****.**

**Yuki: **Okay! ****Karsap doesn't own Digimon or Teen Titans, b**ut he owns Me Yuki Hata.**

**Jump City Prison**

An emergency had occurred at the Jump City Prison. Someone (despite how strange the case was) had broken into the jail. Mere absurdity in the case for the Jump City Police; but still, the insurrection had too be put down. Jump City Police gathered outside the destroyed gate door, their weapons armed and ready.

"Code red!" one shouted. "Cell block nine! Move out!"

The officers nodded and ran forward, their eyes fixated on the iron sights of their weapons. They knew this is caused by a super hero related attacker; and that they would more than likely need them to take on the intruder.

"There he is!" a second one shouted.

A large piece of rubble landed nearby. All the officers look up to see a large creature, made entirely out of stone and rock. No one knew how the creature was moving around, or how it was sentient. A mass of stone which could pulverize any form of wall or barrier. A creature with brute force.

Cinderblock.

Now, however wasn't the time to ask about such things. And the officers knew they had no time to subdue the creature.

"He'll free the prisoners!" a third one shouted.

"Keep firing!" he shouted.

The creature eventually noticed the shots coming at him, and turned to face his attackers. Looking at them in pure annoyance and anger, Cinderblock raised his hand. He then smashed the ground, creating a minor earthquake around the area. The earthquake uprooted the very ground the officers, forcing them to back off. After that, the officers had to enter the prison via the front door; although they knew it might be too late by then.

As for Cinderblock, he kept walking around, looking for his goal. But before he could find it, he heard a voice.

"You know Cinderblock..." Beast Boy shouted. "Normally the bad guys break out of jail."

"And I can think of seven good reasons why you don't want to break in." Robin said before dropping down into a crouch in front of the villain. "One!"

"Two!" Starfire flew down readying her Starbolts.

**"Rrrr!** Three!" Beast Boy said after changing from a tiger, dropping beside Starfire.

"Four!" Raven said as she came through the floor with her hands full of dark energy.

"Five!" Cyborg said as he lunged down making a crater.

"Six!" Yuki said with his D-Arc out.

"Seven!" Kotemon said with his bamboo sword out.

With that they all stood dramatically with the wind blowing while Cinderblock glared at them all defiantly, "No matter how you do the math it all adds up to you going down, so are you going to come quietly?" asked Robin.

"Or is this going to get loud?" questioned Cyborg.

**"RRRRAAAAAAH!"** Cinderblock roared as he began running at them, with the ground thundering with each step, "I think that answers your questions!" Kotemon declared.

"Yes it does. TITANS GO!" shouted Robin.

All of them then charged forward at each other.

All of the people charged at each other, until they got close. Robin moved in first, as he where the fastest. Robin began the fight with a large leap, and a swift kick to the face that spun Cinderblock around, a crack on the left side of his head before Starfire blasted him with dual starbolts, which impacted his back. For a moment Cinderblock was then stunned by the force of the attack, Cyborg taking charge and rushing at Cinderblock with his right fist, only to meet him in equal strength with his left, Cinderblock being forced back moments later. Kotemon then came up to him. "Now time to face me you Golemon wannabee. **Thunder Kote!"** Kotemon shouted as he punched Cinderblock in the face with his electrical charged fist, but after a few seconds later Kotemon was the one who felt the pain. "AAAAHHH! Ouch! Ow!" he cried as he hold his fist. Yuki then went up to Kotemon. "Kotemon are you okay?" he asked as Cinderblock charged at Raven and Beast Boy who was picking at Cinderblock's stone hide with his claws. "No I'm not Yuki!" Kotemon said as Raven thew her hand up, lifting a slab of concrete off the ground "Well that's why they called him Cinderblock!" Yuki said. "What should we do he's tough as a real Golemon which is a Champion." Kotemon said. "If your right let's even the playing field." Yuki said. "You mean..." Kotemon said. "Yes it's time for you to Digivolve into Musyamon again." Yuki said as he took out the Digivolution card and go to the other side of the concrete. Cinderblock then knocked though the concrete with a tackle just as Raven floated upwards. However right on the other side Cinderblock saw the Digimon and Tamer. "Okay Cinderblock since Kotemon can't take damage to you how's about I even the playing field!" Yuki said.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

With that said Yuki whirls the Digivolution card around catching it in his hand he then swipes the card through the D-Arc "Digi-Modify..." as he shouted letting the data of the card run through it, **"...Digivoltion Activate!"**

***Cue Digimon Tamers~Digivolution Theme (US)***

The words DIGIVOLUTION appeared on Yuki's D-Arc and it begins the Digivoultion process with Kotemon shouting **"Kotemon...Digivole to...Musyamon!"**

The Champion Level Digimon rises to engage Cinderblock. "Okay you Golemon wannabee. How about round two." Musyamon said as he ran up to Cinderblock. "Take this. **Ninja Blade!"** Musyamon shouted as he slashed Cinderblock with his flaming Shiratori-maru, causing Cinderblock to stumble back slightly. "Aw Yeah! Musyamon's back!" Beast Boy said when he saw this. As Raven, Yuki, and Musyamon go off, Robin Cyborg, and Starfire rushed at Cinderblock, the two prior getting knocked away before Starfire threw a couple of starbolts at Cinderblock, only for him to stumble back a bit before he grabbed her.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am stronger than I look." Starfire said with eyes glowing green, her right foot delivering a powerful kick to Cinderblock's chest and sending him flying back, landing against one of the walls. At that moment Beast Boy dropped down before transforming into a massive black-striped T-Rex, stomping towards Cinderblock only to get decked by a left-handed swing, being sent flying though the air.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." Raven said, attempting to work her magic. However, she stopped for a moment when she saw Beast Boy fly at her. Luckily, Beast Boy turned back to normal and landed on top of her. Yuki and Musyamon ran over to make sure they were okay. Beast Boy quickly got up and then saw Raven a bit steamed.

"Ehhehehehe...watch for flying dinosaurs?" he asked embarrassed. "I'll leave you alone now..." as Beast Boy move away from her, Yuki went up to Raven. "Are you going to be fine?" he asked. Raven then looked at him all calmed down. "Yes." She said in her usual calm voice. Yuki then nodded and She, Yuki, and Musyamon went to the rest of the fight. Cinderblock was about to walk off like the Titans were no more than an annoyance, Robin suddenly dropped down on to his back and tried to wrap his arms around Cinderblock's neck, only that he didn't have a neck which left him grabbing the crevices of his face as Cinderblock tried to shake him loose. Had Cinderblock been any smarter, Cinderblock would've leapt backwards into a wall and _killed_ the boy wonder._  
_

"Thrashing only makes me hold _tighter_! Robin taunted even as Cinderblock tore a large grinder from the wall, intent on using it as a club. The next moment Cinderblock succeeded at hitting himself.

"Now there's an idea. Hrrah!" Cyborg said pulling out a girder from the wall as well and holding it like a large sledgehammer, the two clashing weapons causing the air to flash white. Despite being a few heads shorter than Cinderblock, Cyborg proved too be on equal strength with him, as they continued to clash. Coming to a standstill, Cinderblock pushed Cyborg back, then Cinderblock used the cement-tipped end of the grinder to send Cyborg flying across the ground, sparks arching off his body as Cyborg scraped across the ground. As soon as that happen Musyamon charged when Cinderblock was about to turn away. **"Ninja Blade!"** Musyamon shouted as he slashed Cinderblock again with his flaming Shiratori-maru and Cinderblock turn around to the Champion Level Digimon.

"Hey don't you know it's rude to run away from a fight?" Musyamon asked. "Well time for you learn a lesson with **Shogun Sword!"** Musyamon shouted as flames started to form on the blade of his Shiratori-maru. Yuki then realized that and starts to shout to his partner. "Wait Musyamon don't use Shogun Sword in..." but it was too late the flames took the shape of a ghost-like dragon made of flames to impact on Cinderblock, not only did it hit Cinderblock, sending _him_ skidding across the ground it also make a giant hole in the prison wall. "...here." Yuki finished. With a snarl Cinderblock stood up and ran off down the corridor, heading deeper into the prison. Musyamon looked at the wall then to his Tamer who looked mad. "Oops sorry Yuki." he said embarrassed. "That's okay Musyamon." Yuki said as they went back to the others. Cyborg, still flat on his back with a helping hand from Robin and dusted himself off.

"Wanna give this guy the Sonic Boom?" Robin asked.

"I've got the Sonic if you got the Boom." Cyborg said transforming his right arm into a cannon, finding it easier to aim than his left. "Yo rock head!" he then cried as he and Robin rushed into the tunnel, Cinderblock looked over his shoulder to see Robin and Cyborg running along the opposite walls of the tunnel before running on the ceiling, passing by one another with the intent of using a powerful combo move on Cinderblock, only for their ankles to catch and their attack fail catastrophically. When Cyborg hit the ground, his sonic cannon went off on Starfire and Beast Boy, though the unfocused blast caused no real damage other than a bad hair day and a case of ringing ears. When Robin hit the ground, the explosive disk he'd intended to use on Cinderblock slid out of his hand and over to Raven, Yuki and Musyamon's feet, which exploded on them.

They had coughing fit as Raven looked over at her teammates. "You alright, Yuki?" she asked the Tamer, coughing from the smoke. "I'm fine." Yuki said then he turn to his partner "You alright, Musyamon?" he asked. "I'm fine Yuki." the Digimon said.

Cinderblock then used this as an opportunity to run, crashing through the walls of the prison as he did. The prisoners noticed this immediately, and began to run away.

"Hey, hey, look at this!"

"It's freedom!"

"Let's do it! Let's get out of here!"

"Yeah!"

Various prisoners shouted out in excitement at their, possible, one chance to freedom. After the failed attack, Robin got back on his feet and rubbed his head; the commotion reached his ears from around the corner,and soon he noticed a throng of escaping prisoners charging straight towards him. With a sigh, he whipped out his Bo staff and extended it to full length. Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Yuki, and Musyamon had recovered from the damage of the failed combo as well and took a stand next to their leader. The six of them then charged the group of inmates as Beast Boy resumed his T-Rex form to scare the daylights out of the convicts.

Deeper inside the high-security prison, a flashing red light was only source of lighting in the darkened corridor. Loud footsteps could be heard rumbling towards a door with a sign that read _'Prisoner 385901-Absolute Silence!'_ Cinderblock's shadow appeared over the sign before opening to reveal an extremely spacious cell; the only thing inside was a cylindrical glass tank of liquid that was suspended from the ceiling. Inside said tank was the figure of a man, floating erect and clad only in a pair of underwear. The man appeared too be very thin with a shaved head and asleep and snoring soundly. Without a second thought, Cinderblock ripped the entire tank away from the ceiling-mounted apparatus that held it: broken hoses spewing liquid and gases about the cell. Cinderblock then punched a hole in the floor and jumped though it to make his escape, pulling the tank down after him. Even though the container got stuck briefly and then yanked forcibly through the hole, the man inside the tank didn't so much as make a _stir_ in his sleep.

Just outside the entrance of the cellblock the Titans were fighting in to prevent a massive jailbreak, two prisoners were running out in a bid for freedom.

"Let's go! Let's go!" one prisoner yelled as they approached the exit.

"I think we're going to make it!" the other exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

The two convicts approached the smashed gate in the outer wall which was then promptly closed when the pieces, cover in silhouetted black magic, flew back into the frame. The prisoners stopped in their tracks as they saw a swirling vortex form in fount of the gate.

The vortex then receded to nothing as Raven floated in front of the barrier repaired by her telekinesis. "Think again." she stated coldly. The two prisoners nervously backing away from the teen as she approached them but the two prisoners stoped when they heard Yuki's voice. "And where do you two think your going?" and they turn to see the Tamer and Musyamon as the Tamer took out another one of his best cards.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Kentaurosmon's Inferno Frost**** Activate!"**

Musyamon could feel the power of the Digi-Modification from the Royal Knight card as a crossbow appeared in his left hand. "Freeze you two with **Inferno Frost!"** Musyamon shouted as he fires incandescent arrows of light from the crossbow at the convicts' feet encasing the both of them in ice up to their waists.

Back inside the corridor, near the holes Cinderblock smashed though, guards kept watch as the prisoners returned to their cells, their arms shackled behind their backs with the two convicts that were frozen by Musyamon.

"Jailbreak?" Beast Boy asked jokingly as he reunited with the rest of his team, "I don't see any jailbreak."

"_None_ of us would've seen one if _Cyborg_ hadn't messed up!" Robin pouted with crossed arms as he looked away from the group.

"_Me_?" Cyborg asked angrily. "I messed up nothing! You're the one who got in my way!"

Robin turned back around, "_You_ were too far forward." Robin yelled. "And Cinderblock got away because of it!"

Cyborg turn back around to face the Boy Wonder, "You saying this is _my_ fault?"

"Want me to say it _again_?" The two walked closer to each other, glaring to the other eyes before Starfire popped up between them.

"Stop! No more mean talking!" she pleaded. Without another word, Robin and Cyborg turned their backs to her and to each other.

"Yeah, if you two gonna fight, we need time to sell tickets." Beast Boy joked. Angry glares from the two arguing teens made him quickly back off as Raven then stepped up.

"Cinderblock escaped." the mage began, "No amount of yelling will change that. So stop acting like idiots, and let's go home." she finished with a sigh as she put her hood back up.

"Seriously guys, it's not the end of this world." Musyamon added. "We'll catch him next time right Yuki?" the Champion Level Digimon asked his Tamer but Yuki wasn't listening but pondering about why the super villain break in jail in the first place _'Why did Cinderbock did this it's not like a super villain to do this?'_

Cyborg and Robin thew each other a disdainful glance at each other from over their shoulders. "Hmph!" Both teens grunted in unison; there respective exhalations were visible in the air.

As they began to stride away, they both made a scathing comment behind each others backs.

"Loser."

"Jerk."

They both whirled around and face each other, apparently having heard the remarks, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" They both shouted in unison as they ran towards one another, stopping when they come face-to-face again.

"Do you have a problem, Tin Man?" Robin asked in an angry tone.

"Yeah! It's four feet tall and smells like cheap hair gel!" Cyborg replied.

That last comment hit the Boy Wonder the wrong way as the two of them began arguing again. The force of their argument was so intensive that all the Titans expect for Yuki who was still pondering about what Cinderblock did, backed up against the wall and began to shake in fear. Beast Boy even started crying. Even Musyamon who's a Digimon who looked like he seen a SkullGreymon.

"Well, _your're_ over sized klutz and your feet smell like motor oil!" Robin yelled.

"You're bossy, you're rude, and you got no taste in music!" Cyborg counted off his fingers.

"I don't even know _why_ you're on this team!" Robin growled as he turned away from the metal teen.

"That makes two of us. I QUIT!" The armored teen shouted. Those last two words last left the rest of the group except Yuki staring wide-eyed in total shock as Cyborg's hulking fame began stalked away from them. Yuki who's done pondering about why Cinderblock break in jail in the first place came to "Hey Musyamon what's going on?" he asked his partner. "Cyborg just quit the team Yuki." Musyamon answered. "Oh!" Yuki said but he realized what his partner said. "Wait? What!" Yuki said as he ran up to the armored teen. "Cyborg! You can't quit on us!" Yuki yelled. "Watch me." Cyborg said as he continued to walked away from the team. "While your efforts are in the right place, he's made up his mind. We can't change that." Raven said putting a hand on the Tamer's shoulder as Cyborg was out of sight.

"Maybe...But I hope he comes back there's no 'I' in Team you know." Yuki said with a sigh.

**Underground Lair**

Somewhere deep underground, in a lair that was strangely be made of different assorted types of clockworks, with different machinery parts moving all about Cinderblock had eventually found his way to. The area was dark, and very dim lights could only been seen in the background of the area, with a single person, wrapped in mystery sitting on a throne. The figure was so wrapped in mystery was like Kotemon's face, the figure has no features can-be seen on him except the glint of full-body armor and one eye, the left eye. In the harsh glare of the light, the right side of his head and shoulder showed a grayish-blackish tint, while red-orange appeared on the other side.

Cinderblock then stomped into the light and place the tank containing Prisoner 385901 on the floor. "Cinderblock. I see your mission was a success. Good." The figure spoke in a chilling, even, and measure tone, "We will proceed with phase two. Wake him." The figure ordered.

Cinderblock strained to twist the metal cap on the top end of the tank before he managed to unscrew it, releasing a thick cloud of vapor. When the vapor cleared, the occupant began to stir from his slumber.

"I'm...awake?" The prisoner asked in a startled tone as he placed a hand against the glass, "I should never be awake! I'm only human when I'm sleeping!" The man in the glass began to panic.

"But for what I have in mind, your human form is useless." The figure stated as he leaned. forward, "I need _Plasmus_."

Inside the glass the man's from began to swell and distort, causing the glass to bulge and finally shatter. What came out of the glass prison was a mass of purplish slime that overwhelmed Cinderblock who was nearby, accompanied by more fumes from the liquid inside. When the flumes dissipated, the overhead light had gone out and the ooze had formed itself into a very large, roughly shaped humanoid with an extremely wide mouth and two tiny yellowish eyes. This is the form taken by Prisoner 385901 when he isn't asleep, now making the silence warning on his cell door abundantly clear.

The shadowy figure began laughing maniacally as Plasmus let off a screeching roar.

**Titans Tower Next Morning**

The next morning inside Titans Tower, Yuki woke up early for once. Ever since the Titans minus Cyborg got back to the tower Yuki drop Musyamon off in the danger room to wear off his excess energy.

_**Fashback Start**_

_The Titans return to the tower with sad expressions "I still can't believe Friend Cyborg quit." Starfire said "I know I shall make something!" she said as she went into the __kitchen. "And I try to call Cyborg to get him back!" Beast boy said as he went and pick up the phone and dialed Cyborg. "I'll going to take Musyamon down to the danger room to De-Digivolve him back into Kotemon." Yuki said. "Okay!" Robin said as Yuki took his partner to the danger room._

_The Champion Digimon and Tamer got to the danger room and were greeted by a computer voice. **"Mr. Yuki and the Champion form of Kotemon what do you want to do?"** it said. "Oh just Training for Musyamon here to were off his excess energy." Yuki said. **"Oh and what level do you want start off with?"** The computer asked. "We like to start at-" Musyamon started to say until Yuki cut him off. "Start at level one then go up as Musyamon complete the levels." **"Very well let's start it."**_ The computer said, **"Prepare for Level One: Bank ****Robbery!" **The computer said as the room had transformed into a bank with a Robber was ordering some money in his bag. "Okay Musyamon complete all the levels until you were off your _excess energy and you De-_Digivolve back int Kotemon_." Yuki said. "Okay Yuki." Musyamon said as he completed the _level while Yuki went to his room. **"Level One **____**_completed! Prepare for Level Two: House on Fire Rescue!"_**_ T__he computer's voice said._**  
**

**_Flashback_ _End_**

Yuki then looked how his partner is doing and he is shocked on the screen at that not only did the level is already at twenty, but Musyamon sill didn't De-Digivolve back to Kotemon yet. _'What happen? Musyamon should been tired by now but he's still going.'_ he thought. It was then Yuki heard ringing and he went to the comm-room. When Yuki got there he saw Beast Boy still trying to call Cyborg and get him to come back. _'This is Cyborg!'_ a voice said over an answering machine, _'I'm ether at the gym, playing GameStation, or kicking bad-guy butt. Leave a message.'_ The answering machine fished as a **-beep-** was heard over the line, in the kitchen Starfire was still making something, and Raven was standing next to wall pressing buttons on a wall screen.

"Hello? Cy? Pick up!" Beast Boy paused for a moment after talking into the phone, "Come on, Cy, _pick_ _up_!" Beast Boy yelled. "I know you're there. The phone's _built_ in your arm!" With a sigh, Beast Boy hung up as he sat down at the kitchen counter. It was then Yuki came up to him "Don't worry Beast Boy, Cyborg will come back." Yuki said making Beast Boy scream. "Yuki dude you scared me!" he said. "Sorry about that." Yuki said. "Hey you also got up early for once." Beast Boy said. "Yeah and I feel great!" Yuki said. They then looked over to see Starfire was mixing something in the bowl.

After she finished mixing, Starfire lifted a spoonful of glop from the bowl and held it in front of Beast Boy and Yuki. "Taste." Without warning, the alien shoved the spoon into Beast Boy and Yuki's mouths. The green-skinned teen suddenly reacting in the way, Starfire giggling before he upchucked it into the carpet, dragging his gloved hands down his hanging tongue to get the offending taste off. Yuki was trying his best to keep it in as his face turned as green as Beast Boy's, putting his hand on his mouth to tried not to throw up.

"What _is_ that? Cream of _toenails_?" Beast Boy asked with tears in the corners of his eyes as he rubbed his throat. Next to him Yuki was drinking some water to keep the horrible food down.

"Pudding of Sadness. It is what the people of my planet eat when bad things happen," she said as she took another spoonful. Yuki who was still trying to hold the horrible food down, was shock to see the alien girl cringe and wench before swallowing the Pudding of Sadness, completely flipping out but holding it in before she stomached the slop before she shook her head to get the taste off her mind. "Try. The displeasing taste will ease your troubled mind." she then said to Raven, who was still typing.

"My mind is _never_ troubled. People come, people go. It's _pointless_ to be upset about Cyborg." she started, her hair suddenly whirling around in a clockwise motion, her hair returning to normal at that very moment. "What?" she asked evenly, apparently not concerned with her lapse of control or even _noticing_ it. At the same time, Robin looked out to the city, Jump's south sector, the bridge, and the far side of the north sector within his line of sight as he thought about everything going on. Most presently was his and Cyborg's argument, and how he'd pushed the teen to leave the team.

"Here Robin. You must need this most of all since... well..." Starfire trailed off as she flew up to him, with the bowl of Pudding of Sadness in her hands.

"I'm fine." Robin sighed as he walked off. "Who knows. Maybe we're better off without him." After that Robin walked away.

"Anything?" Yuki asked Raven as he walked over to her, still trying to hold the horrible food down as he hadn't gotten over Starfire's death pudding.

"No sightings of Cinderblock yet." Raven answered turning to look at Yuki. "So has Musyamon De-Digivolve yet?" she asked. "Not yet but he's at level twentey-HULLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!" Yuki started to explained but he couldn't hold the horrible food down and thew up with Raven look surprised.

"...That bad?" Raven asked the Tamer as Yuki nodded _'That's the last time I wake up early.'_ he thought.

**"Level Twenty **completed! Prepare for Level Twenty-One: Super Villain** Battle!"** the danger room's computer voice said. It was true Musyamon wasn't tired since he's a Digimon and for him these levels are just a breeze. It was then Starfire came in with the bowl of Pudding of Sadness in her hands and saw Musyamon. "Oh Friend Musyamon! Please...try..." she said. Musyamon then noticed her. "Huh oh Starfire. Computer pause the level!" he said. **"Okay Level pause!"** the computer said. "So what do want me to try Starfire?" Musyamon said. "A Pudding of Sadness. It is what the people of my planet eat when bad things happen." she said holding the bowl up to him. Musyamon then took a look at the Pudding of Sadness and it looked gross. "Sorry Starfire I can't eat that, besides I'm grown to losses." Musyamon said. "Really?! Can you tell me?" Starfire asked. "Sure sit down." Musyamon said as he and Starfire sat down on chairs. "Well you see Starfire I'm a Digimon and you know that." Musyamon said. "Yes!" Starfire said. "Well for some stuff from the Real World Live and Die Like You, Yuki, Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, And Cyborg." Musyamon explained. "Yeah that is true but what this is about you can Digimon die?" Starfire asked. "No Starfire I can't die no Digimon can." Musyamon explained. "But what about the Devimon you defeated when you first Digivolved?" Starfire asked. "No Devimon can't die too I just absorbed his data." Musyamon explained. "So why you and the Digimon can't die?" Starfire asked. "Well Starfire it's in the word Digimon. I'm digital. My information just gets reconfigured so I can't die." Musyamon explained. "Wow. That was wonderful I just learn about an entire species." Starfire said. "Yeah and I hope that Cyborg comes back to the team like that." Musyamon said. It was was then when the tower alarm suddenly went off. Starfire and Musyamon immediately bolted for the comm-room, with Robin close behind. As they got there, they saw the signal was the industrial district between the west and south sectors.

"Cinderblock strikes again?" Robin asked.

"You wish," Beast Boy returned, not really having _any_ idea... _what_ it was that he saw from the chemical factory's security feed.

**Jump City's Chemical Factory**

Arriving at the chemical factory, the sounds of loud hisses, grunts, and whines of heavy machinery echoed throughout the building. Inside, jets of colored solutions shot down from overhead nozzles that mixed together in pipelines that snaked across the factory floor. The mixture emerged from the other end into an awaiting barrel, next to the three other already full barrels. From out of the shadows a large, hulking mass of purple goo, referred to previously as Plasmus, trudge forward to reach the barrels. Once he was standing next to the toxic containers, the sludge monster picked up one after another and guzzled them in a few large gulps, growing a few feet with each barrel finished.

Plasmus than lifted another barrel, ready to drink it just as he did to the previous containers, but was then interrupted when Starfire used a Starbolt to struck the end of the barrel, spilling the remaining contents on to the ground. Plasmus peered through the barrel like a telescope and scanned the room to see who interrupted his meal. After a few seconds the humanoid's eyes landed on sight of the six Titans standing on the other side of a hole in the wall Plasmus made earlier to enter the factory.

"That stuff _can't_ be good for you." Robin commented as he and rest of the team stepped through the wall.

Plasmus thew the barrel aside before unleashing a _monstrous_ belch.

"Nice one!" Beast Boy laughed. Yuki and Musyamon did an face palm while Raven shook her head disapproving at the immaturity of the green Titan.

**"GRAAAAAAAH!"** Plasmus released a deep roar before shooting gobbets of sludge from his body towards the heroes.

To avoid being cover by the oncoming muck, the Titans scattered around the room. "Man this guy looks like a Raremon!" Musyamon said as he and Yuki dodged the barrage "Really? I don't see the resemblance." Yuki said. Robin was performing a multitude of jumps and flips, barely staying ahead of the barrage. At the end of his last flip, the boy wonder landed in a crouch position on a create near a mixing tank. "Star!" he called out, "Let him have it!"

With a nod, Starfire obliged with launching a starbolt at the villain. When the attack connected, it blew a hole clear though Plamus' chest. "Did I let him have too much?" Starfire asked after she gasped. Her question was then answered when Plasmus sucked in a huge breath and the hole filled in, removing any damage taken.

"I'm thinking not _enough_," Beast Boy said as Plasmus balled his left hand into a fist. Plasmus than extended the gooey fist towards Starfire, who then shrieked before Raven used her magic to pull the orange-skinned girl away.

"Maybe he just needs to _chill_." Robin said pulling a blue-colored disk out of his belt and throw it, impacting Plasmus' arm and almost converting all the water up to his shoulder into ice. Growling, Plasmus could only let loose a sick combination of gurgle and cry as he smashed the frozen limb into a pipe, smashing it into ice shards. Robin and Beast Boy took off, Starfire pelting the ground around Plasmus with Starbolts trying to herd him back, Beast Boy coming in and lashing out with a series of kicks form his Pterosaur form to Plasmus' remaining arm, all of which was blocked before Plasmus threw the rest of his left arm forward, launching a big torrent of slime at the two flyers who quickly dodged out-of-the-way. Starfire began blasting the tendrills of muck out the air with explosive results, Beast Boy dodged while Raven floated in the air and chanted. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Eight sealed barrels of chemicals rising into the air with black aura before they all flipped forward, flying through the air like lead slug before impacting Plasmus' chest heavily, only for Plasmus to send them back towards her so she moved. At that time, Robin flew in and kicked Plasmus with his right leg, then his right, both getting stuck before Robin dumbly punched Plasmus, only for that to get stuck too. "Rrr! Rrrh! Ah! Let me go you giant zit!" The Boy Wonder ordered from his perch in Plasmus' chest cavity, Plasmus staring down at Robin, Plasmus then let out a gargled squeal escape his lips before he released a cascade of burgundy muck from his chest, sending the Boy Wonder flying in a parabolic arc before it took out Beast Boy too.

"Robin!" Starfire cried as she ran to his side.

"Don't worry. I'm okay. Sot of." he said as the sludge sloughed off his hair, spitting out with distaste clear.

"And I thought Star's _pudding_ tasted bad." Beast Boy retched spitting some out.

Those words ticked Yuki off. "Okay that's it come on Musyamon." Yuki said then he turned to the others. "Guys let me and Musyamon handle him." he said as he and Musyamon went to Plasmus. "Hey you! Time for you to be defeated." Yuki said as he took out his D-Arc and another one of his best cards.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Examon's Pendragon's Glory ****Activate!"**

Musyamon could feel the power of the Digi-Modification from Dragon Emperor card and he could feel he was in the exosphere and aims his Shiratori-maru at Plasmus' head.

"Time to be defeated, you Raremon wannabe. **Pendragon's Glory!"** Musyamon shouted as he fires a high-powered laser. The attack blasted Plasmus' head clean off. "Well that's that lets' go." Yuki said but every one kept staring at Plasmus. "Uh hello he's defeated." Yuki said. "No Yuki look." Musyamon said pointing the Tamer to Plasmus who was regenerating his head and with that Yuki collapsed to the floor like he done something stupid. "OH COME ON! THAT WAS ONE OF MY BEST CARDS!" Yuki yelled.

**Underground Lair**

Inside a darkened room, lit only by the light of a huge screen, two silhouettes were watching the battle via security feed. One of the silhouettes was the armored figure.

"Interesting." the armored figure said as a familiar tall, blocker silhouette approached the two, "Even with one Titan missing, this is proving be more entertaining, including the one with that Samurai." the armored figure turned to face the silhouettes, "But playtime is over. Cinderblock." An over head light shined down on the other two silhouettes, reveling the shorter figure is an elderly fellow, bald on top, and wearing a white suit and tie with a black tie, and the familiar taller one is Cinderblock. "Begin Phase Three." The armored figure ordered evenly.

**Jump City's Chemical Factory**

Back inside the factory, a gush of Plasmus' muck was then splattered against the ground. Starfire, Musyamon, and Raven were all flung by it went up to the three as they flicked some slime off their bodies. "You guys alright?" Yuki asked.

"Yes we are fine friend Yuki." Starfire said. "I just feel like the underside of a Zornian Muck Bettle."

"Tell me about it." Raven replied.

"More like an underside of a Raremon to me." Musyamon said.

"Musyamon, seriously I sill don't see a resemblance between the two." Yuki said.

"Dude! I'm not on the menu! Huaaaah!" Beast Boy cried as Plasmus chased after him, Robin's grappling hook then wrapping around Plasmus' legs and somehow not passing through as Robin began wrapping Plasmus' body up.

"Maybe the best way to take you down... is to tie you _up_!" Robin grunted as Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and charged towards the restrained villain. Landing a direct hit, Plasmus was then sent toppling backwards to fall among a group of support columns. Starfire and Raven then used their respective powers to bend the other columms to pin the monster down. Yuki saw some scaffolding over Plasmus and got a idea. "Musyamon quick! Use your Shogun Sword on that scaffolding over him!" Yuki said. "Got it. **Shogun Sword!"** Musyamon shouted as flames form on the blade of his Shiratori-maru and took the shape of the ghost-like dragon made of flames to impact on the overhead scaffolding destroying them for extra insurance.

As Plasmus struggled against his bounds, the other six teens and one Digimon inspected their handwork.

"We did it!" Starfire cheered happily.

"Nice work team." Robin congratulated with as he folded his arms.

"Yeah." Beast Boy started, "Didn't think we'd pull it off without-" Raven elbowed him on the side, preventing him from finishing the statement he was about to say.

A beeping noise from Robin's communicator caught the teams' attention. Robin quickly checked the device showing Cinderblock in an escalating battle against the Jump City Police.

"We finished just in time." he said. "Cinderbock's been spotted downtown." he explained before tucking the device back in his belt, "Come on!" He beckoned to the rest of the team as he ran for the factory exit.

As the other members ran to catch up, Musyamon stopped in time as he hear Plasmus doing some thing, "Guys I don't think we're done here!"

Beast Boy and Yuki looked at him with the latter saying, "Huh? What do you mean Musyamon?" Yuki asked as Plasmus broke off and turned into five different creatures; the first was Plasmus' head with spider-like legs as a support, the second was a four legged beetle-looking form with crab claw jutting out its front, the third was in the form of an octopus-like creature with no face, the fourth was a crocodile-like jaw, and finally the fifth looked like a featureless snake.

"Uh..." Beast Boy groaned nervously, getting the other three Titans attention, "Heads up." He said pointing to the group of five creatures.

"OH COME ON." Yuki yelled.

With that they all ran out and barricaded the door with the five parts of Plasmus ramming against the doors.

"Five against five, even odds." Beast Boy chuckled worriedly as he continued pushing against the door.

"Technically it's six to five since I'm here, but me and Musyamon count as one member since I needed to power up Musyamon, so your right Beast Boy." Yuki explained to Beast Boy as he also was trying to push on the door. "We should go in there and fight!" Musyanon said as he too was using all his strength trying to push against the door. "No Musyamon; we tried that." Yuki said.

"Forget the odds. We need a plan!" Robin grunted as he also was using all his strength to keep Plasmus from breaking down the door.

Unfortunately, the door began to tremble even more violently under the constant abuse is was receiving from body parts. With one final bash, the doors were forced open partway, just enough to push a tendril out. Starfire screamed as the opening grew wider, giving more and more room for Plasmus' head to fit through.

"TITANS SEPARATE!" Robin ordered. Immediately as the other members obeyed, the doors flew from their hinges. Robin, Yuki, Musyamon, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy all scattered in different directions with the exception of the Tamer and Digimon who stayed together.

Starfire was flying fast away from Plasmus' snake since it was chasing her, but she decided to turn around and shoot her starbolts when the part dodged all of them and successfully wrapped itself around her, plucking her from the air.

Beast Boy, now transformed into a cheetah, was sprinting as the four legged beetle with the crab claw part chased him, the part's stocky legs somehow keeping up with the fastest land animal on record. The next moment however the part had launched a long tongue out at Beast Boy, wrapping around his waist and pulling him toward itself before Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and broke free, ready to fight only for the part to tackle him to the ground and ruin the buildup.

At around the same time, the part with tentacles scuttled across the floor behind Raven. Focusing intently on the world around her, the mage quickly made the screws holding the equipment to their mountings _unscrew_ themselves, seemingly random pieces of equipment falling onto the aisle and attempting to squash the part only for it to institutionally dodge around them, a single tiny green eye being the only thing to show how it's able to see. In her confidence however, the part had been able to slip around her and capture her.

Yuki and Musyamon was running as fast as they could away from Plasmus' head, but unlike the beetle part Plasmus' head can't catch up to the Tamer and Digimon. "Man I can't believe we're running from this guy's head I guess this is payback since we blew his head off, he survived Examon's Pendragon's Glory." Yuki said as he took out a Digimon card that had a picture of a Knight with a red sword on it's tail out of his deck. "I'll think he survive this too." Yuki said as he put the card in his deck. "So the best thing we can think of is to run right Musyamon." Yuki said to his partner but Musyamon didn't answered making Yuki know something's wrong with Musyamon. He looked at the Digimon and saw that Musyamon was taking breaths. "Musyamon what's wrong?" Yuki asked. "I'm tired and hungry Yuki." Musyamon says. "Oh your tired." Yuki said until he realized what his partner said. "Wait? What!" Yuki said as Musyamon had changed back into Kotemon who's now sleeping. "Great now you De-Digivolve, man I better learn more about being a Digimon Tamer." Yuki said as he heard Plasmus' gargled roar and he looked up to see Plasmus' head catching up to them. "Yikes! No time to learning time to go." Yuki said as he put Kotemon on his back. "Man your heavy Kotemon maybe they should rename you Tubbymon." Yuki said not complaining Kotemon's weight much as they run until they got to a wall. "Dead end, dang." Yuki cursed as Plasmus' head come up to Yuki and Kotemon and ate them.

In which leaving Robin to face the crocodile-like jaw part on his own as he ran down a corridor towards the chemical storage area where massive vats of volatile chemicals were kept with a conveyor belt over them. Robin then ran from the part and ended up on the conveyor belt when the part lunged at him so he brought out his Bo staff and smacked the part quite a few times before he broke the Bo staff so Robin got out another one but the part knocked it out of his hand so Robin got into a Martial Arts pose and kicked the part. That didn't do much good so Robin was backing up wondering what he should do when the part jumped right on top of him and was trying to bite his face off and Robin looked back to see the end of the conveyor belt with a tub of acid underneath it, "Great." he said sarcastically. When the part went to push Robin off he did a backflip and grabbed the end of the conveyor belt breaking it while the part hung off his foo, Robin tried to pull himself up but the conveyor belt broke away and he fell towards the tub of acid when a familiar robotic arm grabbed him while the part landed in the acid.

Cyborg pulled Robin up and he stood there panting when Cyborg grinned, "I sill got the Sonic if you still got the Boom!" he said.

Robin smiled and with that they ran off towards Plasmus who pulled himself back together with Robin taking out his explosive disk while Cyborg readied his sonic cannon, **"TEEN TITANS GO!"** They both shouted at the same time as Robin thew his disk forward with Cyborg blasting Plasmus from behind the disk's explosive properties carried on the compressed airwaves and practically vaporizing Plasmus freeing all the Titans who was captured, when Yuki who was sill carrying Kotemon who was capture by the head saw who Plasmus really was._'Seriously that man was this monster he's just a human'_ Yuki thought._  
_

**Later**

A few minutes later, the special division of Jump's science and police squads arrived at the chemical factory, applying a solvent to dissolve the majority of _Plasmus'_ body from the team's clothing. Plasmus who could remain human while he's asleep was placed in a new sound-proof glass cylinder with metal casting ends was being hauled off. Robin and Cyborg stood off to the side, not really saying anything before Robin spoke up.

"Look, uh...Sorry about..."

"Frosty," Cyborg retuned as the two bumped knuckles.

"You made up! Glorious!" Starfire cheered happily. "I wish to initiate a group hug," she then said lacing her fingers together.

"...Pass," Raven sighed, causing the orange-skinned girl to deflate slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, warm fuzzies all around. But we still gotta stop Cinderblock," Beast Boy reminded.

"No we don't," Cyborg returned, confusing the others expect for Kotemon who was still sleeping. "Thought I'd bring a present, in case you still mad," he said motioning over his shoulder, Cinderblock being lifted by a crane, and was bound by what looked like a laser cannon, seemingly built _especially_ for him to use. Cinderblock grumbled angrily as the stone villain struggle to break free of his restraints.

"Thanks. But there _is_ still one thing that's bothering me," Robin said causing the others expect for Yuki and Kotemon as the latter is still sleeping to pale thinking he was going to start another fight. "Breaking into jail, using Plasmus to distract us. The whole plan seems a little too smart for Cinderblock."

"Right, and the question of who Cinderblock got the cannon for." Yuki said as he still carried the sleeping Digimon on his back.

"Then someone must've been pulling the strings, but who?" Robin wondered with his hand on his chin.

"Well whoever they are, they're no match for the Teen Titans," Cyborg returned while raising his hand.

"I hear that," Robin said returning the high five.

"I say we go back home some of us are really tired, what do you guys think?" Yuki asked, and Starfire's eyes brightened up.

"That is a most _wonderful_ idea, I can make the pudding of happiness!" Starfire squealed happily, which made Yuki and Beast Boy pale at the mention of pudding. "Come! Let us prepare in celebration for friend Cyborg's return!" she cheered as she grabbed the metal teen by the arm and took off, leaving the other four confused at how serious the situation had just been cut in half like a knife through butter as Kotemon kept sleeping.

**Underground Lair**

At the same time inside a darkened room with only the occasional spotlight to illuminate the darkness, the armored man hidden in the shadows slammed his fist onto his desk, the cup of tea and saucer below it shattering under the force without even being hit, the armored man _clearly_ angry about the developments in his plans. After the sudden fit of range, his aged butler who was seemingly used to his master's bouts of sheer fury, plainly brushed the pieces of china into a dust pan and walked away, leaving his master to his own devices.

"Next time my plans _will_ succeed," the armored man spoke with a narrowed eye, his butler then replacing his cup with another one as though he _knew_ his master would be needing a replacement. "And the Titans, will pay." he said as only visible eye narrowed.

**Titans Tower**

Later that night at the tower the team was about to eat Starfire's pudding it's just they're waiting for Yuki tucked in Kotemon who was still sleeping.

"Hey Cyborg where's Yuki, he's suppose to be back right now?" Robin asked.

"I don't know where he is, he did looked like something's on his mind." Cyborg said.

"I try to find him." Raven said as her eyes glowed white until they went back to her regular eyes. "That's not right, I sense him on the roof."

"Why is he there?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well let's see what's keeping him." Robin said.

"Yes let's see why friend Yuki is there." Starfire said.

On the roof the Tamer stood there as was going to do something, Yuki went to the roof after he tucked Kotemon in. _'I sure hope he come since I need help'_ Yuki thought as he took out his D-Arc and the card Fanglongmon gave to him, he was about to do the Digi-Modify when he heard Robin's voice. "There you are why are you up here?" Yuki then tuned and saw that his and Kotemon's teammates. "Well while Musyamon and I was running from Plasmus he De-Digivolve back into Kotemon." Yuki said. "Yeah! So what?" Beast Boy asked. "So I need to learn more about being a Digimon Tamer, so I'm asking Fanglongmon for help." Yuki said. "Wait Fanglongmon as in the Fanglongmon that said you have a destiny?" Raven asked. "That's right." Yuki said. "Wow so can we see him?" Cyborg asked. "I don't see why not." Yuki said.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Upload Fanglongmon!"** as soon that happens the roof was covered by a giant Digital Field.

****Unknown Location**-Tokyo Japan**

"Sir we got the very strong wild one from five nights ago appearing in Jump!" said the woman with short brown hair.

"What! It's Back!" yelled the man in the blue suit, black sunglasses, and short blond hair playing with a lighter.

"Yes! But we don't know what it'll do." said the woman with long brown hair.

"Really? Why?" the man asked.

"It seems it's being summoned." the first woman said.

"Oh!" the man said _'What's going on and why are Digimon also appearing in Jump'_.

**Titans Tower**

The rest of the Titans was surprised at the giant Digital Field, "Wow Cyborg can you get a reading in this?" Robin asked. "No this fog is messing up my circuits, I can't get a reading here." Cyborg said. "Rats, can you feel anything Raven?" Robin asked. "Yes but something's coming, something big, something strong." Raven said. Suddenly the hologram of the giant yellow dragon-Fanglongmon-appeared.

"Dude! That's a big dragon!" Beast Boy said.

**"Ah, Yuki it's been a while. Is something's ****wrong?"** he asked.

"Well in a way I have trouble with Kotemon you see he-" Yuki start to explained but he was then interrupted by Fanglongmon.

**"Kotemon can finally Digivolve into Musyamon, but you're having trouble having him De-Digivolve back is that correct?"** Fanglongmon guessed correctly.

"Yeah that's right I tried some harsh training but he didn't De-Digivolve back." Yuki said.

**"Well did you give him some sleep and food?"** Fanglongmon asked.

When Yuki heard what Fanglongmon said as he remember what happen. _'He looked at the Digimon and saw that Musyamon was taking breaths. "Musyamon what's wrong?" Yuki asked. "I'm tired and hungry Yuki." Musyamon says. "Oh your tired." Yuki said until he realized what his partner said. "Wait? What!" Yuki said as Musyamon had changed back into Kotemon who's now sleeping.'_ "Oops, sorry." Yuki said as he smiled sheepishly.

**"That's okay as long you take good care of Kotemon next time."** Fanglongmon said when he noticed the rest of the Titans. **"Ah so you must be Yuki and Kotemon's team the Teen Titans!"** he said.

"Um yes we are and you must be Fanlongmon that we heard about!" Robin said.

**"Yes I am Fanglongmon, Leader of the Digimon Sovereigns!"** Fanglongmon said.

"Hold on a second! You telling me and the Titans that you Fanglongmon are the leader of the Digimon Sovereigns, the ones that's imprisoned by the Dark Masters!" Yuki said hearing about that Fanglongmon is the leader of the Digimon Sovereigns.

**"The very same!"** Fanglongmon said.

"Whoa there Yuki who's the Digimon Sovereigns and who's the Dark Masters?" Robin asked.

"Well Robin The Digimon Sovereigns is a group of Mega Digimon who protected the Digital World before we knew Fanglongmon is one, I only saw one Azulongmon, The Dark Masters were also a group of Mega Digimon who was created by another Mega called Apocalymon, the Dark Masters managed to defeat and seal away the Digimon Sovereigns but they were freed by the Digidestined." Yuki explained but he realized something. "Wait a minute Fanglongmon." he said as he turn to him. "I got two questions; One are the original eight Digidestined from the tv show real?" Yuki asked.

**"Which **Digidestined do you speak Yuki?"** **Fanglongmon replied with his own question.

"You know; Tai, Mat, Sora, T.K., Izzy, Kari, Joe and Mimi!" Yuki explained. Fanglongmon did a face claw.

**"Ah yes, those children. What a nice group they where, they saved my subordinates twice."** he said. **"What's your second question Yuki?"** Fanlongmon asked.

"Right you say that your a Digimon Sovereign right but why didn't you appeared yourself to the original eight Digidestined did you got sealed by Apocalymon?" Yuki asked.

**"I did got sealed but it wasn't by Apocalymon."** Fanglongmon said. "Then who?" Yuki said. **"It was a Digimon who had the power that surpass an Ultimate!"** Fanglongmon said. "Let me guess this Digimon who sealed you away is a Rookie." Yuki said. **"That's ****correct!" **Fanglongmon said. "Wow I can't believe that a Rookie can beat a Mega!" Yuki said. **"Well it was nice seeing you again Yuki take care."** Fanglongmon said. "Bye Fanglongmon!" Yuki said. Fanglongmon then turn to the Titans. **"And it was nice meeting you take care." **Fanglongmon said as his hologram and giant Digital Field disappear.

Robin then come up to the Tamer "You okay Yuki?" he asked. "Yeah! But enough of that let's go inside for dinner." Yuki said as him and the rest of the Titans went inside the tower.

**End of Chapter**

**Man this is the second longest chapter in this story. There's a few changes but there's this Yuki realized that everything in the Digimon tv show did happen, and learns Fanglongmon's ****identity. ****Next chapter. Chapter 6: Sisters: Starfire's Sister comes for a visit tries to replace Starfire. R&amp;R******


	7. Chapter 6: Sisters

**Titan Tamer of The Swordsman**

**Chapter Six**

**Sisters**

**A/N**

**Karsap: Time for the next chapter.**

**Yuki: ****So what's this chapter about?**

**Karsap: Oh it's about you two meeting Starfire's sister.**

**Kotemon: Wow!**

**Karsap:**** But enough of that**** Yuki do the disclaimer****.**

**Yuki: **Okay! ****Karsap doesn't own Digimon or Teen Titans, b**ut he owns Me Yuki Hata.**

**Jump City Boardwalk**

As a full moon shined brightly over Jump City, one could see that the carnival had come to visit and was currently set up on the city's boardwalk that cast into the bay from the waterfront. The Titans, along with hundreds of other citizens of Jump, were convinced that a little break was exactly what they need after the whole Plasmus fiasco. The carnival had everything a carnival had. Robin and Starfire were sitting in one of the giant Ferris Wheel's cars as the fireworks show began lighting up the night sky in brilliant green, blue, and red.

"Beautiful." the orange-skinned girl sighed blissfully as she watched the fireworks in complete awe, "Tell me again what they are called?"

"Fireworks." Robin told her as more multicolored rockets exploded over the bay.

The last explosion unleashed a larger blast than the previous. This caused Starfire to flinch in concern, "On my planet, such explosions would mean the Gordanians were attacking. You are certain Earth is not under attack?"

"Positive." Robin said reassuringly, "Cotton Candy?" he asked as he held up a large puff of Cotton Candy on a cone to her.

"Last time I ate a ball of cotton, it was white. And it did not taste very-" she began.

"This is different." Robin reassured her as he pull off a wad of Cotton Candy and popped it into his mouth.

Cautiously, Starfire followed suit as she placed a small wad of Cotton Candy into her mouth. She smiled with delight when she realized that this cotton was different from the cotton she ate back at the tower. "Mmmm... Eeep! It vanished!" the orange-skinned girl yelped in surprise as she held up her hand to her mouth.

"Yeah. It'll do that." Robin chuckled as he found his teammate's surprise endearing. More fireworks lit up the sky in the distance as both Titans turned to face the display.

"When I first came to this planet, I did not think I would ever fit in." Starfire sighed, relaxing as she enjoyed the time she was spending with Robin, "Earth was full of strange things." She turned to face the Boy Wonder, who turned to look at her, "But now I see that-"

A large glare from the fireworks cut the alien off; catching Robin's attention as he turned to face the by again, "Here comes the finale! Yes!" he cheered as the disply turned into a fusillade of redoubled intensity in the sky. "Whoo-hoo-hoo! Amazing!"

Starfire smiled sincerely at her teammate's enthusiasm, "Earth is full of amazing things too." she finished her previous statement as she turned to face the sky as well.

"Best planet I've ever been to." Robin said with a smile.

The two teens enjoyed watching the fireworks display together, but moment was ruined when a pink and black mechanical missile shape creature with four protruding tentacles swept past the Ferris Wheel and yanked Starfire from her seat in it's tentacles; the orange-skinned girl screamed in surprise.

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted as he stood up from his seat as the missile shot further and further from the carnival.

The octopus-missile craft continued flying higher and higher through the atmosphere as Starfire struggled against the hold on her.

"Wherever you are taking me, I do _not_ wish to go!" she stated. In an act of desperation, the teen captive fired a starbolt at the tentacles' base, causing the craft to stop midair. As the craft crackled all over with the energy of the shot, Starfire took this opportunity to extricate herself from the hold she was in and flew back towards the carnival.

When the missile regained it's senses, it scanned the sky to see it's target gaining distance. In a quick flash, the craft turned and shot in Starfire's direction, intent on not letting her escape.

Back at the boardwalk, Yuki and Kotemon was walking though the carnival with the latter eating a Funnel Cake. Yuki was deep in thought about what Fanglongmon revealed to him, _'Everything in the Digimon tv show did happen and Fanglongmon is a Digimon Sovereign. Man that's too much!'_ he thought when Kotemon started to ask him. "Yuki what are you thinking about?" the Digimon asked. "Oh nothing much." the Tamer replied. "Oh! Well what's this delectable thing I'm eating? It's so good!" Kotemon asked a follow-up question. "It's called a Funnel Cake Kotemon they usually served at carnivals like this." Yuki explained. "Really it doesn't look like a cake!" the Digimon said. "It's not suppose to, it's actually a type of doughnut." Yuki corrected the confused Digimon. "A doughnut, but I didn't taste any nuts." Kotemon said. "It's because umm... uhhh... you got me there even I don't know why it's called a doughnut." Yuki said as he smiled sheepishly. "So Yuki let's go to the others." Kotemon said as he head off but stopped when he realize that his Tamer isn't following him but instead the Tamer staring at something. "Uh... Yuki hello?" Kotemon said. "We can't go look!" Yuki said as he pointed at a poster on it it said **Jump City Carnival ****Digimon Card ****Tournament and Win a Rare Digimon**** Card!** "So what it's just a rare card." Kotemon said. "Right but look at it!" Yuki said as Kotemon look at the card on the poster on it it had a picture of a robot like creature. "It's a Datamon Card a rare Digimon card, plus with it we use a new attack!" Yuki said. "Oh!" Kotemon said. "Okay Kotemon stay here until I won that tournament!" Yuki said. "Right!" Kotemon said. "Good!" Yuki said as he went into the tournament.

**One Hour Later**

One hour later Yuki came out. "So Yuki did you won?" Kotemon asked. "Yep!" Yuki answered as he showed the Digimon, the Datamon Card Prize. "Now let's go to the others." Yuki said. "Right!" Kotemon said as the two went to their teammates.

At the same time, Beast Boy and Cyborg were by the ring toss booth, Raven wishing she'd just gone with Yuki and Kotemon.

As those thoughts were going though her head, Beast Boy and Cyborg were apparently making a big deal out of winning the ring toss, exchanging a high-five before Beast Boy grabbed the biggest and most cumbersome prize he could get his grey-gloved hands on.

"Uh guys Yuki and Kotemon are alone now..." Raven said worriedly, she shouldn't leave them alone in a place where they easliy get ripped off.

"They'll be fine...probably.." Cyborg said looking around for the Digimon and Tamer, he was still worry about them.

"And I told ya we'd win a prize." Beast Boy said handing her a large egg-shaped chicken plushie, up to Beast Boy's shoulder.

"A giant chicken. I must be the _luckiest_ girl in the world." Raven sighed as she begrudgingly took the chicken, her voice practically _oozing_ with sarcasm. "We still need to find Yuki and Kotemon though."

"Why?" Beast Boy asked when the Digimon and Tamer walked up. "Oh there they are."

"Hey guys." Yuki said.

"Dudes where you two been? And did you win anything?" Beast Boy asked.

"I did. It's a new Digimon card that I can use..." Yuki started to explained until he was interrupted by Robin's voice.

"Titans, Trouble!" Robin shouted as he landed.

"Were's Starfire?" Cyborg asked looking around for said alien.

"That's the trouble!" Robin said as he took off towards the docks and they followed him to see Starfire and the craft.

"No more chasing now please! Starfire cried as she took off, taking off past the others who had made it to the end of the boardwalk, when the craft was about to pass however...

Yuki took out his D-Arc, and pulled out a card.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it threw the card slot. "Digi-Modify!" he pauses letting the card read thew **"Agility Activate!"**

With that Kotemon chased after it jumping on the top of the booths then jumping on the craft. The craft tried to shake off it's stowaway but Kotemon keep holding on. "Yuki help." Kotemon shouted.

"So who's her new best friend?" Beast Boy asked about the craft jokingly.

"It doesn't look it's Starfire's friend, but I think that me and Kotemon should introduce it the card that I won." Yuki said as he took out the Datamon card.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Datamon's Digital Bomb Activate!"**

After that Kotemon knows what to do. "This hurts me more then it hurts you! **Digital Bomb!"** Kotemon shouted as he shoots computer viruses from his sleeve. The computer viruses made a contact on the craft making it to shut down and crash land. "Hey what you know it didn't hurt me at all." Kotemon commented as he landed safely.

Robin went up next to Starfire, "Whatever that thing was, it can't hurt you now." He put a hand on her shoulder to comfort the girl.

"But... why did it wish to hurt me at all?" She asked in a worried tone.

**Back at the Tower**

After the events that happened at the boardwalk, the Titans figured that _now_ would be the best time to head back to the Tower for some well deserved rest. As the doors to the comm-room opened, Starfire, positively ecstatic, was the first to enter, while her teammates stood at the doorway.

"Come friends..." Starfire said she went into the middle of the room "I shall thank you for rescuing me by reciting a poem of gratitude. All six thousand verses."

After mentioned just how long the poem was, the other Titans, now inside the comm-room, stared at her with a wide-eyed expression. However this didn't surprise them nearly as what followed.

"I see you haven't changed a bit." A voice came from the middle of the room. The voice sounded a bit cocky in tone, but smooth. The team peered their heads over Starfire and looked to see what appeared to be an much older version of Starfire, with black hair, her clothing was black rather than violet, and the same silver armor Starfire wore when she first came here. "When we were little, _I_ was always rescuing Starfire." The girl said as she walked towards the group.

"SISTER!" Starfire squealed in delight as she flew up and hugged the pallet swapped version of herself, who laughed as she returned the hug.

"Sister? What's that Yuki?" Kotemon asked his Tamer. "It's a female sibling that parents have Kotemon. You wouldn't know that since I'm an only child." Yuki explaned. "Oh." Kotemon said

When the two separated, the blacked-haired girl held up a necklace with a large green gem, "Brought you a present."

"A Centauri moon diamond?!"" Starfire gasped deeply as her eyes went wide at the sight of the gem. "Where did you get-"

"On the Centauri moons, of course." her sister replied as she flashed the jewelry around Starfire's neck, "Oh, look, it matches your eyes." she complemented as she took a step back.

The complement caused Starfire to beam for a moment, before grabbing her black-haired sister's wrists, "You _must_ meet my friends!" Starfire said ecstatically as she yanked her across the comm-room. When they reached the other five teens and one Digimon in the room, the red-haired alien said, "I wish to introduce my sister-"

"Blackfire." the black-haired orange-skinned teen said as she stepped forward, surprising Starfire with her boldness. "And since Star told me _all_ about the Titans in her transmissions, let me guess." she said as she brought a hand to her chin, "Cyborg." she said as she pointed to the metallic teen.

"Pleased to meet you little lady." Cyborg said, holding out a hand for her to shake. Backfire grabbed his hand; a loud grinding of metal rang throughout the room as she squeezed it. After letting go, Cyborg found his fingers were temporarily out of alignment, "Little lady,_big_handshake." he commented as he rubbed his hand, "Well all right."

Blackfire chuckled as she went to the next Titan, "Raven. I like that gemstone on your Ajna chakra." she said, addressing the red gemstone on Raven's forehead.

"You... Know about chakras?" Raven asked, impressed at the visitors' knowledge of meditation.

"I got _way_ into meditation on Altara Prime." Blackfire answered as she turned to the green teen. "Beast Boy what's up?"

"Nothin' but the ceiling, baby." Beast Boy quipped as he pointed his hands at the taller teen in a gun fashion.

"Ah haha. Good one!" Blackfire laughed as she moved to the next Titan.

"See?" Beast Boy said as he turned to Raven, "She thinks I'm funny."

"Statistically, I suppose _someone_ has to." Raven returned in a flat tone, deflating Beast Boy's ego.

"Yuki." Blackfire said as she approached the Tamer.

"That's right." Yuki said.

"I heard from Starfire that your amazing." she said.

"Yeah I got that allot." Yuki said.

Blackfire nodded as she turned to Kotemon who was next to Yuki. "And if you're Yuki then this little guy must be Kotemon."

"Nice to meet you." Kotemon said.

"Your species are interesting, having to not die. And good with swords." she said.

"Thanks!" Kotemon said.

Blackfire turned her attention to Robin "And _you_ must be Robin." she before zipping behind him and fingering his cape, "Oh I am loving this cape. It's positively luscious!"

"Thanks. It's a high-density polymerized titanium, ten times stronger than steel." the boy wonder explained.

Starfire gasped as her older sister got closer to Robin, "So beloved sister," Starfire interjected, placing herself between her sibling and teammate, "What brings you to Earth?"

Blackfire backed away and walked towards the couch. "I was in the quadrant. Thought I'd see if _Earthlings_ like to party." she explained as she hopped over the back and sat down, "Besides, I need a rest. Nearly got sucked into a black hole on the way here."

At this comment, Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg suddenly got very interested in how Blackfire got there voicing their own questions.

"Yuki what's a black hole?" Kotemon asked his Tamer. "A black hole Kotemon, is dead star that had collapsed on itself, they have a very strong gravity that nothing can escape it and crushes atoms in it." Yuki explained. "Oh like a Garbagemon when he sucks you in his garbage can." Kotemon says. "Exactly." Yuki said.

Blackfire answered Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg's questions. "Okay, I'm cruising through the Draconus Nebula and-" she about to explained but was then interrupted by Starfire.

"Sister, that nebula is _full_ of black holes. You know travel there is _forbidden_." Starfire said worriedly, though that was understandable since a person getting suck into a black hole wasn't something to turn your nose up to.

"Most fun things in life are. Now, be a sweetie and get me one those sodas I've heard so much about." Blackfire said waving off her sister, Starfire grumbling as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a yellow and green can labeled Soda.

"I see you haven't changed much either." She muttered.

**In ****Space**

Floating through the cosmos, what looks like a prison ship was traveling around Earth. On the outside, three bright streaks of light flash towards the large hovering vessel. Once they reached the ship, the objects revealed as duplicates of the craft that Kotemon fought at the boardwalk and placed themselves in a row of four docking tubes, only one space open, indicating a missing craft.

Two crustacean-looking crewmen were silhouetted in the shadows next in appeared as the cockpit of the prison vessel, "Our target was not located." One crewman said in a deep pitch, "The drones have failed."

"Have they?" The second crewman inquired as he reached for a panel that showed the status of the docking tubes. The crewman extended one clawed hand and pressed on the tube with the missing craft, a view of Earth appeared on the panel, "The one probed Earth did not return. _That_ is where we will find that girl."

"Right!" the first crewman said with a nod as he turned to the ship's controls and began typing the coordinates for their destination.

**The Next Day**

The next day at Titans Tower, the team found the time to relax and try to be hospital with their guest. With what happened last night, they were glad that there were no act of crime going on the city.

Inside the main corridor of the Tower, Starfire, still wearing the necklace, was walking towards one of the guest rooms the the Tower was equipped with, looking for Blackfire but heard noises coming from the gym and went there hoping that her sister is there. When she opened the door, she saw not Blackfire, but Kotemon with what looks liked a spear from Tamaran, which the Digimon was currently using on some training dummies.

"That is...from Tamaran!" she shouted.

Kotemon turn to see Starfire at the door.

"Oh Starfire." the Digimon said. "I didn't see you there."

"That spear is a weapon the royal guards from Tamaran use." Starfire said. "How on Earth did you procure such a weapon?"

"Your sister gave it to me." the Digimon said as he place the end of the spear on the ground. "I guess she said I was good with swords, I told her that I'm good with other weapons when Yuki Digi-Modifies me so she showed me some of the weapons from her home planet. I really like the steel the spear is made from...it's like Chrome Digizoid, a special type of metal from my universe. So very light...but extremely durable and virtually indestructible."

"I see." Starfire said. Feeling left out from last night, she had an idea. "Friend Kotemon...perhaps I could school you in it's use? I have learned how to use such weapons in my spare time...and I think you could benefit from..."

Starfire never got to finish her statement. Kotemon spun the spear in his hands and practically around his whole body, before preforming a whirling spin that cut the heads of the dummies straight off. Then the Digimon set the spear on the ground.

"Thanks Starfire; but your sister schooled me on the basics when she gave it to me." Kotemon said. "I've pretty much master this spear."

"Oh..." Starfire said "I see."

"Sorry if I disapointed you." The Digimon said.

"It is all right." Starfire said. "Speaking of sister, have you not see her? I can not seem to locate her, as I wish to do the...catching up with her."

"Last I saw her, she was hanging out wit Beast Boy and Cyborg." Kotemon said.

"Oh...very well thanks anyway." Starfire said, leaving out with her head hung low.

She than began to search among the tower for Blackfire, in which case the girl never seemed be around at all. All pf the usual spots that she assumed Blackfire was at never appeared in the case.

"Sister..." Starfire said. "Sister...where are you? I seek your companionship."

Coming to the Ops room, Starfire entered to see Beast Boy and Cyborg using the holographic screen on the window to play a racing game. On the screen were two vehicles, one green and one white, speeding along a twisting elevated track.

"You can't pass me...you can't pass me..." Cyborg said as he and Beast Boy were seated on the couch. Using the white car to block his opponent, Cyborg was in the lead at the moment, "You can't pa-" Suddenly the green car cut in front of the white car. "You passed me!" Cyborg shouted in surprise.

"Tighten the turn... jets... and _nitro_!" Beast Boy grinned as his car pulled in front and crossed the finish line before the white car. As the screen flashed the words _'Player 2 Wins'_ Beast Boy jumped up and did a victory dance as Cyborg slumped over, only for the two to rematch a second later.

Starfire flew behind the two, "Tell me, have either of you seen Blacfire?" she asked once she reached her two teammates.

"Blazin' B?" Beast Boy asked as he continued focusing on the game, "She was here just a second ago." His face went slack as Cyborg grinned, the reason being that the white car knocked the green car off the tracks.

"Aw, yeah! Back in the lead!" Cyborg cheered as his car pulled ahead.

"What fun!" Starfire exclaimed, interlocking her hands together, "May I join your game?"

"Winner plays Blackfire." Cyborg stated, still focused on the game.

"Yeah." Beast Boy added as eyes filled with hearts, "She rules at this game."

"I see..." Starfire said in a dejected tone as she walked out the Ops room.

Starfire continued her search as she walked through the hallway. She approached Raven's door and knocked on it. It opened a small amount to reveal Raven peering out. "Is... My sister in there?" Starfire asked cautiously, probably already knowing the answer since Raven doesn't let _anyone_ in her room.

"No." Raven stated evenly.

"Oh... Might you wish to hang out with me? We could visit your favorite depressing café."

"Already been. It was open mic and Blackfire wanted to share. Your sister's poetry is surprisingly dark." With that, Raven shut her door, leaving Starfire with her head dejectedly as she walked away.

Starfire walked towards Robin's room. As she did, she saw Blackfire's and Robin's shadow.

"That's right Robin..." Blackfire said. "Hold me just like that..."

The way the shadows moved, Starfire believed the they were kissing. Her face was turned into complete horror and she at the door.

"EEEEYYYAAAHHH!" Blackfire screamed. With that she thew Robin at his weights. Starfire then watched as Robin helplessly spun in the air for a few seconds before crashing into his weights and laying there rear up.

"Learn _that_ from a Ben'zou master on Tyrus 3." Blackfire remark once Robin got himself up.

"Hello Robin and... my sister." Starfire said coming in trying to act like she wasn't upset. "Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all. Blackfire was just showing me some alien martial arts." Robin said with a smile. "How come you never taught me these cool moves?" He asked as Starfire nervously rubbed her left arm with her right hand as she glanced away from the duo.

"Probably because she doesn't know them.I always _was_ the better fighter." Blackfire explained before grabbing the boy wonder and leading him away, "Come on. I'll show you the technique I one used a raging Orthax."

Starfire stared bug-eyed after them for a moment before hanging her head sadly as she left the room.

As Starfire walked toward Yuki and Kotemon's room, she began to think to herself.

_'Everything is so weird now...it's like my sister has virtually made me disappear from their minds...surely this can't be the same way with Yuki.'_

Starfire than knocked on the Tamer and Digimon's room. After a few seconds it open to reveal Yuki rubbing his eyes, "Starfire what are you doing here?" the Tamer said with a yawn. "Friend Yuki. Do you wish to spend time together?" Starfire asked.

"Maybe later Starfire." Yuki replied. Starfire grew a little smile on her face at those words, only to disappear at the next sentence, "As soon I continue my nap, safe to say I beat your sister at a Digimon card game." the Tamer said but he looked at Starfire. "But don't worry Starfire your sister isn't going to replace you." Yuki said, causing Starfire to grew a bright smile on her face. "Really!" Starfire said. "Like your sister said Starfire she's only here for a rest." Yuki said. "I hope so friend Yuki." Starfire said.

**A few hours later**

Inside the Ops room, all the Titans except Starfire were lounging on the couch, facing the holographic screen. Yuki had his legs extended and resting on the table and Raven was reading a book. Outside they could see the sun setting in the distance. A monument later, Starfire entered the Ops room with a large stack of DVDs, popcorn, and snacks piled in her hands.

"Friends!" Starfire cheered as she approached the rest of the team, still balancing the objects in her hands perfectly, "I invite you to join me in togetherness of a stay-home movie night. I bring you popcorn and non-cotton candies. Tell me, what sort of movie shall we view?"

"Action!" Robin said.

"Comedy!" Beast Boy said.

"Sci Fi!" Cyborg said.

"Horror." Raven said.

"Anime." Yuki said.

"Samurai!" Kotemon said. Everyone including Yuki looked at the Digimon, "What?" Kotemon asked. "I've never knew that you like Samurai films Kotemon." Yuki explained. "Hey don't blame it on me, blame it on my Digivolved form." Kotemon said.

Starfire, dumbfounded with all the inquires, placed the food on the ground. She wasn't even sure if she had all the movies that fit each criteria. "Perhaps... a double-feature?" she asked nervously as a large sweat drop fell down the side of her head.

"Forget the flicks, kids." came the voice of Blackfire. Now instead of her armor, she wore one of her sister's outfits, showing off her toned belly, arms, and legs. "We're going out!"

"We are?" Starfire asked in a puzzled tone. "Where did you-? Are those my-?" Starfire begain asking her sister as she walked by her. Ignoring her sister's questions as she walked over to the couch. "Heard about a party downtown. Cool crowd, hot music." "Cool." "I'm in." "Why not." and "All right." were Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, and Kotemon's respective answers. Yuki did a face palm. At least he and Raven weren't going to agree to it.

"And it's in a creepy run down warehouse." Blackfire then tacked on; garnering Raven's attention from the book she was reading and the Tamer did another face palm. At that the team left for the party, though for some odd reason Beast Boy had transformed into a gorilla after passing Starfire.

"Hey sweetie. Raided your closet. Hope you don't mind me borrowing you look," Blackfire said after passing her sister.

"Why not?" Starfire whispered sadly. "You have already borrowed my friends."

"Do you like to talk about it?" she turned, seeing her last friend, Yuki, approaching her with a concerned look.

"No." Starfire immediately said, putting on a fake smile. "I do not wish to trouble you with my problems. I will be fine."

Yuki had a knowing look. "Tell you what. I'll stay with you." the Tamer said with a sigh.

"Friend Yuki, you do not need-" Starfire tried to protest but Yuki cut her off.

"No, no I insist." he said, smiling. "Come on we have to catch up with everybody else."

Starfire looked a little surprised, then put on a real smile this time as they catch up with the others.

**The Party**

Nighttime in Jump City at the creepy run down warehouse Blackfire mentioned, a long line of party-goer's were standing outside, trying to get in. A techno house beat could be heard from outside the building while multicolored pink and blue lights pulsed to the music inside.

Inside the warehouse, Blackfire made her way among the crowd as she led all the Titans, except Starfire and Yuki, who followed behind her. Beast Boy was back in his human form since the guard at the fount enforced there was no admittance to animals inside the building, but the guard at the fount let Kotemon in because he thought that the Digimon was just a kid wearing a Digimon costume.

"Step aside, Earthlings, the queen of the galaxy has arrived!" Blackfire ordered, as the crowd seemed to part around her like she owned the place.

As the rest of the group followed the confident orange-skinned, black haired alien, Raven looked over her shoulder she saw Starfire and Yuki making their way through the crowd.

"Oh... excuse... oh... uh..." Starfire apologized shyly as she moved hesitantly through the dancers, getting jostled back and forth as she walked, Yuki's parents never let him go to one of these parties but now the Tamer is. It was then someone walked past her and stepped on her foot, "Ow! You should apologized after stepping on someone's foot." Yuki turned around, grabbing her hand gently. "Starfire it's okay." he said, smiling at her _'Man if Starfire got hurt then is Kotemon going be okay?'_ the Tamer thought about his partner if he'll get ruff-up too.

Deeper inside the warehouse, Blackfire was already dancing to the beat. The other Titans who were accompanying her just watched as she flowed with the music.

"Now don't tell me you big tough superheroes are afraid of a little dancing." Blackfire said to Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, and Kotemon who were the ones closest to her as she danced.

"Betcha Cyborg can do the Robot." Beast Boy commented as he did a little bit of the said dance. The action got the green teen a _very_ unappreciative glare from Cyborg who was standing next to him. Blackfire began dancing across from the pair again. The action was apparently contagious since Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, and Kotemon started getting into the spirit of things shortly after.

Yuki, Raven, and an uncomfortable looking Starfire were watching the others move to the beat, the blue-clad mage was holding her traditional bored look, "This party is pointless." she said evenly.

Then a Goth-looking boy walked up and stood next to her, "Everything's pointless. Wanna go talk albout it?"

With a quick glance to the side and a shrug, both Goths walked away and left Starfire and the Tamer by themselves. Starfire was about to follow them, but was stopped when two guys wearing cut jeans and ragged button up flanner shirts cut in front of her Yuki thought this is no good but to watch the scene.

"Hey, hot alien girl. You diggin' the tunes?" One of the boys asked _'They are hitting on Starfire that's not good'_ Yuki thought.

Starfire was obviously flustered. "I... did not know we were supposed to bring shovels." Immediately, the two boys that approached her started laughing, when Yuki had enough and walked next to Starfire. "If don't want to get hurt, you'll leave her alone before I give myself a reason to bring a shovel." Yuki said. "Oh look the hot alien girl got herself a boyfriend." The other boy commented. This comment got Yuki's face turn red. "Hey she's just a friend who's a girl but she's not my girlfriend." the Tamer said. "Oh he's denying it she's totally your girlfriend." the first boy said as Yuki's face got even redder and the two boys laughed even harder. Just as the boys came down from their laughing, a familiar bamboo sword appeared and hit the both of them on their heads. "You have a pretty girlfriend! Both very hot!" the dazed one that said Yuki is Starfire's boyfriend slurred as he and his friend drop to the ground.

When the guys fell from view, Starfire and Yuki looked up and see Kotemon standing in front of them, if the Digimon's face was visible you can tell he was giving them a friendly smile, "Good thing I came at the right time those two were trouble." he said as the Digimon stepped over them.

"Friend Kotemon, why are you not with my sister and the others?" Starfire asked sadly. "Yeah I thought you were dancing." Yuki said.

Kotemon chuckled nervously before answering, "I _may_ have gotten lost in the crowd." the Digimon joked as he scratched the back of his kendo helmet while Yuki did a face palm _'Darn did Beast Boy went behind my back and taught Kotemon some stuff'_ the Tamer thought. Kotemon noticed that Starfire was looking down, sadly. "_You're_ not having a good time."

"Of course, I am having fun." Starfire lied with a smile as she picked her head up.

Yuki then gave them a bored look and raised his left eyebrow, "_Sure_." he said letting Starfire and Kotemon to follow him. "C'mon, we can go to the roof before someone else start to hit on you Starfire." the Tamer said. "But those guys were not hurting me." Starfire said with a confused look. "Yeah Yuki I didn't saw those guys hurting Starfire." Kotemon said. "It's a slang word it means that somebody makes a persistent sexual advances to you." Yuki explains. "Oh." Starfire and Kotemon said as the three went to the roof.

**Earth's Atmosphere**

Outside of Earth's atmosphere, the alien prison ship from before softly drifted above the planet's orbit. Inside the bridge of the ship, the two silhouetted, crustacean looking extraterrestrials were watching the planet on what looked like a giant screen that projected on the front window.

"The girl may have defeated one probe," One of the silhouettes said as it's clawed hand touched a panel that showed the status of the remaining three probes, "But she will not fare so well against three." the shadowy figure finished as it pressed on the final button on the panel. "Sill it is strange. The probe that did not returned from here last reported it was hit by some kind of computer virus that is not from this universe." the second shadowy figure said. "Really well let us see if these probes can withstand that computer virus." the first shadowy figure said.

Outside the ship, the three remaining octopus-looking probes were launched one by one and rocketed towards Earth, ready and willing to intercept their target by any means necessary.

**Warehouse Roof**

Back at the creepy warehouse, the music and lights showed no sign of faltering as the party-goers continued enjoying the merriment of their surroundings, on the roof Starfire began feeling better after Yuki and Kotemon took her to the roof, out here the warm air wasn't stifling, and no one was stepping on her, pushing her around or hitting on her, out here she was fine. Instantly her mood fell, she was out here with Yuki and Kotemon alone and the rest of her friends were below with her perfect sister.

"Perhaps I do not belong here after all..." she moaned.

Before Yuki and Kotemon could say anything, a voice called from behind them. "Of course you don't." the three turned around and see Robin standing by the entrance of the stairs that led to the roof. "You belong down there, having fun with the rest of us." he said as he brushed past the Digimon and the Tamer and approached Starfire. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is wonderful." Starfire replied with a fake smile. The Boy Wonder took a seat next to her, hanging his feet over the edge. "The pounding music and blinding lights are quite enjoyable." Those words barely left her mouth before her real mood reappeared on her face. "Everything is not wonderful. I am happy to see her, but Blackfire rules at video games, and she is able to share very depressing poems, and she knows the cool moves-" Robin, Yuki, and Kotemon sowed a look of concern as they saw her visage drop, "-And she always knows when people are not talking about shovels." she finished, releasing a heavy sigh. "And I am nothing like her."

Robin placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to console the sulking teen, "No, you're not." he said in a comforting tone, "And I think-"

The conversation that Robin had was interrupted by a skylight window opening from behind them. The four Titans turned around to see Blackfire popping up the skylight window and letting herself out. What really caught their attention, was that Blackfire was now wearing a bright pink wig.

"How do I look?" Blackfire asked approaching the four and swiping her hand through her wig.

"Pink." Robin replied bluntly, not giving Blackfire any thought, "Look, can you give us a minute here?"

Blackfire pouted at Robin's response; not exactly what she expected from the boy wonder. However, her demeanor change in an instant when she heard the music change. "Oh, I _love_ this song!" she said happily after she gasped.

In the next instant, the pink wig wearing alien flew over to Starfire and Robin, grabbed the latter's arm, and yanked him down though the skylight she came from. When the two passed though the skylight, the window swung shut, leaving Starfire alone with Yuki and Kotemon on the roof again. With a weary sigh, the little sister stood up from the ledge.

"Well It's good that you shared your feelings with us." Yuki said. Starfire then jumped, she'd forgotten the Yuki and Kotemon was here.

"I am sorry." Starfire said a bit sadly as Yuki and Kotemon went up to her, "I forgot that you two was here."

Yuki gave Starfire a concerned look, "That's okay even I tend to forgot things too. Plus you love Blackfire, you don't make yourself feel worse about it."

"But she's my-" Starfire was interrupted by Yuki. "Sister. I know, trust me Starfire." the Tamer began, "Your sister is the one to protect you and love-" Yuki tried to explaned but he too was interrupted this time by Kotemon.

"Look out!" the Digimon shouted as Kotemon pushed Starfire and his Tamer away from him. After Yuki and Starfire was away from the Digimon, they looked backed and saw another octopus-looking craft swoop by, Kotemon then dodged it in a nick of time.

"Kotemon!" Starfire called out, as the craft chased Kotemon further and further from them. "Another one, well here we go." Yuki said as he took out the Datamon card.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Datamon's Digital Bomb Activate!"**

At that moment Kotemon turned around to face his pursuer, "Take this. **Digital Bomb!"** the Digimon shouted as he shoots computer viruses from his sleeve. But unlike the first craft, this one was too fast and dodged Kotemon's attack and grabbed the Digimon with it's tentacles. "Kotemon hold on and I cut you lose." Yuki said as he holds up his D-Arc and took out his strongest card.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Imperialdramon Paladin Mode's Omni Sword Activate!"**

Kotemon could feel the power of the Digi-Modification from the founder of the Royal Knights card and grabbed his bamboo sword and drawn it out. "Time to break myself free with **Omni Sword!"** he shouted as his dawn bamboo sword turned into the ultimate 'Omni Sword' and sliced the tentacles that was holding him freeing him. "Come on Starfire we have to catch up with Kotemon." Yuki said after a nod from Starfire and the two sped off to chase Kotemon and his pursuer.

**The Party**

Inside the warehouse, Beast Boy and Cyborg were dancing to the beat as they owned the dance floor. However, the little green teen stopped busting a move and looked up when he heard sounded like glass breaking. When he looked up, he saw a familiar kendo outfit wearing reptile fall to the ground.

"WHA! Kotemon dude! What's going on?!" Beast Boy cried out in surprise as the Digimon stood up, rubbing his kendo helmet.

"Starfire needs help." He replied, "Go get the others, NOW!" the Digimon demanded. With a nod from the shapeshifter. Kotemon then ran to stairs to the roof.

After the Digimon left, Beast Boy ran across the room to track down Cyborg. He was finally able to find the African-American teen dancing in the center of the room, "Cy! Star's in trouble!" Beast Boy shouted over the music.

This caught Cyborg's attention as he stopped dancing and turned to look. Immediately as he turn around, he saw Beast Boy get grabbed by a tentacle that shot out from behind and get dragged toward the door.

"Whoa! Help!" Beast Boy cried out as he struggled against the probe craft.

Cyborg ran after him, but was broadsided by another probe; knocking the teen up against the wall.

In a dark corner of the warehouse, Raven and the Goth boy from earlier were talking as the fighting started.

"So... do you like show tunes?" the Goth boy asked, receiving a _very_ bored and disapproving look from the gray-skinned Titan.

Before she could respond, the probe hauling Beast Boy away passed by. Her companion beat feet out of there, and she flew to lend a hand, levitating two creates and promptly projecting them at the craft. The impact of the creates jarred Beast Boy out of his captor's grip, causing him to skid across the floor. Through the skylight, Raven spotted the octopus-looking craft silhouetted against the night sky, fighting a smaller silhouetted figure. In the starry sky, the octopus-looking craft grabbed the smaller silhouette and gained altitude before going into a screaming dive and crash through the glass, into a pile of crates.

Raven moved back to avoid the impact as it flew by. At the same time, Cyborg landed a punch against the probe that struck him, after which Starfire flew out of the debris and blasting the craft that grabbed her with a starbolt. However, the attack proved to be ineffective as the probe lunged towards her. **"Thunder Kote!"** Kotemon shouted as he punched the probe with his electrical charged fist before it could reach Starfire, making it crash through the wall next to them as Yuki arrived at the battle.

Beast Boy, momentarily in the clear, suddenly yelped and jumped in a backflip to get out the way of the probe that tow him away. In his backflip, the green teen trasformed into a tiger and lunged at the octopus-looking craft when he landed, driving it across the room with a swipe of his paws. The craft stopped backing away when it was beneath Starfire; in no time, it and the other two closed in on her. With a gasp, the alien quickly flew around and around, trying to shake them. She was able to get a breather when Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Kotemon flew by, or in the case of the latter two jumped by, and tackled the three probes to the ground. Starfire turned back to see her three comrades take on her the pursuers. "Time to teach these things a lesson." Yuki said as he holds up his D-Arc and took out his Crusadermon card out.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Crusadermon's Fist of Fear ****Activate!"** Kotemon then shouted, **"Fist of Fear!"** as he starts shooting his opponent away with sonic booms from his right fist, Beast Boy turned into an octopus to fight the probe on equal footing, and Cyborg was wrestling with the tentacles of his opponent. However, the third one was able to get a upper hand by spinning when Cyborg was entwined in its tentacles, resulting in sending Cyborg tumbling.

Robin and Blackfire were walking down a hallway by themselves in a different area of the warehouse. The sound of the commotion on the other side of the wall caught the boy wonder's attention. He turned and walked towards the noise but was stopped when the visiting Tamaranian grabbed him.

"Where are you going?" she asked, trying to pull the Titan back to the merriment, "Stay and talk to me."

Robin ripped his arm from Blackfire's grip, "Look, I just want to make sure that Starfire's okay." he explained as he began to walk away, Blackfire shot Robin a disapproving look. Before the Tamaranian could give an argument, Cyborg crashed though the wall, surprising the both of them. As he stood up, rubbing his head and grumbling, Robin ran over to him, "What's going on?"

"Remember that thing that attacked Star?" Cyborg asked as the Boy Wonder helped him up, "It had friends." he finished before rushing back into the melee, leaving Robin and Blackfire alone in the hallway.

Robin began follow suit, but stopped upon seeing Starfire's older sister not moving, "Didn't you hear him? Your sister needs help!"

"Right. Of course." Blackfire responded with a smile. She pulled back her pink wig and dropped it, letting her natural, long black hair flow freely, before running down the stairs to follow the boy wonder.

At the same time outside, Starfire had been knocked through a warehouse wall and into another before falling into an open dumpster, the lid falling over her from the sudden impact. Before she could get out however, one of the octopus-looking crafts clamped down on it and held it shut, it's cohorts then head off towards the horizon. A few seconds into the girl's screams however, one of Robin's birdarangs had cut two of the craft's tentacles off.

"Teen Titans Go!" Robin shouted as he caught his projectile weapon, Blackfire then rushed at the probes as they suddenly found her worth noticing, flying straight towards her with tentacles forward. To the Titans' surprise, Blackfire had suddenly fired purple eye beams straight though the probes' lower bodies, which sparked before they each detonated. As bits and peaces of the probes clattered across the ground, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven approached Blackfire, whereas Yuki and Kotemon went ahead to check on Starfire.

"Aw yeah! Good times!" Cyborg said as he ran up to her.

"Nice shootin' Tex." Beast Boy added.

"Very nice." Raven complimented.

"How did you know where to hit them?" Robin asked, finding out how quickly she took the three probes down a bit odd.

"Lucky guess?" Blackfire responded. After hearing that Kotemon was having his doubts about the visiting Tamaranean's response _'No way that was a lucky guess, it's was like she knew those things were'_ the Digimon thought.

"We could _use_ luck like that. Maybe you outta join the team." Cyborg offered.

"Me? A Teen Titan?" Blackfire asked with partally-hidden shock, Starfire opening the lid on the dumpster with wide eyes. This action had the accidental effect of nailing the Tamer on the chin making him sad as he watched Starfire closed the lid again, trying making herself as she didn't exist.

**Back at the Tower**

Later that evening at the shocking revelation, the group had gotten back home to the tower, While Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg celebrated with Blackfire, Raven Yuki, and Kotemon went back to their rooms for their own reasons. For Raven, it was because she was disappointed that the goth she was speaking with brought up something as _peppy_ as show tunes. Yuki and Kotemon went back to their room to discuss about Blackfire. "So Kotemon what do you think about Blackfire now?" Yuki asked his partner. "I think she's up to something." Kotemon said. "Really what is it?" Yuki asked. "I don't know it's like she's lied about doing a lucky guess on those things." Kotemon explained. "Oh that's right Digimon almost have a lucky guesses attacks on opponents." Yuki said. "Well let's go to Starfire and talk to her." Kotemon said. "Right and I know where she is." Yuki said as the two went to the roof.

On the roof Starfire was on the edge of the roof, with a pink backpack on hand with few possessions stowed away. Looking up at the moon, the girl sighed as she was about to take off into the wild blue yonder, and the into the ether."She will be a better Titan than I ever was." Starfire said as she start to fly away.

But before she could get a few feet off the ground, Robin appeared from the back.

"You just going to leave without saying goodbye?" he asked.

Starfire clasped herself in frustration and flew to the ground next to Robin at the same time Yuki and Kotemon had reached the roof _'Oh good Robin is here'_ the Tamer thought.

"Robin...I..." she began. But Starfire didn't have time to speak. A starship rose from below the Tower and came in full view. Robin, Yuki, and Kotemon could see two aliens on top of it; looking directly at them.

The first alien opened up it's claw, causing a green goo like substance to come from it, smashing Robin in the chest, sending him flying. Yuki saw this and took out his D-Arc and pulled out a card.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it threw the card slot. "Digi-Modify!" he pauses letting the card read thew **"Agility Activate!"** With that Kotemon jumped up in time to catch Robin as Yuki went up to the two, while that happen the goo grabbed Starfire and brought her to the ship.

"Good thing that we came at the right time." Yuki said.

"Thanks." Robin said.

"Your welcome." Kotemon said.

"Now come on. We've got help Starfire." the Tamer said.

"Right." Robin said as the three ran at Starfire, using every ounce of their strength to make the jump.

Robin and Yuki missed her feet by a few inches while Kotemon who still had the Digi-Modification grabbed her foot but was pulled in too.

**In the Air**

Elsewhere high in the clouds, the sky tinted purple and the moon tinted violet, the alien ship prepared to leave Earth's atmosphere. A thin barrier of translucent energy surrounded the captured Digimon and Tamaranian while the green tentacle-like blinds still covered the latter's arms and mouth. Despite this however, Starfire struggled against them, the sound of her muffled cries ringing around her, while Kotemon tried to using his Thunder Kote attack on the barrier but it didn't do any damage.

Outside of the barrier, the two armored aliens were standing at a control panel. One crustacean was dealing with the navigational duties as he pressed buttons on said panel. "Prepare to leave Earth's orbit. We have the Tamaranian girl and a accomplice of her's." One of the extraterrestrials ordered.

The other captor turned to the imprisoned Digimon and teen, "Once we return to Centauri, you _will_ pay for what you have done." he said, leaning over the captives imposingly. Starfire couldn't respond, she could only struggle and grunt through her binds, while Kotemon only gave the captor a glare.

On the underside of the craft, Yuki and Robin were hanging on the opposite sides of the ship due to Yuki hanging on the ship's ladder and Robin's magnetic shoes. "Nobody's taking her away." Robin said in response to what the now dubbed Centauri said.

"Let's show what happens when you mess with a Titan or take a Digimon away from his Tamer." Yuki added with narrow eyes. With a nod from the boy wonder, the two of them vaulted to the deck and landed in between the crustacean and their teammates.

"Our friends stay here!" Robin yelled as he readied himself in a martial artists pose and engaged the first red-armored alien in combat. "Don't worry you two I'll get you out." Yuki said to Starfire and Kotemon as he took out the Datamon card.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Datamon's Digital Bomb Activate!"**

After that Kotemon knows what to do. **"Digital Bomb!"** the Digimon shouted as he shoots computer viruses from his sleeves. The computer viruses made a contact on the control panel making the barrier to shut down. "Thanks Yuki now how's about Digivolve me into Musyamon so I can fight them." Kotemon said. "Got it." Yuki said as s he took out the Digivolution card.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

With that said Yuki whirls the Digivolution card around catching it in his hands he then swipes the card through the D-Arc "Digi-Modify..." as he shouted letting the data of the card run through it, **"...Digivoltion Activate!"**

***Cue Digimon Tamers~Digivolution Theme (US)***

The words DIGIVOLUTION appeared on Yuki's D-Arc and it begins the Digivoultion process with Kotemon shouting **"Kotemon...Digivole to...Musyamon!"**

In Kotemon's place Musyamon stood. He now ran up to Yuki's side and hold his Shiratori-maru with both his hands. After that the second one had set the ship to autopilot after seeing his partner having trouble fighting Robin and was about to attack the boy wonder. But before that happen Musyamon ran up and shouted **"Ninja Blade!"** as he slashed the alien with his flaming Shiratori-maru, causing the alien back a bit.

"This is what you get for imprisoning me and my friend, now you face me." Musyamon said as he blocked the incoming claw with the Shiratori-maru, "Take this. **Shogun Sword!"** Musyamon shouted as flames started to form on the blade of his Shiratori-maru. Yuki then realized that and starts to shout to his partner. "Not again! Musyamon don't use Shogun Sword in..." but it was too late the flames took the shape of a ghost-like dragon made of flames to impact on the alien, not only did it hit the crab alien pushing him back it also hit the controls, blowing them up. "...here." Yuki finished as the ship started to sift it's course and was drifting towards the ground at a fast pace with one flaming turbine being the cause. Musyamon looked at the damage on the ship inside and out then to his Tamer who looked mad. "Oops sorry again Yuki." he said embarrassed. "That's okay Musyamon it was partly your fault." Yuki said knowing Robin took his fight to where the explosion of the one flaming turbine is.

Yuki and Musyamon then saw that Robin had peeled the tentacles from the Tamaranian's body. "Robin! Yuki!" Starfire cheered as the tentacle left her mouth.

"Come on!" Robin extended a hand to her which she took as the ship fell closer and closer to the ground. With a nod, the four of them leaped from the deck just in time as the ship turned down nose first into the water, skidding a considerable distance before stopping and tumbling forward, landing on top on it's deck. Then Starfire floated and set the non-flyers on the ground.

"Star! Robin! Yuki! Musyamon!" Beast Boy called as he ran up to them

"Are you guys okay?" Cyborg asked, the group looking over their shoulders to see the two red-armored aliens walking away away from their downed ship.

"Titans get ready," Robin said as he and the others assumed fighting stances, he, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Yuki, and Musyamon forming up around Starfire while Raven stuck to the back and prepared to call out her magic.

"In the name of the Grand Centauri Empire, you are _all_ under arrest," the leading alien said as he walked up to them, pulling a yellow black-marked pentagon-shaped bage from the plate of armor on his chest, throwing the seven off completely._  
_

"What the what?" Yuki asked about what the alien said.

"Uh, you can't be the good guys. _We're_ the good guys." Beast Boy argued.

"And _we_ are Centauri police." the alien guard enunciated._  
_

"The Tamaranian girl is a liar and a thief. She's committed _high_ crimes against the _entire_ Centauri system," the piloting alien said pointing to Starfire, or rather, the Centauri Moon Diamond around her neck.

"I have never even _been_ to the Centauri moons." Starfire said worriedly, Robin then pulling the diamond-esque necklace from around her neck off and examining the diamond on the end.

"But _I_ know someone who _has_." Robin then said, causing Starfire to gasp. "You've been chasing the wrong girl." he explained to the alien police as he tossed the diamond toward the leading alien, hoping not to cause an intergalactic incident.

"Wait where's Blackfire?" Musyamon asked while he looked around. "I didn't see her in the group."

"Uh..." Beast Boy stated pointing to the sky, a black dot moving through the heavens at a fast pace.

"Don't worry Star. She won't get away with this." Robin started.

"No she will _not_!" Starfire growled with a sudden ice-cold fury, her narrowed eyes glowing green before shooting off after the dot. The enraged teen flew past a surprised Blackfire before coming to a stop. "Hello, sister." she said in a cold voice, with eyes still glowing and arms crossed in front of her.

Blackfire had now changed back into her own clothes along with the armored undergarments. "Aw, you're mad." Blackfire cooed, "I know, I should've _told_ you I was leaving, but you know how I hate goodbyes and-"

"You are a criminal and you were going to let me take your place in _jail_!" The angered little sister interrupted.

"Oh... well... yeah," the older sister admitted weakly.

"You will give back what you have stolen and turn yourself over to the police!" Starfire order as she leaned closer to her sister.

Blackfire leaned over towards her, "And what will you do if I don't?" Starfire didn't have an immediate answer. Not wanting to wait for one, Blackfire warmed up a purple starbolt in her hand and released it, blasting her sister in the stomach, causing her to fall back, "I always_was_ the better fighter," she remarked as Starfire righted herself.

"Not anymore!" The Titan argued defiantly. Blackfire then unloaded a machine-gun barrage of starbolts at her sister. Starfire flew through them all without so much as getting her hair singed and gathered herself for a crushing counter strike. Starfire then released her own concentrated starblolt that connected with her older sister's hand, making the attack Blackfire was about to shoot fizzled out.

In the next instant, the one very angry little sister rose to stare Blackfire down; both hands lost in the dazzling radiance of the starbolts she was holding. Blackfire merely laughed in her face, but was trailed off into a surprised yell as a Centauri tentacle whipped up from behind and tied around her body, ending at her neck. Starfire turned to look toward the source to see ship was fixed and the two crewmen were standing on top.

"Blackfire of Tamaran, you are under arrest." One of the Centauri policemen said as he reeled in the criminal.

"Farewell, sister." Starfire waved to her now captured older sibling, "Although you did betray and attack me, it was... still very nice to see you."

"Next time it won't _be_ so nice." Blackfire threatened as she struggled against her binds, "I _will_ get out of jail, _little sister_, and I _will_ get even!" The comment earned her a look of worry from said little sister as she was finally placed inside a containment field when she reach the ship.

**The Next Day**

The next morning after the sun rose into the sky, Musyamon had De-Digivolve back into Kotemon when the team got back to the tower, Starfire was sitting at the edge of the roof, the wind was blowing though her hair as the clouds blew by, her body was soaking up the sun's rays as she thought back to how she and her sister had been separated. How things had gone worn between them.

"Hey." She heard a voice from behind her. The Tamaranian turned to see Robin standing behind her, "How are yo doing?" the boy wonder asked as he took a seat next to her.

"I am... sad for my sister." Starfire admitted sullenly.

"And for yourself?" Robin asked a follow-up question.

"I am just glad that the truth was discovered before I was replaced." Starfire sighed as she looked back into the bay.

This earned her a worried look from the boy wonder, "What are you talking about?"

Starfire turned to face Robin, "Well, you... everyone except Yuki was having such fun with her, and then Cyborg said-"

"Look. Your sister was interesting, but she could never take your place." Robin explained before giving the girl a warm smile, "No one could never take your place."

Hearing him loud and clear, Starfire gave the boy wonder a warm answering smile. Enjoying each other's company, both teens look back into the bay as it sparkled in th sunlight, ready for what the future will bring.

**End of Chapter**

**Man two long chapters in a row. **There's a few changes in this, with Kotemon blaming his new love for Samurai movies on his Digivolved form is base on the Musyamon from the current season of Digimon**. ****Next chapter. Chapter 7: **Final Exam: The mysterious **villain from the last chapter hire students from a school to take on Yuki, Kotemon, and the Titans. R&amp;R**************


	8. Chapter 7: Final Exam

**Titan Tamer of The Swordsman**

**Chapter Seven**

**Final Exam**

**A/N**

**Karsap: Time for the next chapter.**

**Yuki: Final Exam? But I'm not going to school anymore.**

**Karsap: You aren't taking it Yuki, but three new **super **villains are.******

********Kotemon: Really we just face four of them can't we go back to fighting Digimon?********

********Karsap: Not until the next chapter. Oh and Yuki your Cousin is getting a cameo in this chapter.********

********Yuki: Wow******** is ********Cousin Rika paying me a visit, or we're visiting her?********

********Karsap: No and not yet.********

********Yuki: Oh. Wait not yet why?********

********Karsap: In good time.** But enough of that**** Kotemon do the disclaimer****.**********

**********Kotemon:** **Okay! ****Karsap doesn't own Digimon or Teen Titans, b**ut he owns my Tamer **Yuki Hata.**************

**************Underground************ Lair - Night**

In a flash of static, a school crest suddenly appeared on a monitor. The crest was hexagonal, black-and-white checkered within a golden border, with a large **H** superimposed on it in gold script. Across the bottom was a white banner that read **H.A.E.Y.P.** Behind the crest, a square corridor could be seen, the walls, ceiling, and floor were made of honeycomb-shaped tiles.

**"The H.I.V.E. Academy for Extraordinary Young People is proud to introduce..."** a cold female voice narrated as a platform rose up into view in front of the crest, three individuals now standing before it. One was a very short bald boy in a forest green jumpsuit, a pair of goggles popped on his forehead, and assorted controls mounted at his chest and waist level. Behind him was a tall beefy fellow with a collar-length brown hair and a small beard. His sleeveless shirt and pants were black and studded with gold bands across his chest and ran down his shoulders, as well as studded gold wristbands and golden-cast shoes like a elephant's. Off the right of these two was a slim girl in an off the shoulder black dress trimmed with blue ruffles, black-and-blue striped stockings, and black platform boots with blue soles. Her pink hair was bound into two large horn-like tufts that stuck up from her ears and matching her cat-like eyes. Her skin was a light grey shade, and she had a small pendent hung from a black ribbon around her throat. **"This year's top graduates..."** the female voice narrated as the three leapt from the platform, the big one and the girl leaving the frame to the sides as the camera zoomed in on the runt. **"Gizmo- The boy genius whose intellect can conquer any problem with an inventive solution,"** the voice narrated as Gizmo pressed a button on his chest, a pair of steel wings sprouting from the backpack on his back as he took flight. As laser cannons popped out of the tiles on the walls, the boy genius easily dodged them before pressing another button, the disk making up the back of his pack releasing a salvo of missiles that destroyed all their targets with remarkable efficiency. **"Jinx- The enchanting sorceress whose powerful hexes mean bad luck for her enemies,"** the voice stated as the girl now came into the frame's view, the girl extending her arms to both sides and did a 360 twirl, four large panels from the walls falling out and crushing a quarter of white and black-trimmed robots that were coming for her, Jinx back flipping down the corridor a short distance.

As three larger laser cannons rose out from the floor, the giant suddenly dropped down and bent the barrel as though it were nothing but a piece of taffy. **"And Mammoth- The genetically enhanced giant whose unstoppable strength speaks for itself,"** the woman spoke as he tore the laser cannon from it's mooring and performed an Olympic-style hammer throw, the laser cannon skidding down the hall and wrecking the other two. A robot like the one from before then caught the huge man in it's hands, but Gizmo leapt onto it's back and attached a small metal unit, which screwed itself down. Leaping away, sparks began to fly across the robot's frame before it fell over. **"Well-organized, highly trained, and combat equipped..."** the voice narrated as Jinx ran to Mammoth and sprung off his hands as she began to do a series of flips down the corridor. **"These new H.A.E.Y.P. agents are perfect fighting force,"** she narrated, pronouncing the acronym as a battery of lasers emerged from the walls and began to cut lose at Jinx, the sorceress gymnastically advancing forward, all the laser cannons hitting one another in an attempt to hit her. Surveying the damage in triumph, she then faced the front as Gizmo and Mammoth slid to either side of her. **"And for the right price, this ideal team can be yours,"** the narrator finished, the screen giving way to static before a gray-haired woman stepped in front of the monitor, wearing a view-sever dark outfit with a hexagonal gold patch on her right sleeve.

"Well, Mr. Slade?" the woman asked.

"Impressive. Truly," the man now known as Slade spoke from the shadows. "However, robots and obstacle courses only prove so much. My plans demand operatives who can function in the _real_ world," he said getting up from his seat, as he led the woman across the catwalk behind his shadowed throne. "If your students are going to serve me, they'll have to pass one final exam," He said as he ascended to a platform overlooking the gray-haired woman under one spotlight, while Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth all stood on the other. "Destroy the Teen Titans, and _then_ we'll talk."

The light on the trio went out, and then the woman bowed before her light was extinguished as well. Only the outline of Slade's figure and his eye were visible as he left alone.

**Yuki's dream**

Yuki was sleeping when he had a weird dream where he was seemed to be flying over a city at night which was familiar to him.

_'Shinjuku?! Why I'm dreaming I'm flying over my dad's hometown?'_ he thought, when he saw someone on the streets below in fog, it was a girl that was at the same age as him and her hair was the same color as his but her hair was in a style of a pineapple with a ponytail who was also familiar to him.

_'Cousin Rika?! What's my cousin doing out in the middle of the night? Wait why's there's also strange fog here?' _he asked when in the fog came his answer, it was a creature that looked like a tiger that was made of fire except for it's face and paws. Yuki instantly know what it is.

_'A Lynxmon?! Okay why's my cousin fighting a Digimon?'_ He asked as he saw Rika took out something that surprised the Titan Tamer. '_A D-Arc?! Why does Rika also have a D-Arc?'_ Yuki asked as his cousin's D-Arc showed analysis of Lynxmon. "Lynxmon, Armor level Digimon, Vaccine attribute, It's attacks are Howling Buster and Wild Nail Claw." Rika read the analysis.

It was then Yuki saw another creature appeared next to her, it looked like an anthropomorphic fox, that stood on it's hind legs had yellow fur with white fur on the top of it's belly, it wears purple sleeves and has fur spikes on it's shoulder blades, it's face triangular like a fox, it had pointed ears and her eyes had a black scelera with cold blue irises, and a very bushy white tipped yellow tail.

_'Okay now I'm confused who's this Digimon?' _Yuki asked about the newcomer.

"I expect you to have no trouble with this Renamon?" Rika asked the fox to her side.

"Yes, Rika!" muttered the now named Renamon without a hint of emotion on it's female sounding voice.

_'Okay when did my cousin became a Digimon Tamer?'_ Yuki asked since he figure that his cousin knows Renamon, as Lynxmon launched at Renamon, Lynxmon pinned her down and was ready to strike her with it's claws. It was then Yuki saw a familiar look on his cousin's face _"Go get Lynxmon Rika!"_ Yuki said. "Renamon, Let's finish this!" Rika shouted as she pulled out some of her Digimon cards.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

"Let's see which one?" Rika asked as she goes though her cards then she picked one. "The Boost Card!" she said as she spins the selected card around gaining it in her hand then she slide it threw the card slot. "Digi-Modify!" she pauses letting the card read through **"Hyper-Shift**** Activate!"**

Thanks to the Digi-Modify Renamon escaped and counter attacked Lynxmon with a kick on the chest and sent Lynxmon flying back, being a cat Lynxmon landed on it's paws.

Getting up as if nothing happened, Renamon sways her head back and forth finally hearing the sound of her neck popping, immediately after, she rushes toward Lynxmon and strike it with a right hook, then she spin kicks Lynxmon on the face, jumping backward to doge one of it's claws, Renamon upper cuts it sending it up in the air. As Lynxmon fell to the ground, Renamon jumps up and crosses her arms in frount of her.

**"Diamond Storm!"** Renamon shouted as she extended her arms to her side and hundreds of shiny leaf like shards appeared in front of her and pelted mercilessly the downed Lynxmon and burst it apart in millions of data particles.

When Renamon landed, she walked up to the bunch of data that was Lynxmon and absorbed it in her body. It was then that Yuki was hit on the head by something, waking him up.

**Titans Tower - Midmorning**

When Yuki awoke from his dream in his and Kotemon's room he saw the Digimon already had his bamboo sword out the Tamer instantly knew what happened. "Ow! Again Kotemon why did you do that for?!" Yuki shouted. "For two reasons. One it's almost noon and you skipped breakfast." the Digimon said. "Oops!" Yuki said. "And two you was talking in your sleep. Which brings me to a question of my own. Why?" Kotemon said with his own question. "Well it's a weird dream I'll tell you on the way to the Ops room to where the others are." Yuki explained. "Okay!" the Digimon said as the two went to the Ops room.

_**Flashback(Right after Yuki's dream ended)**_

_After Renamon absorbed Lynxmon's data, Rika looked up to where Yuki was, only to find there was nothing there. 'That's weird I thought that my cousin was there.' she thought and went up to Renamon. "You could have finished faster." she said._

_"I'll do it next time Rika." Renamon said with her emotionless voice._

_"You will." Rika said. "Now, let's go home." ordered Rika._

_"Yes." replied Renamon._

_It was then Rika wanted to asked something "Renamon during the fight did you see something?" she asked. "I thought I did, right before I attacked. Why did you ask?" Renamon answered with her own question. "Nothing much!" Rika said as the two started walking._

**_Flashback End_**

"What?! Are you serious that your cousin's a Digimon Tamer?" Kotemon asked. Yuki had told the Digimon everything in the dream. "I'm pretty sure it's her!" Yuki said. "Wow that Renamon of her's sounds tough but I think I can take her!" Kotemon said. "Don't get too excited we maybe good but like I said my Cousin Rika is 'The Digimon Queen' and she's also the one who taught me all about Digimon Cards but I never beaten her." Yuki said. It was then they heard Beast Boy's voice. "I'm telling you I didn't lose it! _You_ were the one watching T.V. last night!" Beast Boy cried at to whom what Yuki thought is Cyborg. "Great. Beast Boy lost the remote let's go!" Yuki said as he and Kotemon went threw the doors of the Ops room. As the doors of the Ops room slid open the other Titans was there.

"And the is the secret to traveling faster than light." Starfire finished on the side of the room where she and Robin are.

Then both the Tamer and Digimon's eyes widened as they look at the room. The entire room was trashed at the counter piled high with dirty dishes, and garbage strewn across the floor. "Wow do this always happen when people lose stuff?" Kotemon asked. "Yes Kotemon!" Yuki said. "Oh!" Kotemon said. It was then the Digimon's stomach growled. "Well time to get myself a early lunch." Kotemon said as he walked over to the fridge and opened it. A few seconds later Kotemon slammed it closed and in a way reminiscent of the Flash the Digimon zipped under the table that Raven was happen to be sitting at with a freaked out look on his face and Yuki went up to see what scared Kotemon.

"Kotemon what's wrong?" The Tamer asked.

"Ttthe fffridge iiis hhhaunted bbby aaa Bbbakemon!" The Digimon exclaimed with fear, as his arm was pointed at said fridge.

"You and Yuki went over this, the kitchen appliances don't have souls." Raven said sighing.

"Actually Raven Kotemon said Bakemon a Ghost Digimon that possesses electronics. But she's right there's nothing in there Kotemon." Yuki said.

"No, there's a Bakemon in there!" Kotemon tried.

"So if you want to blame someone, look in the _mirror_, buddy!" Beast Boy growled having ignored the Digimon, who Yuki and Raven was now trying to coax out from under the table.

"Whoa! Take it easy Titans! Combat practice is this afternoon." Robin said trying to defuse the situation, whereas he was thinking. '_I tell these guys again and again, clean up when the mess is small__. Not wait until everything gets like this!'_ the boy wonder thought looking around the messy room. If _anyone_ saw their living area like this, they'd never hear the end of it. God forbids _Bats_ saw it- The man kept _his_ Bat-cave absolutely spotless, but as the Tower Ops room was now, it was hardly fit to _live_ in, let alone give out orders from.

"We must mend your dispute by sharing the unhealthy junk foods. I shall fetch them." Starfire said as she headed to the kitchen, while it was also messy and was the lesser of the two evils.

"I don't need _food_! I need help finding the remote!" Cyborg cried as Starfire looked into the fridge and saw all the blue-covered food. Looking to one part of the fridge where a wheel of cheese sat however, a portion of the moldy, blue-furred mass suddenly rose up, forming a sloppy maw and screeched at her.

"AHHHHHH!" Starfire cried as she shot her starbolts into the fridge, the resultant explosion nearly covering the entire Ops room in blue furry mold.

"Didn't I told you?" Kotemon asked Yuki and Raven, the Digimon, Tamer, and Raven were untouched by the mold as Kotemon had pulled his Tamer and Raven under the table before the explosion happen.

"Uh, you can let us go..." Yuki and Raven both said, their faces slowly turning red as Kotemon saw he held his Tamer and Raven close together, Raven was thankful for the fact that the blush was hidden by her hood.

"Oh, sorry." Kotemon said as he let them go and the three stood up to see the mess that was created.

"...Maybe we should just go out for pizza." Robin stated as a bit of furry blue food sloughed off one of his spiky locks, which he swore shrieked when it hit the floor, as he stood frozen in the midst of the other three as they tried to kill one another. Stomping it down for good measure, he called for the tower's cleanup function to deal with the... mess, in the tower, while they went out to eat. After they got cleaned up of souse.

**Pizza Place**

After their little... incident, the kitchen, the Titans headed out to the Pizza Place, the very same place that Starfire had nearly wrecked completely when she arrived at planet Earth and where they came up with their team name. At the moment after they sat down the majority were arguing about what to get a topping on the pizza.

"Double pepperoni!" Cyborg cried out as Raven rubbed her temples, both Yuki and Kotemon was looking in the menu not getting in the argument.

"I'm _not_ eating _meat_!" Beast Boy cried in protest.

"There's no meat in pepperoni!" Cyborg argued, it was then Yuki got on the argument "What do you mean there's no meat in pepperoni Cyborg of course it is, it's made of pork! What were you living under a rock?" Yuki said, not knowing at that very moment, a person was looking at them through a scanner was placing green cross-hairs over their heads, the words **INITIATE MISSION** flashing red from the bottom.

"Gizmo to Jinx. Begin phase One!" Gizmo said to Jinx who was cupping her ear, receiving the transmission via hidden radio and carelessly tossing a hex bolt at a bus, causing it to roll downhill. The horn going off, the Titans stood up from their arguing, the sound of a baby crying from the ground level at a crosswalk electing a shocked gasp from Beast Boy.

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouted as the Titans immediately sprung into action, Starfire pushing the carriage out the way while Cyborg, Raven, Yuki and Kotemon planted themseves in the bus' path. Yuki then took out his Grankoomon card and D-Arc.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Grankoomon's Chabudai Gaeshi Activate!"**

Kotemon could feel the strength of the Digi-Modification from the Royal Knight card he bends to the road and grabs it. **"Chabudai Gaeshi!"** Kotemon shouted as he flips the road as if it was a chabudai made of Chorme Digizoid in the air while Cyborg held the bus back with his strength, Raven's magic pulling the gear shift lever into **Park** from **Neutral.** At that moment the bus' tires screeched as it slowed at where Kotemon flipped the road.

"Um... Don't Buses normally have drivers?" Cyborg asked looking to find the bus was empty.

"And don't baby carriages normally have _babies_?" Robin asked pulling out a dark green-furred teddy bear with light green eyes out from said baby's typical occupancy.

"Are you pit-sniffers normally this stupid?" a condescending voice suddenly asked from the bear as it's head swiveled around, laser beams from it's eyes sending Robin, Beast Boy and Starfire flying into a alleyway with a trail of smoke behind them. Meanwhile at the bus, the mode of mass transit suddenly seemed to tilt back on it's rear wheels, Cyborg was completely flabbergasted before the bus came down on top of them, Kotemon wrapped his arms around Yuki and Raven's waists and jumped out of the way of the blast. "And then four were three." the same voice from the teddy bear said in the form of a short bald kid as Kotemon set Raven and his Tamer down, as the former two getting into a fighting stance as Robin and Starfire joined them.

"This isn't over yet!" Robin returned, as Cyborg's sonic cannon sending the bus flying to one side as he climbed out.

"We're _just_ getting started!" Cyborg said with a clenched fist as he lept out the hole.

"Who _are_ these guys?" Beast Boy asked as he tossed a banana peel off his forehead.

"We are the H.I.V.E.!" Gizmo answered.

"You're worst nightmare!" Mammoth added.

"And _this_ is Attack Pattern: Alpha!" Jinx finished.

"H.I.V.E. really? Is that the best name you can come up with?" Yuki asked after he laughed as Gizmo took to the air and started firing laser rounds at the Tamer, which Kotemon grabbed him and they and the others dodged as they split off to fight their own enemies as the Tamer and the Digimon went to an alleyway. "Yuki this isn't the time to make fun of our foes!" Kotemon said. "Oh! Well go get them!" Yuki said "Got it!" the Digimon said as he went to the fight and left Yuki in the alleyway.

"What do you call an idiot with a rocket on his back?" Mammoth asked as he grappled Cyborg in equal strength earning a "Huh?" from Cyborg.

"Doomed!" Gizmo cackled as he slapped a large grey rocket onto Cyborg's back, which ignited and sent him careening to the sky. "Cyborg!" Starfire shouted as she suddenly took off into the sky after him, the rocket changing directions and heading north too fast for her to catch him initially, effectively taking her out of the flight. At the same time, Jinx came at Raven with a jumping spin kick, the mage dodging two more strikes before countering it with a backhand.

"You fight like a boy!" Jinx smirked as she blocked the attack.

"What do you know so do I! **Thunder Kote!"** Kotemon shouted as he got between her and Raven and punched Jinx in the stomach with his electrical charged fist and sent the pink-haired sorceress flying straight into Gizmo, but not before he nailed Robin in the chest and sent him to the ground as he and Beast Boy rushed them from down the street. Transforming into a elephant mid-stride, Beast Boy rushed at them only for Mammoth to suddenly hoist the transformed changeling into the air over his shoulders.

"Mammoth's gonna make you extinct!" the large teen laughed as he suddenly chucked the pachyderm at the mage and the Digimon, the prior returning the favor for earlier by pulling Kotemon out of the way, Beast Boy rolling across the ground returning to normal, Robin running up and helping him up while the others gained some distance.

"Is it just me, or are we getting our butts kicked?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's just you!" Kotemon and Raven replied.

"Listen up team, I have a plan." Robin said as he helped Beast Boy up. At that moment however, three blasts from Gizmo sent Beast Boy, Kotemon, and Raven flying, leaving Robin to face the thee H.I.V.E. students on his own. _'No what are they going to do with Robin?'_ Yuki thought as he saw they sent Kotemon with Beast Boy and Raven from the alleyway.

"Gee scum-buffer. Sure hope your fancy plan includes getting _fried_!" Gizmo cackled as his laser cannon leveled itself at Robin who stood his ground.

"You'll just have to find out the hard way." Robin said holding a hand out to the trio, making a _'bring it on'_ motion.

At that moment Gizmo's weapon tilted down and impacted the street, a long crack appearing on the asphalt as Jinx landed on her knees and threw a spell that widened the fissure, Mammoth leaping though the air with a mighty yell and bringing all his weight down on the fault line, the three-way combo causing the road to be blasted open into a wide chasm, and Robin tumbled into the darkness of Jump City.

"Robin!" Beast Boy cried as he, Kotemon and Raven landed on the ground as he bent down and held his knee Yuki saw this and went up to them. "Yuki!" the Tamer heard his Digimon out to him.

Yuki then tuned back to the rest of the Titans. "Raven, take Beast Boy back to the tower while a certain someone deals with them." the Tamer said.

"We're not leaving you two, and what do you mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN BEAST BOY! GO NOW!" Yuki shouted. and with a hesitant nod, Raven thew the injured Titan's arm over her shoulder and teleported out.

"This will be quick since one of you don't have any powers!" Jinx said.

"Ha! You're right on one thing but the tables have turned with a champion in this fight" Yuki said as he took out the Digivolution card. "What are you talking about?" Jinx asked. "How about My partner shows what I'm talking about. Ready Kotemon?" Yuki asked his partner. "Ready Yuki!" Kotemon replied.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

With that said Yuki whirls the Digivolution card around catching it in his hand he then swipes the card through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify..." as he shouted letting the data of the card run through it, **"...Digivoltion Activate!"**

***Cue Digimon Tamers~Digivolution Theme (US)***

The words DIGIVOLUTION appeared on Yuki's D-Arc and it begins the Digivoultion process with Kotemon shouting **"Kotemon...Digivole to...Musyamon!"**

The Champion Level Digimon rises in front the H.I.V.E. students with shocked looks on their faces. "WHAT THE SNOT?! WHAT HAPPEN TO THE SMALL PIT-SNIFFER?" Gizmo exclaimed, as his backpack sprouted spider-like legs. "WHY DIDN'T OUR INTEL SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THAT?!"

"I'm right here! **Ninja Blade!"** Musyamon shouted as he slashed Gizmo's spider legs with his flaming Shiratori-maru, making the bald kid fall.

"It doesn't matter what happen to him I'll handle this!" Mammoth smirked as he cracked his knuckles. With a roar, he run up to Musyamon who saw him and smiled.

"And I see why you're named after a Mammothmon. **Shogun Sword!"** Musyamon shouted as his Shiratori-maru is surround by flames and then it took the shape of a ghost-like dragon made of flames to impact on the H.I.V.E. student earning a-"What?" in return sending the huge teen to the wall "MAMMOTH!" After Mammoth impacted on the wall he fall back on his butt. "Mammoth, are you okay?" Jinx cried as she and Gizmo went over to their partner-in-crime.

Mammoth lifted up his head long enough to say, "But Shimmer, I don't wanna go to H.I.V.E. Academy with you today. I wanna stay home and bake cookies with mommy!" And then the large teen was out like a light.

Jinx then turned to both the Champion Level Digimon and Tamer and giggled a bit, "You two are not bad." She said as she began walking toward them. "Why don't you two come with us? You two would make great villains."

"No way! I'm sticking to being a good Digimon than to rule both worlds!" Musyamon said as his yellow eyes met her pink ones.

With a pout, Jinx tossed a hex at the Digimon, but it was then Yuki pulled out his UlforceVeedramon card.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"UlforceVeedramon's Trensegrity Shield Activate!"**

Musyamon could feel the power of the Digi-Modification from the swift Royal Knight card. "I don't think so, **Trensegrity Shield!"** Muysamon shouted as he releases holy aura from his prayer bead which becomes a barrier and it blocks the hex.

"They're too smart. Fall back!" Jinx said as she and Gizmo ran away with their large partner-in-crime in tow, while their foes ran Yuki saw a familiar belt on the ground.

Meanwhile the H.I.V.E. students are running while carrying their large partner-in-crime. "What the snot happen we were winning!" Gizmo commented. "I DON'T KNOW!" Jinx hissed. "Still, this battle isn't over yet. After all..." She said turning to the left, Titans Tower visible in the distance as Mammoth woke up. "We know where they live."

**Titans Tower**

"That didn't just happen..." Beast Boy said as Raven led him towards one of the chairs in the main entrance of Titans Tower. "Tell me that didn't happen." he repeated as Raven set him down, the changeling rubbing his sore leg.

"I _did_ happen. We can't change the truth, no matter how much we dislike it!." Raven said as her hands were enveloped in blue and white-laced healing energy, waves of energy rolling into his leg and healing the damage.

"Who knew we had a doctor in the house? Thanks!" Beast Boy returned with a smile.

"No problem." Raven returned as she got up and dusted off her robe. "Yuki. Yuki are you there?" she asked into her T-com.

"Yeah I'm fine I had Kotemon Digivolve to face our opponents and they went running, but we found something at the plaza. We're heading back to the Tower now. When the others get back we'll need to speak with everyone at the entrance."

"... That doesn't sound good." Raven said shutting the T-com.

"Maybe y'all should call me _Fly_borg." Cyborg said as he and Starfire entered the lobby. "I was halfway to Gotham City before Star zapped that thing off my back. So what'd I miss?" he asked, Raven unable to meet his eyes. "Tell me how we kicked their butts, Come on. I gotta have the play-by-play." he said itching for the story.

Starfire looked around the room with worry, "Where are Robin, Yuki, and Kotemon?"

"Yuki and Kotemon fought them to cover our escape." Raven explained. "And Robin... we don't know."

"How do you not know?" Starfire asked in disbelief, "He was with-" The sound of the metal doors opening caught her and the rest of the team's attention. They all turned to see Yuki and Musyamon walk through the doors.

"Friends Yuki and Musyamon, what happen to Robin?" Starfire asked the Digimon and Tamer.

Yuki was hesitant with his answer as he looked away from his teammate, "We're sorry Starfire, but this was all we could save." He replied as he held up Robin's utility belt to her.

Starfire gasped in horror while Cyborg clapped both of his hands to his forehead, "I shoulda been there. " the bionic teen groaned, "I let that kid sneak up on me and-what was I-? It was a trap, and I-I shoulda known."

The auburn-haired alien shook her head before speaking. "I do not understand. How could you not save all of him?" Her voice rising as she leaned in towards the Digimon and Tamer. "Pepole do not just vanish! He had to be some place, so go there and look!" She pointed towards the door behind Yuki and Musyamon.

"Easy Star. Come on, this is Robin we're talking about," Beast Boy said stepping between her and the Digimon and Tamer. "I'm sure he's fine. He'll probably turn up any second," he said before the doorbell rang. "Awesome timing."

"Robin!" Starfire cheered as she flew towards the door, Once she landed in fount of it, she walked toward the threshold to see who arrived. A moment later, the whole entrance disappeared in a mighty crash that threw her backwards, past the rest of the team. The Titans' eyes went wide as they saw the three H.I.V.E. students walking in as the dust cleared; Gizmo had fixed his mechanical spider legs that Musyamon slashed and was using them to stand.

"Oh no." Beast Boy cried as Mammoth cracked his knuckles with a mischievous grin.

"Oh _yes_." Jinx returned with a smirk.

"You guys got lucky last time, but you're in _our_ house now!" Cyborg growled as he and the other Titans got ready to fight.

"Yeah nice place." Gizmo chuckled as the trio advanced, We'll take it!"

Quickly, the Titans jumped back to avoid a explosion from one of Jinx's hexes, causing dust to fill the corridor. With the view cleared, Raven levitated chairs and send them to the H.I.V.E.'s direction, while Starfire tossed off some starbolts from overhead. Beast Boy tumbled across the floor before clambering away from laser shots fired from Gizmo while Musyamon blocks all of Gizmo's lasers with his Shiratori-maru that's coming at Yuki, leaving room for Cyborg to offer suppressing fire.

"Split up!" Cyborg shouted, firing his cannon at the H.I.V.E. students.

As Raven flew to a landing on the stairs, with Starfire flying past her, she projected a couple of nearby fire extinguishers toward Mammoth. Unfortunately, the attack had no effect as he merely swatted them away as he charged the girls.

Inside a different hallway, Beast Boy, Yuki, and Musyamon were dodging a volley of collapsing wall panels. **"****Ninja Blade!"** the Digimon shouted as he slashed debris that was about to fall on his Tamer with his flaming Shiratori-maru while Beast Boy had assumed the form of a bobcat and lept around each slab of metal.

"Here kitty kitty. What's the matter? Afraid of a little bad luck?" Jinx asked as she blew up more wall panels.

Inside the gym, Raven and Starfire burst through the closed doors before slamming them shut again, hoping to keep Mammoth at bay for the time being. Starfire fire a starbolt against the frame of the door, welding it shut. The two girls took a step back and traded a very nervous look, wondering whether the barricade would hold. It prove to be a moot point when the wall behind them blew out, throwing them on the floor. Looking back, they found Mammoth's head protruding from a fresh hole he made by delivering a mother of a head-butt.

"Hello, ladies." he said calmly before busting through the wall with the rest of his body at the two females.

Elsewhere Cyborg had found his way into one of the storage rooms of the Tower. Things were mostly dark, but it was then Gizmo appeared on wall of TV screens. "So, Tin Man, you got a heart under all that outdated crud-ware?" The Gizmos' asked though all the TV screens. With a growl Cyborg turned his back to the wall, only to be greeted by a single giant screen, which also projeted Gizmo's face. "Not telling? Guess I'll have to take you apart and find out!"

At the last words. Cyborg heard whirring of metal as he turn around and saw Gizmo's spider legs carry him into the light cast from the screens and lower Gizmo steadily towards him.

Elsewhere in the tower, things had finally settled down as Beast Boy, Yuki, and Musyamon had retreated into one of the higher tiers, walls and ceiling panels having remained where they were for the past few minutes.

"Phew. Lost her," Beast Boy said caching is breath.

"Yeah." Musyamon said.

Yuki then did a face palm. "Dammit you two, you didn't just say-"

"Hi guys." Jinx said before she tossed a hexbolt at Musyamon in the back, reverting him back into Kotemon and landed in the Tamer's arms.

"Kotemon are you okay? Speak to me?" Yuki said and the Digimon now dazed looks at his Tamer. "No more fish for me, Elecmon, I got a tummy ache." then the Digimon fainted.

Yuki then look at Jinx and yelled to her. "Dammit! That was a cheap shot!"

"This just _isn't_ your lucky day." she said as she tossed a hexbolt at the ceiling.

And then a tile hit Yuki and Beast Boy over the head, rubbing his head Beast Boy then growled before turning into a T-rex, roaring with enough force to shake the entire building as Jinx backflipped out of the way. Tossing a glowing glance at the two conscious Titans, a ring of pink fire then went off in a circle around the three, a loud cracking sound signifying the collapse of the floor, Beast Boy and Yuki looked at each other and clung themselves together while Yuki still holding Kotemon with freaked out looks as they dropped below the floor level.

Elsewhere, a large circular hatchway was smashed off it's hinges by Cyborg as he enter the storage area the door blocked, a large dust of smoke behind him as he walked. However he wasn't alone as Gizmo walked on his metal spider legs cam out the dust and approached him. Cyborg steadily retreated as his opponent came closer and closer. Gizmo swung one of his metal legs at the Titan when he was close enough, only for Cyborg to catch the end with both hands.

"Gotcha!" Cyborg smirked as he pulled Gizmo closer to him. Gizmo only returned that smirk as he swung another metal leg at him. Cyborg shifted his grip to free up one hand and catch the other leg before his metal legs were yanked free and then held aloft by the chuckling Titan as he pulled the backpack off.

"Let me go, you scuzz-munching zit!" Gizmo yelled angrily as he swung at the air in front of his opponent.

At the order, Cyborg put the bald kid down as he crushed the device. He then tossed the remains aside like a candy wrapper as Gizmo ran off among the crates and boxes, "How you gonna fight me without your tech?" Cyborg taunted as he walked after him at a leisurely pace.

A small, shadowy figure passed in front of him, and he went after it. Cyborg seemed very pleased as he hoisted a panel from a crate and saw Gizmo behind him, however the happy look quickly dissapeared as he looked down in surprised at the sound of a crunch. "Huh?" On the floor, Cyborg's foot came down on a flashlight-like unit and damaged it somewhat. Looking up again, he saw Gizmo's image grin and then flicker out, revealing to be a hologram projection. Cyborg then backed away cautiously, only for the real Gizmo to perch himself on his back and bring a screwdriver on his back. "Yo, what are you-"

The sound of a panel popping open cut Cyborg off as the gadget genius went to work on the circuitry underneath. "Get out of my systems! Nobody hacks my systems!" Cyborg cried through stranded grunts as he ran back and forth against his will due to the hotwiring. Suddenly, he stopped running around and raised his right arm horizontally.

"Ooh, ejector arm. Cool!" Gizmo eagerly cheered as he tampered with more wiring. In the next second Cyborg's arm shot off; hand, forearm, and half the upper arm.

"My arm!" Cyborg cried as he watched his separated appendage roll uselessly away across the floor.

From the exterior of the Tower, one could see the building shake and bend as fighting from each groups raged on. What could be heard next was the screaming from Cyborg as he flew off the roof as if shot from a cannon and falling down in the middle of Jump City Bay. Another set of yells and four more splashes marked the forcible eviction of Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Yuki, and Kotemon who the last woke up in the splash "Did we win?" the Digimon asked. The H.I.V.E. students could be seen looking out from the top floor window of the Opps center. "What do you think Kotemon!" Yuki said.

"Have a nice afterlife, you snot-eating losers!" Gizmo called out as Jinx thew a spell at the water in front of their defeated targets. The hex stirred up a huge tidal wave that left the six completely motionless as they watched it come over them, eventually crashing down on them and sweeping them into the current. The H.I.V.E. students smiled smugly before walking away from the window.

**The Bay**

Meanwhile at the north side of Jump City Bay, which at the moment was deserted, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Yuki, and Kotemon had somehow been able to avoid being swept into the undertow, having their way to the shoreline after being taken from the Tower. The four who were wearing clothing took the time to wring the water out of it, the silence ended when Yuki noticed something.

"NNNNNNOOOO!" He shouted when Kotemon came over. "Yuki what's wrong?" The Digimon asked. "Look at what they did to My Digimon cards." Yuki said as he showed his now soaked cards. "Lot's of them are rare cards!" Yuki said. "Well not all of them are soaked." Kotemon said as he pointed at the card Fanglongmon gave to the Tamer. "Oh yeah. Wait I got a Idea." Yuki said as he turn to Raven. "Hey Raven can you fix My Digimon cards with your magic?" He asked her. "Uh.. Sure. Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" she called as Yuki's Digimon cards are covered by her powers and was changed back before they got wet. "There we go good-." She started until the Tamer hugged her. "Thank you I don't know what can I do without my cards." He said as Raven blushed, it was then Beast Boy decided to try an brighten up the situation.

"So uh... Who _else_ never wants to go surfing again?" he asked.

"Not now man." Cyborg said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, I was just trying to-" Beast Boy said in self-defense, Raven and Yuki both putting a hand on his shoulders to cut him off as Cyborg extended a small acetylene torch from his left forefinger. Panels on his thighs opening, Cyborg then began to tend to shorted out circuits caused by both battle damage, by the joyride, and the recent _swim_.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance?" Starfire asked coming up behind him.

"I got it." Cyborg replied evenly as the sparks flew from his thigh as he brought the torch to the circuitry.

"But you are so damaged and-"

"I _said_ I got it!" Cyborg growled as he rounded on her, causing the Tamaranian to gasped.

"Hey! She only wanted to help! What is your _problem_?" Beast Boy demanded.

"What do you _think_?" Cyborg demanded. "We got kicked out of our house, a pint-sized Pointdexter took me for a joy ride, and in case you hadn't noticed, I just became left-_handed_!" he growled holding up his right bicep, one of the few pieces of his original body back in the tower leaving him with only two chunks left.

"Enough!" Raven shouted out. "We need to control our emotions."

"Or what? Our bad _vibes_ will keep you from _meditating_?" Cyborg growled at her.

"I wish Robin was here," Starfire said worriedly.

"Well he's _not_!" Cyborg growled. "Don't you guys get it? They won, we lost. IT'S OVER!"

At Cyborg's words, the other five heroes slumped in defeat as they joined their sixth teammate in staring at their captured home. "Then... the Teen Titans are finished?" Beast Boy asked with a tone of despair in his voice.

Kotemon then looked behind them and changed his look. "No, not yet." the Digimon said a determined look, earning, him confused looks from the other five.

When they looked in the direction Kotemon was looking, color them surprised when they saw none other than Robin standing before them, arms crossed, confident smile on his face, and his cape waving in the breeze.

"Not if I can help it." the boy wonder said as he walked to his team.

**Titan's Tower**

The following evening, the Tower's exterior had undergone an extensive renovation in the Titan's absence. One of the vertical bars on the **T** had been extended, the lights on the south half had been put out, and a vertical portion had been build up to join the half still lit and coming to the same height at the center extension. The entire effect made the lighted tower look like a giant **H** for H.I.V.E., a honeycomb pattern applied to the add-ons. With the Titans "gone", it was unlikely that anyone would bug them in "their new home". At the same time inside, a pair of spherical robots held an oval-shaped plaque in their "mouths", Cyborg's arm mounted on it like a stuffed fish in the Opps center.

"Higher... A little to the left... A little more... and... Perfect!" Gizmo said once the plaque was in place. "Slade's gonna have _kittens_ when he finds out we whipped the Titans _and_ took their stinkin' tower," he then laughed heading towards the front consoles.

"Didn't he said to destroy em though?" Mammoth asked, he was pretty sure they were still kicking.

"If we need money we can just rob a bank or somethin'." Gizmo huffed. "Far as I'm concerned we got new digs and buried that bird boy six feet under."

"In the meantime, we still have their favorite fashion statement." Jinx said coming in, with one of Robin's belts hanging loosely over her hips before she looked at one of Raven's cloaks that she was also wearing in contempt. "But that's the _only_ thing fashionable around here."

"Tell me about it," Mammoth said pulling a moldy hamburger out of the fridge. "Hmph. All their food is _way_ out of date." he said before tossing it into his mouth, the concept apparently not dissuading him in the slightest.

"You think _that_ stuff's rotten? Wait 'til you see their _music_," Gizmo said as he began chucking CDs off the case with mutterings of "crud", "snot", "mega-crud", and other like-wise terms.

Meanwhile in the air vent Yuki, and Kotemon appear after Raven teleported them in and saw the villains. "There they are Kotemon time to scare them." the Tamer whispered. "Got it." the Digimon whispered back as Yuki took out the Puppetmon card and his D-Arc.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Puppetmon's Wires Choking ****Activate!"**

When that's done Kotemon holds out his arms. **"Wires Choking!"** the Digimon shouted quietly as clear wires came out of his sleeves and hoked onto allot of stuff in the room and started manipulating them.

A cabinet door slammed in the kitchen by the wires, surprising the H.I.V.E. students as that slam sparked all the other cabinets to open and close in a storm of noise. But that wasn't all the wires did, they also lifted CDs in the air and smacked Gizmo in a rush.

"THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!" Mammoth shouted as he ran away from floating foods also controlled by wires, while Yuki, and Kotemon still in the air vent, chuckling quietly.

Of course it was at this moment that Cyborg had remotely taken control of his arm, the end of his middle finger flipping out with a camera inside. As the three were being chased around by various objects and sometimes getting smacked by them, Cyborg's arm began roving towards one of the consoles at the front of the room. After scuttling onto one of the chairs, a set of thin tentacles acting as connectors to his limb pressed several keys, a schematic of the Tower's security measures coming into view before the green turned to red. At that moment the screen winked out, alarms and buzzers began going off, Gizmo became separated from the others as a rain of CDs pelted him away. He than backed into one of the nearby chairs as the others dodged whatever object flew at them, Gizmo suddenly yelped out in surprise as the chair swiveled around.

"What the hairball?" he cried seeing Cyborg's arm standing on the seat by it's fingers with a red-eye glaring from the inside of the middle finger, four tentacles shooting out and grabbing Gizmo's arms and legs. The next moment Cyborg's arm suddenly jumped down before speeding across the floor, a couple of jets thrusters folding out of the forearm and ignited, carrying the two into the air. Then the arm balled into a fist, punching through a round ceiling duct and carrying Gizmo up with it.

Back with the rest of the conflict, Jinx continued to avoid the haunted objects only to run head-first into a black shadowy hand that had sprouted from the ceiling, Jinx gasping in shock before it receded into the ceiling and took her into the darkness. Left alone, Mammoth began to sweat slightly as a tornado of objects herding him towards the center of the room before a starbolt suddenly slammed into him and rocketed him out of the room. Flying into the room, Starfire landed on the carpet and approached the vent, the grate getting popped off with a good punch as the Digimon and the Tamer landed softly on the ground.

"I believe that I make a good Bakemon did I?" Kotemon asked with a happy look on his face. "Yes you did Kotemon!" Yuki said.

"Oh so do I friend Kotemon, tell me how did you do that without friend Raven's levitation powers?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Well it's simple Starfire I Digi-Modified him with this." Yuki said as he showed her the Puppetmon card. "It's a Puppetmon card, a puppet Digimon that take on the form of a puppet. I got it along with the Etemon card that we used against Punk Rocket."

"Fascinating, I'll ask more about it later." Starfire said, and both Yuki, and Kotemon nodded before heading for the roof with her into the corridor that Starfire shot Mammoth into. At that moment on the roof a large black raven emerged before depositing Jinx and dropping her to her knees. Behind her, Cyborg's arm burst through the vent pipe and carried the screaming Gizmo higher before careening towards his classmate, Jinx's eyes widening before the inevitable head-on collision which sent them both rolling across the roof. When the elevator door slid open, a green flash of light accompanied the ejection of Mammoth from the metal shaft, the larger teen landing right in front of the other two.

"Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration. But like I said, this isn't over," Robin said making his presence known, the other Titans soon arrived to join the two, Cyborg reattaching his arm after it flew back to him.

"It's just getting started." He said as the three stood up.

"Attack Pattern Alpha!" Jinx ordered, Gizmo and Mammoth scattered while she threw a hex. The Titans scrambled to avoid the explosion caused when the hex struck the rooftop.

Beast Boy came down from his jump only to find Mammoth coming straight at him with his arms raised in a double ax handle. He jumped away again and turned into a hawk as Mammoth slammed his fists onto the roof, send a shockwave towards Cyborg. Jinx landed behind Cyborg and vaulted high over his shoulders, hurling a spell down at him as she sailed through the air. The spell knocked out the base of a water tank and caused the whole thing to topple down towards him, only for him to dive out of the way just in time before a second tank collapsed nearby.

In midair, Starfire thew a few starbolts at Jinx, who dodged them, **"Hothead!"** Kotemon shouted as his bamboo sword is cover with flames and tried to slice the H.I.V.E. sorceress, who also dodged it and ducked out of sight behind part of the new construction and Starfire flew after her while Kotemon stayed with his Tamer.

Cyborg stood up next to the debris of the tower and looked around himself a bit, realizing everything was clear around him. But that changed when Gizmo jumped down from the fallen water tank and landed on his back.

"Hey Robo-Wimp." The bald kid cackled as he pulled out a screwdriver, "Feel like getting hacked?"

"Nope. How 'bout you? Robin! Now!" Cyborg called out, confusing the kid hacker on his back. In mid-leap, Robin thew a small device that attached itself to the machinery on the device on Gizmo's back, causing sparks to fly from it.

"Cut it out!" The kid yelled in pain and frustration, "It's going to crash my whole system!" Gizmo ripped off his shoulder-mounted laser as he ran around the roof, "Get it off me! Get it off me!" As he continued scrambling about, Robin's device triggered the jet pack setting, igniting and carrying the poor kid high into the sky.

Inside the renovated enhancements of the tower, Jinx was running like made between the scaffolding to avoid getting fried by Starfire's continued bombardment.

"Beast Boy! Go!" Starfire cried to Beast Boy who was crouching overhead. Flipping a hand sign, he dove off his perch before transforming into a monkey and attached himself squarely to Jinx's face, the girl firing spells in all directions before finally yanking him off with her own two hands and chucked him across the roof.

"Your luck just ran out!" Beast Boy said with a mock salute as he got a running start, transforming into a hawk as he left Jinx behind with a confused expression. Looking up, her eyes widened when the frame work overhead began to collapse around her as joints popped and pipes burst. Before it collapsed on her Yuki took out the Puppetmon card and his D-Arc.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Puppetmon's Wires Choking ****Activate!"**

When that's done Kotemon holds out his arms. **"Wires Choking!"** the Digimon shouted as clear wires came out of his sleeves and hoked onto her and pulled her out of the way of being crushed.

"Now what good is a battle if you aren't the one hurt the opponent." Kotemon said as the wires he used to pull Jinx out of the way disappears. **"****Thunder Kote!"** Kotemon shouted as he punched Jinx in the face with his electrical charged fist knocking her out. Looking to the side the Digimon and the Tamer saw Mammoth running straight at Raven, Kotemon at first went to go help he but Yuki stopped him "Kotemon look." Yuki and just like he said Kotemon saw her fly over Mammoth and avoid the charge as she dropped down behind him. Turning to charge again, Cyborg came out of nowhere and rammed his shoulder into him, the large teen was sent flying though the air and tumbling a few times before he finally stopped skidding. Looking up, Mammoth saw Beast Boy transformed into a T-rex, roaring loudly and causing him to freak out and run for his life. Firing a mighty starbolt at the fleeing teen, Starfire then nailed Mammoth dead center in the gut, the hit leaving him spinning in midair as Robin ran towards him, giving him a flying roundhouse kick with his right shin sending him rolling across the ground before he crashed int his teammate as Yuki, and Kotemon avoid him, all arranged in a groaning pile after Gizmo had finally cam down off his flight.

"Cram it. I'm calling Slade." Gizmo said pulling out a transmitter, which flicked on as Robin yanked him up to eye level.

"Who is Slade?"

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know, barf-brain?" Gizmo asked with a grin, his expression was clear that he wasn't going to talk.

**Underground Lair**

A while later back in Slade's darkened lair, Slade sat on his throne and looked down at the H.I.V.E. Headmistress, who at the moment had come to apologize for her student's failure after they were taken in by the authorities.

"I assure you, such failures are _not_ tolerated within the H.I.V.E. Once our agents have been retrieved from the authorities, they will be disciplined. _Strictly_ disciplined." she said bringing her fist down into her palm.

"Actually, your agents served my plans quite _well_," Slade stated. "I never expected them to succeed. Thy were merely messengers. And the message... has been delivered," he said as Robin's likeness appeared on the monitor, captured on film by Gizmo and asking **"Who is Slade?"** over and over again, an entire _row_ of screens lighting up.

**Titan's Tower**

The next morning after the H.I.V.E.'s _additions_ to the tower had been taken down, the massive spire and tiles of metal scheduled to be taken off the island via barge within the next week-

"NOOOOO! This is the worst thing that could ever happen!" Beast Boy cried. "My tunes! They been... _alphabetized_," he said as though saying the word itself was sacrilege. "How am I going to _find_ anything?" he cried as he began tossing the CDs over his shoulder, whereas Cyborg continued to search high and low for what he'd been searching for the previous morning.

"They went... into my room." Raven said icily as she came in holding one of her cloaks. "No one should _ever_ go into my room."

"They have disposed of all our furry blue food!" Starfire gasped.

"It was possessed by a Bakemon and you're _upset_ it's gone?" Kotemon asked with a raised eye.

"You gotta be _kidding_ me!" Cyborg cried as he lifted up the couch. "The whole _place_ gets cleaned and I still can't find the-" he said before Robin whistled to get his attention, pointing past the couch to the coffee table where the remote lay waiting in plain sight. "Ha!" he laughed as he dropped the couch and st down, Robin flipping through the channels as the others join in. "I guess we oughta be training for battles, tracking down clues, and trying to find out who _Slade_ is huh?" Cyborg asked.

"We will. But right now, I'm happy to be part of the team," Robin returned but noticed someone isn't here. "Hey! Where's Yuki?" he asked. "He's probably be still sleeping in our room, I'll go wake him up." Kotemon sighed as he went out the Opps Center.

What Kotemon didn't know is that Yuki was already awake thinking about stuff, when Kotemon when in the room and was surprised to see the Tamer up for one. "Yuki you're awake." the Digimon said "Of course I'm awake I'm just thinking about stuff." the Tamer said. "Like what?" Kotemon asked. "Like that dream I had about my cousin, and Slade." Yuki replied. "What about him?" Kotemon said. "Well how much he knows about us." the Tamer said. "When that Gizmo fella said about their lintel didn't say anything about me Digivolving." the Digimon said. "Right but I don't think you can't take him." Yuki said. "What do you mean?" Kotemon said. "Well you De-Digivolve back to Kotemon after Jinx hit you as Msyamon but I don't have anything to Digivolve you into Ultimate level. So what can we do?" Yuki asked as Kotemon putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Yuki we'll find a way to Digivolve me into Ultimate!" the digimon said. "Thanks Kotemon!" Yuki said. "Great let's go to the Opps Room we'll probably see a movie." Kotemon said. "Okay!" Yuki said and the two went to the Opps room.

**End of Chapter**

**Man another long chapter, well I added some references in there see if you can find them. So will Yuki ever get Kotemon to Digivolve to Ultimate? Find out next time on ****Titan Tamer of The Swordsman. R&amp;R**


	9. Chapter 8: Asuramon's Wrath

**Titan Tamer of The Swordsman**

**Chapter ****Eight**

**Asuramon's Wrath**

**A/N**

**Karsap: Time for the next chapter.**

**Yuki: Asuramon's Wrath? What's that?**

**Karsap: Oh it's about Kotemon ****Digivolving to Ultimate.**

**Kotemon: Really?!**

**Karsap: Yes after you and Yuki get some new Digimon cards, while you two take care of Beast Boy!**

**Yuki: Oh****. Wait what?!**

**Karsap: You'll see.************ But enough of that**** Kotemon do the disclaimer****.**********

**********Kotemon:** **Okay! ****Karsap doesn't own Digimon or Teen Titans, b**ut he owns************************ my Tamer **Yuki Hata,**************** the store owner, and**** the reporter.**

**Titan's Tower**

It was in the morning, and everyone except for Beast Boy was in the kitchen area. Yuki was wide awake because Kotemon hit him on the head again. The sounds of breakfast being made as Cyborg stood at the skillet making eggs, bacon, and sausage. The rich, hearty smells premeditated the air, making mouths water as they imagined the taste of good food. Cyborg set the table; putting plates in front of the Titans as said Titans started to eat.

"What? No waffles?" Yuki asked at the lack of Cyborg's favorite breakfast food.

"I didn't have the stuff to make the batter..." Cyborg cried anime tears, making Raven roll her eyes behind her look.

Moments later however, the morning air was suddenly pierced by a loud- "AHHHHHH!" - a brown-skinned lanky teen shorter than Robin bursting into the room wearing nothing but a towel, a back-scrubber in his hands. Confused at who it was, Robin, Raven, Starfire, Yuki, and Kotemon's eyes suddenly widen when they realized the brown-skinned teen was _Beast Boy_, and looking over to Cyborg's grin, it was evident in his laughter but failed as he double over and busted a gut. The others eventually got into the act too, Raven included, as the weight of Beast Boy being _brown_ after being _green_ for so long finally set in.

"Guys! What's so funny! I'm _brown_!" Beast Boy cried now pulling on his now-brown hair, his hands quickly darting to his waist so his towel wouldn't fall.

"Sorry man. Had to do it." Cyborg said admitting _he_ was the one who pulled the prank, chuckling. "Always wanted to see you in a different color. So I made some red dye with stuff to make waffles." He than laughed as Beast Boy glared at him before storming off to his room to get some pants on and see if he had a spare _mask_ lying around...

"That was a good one!" Kotemon whipped a tear from the corner from his eye.

"Oh that was most amusing." Starfire laughed as she held her sides. "I _never_ thought I'd see friend Beast Boy in _any_ color than green!"

"Haha, but seriously dudes! What am I going to do about this!?" Beast Boy cried as he stormed back into the room, wearing his usual outfit but also wearing the mask he had from the Doom Patrol. Given his brown skin, now he looked like a kid in a Beast Boy _costume_.

****Unknown Location-**Tokyo Japan two days later night**

At the same unknown location in Japan at night the computers picked up something that's new. "Sir, we have a new wild one that's about to emerge in Jump City!" said the woman with short brown hair.

"Wow it's been a while since we have one in Jump. So is it another weak one?" asked the man in the blue suit, black sunglasses, and short blond hair.

"No sir it's stronger, but not as strong as the very strong wild one that had appeared in Jump twice." said the woman with long brown hair.

"What!" the man asked.

"Yes sir what can we do?" the first woman asked.

"I... I don't know." the man said _'I hope that Jump can survive this one.'_

**Titans Tower-Yuki and Kotemon's room**

At night time all the Titans are asleep with Beast Boy still brown for two days, that is when Kotemon woke up and sensed something. "Yuki a Digimon is emerging!" Kotemon said as he tried to shake Yuki awake and this time the Tamer woke up. "Really Kotemon it's still nighttime can't we take care of this tomorrow?" he asked. "Fine." Kotemon said as the two went back to sleep not knowing this Digimon is the one that they needed to Digivolve Kotemon into Ultimate.

**Jump City Park**

At Jump City Park the same place Yuki met Kotemon and become a Digimon Tamer and the same place where the Titans had their battle against Punk Rocket, another Digital Field appeared, and something came out of it but it didn't look like a Digimon but a human-like woman with long, silvery hair in a lose-fitting red robe, thick, green square glasses, matching purple boots and gloves, with a red steepled hat perched on her head. "So this is the Real World, I wonder if there's Digimon here that I can eat?" She then laugh to herself and went into Jump.

**Titan's Tower**

The next morning and Beast Boy was still brown, panicking and was annoying the others except for Yuki, and Kotemon as the latter is waking the first up. "Aw come on guys I can't be brown forever!" he said. "Well how about we put Yuki, and Kotemon up to taking you to get some dye remover." Robin said it was at that moment that the two walked in, "And there's your escorts now!" he finished. "Huh?" both Tamer and Digimon said. "Well dudes thanks for agreeing to taking me to get some dye remover." Beast Boy said. "Oh okay. Wait? What!" Yuki said. After an explanation from both sides Beast Boy, Yuki, and Kotemon went out.

**Restaurant****-Jump City**

Later at a sit-down restaurant the woman that walked out of the Digital Field at Jump City Park was looking at a menu. "Dang there's allot of food but no Digimon on the menu." she said. It was then she heard Beast Boy's voice. "Man I can't believe not one of the stores we've been too doesn't have dye remover." the woman looked up and saw Beast Boy, Yuki, and Kotemon _'What luck a Kotemon I've got to follow them.'_ she thought. "Waiter can you please hold my table for me until I'll get back?" she asked her waiter. "Sure thing Miss..." the waiter paused as the woman didn't give her name to the restaurant. "_Arachne_." she said and start to follow the three.

**Later at Bath and Bodyworks**

"Why! Why do none of you know!?" the still brown Beast Boy shouted as he shook a clerk, making the clerk's eyes swirl. Beast Boy, Yuki, and Kotemon went into a store called Bath and Bodyworks. Naturally they went to bathing and skin stores most of which Beast Boy complained that they were 'women stores' this made Kotemon basically drag the brown teen into the store.

"Please Beast Boy, calm yourself." Kotemon said as the Digimon pulled Beast Boy away from the poor clerk as Yuki went up to the clerk. "It isn't his fault that he doesn't know how to remove dye..." the Tamer said.

"WHYYYY, I don't wanna be brownnnn!" Beast Boy cried in despair as anime tears flowed down his face, this making both Yuki and Kotemon sigh.

As the three Titans searched for another clerk, the strange woman who followed them in the store over heard them, _'Dye remover? Why dose a Kotemon need dye remover for?'_ she thought as continued to watch them.

"You sure this'll get rid of the dye?" Beast Boy asked brown-haired woman as he held a bottle of soap.

"Positive, have a bad dye job and used that..." The woman replied as she pointed to the bottle. "Got rid of it in a snap." she was then surprised as Beast Boy threw his arms around her in a hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Beast Boy shouted as he rubbed his cheek against the woman's, who was trying to pry him from her space.

"We're terribly sorry for him!" Yuki apologized as Kotemon pried Beast Boy from the woman with a noticeable force. "He's been brown for three days so he's very desperate..."

"Uh no problem... I guess..." The woman said in an unsure tone before noticing that Yuki's face looked familiar. "Do... I know you from somewhere before?"

Instead answering the woman's question he looked at his D-Arc and saw the clock on it. "Oh well look at the time we must be going. Thank you, bye!" Yuki said as he Kotemon and Beast Boy ran out.

The strange woman saw everything and thought to herself again. _'So that's why they need the dye remover for, but why did that kid want to go in a hurry? I need to follow them more.'_ as she continues to follow them.

**Mr. Muto's store**

When Yuki, Kotemon, and Beast Boy came up to Mr. Muto's store the Tamer had them stop. "Yuki dude why'd we stopped here?" Beast Boy asked. Yuki was about to answer when Kotemon recognized the place "Is this the place you get your Digimon cards?" the Digimon said. "That's right and I need more Digimon cards." Yuki replied. "Why man?" Beast Boy asked. "Well Kotemon isn't strong enough to face what come to us and I don't have anything to Digivolve him into Ultimate level because Kotemon sensed a Digimon last night, so I'm getting more cards for Kotemon to get new attacks." Yuki said. "Wow man can we go in with you?" Beast Boy asked. "Sure why not but I've got to pretend that Kotemon is a friend of ours in a Digimon costume." Yuki said. "Right!" both Beast Boy and Kotemon said. "Good." Yuki said as they went into Mr. Muto's store while the strange woman who followed them over heard them, _'__So that's why well I've got to wait here for that Kotemon to come out.'_ she thought again.

In the store Yuki, Kotemon, and Beast Boy walked up to the counter when they heard Mr. Muto's voice called. "Just a minute!" as Mr. Muto came out from the back. "Ah! Yuki you came back." he said. "Thanks Mr. Muto." Yuki said.

It was then Mr. Muto noticed Beast Boy and Kotemon. "Oh and who's your friends?" he asked. "Oh right! Mr. Muto this is my friend Beast Boy!" Yuki said. "Nice to meet you any friend of Yuki is a friend of mine." Mr. Muto said as he shook Beast Boy's hand. "So who's your other friend?" Mr. Muto asked about Kotemon. "Well he's a friend of Beast Boy and mine in a Digimon costume." Yuki lied a little. "A Digimon costume eh! Well what he's supposed to be I've never seen that Digimon before?" He asked. "Well It's a Digimon that he created." Yuki lied again. "Oh! Well what brings you back here?" Mr. Muto asked. "Well I just came by to buy new Digimon Cards." Yuki said. "Oh what's wrong with the cards you have now?" Mr. Muto asked. "Oh nothing much I just to add some more to my collection." Yuki lied. "Didn't you said that before?" Mr. Muto asked. "Um well I need to also buy them to use them in a upcoming tournament!" Yuki lied once more. "Oh." Mr. Muto said as he went to get the Digimon cards. "Here you go. Pick a pack." Mr. Muto said as he showed the packs. "Hum... this time I'll pick two packs, the Deep Savers pack, and the Nightmare Solders pack." Yuki said as he took the packs. "Wow!" Yuki said after he open the Deep Savers pack. "A Whamon Card." he continue as one of the cards show a blue and brown toothed whale. "Huh?!" Yuki said as another one of the cards showed an merman with a fish-like head and holding a spear with the tip is designed as a shark. "Who's this Digimon?" he asked. "Ah! that's Neptunemon a Digimon that they recently created that based on the Roman God Neptune and the Digivolvoed form of Whamon." Mr. Muto explained. "Oh!" Yuki said as he opened the Nightmare Solders pack. "Wow!" He then said. "A Piedmon card!" he continue as one of the cards show something that looks like a Pierrot with four swords pierced on it's back and clutching what looks like a teddy bear in it's right hand. "Huh?!" Yuki said again as another one of the cards is a Hyper Speed Card. "What's this doing in here?" Yuki asked. "Huh I don't know weird." Mr. Muto said. "Well anyway two of those cards are really rare be sure to take care-!" Mr. Muto stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the strange woman outside. "Uh oh boys look!" he said pointing at the strange woman and the three Titans saw her. "This looks like that woman is here to rob my store so stay here and I'll handle this." Mr. Muto said as he went out the door.

Both Beast Boy and Yuki got confused looks while Kotemon just looked at the strange woman with a serious face. "Yuki dude who's that?" Beast Boy asked. "I don't know Beast Boy she looks familiar, but I can't place my finger on it." Yuki said when he saw Kotemon also went out the door. "Looks like Kotemon knows something. Let's follow him!" Yuki said. "Right!" Beast Boy said as they follow the Digimon.

"I'm telling you to give the Digimon you're hiding in there to me!" the woman said to Mr. Muto. "And I said that Digimon aren't real so go away or I'll call the cops!" Mr. Muto said. "All well I guess I'll have to use force." she said as she about to attack Mr. Muto with her arm when Kotemon came out **"Thunder Kote!"** he shouted as he punched the woman's arm with his electrical charged fist. Mr Muto was shocked at what he saw "Yyyou're aaa Dddigimon!" he said as Beast Boy and Yuki also came out with Yuki came over to Kotemon. "Yuki why's you friend in the Digimon costume a-?" Mr. Mut was about to asked when Yuki interrupted with the answer. "A Digimon? Yeah sorry I didn't tell you the truth because you'll freak out and I'll tell you he's my partner named Kotemon and I lied that it's a Digimon that's made up but the proof is here Mr. Muto." Yuki explained as he turned to Kotemon. "Kotemon why'd you attack that woman?" he asked. "Because that's no lady, she isn't even human!" Kotmon explained. It was that explanation that Yuki got it "Of course it all makes sense; the way you look, why Kotemon attack you, and you look familiar to me. It's because your a-" Yuki said.

The woman chuckled without opening her mouth. "So you and your Kotemon finally see, human," she cooed. "No... I'm not human. Not at all...!"

Still laughing, she doubled over, her body starting to bulge and quiver. Beast Boy and Mr. Muto jumped as jagged red antennae with yellow tips burst from her hat. Her arms bulged, growing large and feral, and destroying her gloves, revealing vein-ridden gems on the back of her hands.

"Aww, geez man..." Beast Boy swallowed, taking another step back.

"Holy!-" Mr. Muto gasped.

Yuki and Kotemon said nothing but the Tamer did thought _'I knew it!'_

Four hairy spider-like legs burst out around her original two, which tore away from her boots looking like the other. What remained of her robe fell apart to reveal a giant, ball-like abdomen with red and purple stripes, eight yellow spheres on the front. She looked back up and her sunglasses dropped off, revealing a red mask with wide, yellow eyes with snake-like pupils. She opened her mouth, which is now stretched all the way across her face, revealed a hideous smile of razor-sharp teeth. "Ahhhh!" she sighed, stretching her legs. "How nice to be out of that cramped suit; I feel pretty again!"

"Criminality!" Mr. Muto coughed.

Beast Boy felt sick to his stomach. "Yuki dude! What in the world is she?" he asked.

Yuki then pointed his D-Arc at the now transformed woman. "It's Arukenimon, an Ultimate Level, Virus Digimon. Being the Digivolved form of Dokugumon, she's the queen of them. Her attacks includes; Spider Thread, Predation Spider, and Acid Mist." Yuki read the analysis as he gulps. "Yuki dude what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked. Yuki was about to answered when Mr. Muto answer for him. "Didin't you heard him she's a Ultimate!" he said then realized something. "Yuki can Kotemon Digivolve to Champion?" he asked. "Yes but I don't think it's enough." Yuki said. "Why?" Mr. Muto asked. "In the show the Digidestined couldn't defeat her." Yuki explained. "But Yuki dude remember what happen when Kotemon first Digivolved?" Beast Boy asked. Yuki then remembered what happen. "You're right Beast Boy if Kotemon fight her at Champion level maybe it'll happen again!" Yuki said as he turn to Kotemon "Let's hope Beast Boy's idea works Kotemon!" the Tamer said as he took out the Digivolution card. "Me too Yuki!" Kotemon said.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

With that said Yuki whirls the Digivolution card around catching it in his hand he then swipes the card through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify..." as he shouted letting the data of the card run through it, **"...Digivoltion Activate!"**

***Cue Digimon Tamers~Digivolution Theme (US)***

The words DIGIVOLUTION appeared on Yuki's D-Arc and it begins the Digivoultion process with Kotemon shouting **"Kotemon...Digivole to...Musyamon!"**

When Mr. Muto saw it he was surprised. "A good Musyamon?! Now I've seen everything." he said.

"All right Arukenimon let's get this battle started. **Shogun Sword!"** Musyamon shouted as his Shiratori-maru is surround by flames and then it took the shape of a ghost-like dragon made of flames to impact on the Dark Animal Digimon, but for a big spider thing, she was surprisingly agile. Arukenimon dodged Musyamon's Shogun Sword by bounding onto a building and running up the wall as the attack made a big hole in the building.

"She's agile? No fair!" Yuki yelled. "Chop her legs off, Musyamon!"

"Right. **Ninja Blade!"** Musyamon shouted as he jumped up with his flaming Shiratori-maru at her. "Not so fast. **Predation Spider!"** Arukenimon shouted as she attacks Musyamon with countless carnivorous Dokugumon which was hidden in her abdomen Musyamon then sliced all of them deleting them. Arukenimon then got on the roof of the building. "Okay how about some **Acid Mist!"** she then shouted as the yellow spheres on her abdomen flashed and she spewed a disgusting green haze all over them. But before the haze got to them Yuki pulled out his UlforceVeedramon card.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"UlforceVeedramon's Trensegrity Shield Activate!"**

Musyamon could feel the power of the Digi-Modification from the swift Royal Knight card. **"****Trensegrity Shield!"** Musyamon shouted as he releases holy aura from his prayer bead which becomes a barrier and it blocks the haze.

"That was only a trap! **Spider Thread!"** Arukenimon shouted as she flicked her wist and the gem on the back of her hand shout a long, purple tentacle, snaring Musyamon before he could react. "Musyamon!" Yuki yelled as both Beast Boy and Mr. Muto got surprised faces. The Champion yanked and pulled, but the sticky rope held him up fast.

"Yuki dude look!" Beast Boy said as the Tamer looked up but instead of seeing Musyamon Digivolving, he saw the news van that was there when Kotemon first Digivolved and out came none other than the news reporter Tom Ubetcha. "This is Tom Ubetcha coming to you live from the where the explosion is but it seems that one of the founding members of Jump's own Teen Titans who just transformed into the Samurai form and now is trapped by a humanoid spider." he said.

**Shinjuku District, **Tokyo Japan****

At the Shinjuku District the white animal with purple on the edge of his ears and feet, and a weird red triangle on his forehead stop walking in front of the TV store again on one of the TVs it showed the battle and look at it. "Hey It's that good Musyamon and... Uh oh he's in trouble I wish I can help." he said not knowing his triangle began to glow.

**Back at the fight**

Back at the fight Arukenimon was wondering she could do with Musyamon. "Now than..." She purred. "Should I tie you up some more and suck your data out like a real spider... or just tear you to pieces?"

"Dammit I knew that this would happen and now I'm going to lose Musyamon to Arukenimon." Yuki said but Beast Boy saw something that happening to his deck. "Yuki dude your deck!" he said. "Huh?!" the Tamer said as he goes though his deck when he got to the Hyper Speed Card he got, it had changed. "A... Blue Card?!" Yuki said as Hyper Speed Card had now changed into a similar card that Yuki had found on the night Yuki met Kotemon and become a Digimon Tamer but smaller it was then Yuki heard a familiar voice spoke up. **"Ah Yuki I see that you had found the Matrix Digivoltion Card."** the voice said the card though Yuki's hand.

"Fanglongmon?! What dose this mean? And what's Matrix Digivoltion?" Yuki asked. "Hey Beast Boy who's Yuki taking to?" Mr. Muto asked when he saw Yuki talking to himself. "Well Yuki is taking to Fanglongmon he's this big dragon dude who said that he's the leader of some kind of Digimon group called the Digimon Sovereigns who chose Yuki as a Digimon Tamer and said that he's got some kind of destiny." Beast Boy explained. "Wow I never knew that Digimon Sovereigns had a leader." Mr. Muto said. **"Well Yuki did you remember how Tai, Mat, Sora, T.K., Izzy, Kari, Joe, and Mimi got their Digimon to ****Ultimate level?"** Fanglongmon's voiced asked. "By using the tags and crests!" Yuki said but he realized what Fanglongmon meant. "Wait a minute Fanglongmon you don't mean-" Yuki was about to say it but Fanglongmon's voice cut him off. **"Yes Yuki the**** Matrix Digivoltion Card is like the tags and crests. To use it you have to do the same with every other card you do a Digi-Modify with but don't say activate when you shout ****Matrix** **Digivoltion!"** Fanglongmon's voice explained. "Wow thanks Fanglongmon." Yuki said. **"Anytime! See you later when you need help!"** Fanglongmon's voice said.

It was then Yuki went up to Arukenimon still holding Musyamon in her ropes. "Ah the so called Tamer of this Musyamon. What should I do with your partner?" She asked. "Of all the choices you gave Musyamon I chose nether Arukenimon." Yuki said.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

With that said Yuki whirls the Matrix Digivolution card around catching it in his hand he then swipes the card through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify..." as he shouted letting the data of the card run through it, **"...Matrix Digivoltion!"**

***Cue Digimon Tamers~Digivolution Theme (US)***

The words MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION appeared on Yuki's D-Arc.

**"Musyamon Digivolve to..."** Musyamon used his Shogun Sword on himself but instead of him exploding into data, he absorbed the attack and was suddenly covered by data. Slowly his armor disintegrated, then he grew to the same height as both Cinderblock and Plasmus, next his shoulders started bulging as two new arms emerged from each shoulder. On both sides of his head a face appeared. Three face-masks then covered each face; the center one red, the left a shade of purple, and the right yellow. From the top of his heads were fiery orange hair. On his back a cracked circle structure and what looks like to be flames. The same kind of flames are also on his hands and feet. He then did some punches and kicks than did a pose. **"Asuramon!"**

Asuramon then breaks free of Arukenimon's rope and face her

"What the?" Arukenimon asked. "How'd you Digivolve so fast?"

Asuramon then looked at Yuki, Beast Boy, and Mr. Muto then looked at his Digimon opponent. "Looks like the spirit of Teamwork is stronger then your ropes. Now it's an even mach!" Asuramon said with his heads spoke at once.

Beast Boy smiles as if feeling this new Digivolution of Kotemon's was cooler than his previous stage. "The dude's so cool now!"

Yuki nods as he points the D-Arc. "Musyamon did it he Digivolved to Asuramon, a legendary Digimon with three faces and four arms. His The Fist of Asura is a quadruple threat!" Yuki read the analysis.

"Go get her Asuramon!" Yuki shouted. "With pleasure." Asuramon said as he ran up to Arukenimon with a nervous look on her face.

***Cue Digimon Run Around***

When Asuramon ran up to Arukenimon he punched her in the face sending her into a side of another building. "Ow he's stronger than before well how bout this. **Predation Spider!"** Arukenimon shouted as she attacks Asuramon with countless carnivorous Dokugumon that was hidden in her abdomen. "I don't think so. **Asura Bakuneken!"** Asuramon shouted as he simultaneously fires off the flames from his fists of his four arms on all of them deleting them and set Arukenimon on fire. "Ow that's hot." she cried as the flames on her died down. "Well take this **Spider Thread!"** Arukenimon shouted as she flicked her wist and the gem on the back of her hand shout a long, purple tentacle but Asuramon dogged it and grabbed it. "You didn't expect me to got caught again, well how's about I give you a free Helicopter ride." Asuramon said as he swing Arukenimon around in a circle then let go of her rope sending her to another building.

Then Asuramon took to the sky. "Flying?! No fair!" Arukenimon yelled. "Now look who's talking. **Fire Fist of Shiva!"** Asuramon shouted as he fires off the flames from his fists of his four arms. But Arukenimon dogged them. "Well how's bout this? **Multiple Faces****!"** Asuramon shouted as lasers shoot out from his three heads. But Arukenimon dogged them but she realized that she was backed in a wall of a building. Yuki saw this and called Asuramon. "Asuramon she's trapped in a corner finish her!" he shouted. "Got it." Asuramon then flew down and went up to Arukenimon. "Time for this queen to be dethroned. **The Fist of Asura!"** Asuramon shouted as he have his yellow face out and unleashes a Punch Rush from his four arms on Arukenimon and gave her an uppercut and send her flying and she burst apart in millions of data particles which Asuramon absorb the data.

"Wow dude!" Beast Boy shouted. "You rock!"

Asuramon nodded turning to Yuki, Beast Boy, and Mr Muto whom where all smiling at his three heads. The three headed four armed Digimon speaks out. "Thanks It's because Yuki helped me. I'm stronger than ever!" he said.

Yuki looked at Asuramon's analysis again. "Wow Asuramon you changed attributes again. You're now a Vaccine Digimon!" he said as he turned to Mr. Muto. "I'm sorry that I lied to you Mr. Muto you probably don't want me around getting more Digimon cards from you anymore." the Tamer apologized. "Oh no Yuki you're my best costumer for Digimon cards and since you and your Digimon partner saved me and you probably want to help your Digimon partner use more attacks I'll give you the cards you needed free of charge." Mr. Muto said and figure why Yuki keeps coming back. "Wow thanks Mr. Muto." Yuki said. "Yuki dude we need to go back to the Tower so can go back to my green self." Beast Boy said. "Oh right. Asuramon fly me and Beast Boy back to the Tower." Yuki said. "Got it." Asuramon said and he picked Beast Boy and Yuki up. "See you later Mr. Muto!" Yuki shouted. "Wow that was amazing one of the founding members of Jump's own Teen Titans who just transformed again into a three headed four armed being from a Samurai and destroyed the humanoid spider. This is Tom Ubetcha signing out" Tom Ubetcha said as Asuramon flew off with Beast Boy and Yuki.

**Titans Tower**

The other Titans where too busy finding out who Slade is they didn't watch the news and heard the intruder alarm that Cyborg upgraded ever since the H.I.V.E. incident they went outside and saw Asuramon flying. "Who's that and why he's coming here?" Cyborg asked. "I don't know but we're about to find out." Robin said. As Asuramon landed what they didn't expect to see Beast Boy and Yuki with him. "Hey dudes We're back!" Beast Boy said. "Friends Yuki and Beast Boy!" Starfire said but she started to look for someone. "But where's friend Kotemon?" she asked. "Actually Starfire Kotemon here he's-" Yuki was about to answer about Kotemon when Raven flew up to Asuramon's faces and feel his emotions and sensed something familiar about him. "Kotemon?" she asked. "Ether though I've Digivolved you still saw though Raven!" Asuramon said. "Okay what happen when the three of you were out?" Robin said Yuki then nodded and turned to Beast Boy. "Hey Beast Boy why don't you go inside and get yourself green again while I'll tell the others what happen." Yuki said. "You got it man!" Beast Boy said as he went inside. "Okay here's what happen after we got the soap." Yuki then began the story.

**Five Minutes Later**

"Wow so Kotemon here Digivolved into Ultimate and defeated a woman who turned out to be a Digimon called Arukenimon?" Robin asked slowly as he, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Yuki, and Kotemon who had De-Digivolve back on the shore of the island. "Yep!" Yuki said. "Wow I'm impressed at that." Raven said as both Yuki, and Kotemon blushed. "Well it was lucky Kotemon finally Digivolved into Ultimate so we can face any villains that stand in our way!" Yuki said. "Well It's been a long day for all of us time to get some rest!" Robin said as the Titans went back in the tower.

**End of Chapter**

**With**** their battle Kotemon had Digivolved into his Ultimate level. Asuramon! What happens next?**** Find out next time on ****Titan Tamer of The Swordsman. R&amp;R**


	10. Chapter 9: Forces of Nature

**Titan Tamer of The Swordsman**

**Chapter Nine**

**Forces of Nature**

**A/N**

**Karsap: Time for the next chapter.**

**Yuki: Okay now I'm confused 'Forces of Nature' what's with that?**

**Karsap: Well it's about Slade tricking Thunder-.**

**Kotemon: What?! This Slade found a Thundermon?!**

**Karsap: No Kotemon I mean. Ugh the chapter will explain itself****. So Yuki do the disclaimer****.**

**Yuki: **Okay! ****Karsap doesn't own Digimon or Teen Titans, b**ut he owns Me Yuki Hata.**

**Jump City-Night**

There's something truly beautiful about the starry night sky. When looking at all those stars shinning though that eternally darkened background, one can stare out into the cosmos and truly find peace. However, this evening in Jump City, no such luxury could be received as the night sky was filled with dark thunderhead clouds with flashes of lighting illuminating their contours. Among the masses of condensed water vapor, a bulky silhouette stood and began swinging a pair of sticks against it's surroundings; every time it brought them down, another strike and thunderclap sounded throughout the sky. In another patch of sky, where even more lightning crackled back and forth, a second silhouette, much thinner and with spiky upswept hair, stood and directed it's hands from side to side, causing a new flash every time it did so.

As the silhouette continued, a flash of lightning cracked across the sky above Titans Tower, things were beginning to get lively. Inside the main hallway Starfire knocked on Yuki and Kotemon's door. "Friends Yuki and Kotemon it is I Starfire and I wish to communicate with you." Starfire said a few seconds later the door opened to revealed both the Tamer and Digimon. "Oh what's up Starfire?" Yuki asked.

Starfire looks at both of them with concern. "Are you two well, friends Yuki and Kotemon?" she asked.

"Yeah we're fine Starfire. Why'd you asked?" Kotemon answered with his own question.

"You two have been in your room all day, you two have hardly come out..." Starfire said.

"Oh sorry me and Kotemon have been working on strategies on beating up bad guys when Kotemon is Asuramon." Yuki said scratching the back of his head, it's was true both Yuki and Kotemon worked on strategies on beating up bad guys when Kotemon is Asuramon.

"I see." Starfire perk up, "Would the both of you like to consume of the junk food with me?" she asked.

"Uhh sure?!" Kotemon said when thunder roared outside.

Yuki then looked outside. "Wow it's raining cats and dogs out there."

"We must go rescue them." Starfire said as she gasped as she was reading to fly outside but Yuki grabbed her hand.

"Whoa hang on Starfire, there's no cats and dogs outside." Yuki said. "But Yuki you said..." Kotemon was about to said when Yuki explained. "It's just an expression you two it means it's raining pretty hard."

"Oh." Starfire said calming down, "I am sorry some of your Earth ways are confusing."

"Tell me about it Starfire." Kotemon said. "Yeah yeah let's go in the Opps room already." Yuki said as they started walking towards the Opps room.

A few seconds earlier down the hall, a green buffalo strained mightily at a rubber band looped over it's horns, trying to catch it on a nearby hook. Once the band reached, the animal transformed back into Beast Boy with a mischievous smile stretched across his face.

"This is going to be _sweet_!" he chuckled wickedly as he held up a balloon filled with strange liquid.

"What are you doing?" Raven's voice suddenly asked from behind him. Surprised by the words, he let go of the balloon and completely freaked out as he tried desperately to make a safe catch. Safely gravving it with a sigh, Beast Boy turned to looked at Raven, the mage only state- "Please tell me this isn't another _ridiculous_ prank?"

"Okay. It's not a ridiculous prank. It's a _brilliant_ one!" he said trying to get a laugh out of her, only for Raven to wearily roll her eyes. "Alright, check it out. 'Member how Cyborg put red dye in my shampoo and I turned brown for three days?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah and I remember how annoying you were on the third day..." Raven answered as a eyebrow twitched at that memory. "So annoying we put poor Yuki, and Kotemon up to taking you out to get some dye remover..." Though she and the others got thanks for having both the Tamer, and Digimon take Beast Boy out.

"It wasn't that bad!" Beast Boy denied. "Anyway, I give you the Beast Boy Insta-Lube 9000." he said suddenly pulling down a blue white-marked blueprint with a crude drawing of the hallway. "See when chrome dome steps around the corner, his foot tugs the wire. The wire trips the lever, the lever releases the mother of all rubber bands, which sends a balloon-load of motor oil flying _right_ at him, and BOOSH! Pretty clever huh?" he said before waiting to get Raven's take on his plan. In all honesty however, he should've known that she wouldn't care one way or another, as long as it didn't affect her or Yuki.

"You're a genius." she said with of obvious sarcasm laced into her tone.

"It's just a little good clean _dirty_ fun." The changeling chuckled. The same sounds of Yuki and Kotemon's door sliding open down the hall caused his ears to perk up. "Here he comes." he said ducked around the corner of the hall.

Raven was about to walk away from Beast Boy, but his gray-gloved hand grabbed her cloak and whisked her behind the corner as well. "Whoa!" She cried as she was forced to duck around the corner. "I don't think-"

"Shhh!" Beast Boy hushed Raven.

"But what if-" Raven tried to speak.

"Shhh!" Beast Boy hushed her again as he looked around the corner.

"Why are we hiding?" Cyborg's voice whisper from behind them.

"Shhh!" Beast Boy hushed again, only for his eyes to go wide as saucers realizing that Cyborg was nowhere near ground zero, he was currently hunched down behind Beast Boy and Raven. "Cyborg? You can't be Cyborg!" Beast Boy said.

"I can't?" Cyborg asked.

"If you're you, then who's...?" Beast Boy cried pointing at Cyborg as he looked down the hall. At that moment, Starfire, Yuki, and Kotemon's feet stepped onto the wire and caught it, the wire pulled taut, moving the lever and pulling the hook away from the rubber band. "NOOOOOOOO!" Beast Boy cried as he ran at it, as the everything gone into slow motion as the projectile was propelled forward by the built-up tension, his hands barely scraping it before it shot forward. It sailing through the air at surprised Starfire, Yuki, and Kotemon as the three rounded the corner.

"Eek!" Starfire cried as the projectile collided with their faces, splatting the three with the viscous contents, knocking them onto their backs.

Time resumed to it's normal speed once Starfire, Yuki, and Kotemon landed, "Guys!" Beast Boy cried worriedly as he ran up to his teammates. Cyborg, and Raven quickly rushed over to help their friends as well.

"You three okay?" Cyborg asked as the three oil-covered Titans got themselves up.

"This is punishment?" Starfire asked puzzled as she wiped some of the motor oil out of her eyes. "I did something wrong?"

"You didn't." Raven said as the Starfire, Yuki, and Kotemon stand up. "Than who?" the Tamer asked trying to calm his anger down as Kotemon recognized it '_'Oh boy here we go again!'_ the Digimon thought.

"He did." Raven answered pointing a finger at Beast Boy.

"Guys! It was... You weren't meant to... I didn't... uh, heheh. Just to change that oil every three thousand miles." Beast Boy said jokingly, though no one was laughing.

"On my planet, we have a name for those who do such terrible thing." Starfire said as she stood over him with steadily building rage. "You are a... a... CLORBAG VARBLENELK!" she cried angrily, her range caused the oil to disappear at the last two words. "Beast Boy most of my Digimon cards are rare and now almost all of them are covered with oil! No thanks to you!" Yuki yelled in anger he and Kotemon are still cover with oil but Raven came over to him, "Stand still. I'll repair the damage to both of you and fix your Digimon cards again. Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" she called as she remove the oil made it disappear with the Tamer and Digimon and Yuki's Digimon cards was changed back before they got covered with oil. "Thanks Raven." Yuki said. "Yeah thank you Raven!" Kotemon said.

"I'm a what bag?" Beast Boy asked.

"You hear the lady." Cyborg stated.

"You are such a clorbag." Raven said.

"You _really_ screwed up, Beast Boy." Kotemon said.

"Uh what Starfire said." Yuki said. Even though the Tamer have absolutely no idea what Starfire called him.

"Come on you guys. Can't anyone take a joke?" Beast Boy asked, gulping from the looks shot at him from the others.

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin said from down the hall, his silhouette lit up by the lightning's glare.

**Jump City's Bridge**

Meanwhile at Jump City's Bridge, cracks of lightning flashed across the skies and thunderclouds rumbled ominously. A few moments later, a clap of lightning suddenly struck the roadway, a big rig with graffiti on it that was on the road cutting sharply to the right, the semi-truck stopping of the smoking, flaming strike point, many cars slamming their breaks to avoid a collision, creating an instant traffic jam.

As the smoke began to clear from the crater, two silhouettes became visible from within, one bulky, one skinny. The last wisps evaporated to give a fully detailed view of both; they wore outfits similar to Musyamon's armor but without the upper body protection. The bulky one had blue skin and black clothing trimmed with blue along with a helmet similar to Musyamon's on his head. A thundercloud was emblazoned on his chest, and he had long black side burns. His thinner cohort, on the other hand, had light yellow skin and hair, and his outfit was red and yellow, with a lighting bolt on his chest. A headband kept his upswept hair out of the way and a guard plate stretched down both sides of his face to cover his cheeks. Both wore armbands and wrist and shin guards that accompanied their body armor.

"May we have fun here, brother?" The large blue one asked with a smile.

"Of course!" The yellow one answered gleefully as he created a bolt between his hands. "We are Thunder and Lightning. We may do whatever we please!" The yellow one, clearly now identified as Lightning threw the bolt upwards at one of the bridges' columns, where the suspension cables were connected. Once the projectile connected, sparks flew everywhere. "Look brother! I command the sparks to dance!" Lightning laughed as the sparks floated down around them.

"Amusing." The blue one, clearly now identified as Thunder said with a smile, "Now listen as I make music!" Clapping his hands together, Thunder created an intense shockwave that slowly resonated outward. The bridge cables were jarred lose as a result and began to whipsaw back and forth.

Lightning laughed as he traced a lightning bolt into the side of the semi that blocked the road, "Let all who pass this way know-Lightning was here!"

"And Thunder too!" Thunder exclaimed as he banged his fists together, knuckle to knuckle, and created an earthquake that sent the stopped cars and their drivers trembling, setting off all the car alarms in the process.

"Most amusing." Lightning chuckled as he patted his brother's shoulder.

"Hate to break it to you..." A voice said, catching Thunder and Lightning by surprise as they turned and faced the truck to see the Titans standing on top of it, "...but you guys have a lousy sense of humor! This ends-_now_!"

"_No one_ gives orders to Thunder and Lightning!" Lightning yelled, shaking his fists at the seven Titans, "Taste my power!" he shouted as he threw a lightning bolt at the Titans, causing the Titan to scramble in six different directions as Yuki and Kotemon stayed together when the trailer got a big hole blown through it, wiping out the graffiti. Preforming a U-turn and swooping down with her starbolts blazing, Lightning leapt onto a line of cars as Starfire did likewise, the two running along the parallel tracks and trading shots for several dozen of yards until Lightning got a hit on the Tamaranian and was knocked down. Raven dodged a lightning bolt and launched herself downward with a flying kick, Lightning throwing his arms up to block the flurry of the kick as he was being driven back. Finally getting clear, he shocked her with a bolt of lightning in a instant Yuki took out his D-Arc, and pulled out his Agility card.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it threw the card slot. "Digi-Modify!" he pauses letting the card read thew **"Agility Activate!"**

With that Kotemon caught her in the nick of time and since he's a Digimon, Kotemon didn't cringed by the electricity that arced across his body. Transformed into a giant panda bear, Beast Boy lumbered towards and catching Lightning in a bear hug. For a moment Lightning struggled, but then he electrified his body and gave the shapeshifting teen a few thousand volts, forcing him into human form and causing him to let go.

"Your powers are strong, but mine are _stronger!_" Lightning cackled.

"Than test mine. **Thunder Kote!" **Kotemon shouted as he punches Lightning with his electrical charged fist in the chest sending Lightning crashing into a car. "I maybe smaller than Beast Boy. But I can take you on." the Digimon took a stance as he drew out his bamboo sword, holding it like a beginning of a Kendo match as a enraged Lightning got out of the wreckage and Yuki came up to them. The other Titans are fighting Thunder in the background.

"Ow!" Lightning said as he got up. "Who thinks they can defeat Lightn-?" He paused when he saw who attacked him.

"Your... A... Digimon?! Wow I never seen one for real!" Lightning cried out in excitement surprising both Kotemon and Yuki.

"...Huh?" the Digimon asked in confusion, as Yuki came up to Lightning. "Hold on how did you figure out that Kotemon was a Digimon and why you are happy to see him?" the Tamer asked him.

"Well I'm a fan of the TV show and he did said his attack. You must be his Digidestined do you know where I can get one?" Lightning asked Yuki.

"Sorry but I don't know, but can you please leave you're hurting innocent people." Yuki said.

"Dang!" Lightning cried "Fine then. I'll leave. There's fun to be had _elsewhere_!" he said launching a lighting bolt across the air, striking Beast Boy who was talking to Thunder and hopped to his brother's side. "Ah, the thrill of victory." Lightning sighed happily as he throw a arm over his brother's shoulder. "Come Thunder. We shall seek more amusement!" he said and with a nod, the brothers take to the air, leaving the defeated team by themselves.

After Thunder and Lightning left, Beast Boy sat up from a pile of rubble: dazed, disheveled, and drooling a bit. He shook his head to clear it and found Starfire floating behind him as she clutched her forearm. "Well that was a shock." he said jokingly as he caught up to the Tamaranian.

"Hmph!" Starfire replied as she turned up her nose and floated on.

"So... I'm guessing your're still mad?" He asked: only to received silence as an answer as they regroup with the rest of the team.

"Okay, team." Robin began as Starfire and Beast Boy arrived, "We have to find those guys before they do any more damage. Cyborg, search the west side. Raven, the east. Yuki, you and Kotemon, the south. I'll take downtown." He explained, giving each Titan their orders and receiving a nod in return, "Beast Boy, you and Star scan from the skies."

The final order caused Beast Boy to look uneasily up at the partner who had just been assigned to him. Starfire turned her back and crossed her arms when Beast Boy tried looking at her, "Um... maybe Cyborg should come with me instead." The nervous green Titan offered to switch partners.

Robin and Cyborg shot each other confused looks before facing Beast Boy again, "Cyborg can't fly." The Boy Wonder stated.

"Oh. Yeah." Beast Boy said nervously. "But what about-"

"No!" Raven, Yuki, and Kotemon answered flatly before their green teammate could finish his sentence.

As a big drop of sweat rolled down Beast Boy's head, Cyborg approached him, "Have a nice flight, my little clorbag." The metallic Titan teased as he pinched the Beast Boy's cheek. With a groan, Beast Boy saw the rest of the team leave to their designated areas as he left with the one person he didn't want to be with at the moment.

**Jump City Museum Courtyard**

In an open courtyard in front of the Jump City Museum, the trouble-making brothers wasted no time finding something else that they could have fun with as they approached a row of vertical concrete slabs where a large metal globe was mounted at the end.

"Magnificent!" Lightning cheered as he creating two lighting bolts in his hands, "We can make more mischief here!" Releasing the energy from his hands, he struck the globe, causing it to roll away from it's post towards one row of slabs. As it collided into the end slab, it toppled over into the next, which toppled into the next, and so on like a row of falling dominoes. "Brother! Did you see what I..." Lightning noticed his brother's expression was one of trepidation, "Something troubles you?"

Turning to face his brother, Thunder replied, "The green one's words. He says our fun is... wrong." he said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Wrong?" Lightning laughed as he thew his arm across Thunder's shoulders, "He speaks nonsense, brother! How could such amusement be wrong? The fun is only the beginning." he said. "Says the guy who was fan-boying when he saw that short one in the kendo outfit." Thunder muttered as his brother led him away from the ruined courtyard to continue their fun elsewhere.

High above near the scene Starfire was scanning the city below intently as Beast Boy, a hawk, glided next to her. They noticed the damaged courtyard of the museum as they pass overhead and quickly dove down to inspect the smashed slabs.

Having returned to his human form, Beast Boy was the first to comment on the debris, "Well ether they were just here, or this is the ugliest modern art I've ever seen." He joked, trying to lighten Starfire's mood.

"You are not funny. You are a clorbag varblernelk." the Tamaranian stated evenly as she walked past him.

"Come on, Star." The green teen groaned as he caught up to his upset teammate, "You can't stay mad forever. What? Do I have to do the face?" He asked with a smile as he jumped in front of her and continued walking backwards, "You _know_ you can't resist the face." In no time flat, he transformed into a small kitten with huge, shining eyes. He meowed as endearingly as he could, trying to break the cold exterior Starfire placed over herself.

After looking down at him for a long moment, the orange-skinned teen turned her nose up at the cute feline, "Hmph!" She pouted as she continued walking.

"She resisted the face!" Beast Boy gasped when he returned to human form. "Just talk to me Star!" He cried as he ran to catch up with the girl again, "Come on, this is no fun!" He said, kneeling on the ground behind her as they reached the point where the globe was anchored.

"Wrong again, green one!" A cocky voice called out from behind them. The two Titans turned to see Thunder float down on his cloud and throw a large steel beam towards them. They also saw an equally jubilant Lightning shoot bolts of electricity at them. Reacting quickly, Starfire ran down one side of the courtyard and managed to keep just ahead of Thunder, who had jumped from his cloud and hotfooted it after her. When she reached the end of her path, she ran straight up the wall and performed a long, high backflip to come down behind him. When she landed, she thew a starbolt at the bulky blue brute.

"Ha!" Lightning shouted as he flung a bolt at Beast Boy, only for the Titan to change into a rabbit and hop away. Lightning chased him towards the ruins of the slabs and fired again. Startled, the green rabbit transformed into a crane and flew into the sky, barely dodging the continued flurry of electricity from his opponent. Finally catching on to the pattern of attacks, Beat Boy dropped to the ground as a mouse and ran towards Lighting, the projectiles were very easy for him to evade at that point. "Your animal forms cannot protect you forever!" Lightning laughed before getting caught by surprise by a bighorn sheep that barreled into him and sent him flying.

Nearby, Starfire flipped and lept her way to the end of the courtyard as Thunder closed in on her. He projected a beam of energy towards her as the Titan countered with a mighty starbolt, which connected and canceled out. Soon after the beams connected, Thunder found that his opponent's energy was quickly overwhelming his.

"Huh?" Thunder was completely puzzled at the outcome as the green energy beam reached him and knocked him across the open expanse, landing squarely on the spot where the globe originally stood.

Beast Boy, now a bear, moved in on him, and Lightning took his fallen brother's place against Starfire. The ursine Titan got to his hind legs and plowed into Thunder when he stood up, driving him into the courtyard wall.

As Thunder slumped to the ground, the changeling transform back into his human form before running up and grabbing his collar. "I don't want to hurt you. And I don't think you want to hurt me." Beast Boy said.

"Pain dose not amuse us." Thunder returned evenly.

"Could've fooled me." The green Titan said as he released his opponent's collar, "Keep playing rough, and innocent people will get hurt."

The young teen's words made Thunder think as he glanced over to the destroyed beams that laid about the courtyard.

In a sudden puff of smoke, a tall figure wearing long red traveling robes and a broad, flat-crowned hat appeared near a fence that separated the concrete of the courtyard from the museum lawn. The figure lowered a arm from it's face, revealing long white hair blowing about an old but strong male face. Overall, the impression was vaguely oriental, and was reinforced bu a thin mustache and beard on his face. Under the shadows of his hat, only his left eye could be seen, and under the red robes, he wore black clothes. As the mysterious stranger watched the fighting, he pulled out an old wooden box a tripod that had a hand crank on it's side, very much like an old-style move camera. With a evil smile, the stranger began turning the crank, which caused the cover on the camera to fall away and expose a camera lens that glowed red, then white.

"Huh?" Beast Boy and Thunder uttered as they felt the ground tremble beneath them. Before they could figure out what was happening, a broad energy beam shot past them from the camera ans smashed cleanly though the intact row of concrete slabs.

The attack barely missed Starfire and Lightning, who had broken from their duel to avoid the beam. As the debris from the destroyed slabs came crashing down, Lightning sidestepped quickly out of harms way, but Starfire wasn't so lucky as a shower of ruined stonework came straight down toward her.

"Star!" Beast Boy cried as he ran over the pile of debris, only for more stones to crumble, burying him underneath as well.

Thunder and Lightning had now come to realize fear as they backed away from the piles of destruction the newcomer had just brought about.

"Your gifts are you own." The two brothers heard an elderly, yet calm, voice echo though the air, "Who are they to tell you how to use them?"

"And who are you that commands such power? Show yourself!" Lightning demanded as the dust from the destruction of the concrete slabs started clearing.

"As you wish." The voice echoed as the haze parted to reveal the old stranger standing within. "I am but a humble old man-" he said as he placed his camera he used to fire the energy beam in his cloak, "-whose power is drawn from nature, like your own. Come with me, and I will show you as much destruction as you please." The mysterious man turned away from the two brothers after beckoning them to follow.

"Yes! More fun!" the electricity user brother cheered as he rushed to follow the old man; however a larger blue hand on his shoulder stopped his advancements. Lightning glanced back to see Thunder was restraining him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Will we harm anyone?" the sound user brother asked worriedly.

"What?" Lightning asked with a puzzled look on his face, "The green one has poisoned your mind."

"This destruction..." Thunder began in a dejected tone, "...will we harm the innocent?"

"Would it matter if you did?" the old stranger asked evenly, "You are unique. Gifted. _Better_. Why should anything interfere with your enjoyment?" He turned to leave the courtyard. "I am going. Follow if you wish."

As the mysterious old man left the area, Lightning soon followed, "Come, brother, and leave your foolish thoughts behind." He called back to his sound user brother before fully departing.

Thunder took a few steps after them, but stopped to look back at the crumble stone. After a moment, he turned back around to catch up with the other two.

**Meanwhile at South Jump City**

Meanwhile Yuki and Kotemon were looking all over South Jump City for Thunder and Lightning but had no luck.

"Where could they be?" Yuki said, "We've look everywhere and still no sign of them!"

"I'm sure they show up soon Yuki." Kotemon told his Tamer.

As if on cue the two saw Thunder, Lightning, and the old stranger walk to the mountains with the brothers talking to each other and the Digimon and his Tamer hid in a alleyway.

"Really brother what about when that boy with that short one in the kendo outfit said that we are harming the innocents?" Thunder asked.

"It's because he's an Digidestined." Lightning said.

"A digi-what?" the mysterious old man asked evenly.

"Well my brother is a fan of a show called Digimon and wanted to be a Digidestined." Thunder explained.

"I see." the mysterious old man said as they continued walking to the mountains.

"Yuki did you know that old man?" Kotemon asked as they emerge from their hiding spot.

"I don't think so maybe he's a Digimon?" Yuki asked.

"If he was a Digimon I've should've sensed him emerging Yuki." the Digimon said as he did a face palm.

"Nah I'm just joking, maybe he's-" the Tamer stopped mid-sentence as he figure something out.

"Maybe he's what Yuki?" Kotemon asked.

"Kotemon remember that all of us trying to figure out who Slade is?" Yuki asked.

"Sure but what this have to do with that old- Wait are you saying that old man is Slade?" the Digimon asked.

"Yes but look where they're going." the Tamer said as he pointed to where the three are going. "Remember that place?"

Kotemon then looked surprised as he saw the mountains. "That's near where we fought Mushroomon!" the Digimon said.

"Right let's follow them!" Yuki said as they followed the three to the mountains.

**Mountains-****Near ****Jump City Forest**

Far outside Jump City in a clearing in the mountains near Jump City's Forest, a few scarecrow-like dummies stood in a seemingly random fashion around the area, consisting of two crossed tree limbs with a blanket wrapped around them with some Asian-like characters. Among these dummies, the old stranger stood, waiting for his guests of honor to arrive not knowing that they were being followed by Yuki and Kotemon.

"Sticks and leaves?" The old man heard a voice say contemptuously. He turned to see Thunder and Lightning enter the clearing. "Is this a _joke_? There is no fun in blasting such frail targets!" Lightning shouted in a annoyed tone.

Yuki and Kotemon decided to hide in the forest to avoid getting spotted and was also just as confused as Lightning. "Weird that old man put up a training course for them." Yuki said quietly. "If that old man was Slade, he wouldn't help those two to be better heroes." Kotemon said. "Shush Kotemon we don't want to get spotted and I think he's about to explain to them." the Tamer hushed his Digimon as they ducked behind two trees when Thunder, Lightning, and the old stranger looked where they where.

"Strange I thought I heard voices. Anyway are you certain young master?" The mysterious elder inquired, "Try. You may like what you see." He motioned for Lightning to attack one of the dummies.

Lightning then groaned as he thew a bolt at one of the dummies. Once it connected, the target caught on fire and immediately made him rethink his opinion of the whole exercise.

"Dancing lights! Pleasing." Lightning remarked with a smile.

Yuki and Kotemon saw this as they looked over the edge but the Tamer was still confused while the Digimon had a scared look on his face. "Okay what dose the fire have to do something about it? Kotemon what do you thi-?" Yuki said quietly when he noticed Kotemon's look on his face. "Kotemon what's wrong you look like you seen a SkullGreymon?" he asked quietly. "I think that old man is using those two to make a Meramon lookalike." Kotemon explain quietly as Yuki got it. "Maybe you're on to something, let's find out." The Tamer said quietly as they continued to watch.

"Let Thunder try his hand." Thunder said as he stepped towards a target. Once he threw a blast of his own that connected with a target, said dummy disappeared in a small explosion accompanied by a great clap of sound as it was put on fire like the first. "Wondrous noise!" He said happily as the burned remains of the scarecrow fluttered towards the ground.

Yuki and Kotemon had covered their ears or in Kotemon's case his helmet when the sound of thunder happen. "Ow! When you heard thunder up this close it's loud." Yuki winced quietly. "You said it Yuki." Kotemon also winced quietly.

"See, brother? There is no harm in our fun," Lightning said putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"And there is so much fun to be had," the old stranger spoke, the two thrill-seekers grinning at each other before taking off, blasting targets one after another with lit fervor.

After five minutes of watching Yuki and Kotemon heard a voice behind them. "Wow you two got here quick." The Tamer and Digimon turned around quickly as they get into ready positions but got out of them when they saw the other Titans as the sound of explosions go off in the background. "Whew we thought we got caught for sure." Kotemon said. "I don't get why you two didn't open your communicator to let us know you found them?" Raven asked. Yuki forgot about it. "Sorry we forgot." The Tamer lied as Kotemon did a face palm. "I'm guessing that you heard the the thunder from here?" Yuki asked. "Well yeah do you two know where the two troublemakers are?" Cyborg asked. "Sure they're in the clearing with a-" Yuki was about to explained when Robin finished him. "A strange old man." the Boy Wonder said. "Huh how do you know Robin?" Kotemon asked. "Starfire and Beast Boy saw him when he attacked them while they where fighting the brothers." Robin said as Yuki and Kotemon got shocked faces when they learned two of their teammates got hurt. "Let those evil brothers be made to apologize." Starfire said. "Like I said Star, I don't think they _are_ evil." Beast Boy said. "I do not think so clorbag." Starfire said still mad at Beast Boy. "Hold on Starfire, Beast Boy is right." Yuki said. "Huh?" Starfire said. "Really Yuki?" Beast Boy asked. "Yeah when we were facing them for the first time, the brother that shocked you Beast Boy said he's a fan of Digimon like I am." Yuki explained. "Are you sure Yuki?" Raven asked. "Yeah I was there too." Kotemon said. 'Oh." Raven said. Yuki then turned to Robin. "And I had a hunch that that old man is using them." Yuki said. "Huh?!" the other Titans except Kotemon said. "I think that old man is Slade." Yuki said. "Really are you sure?" Robin said. "Yeah Kotemon said he's using the brothers to make-" Yuki then stopped mid-sentence when he heard the explosions had stopped. "There's no time to explain, everyone stay quite." Yuki said as the others did so, they saw that all the dummies had been set on fire, the brothers had stopped their assault and returned to the old man.

"More targets old one!" Lightning eagerly demanded.

"Yes, please give us more." Thunder added with controlled excitement.

"That won't be necessary." The mysterious old man chuckled, "You've done quite enough." he reached into his robes and produced a metal disc from underneath; it bore a character, Chinese in appearance, which looked something like a stylized letter **S**. He scaled the object over the clearing as the brothers watched, with looks of complete confusion on their faces. The object stopped high in the sky and spun in place; electricity crackled around it as it picked up speed, culminating in a mighty orange flash. Rays of light shot down and struck each and every target as the metal disc continued to suspend itself high above the ground. From a bird's eye view, one could see the shot traced out a large, rough humanoid shape in the clearing, with a final wide beam from above touching the heat area. When the light show stopped, the outline started burning intensely. "Rise." The stranger ordered as he held up a staff topped with the same character that was on the disc he thew.

The apparition obeyed as it lifted itself, akin to Frankenstein's Monster, with an unearthly screeching noise. One of the most notable characteristics of the monster's was the character engraved on it's forehead matched the symbol on the stranger's disk and staff.

The Titans saw it. "See what I mean." Yuki explained. "Yeah this means business." Robin said as the Titans got out of the forest.

"Burn, Fire! Burn it all!" The old man called out to the monster with his arms raised.

The blazing behemoth looked down to the city proper and began walking towards it, only to stop it's advancement upon finding the Titans some distance away. The monster looked down to see the seven heroes standing in it's path.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you?" Robin said as he pointed to the monster, "Play with fire, your're going to get burned."

As a response, the monster swung a flaming forearm at the team, forcing them to scatter as a wall of fire flew towards them. Robin looked up from a duck-and-cover position he had assumed and saw the monster pushing trees aside and continued it's war path towards Jump City. Smoke and flames billowed in it's wake as the behemoth continued it's unflinching walk towards the metro section of the city.

"Good very good." The strange grinned as waved the flumes around his staff.

The two brothers stared in complete shock as they couldn't believe what they just had a hand in unleashing. "Brother, what have we done?" Thunder asked his brother in a horrified tone as they watch the monster continued down the mountain.

As the fire beast kept making it's way towards the city, the Titans ran and flew at equal speed to try to stop it from destroying their home.

"Titans! GO!" Robin shouted as he, Cyborg, and Beast Boy ran further down the mountain, Raven, and Starfire flew through the air in fount of the monster, while Yuki and Kotemon ran behind it.

"Time for you to into Digivolve Musyamon! Kotemon!" Yuki said as he took out his D-Arc and the Digivolution card as the Digimon nodded.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

With that said Yuki whirls the Digivolution card around catching it in his hand he then swipes the card through the D-Arc "Digi-Modify..." as he shouted letting the data of the card run through it, **"...Digivoltion Activate!"**

***Cue Digimon Tamers~Digivolution Theme (US)***

The words DIGIVOLUTION appeared on Yuki's D-Arc and it begins the Digivoultion process with Kotemon shouting **"Kotemon...Digivole to...Musyamon!"**

Lightning then saw what happen from a cliff. "Wow he Digivolve into a good Musyamon!" he said as both the Champion Level Digimon and Tamer stand still.

In an attempt to stop the monster, Robin pulled some grenades from his utility belt as he ran. Throwing them in front of the monster, the grenades erupted in large clouds of smoke, blocking the monster's view of the city and forcing it to stop moving in it's confusion.

As the fire rose, Raven waved the smoke out of her way as she flew through it, "Fire can't spread if there's nothing to burn. Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" She chanted as two obsidian beams of energy form her hands and engulfed a few trees in the monster's path before getting pulled out of the ground.

"Good idea, Raven." Robin said as he continued sprinting down the mountain with Beast Boy running next to him and Starfire flying above, "Beast Boy, Starfire, help her out!" He called out to his other two teammates.

On his command, Beast Boy quickly transformed into a green buffalo mid-stride and rammed his head at the bases of the trees causing them to topple over. High above the monster, Starfire tossed a few starbolts that destroyed some trees as well, effectively preventing the fire from spreading anymore than it already had.

"Yuki are you sure we can't help the others yet?" Musyamon asked. "Yes both of your attacks can make it bigger since they use fire." Yuki explain.

As the others continued with their objective, Cyborg began running towards the monster. He then jumped into the air before slamming a fist into the ground in front of the monster. He then transformed his hand into his sonic cannon. With his fist connected to the ground, a blue beam from Cyborg's hand ran across the ground in front of the monster, and throwing up a wall a dirt in the monster's face to put it out.

"Yes they did it without our help." Musyamon said. "No it's not over yet! It's our turn." Yuki said as he took out the Puppetmon card.

"Is he out?" Beast Boy asked as he approached the charred remains of the monster. Before he could take five steps, the blazing behemoth rose into view and released a mighty roar that surpised the team.

"You _had_ to ask." Raven said evenly as the monster roared again, getting ready to walk towards the city again. It was then Yuki did his plan.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Puppetmon's Wires Choking ****Activate!"**

When that's done Musyamon holds out his prayer bead. **"Wires Choking!"** the Digimon shouted as clear wires came out of his prayer bead and hoked onto the monster stopping it's walk. "Man Cyborg didn't Smokey said not to put out a fire with dirt." Yuki said.

"Nice job you two." Robin said it was then Yuki saw the monster was struggling to break free of the wires. "Not yet, Robin take care of that old man if you take him out this monster will stop." the Tamer said with a nod Robin ran where the man is.

High on the cliff above the fire monster, the old man grinned evilly as the fire monster struggled to break free of Musyamon's wires. The two brothers stood behind him as they watched the events unfold as well.

"Go young masters. Fire is your creation." The stranger said to the brothers, "They have _no_ right to destroy your fun."

"Yes! We must fight." Lightning said in agreement.

"But brother-" Thunder started to complained.

"Do not annoy me with your foolish concerns." Lightning interrupted, "Come!" With a unsure look, Thunder nodded before the two disappeared in a large pillar of lightning.

The old stranger watched as the brothers left him alone, "Heh." He chucked as he tuned to savor his victory as he began to swept his arms out. However, Robin jumped at him with a jump kick, completely surprising him, and knocked his staff away.

Robin smiled as he landed, thinking he just bust the old man's bubble, only to be surprised himself when said stranger manage to withdraw the staff back by having it fly back into his hand. "Robin, we meet at last." The stranger said with a nerving smile.

"Who _are_ you?" The Boy Wonder asked before the old man charged at him.

"Hyaaaaaa!" the stranger cried as he raised his staff to attack the leader.

"Rrrrraaaaaa!" Robin growled as he ran toward the mysterious man to meet him in combat.

At that moment the fire monster broke free of Musyamon's wires. "Yuki! You need to Digivolve me into Asuramon now so I can beat this guy!" Musyamon said. "Got it." Yuki said as he turned to Raven. "Raven can you distract this thing while I get my Matrix Digivolution card?" He asked. "Sure. Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" She chanted as she shot two beams of obsidian magic form her hands at the monster. When the beams connected, the monster leaned backwards from the attack, and the flames around it were extinguish.

"Thanks Raven that buy us some time." Yuki said as he took out his Matrix Digivolution card.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

With that said Yuki whirls the Matrix Digivolution card around catching it in his hand he then swipes the card through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify..." as he shouted letting the data of the card run through it, **"...Matrix Digivoltion!"**

***Cue Digimon Tamers~Digivolution Theme (US)***

The words MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION appeared on Yuki's D-Arc and it begins the Digivoultion process with Musyamon shouting **"Musyamon... Digivolve to.. ****Asuramon!"**

After Asuramon was done Digivolving the flames reignited on the monster, it then saw the Ultimate and roared as both it and Asuramon charged at each other, when the two clashed into each other, it sends a giant shockwave that destroyed every tree within the mile radius in the process.

Raven was fast enough to shield the rest of the Titans from the shockwave they then saw the brothers float down.

With a grin, Lightning charged his hands with more of his trademark powers before approached the heroes. Thunder harnessed some of his energy in his hand, only to be met with a green tiger. "Stand aside, green one." Thunder ordered only to be met with the animal.

Without another word, Thunder charged at Beast Boy, the green teen did the same. Once they were close enough, a thick purple haze surround them.

Inside the smoke, nothing but the purple clouds could be seen as the two combatants faced each other in a dark nothingness.

Amid the haze, Thunder sat on one of the clouds with his legs crossed, looking for Beast Boy. Shadows hid most of their bodies, highlighting the contours of their bodies, "I Do not wish to harm you." His voice echoed though the void.

"But you wanna destroy homes and innocent lives?" Beast Boy's voice asked through he was still in the form of a tiger.

"No." Thunder's voice said.

"Then what are you fighting for? Beast Boy asked.

"My brother and I- The old one says we are unique. Gifted. Better." Thunder replied.

"Gifts don't make you better, just different." Beast Boy stated, "It's how you _use_ them that counts."

Those words seem to stuck a cord with Thunder as he had no words to the young hero.

Back in reality, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire were laying on the ground, defeated by Lightning. Yuki on the other hand was avoiding Lightning's bolts while Asuramon and the monster locked fists with two Asuramon's arms free with nether one winning.

Lightning had enough patience and shot a bolt in front of the Tamer causing it form a dust cloud which the Tamer breathed in.

As Yuki went into a coughing fit making him stop he failed to realized Lightning floating above him. "I am sorry it had to be this way, but I must have my fun continue." Lightning said as his hands start to charge up more electricity making Yuki nervous, "Hey wait! Jjust hold on a second! That old man that you and your brother are with just trick you into making that monster." The Tamer said nervously as he back up making Lightning more angry. "Like I said I must have my fun continue." he said as he raised his electricity-filed above his head, ready to unleash the attack on Yuki who then closed his eyes waiting for the attack. But when he opened his eyes he saw a strong blue beam blasted Lightning on the side before he release the blast knocking him away from Yuki. "Gah!" Lightning cried as he landed against a tree. Yuki looked over to the source of the attack to see Thunder walking past him.

When Lightning stood up from being hit, he formed more electricity in his right hand, "You _betray_ me?!" He asked in angry yet surprised tone.

"We have done wrong, my brother." Thunder replied as he took another step forward, "Our fun must stop."

"No one commands Lightning!" Lightning growled as he summoned electricity in both his hands, "Not even Thunder!" He then brought both his hands together and shot a large beam at his brother.

"Gah!" Thunder cried as the blast him tumbling across the ground.

Away from the fighting brothers, away from the weaken heroes, away from Asuramon and the flaming monster in their stalemate, Robin was engaging the old stranger in combat. Being driven back by the swinging of the old man's staff, the Boy Wonder blocked the attacks with his gloved forearms, before getting pinned against a tree.

With a growl, the old man brought his staff back and stabbed the head against the Boy Wonder, only for him to doge to the side. When head of the staff came into the tree Robin was against, a -**hiss** sounded in his ear before he jumped to the side and readied himself for another assault.

Father down the mountain, the remaining Titans stood and watched as the monster pushed Asuramon out of their stalemate and closer to the city.

"Those houses go, the whole city could go. We've gotta stop that fire." Cyborg said.

"How?" Raven asked as she floated behind him.

"Any way we can." Cyborg returned before catching up to Asuramon and the monster. The other Titans except Yuki who wasn't there followed suit, hopping they can help Asuramon stop the creature before it can destroyed the suburban part of Jump.

Yuki watched as Lightning flew at his brother at high speeds and released a beam of electricity from his hand. When it struck Thunder it send him flying back, causing him to collide with a bolder.

When Thunder slid to the ground and landed in a slump, he looked up to see his brother approaching him, an angry frown on his face, a bolt of electricity in hand, and ready to strike. "Tell me, brother, are we still having _fun_?" Thunder asked.

"No..." Lightning uttered weakly as he withdrew his attack.

"Observe," Thunder said pointing in the direction of the the other Titans. When Lightning looked over to the city, he saw the heroes trying to stop the progression of the fire; Asuramon held the monster in place again, Raven surrounded her hands with black magic, levitating objects to throw at the monster, Beast Boy transformed into an elephant and shot water from his trunk, Starfire readied starbolts in her hands, and Cyborg broke off the top of a fire hydrant and redirected the water sprouting from it in the direction of the monster.

"They also have gifts. But they use them for good, while we waste ours on dangerous fun." Thunder reached his hand out and grabbed his brother's shoulder as Yuki then smiled, "If we are so special, brother, let us act special. We must help." Thunder continued.

Lightning looked down on the ground, dejectedly, "But how? Our gifts can only destroy." he explained.

"True." Thunder said, "But together we have another gift." He added as he looked to the clouded sky.

"Well than I see that you two can help me." The brothers turn to see Yuki standing behind them. "Really what for?" Lightning asked. "Just do that other gift you two and me and my Digimon partner will do the rest." the Tamer said.

With a smile and a nod Lightning looked to the sky as well and in a bright flash of electricity, both brothers flew up in the clouds and Yuki catching up to the others to finish the monster once and for all.

As the other five Titans were on the last leg, as nothing seemed to work at stopping the fire monster as Asuramon still kept the monster at bay, Yuki rushed to the others and called out Asuramon, "Asuramon I found a way to stop this fire punch it back!" the Tamer called. "Really? Okay you know what's the best thing having four arms is? Is that you can punch someone back when two of your arms is full." Asuramon said to the monster as he punch it away from him. It was then a crack of lightning flashed across the sky as the sound of thunder echoed overhead.

In the clouds, Thunder, silhouetted against the clouds, swung a pair of sticks against his surroundings. A thunderclap throughout the sky each time a stick struck. On the other side of the clouds, Lightning, also silhouetted, thew his arms from side to side, electricity flashing across the sky each time he did so. In one final flash of lightning, a heavy rain started falling down to Earth.

"This is it!" Yuki said as he took out the Whamon card.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Whamon's Tidal Wave**** Activate!"**

As that happen Asuramon then began to concentrate as he somehow able to use magic to gather some of the rain to form a bubble of water.

Looking up in surprise, the monster let out a blood-curling shriek as the rain came in contact with it's body. It then looked at it's flaming rival and saw in horror at a giant bubble of water in front of the Digimon. "Time to put you out for good! **Tidal Wave!"** Asuramon shouted as he release the floating water and the bubble collapsed and sends it towards the monster in a giant tidal wave and destroyed it. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire cheered while Raven smiled at the destruction of the monster, Yuki then rushed at the now De-Digivolved Kotemon and the the Tamer and the Digimon high-fived.

Higher on the mountain, the stranger got the upper hand on Robin and held the teen against a tree by the collar of his uniform, "Robin is that the best you can do?" The old man asked before a bolt of lightning struck his staff, causing him to drop the Boy Wonder.

When the Titan landed, he looked up to see that the left half of the old man's face had crumbled away, revealing a orange mask underneath. Robin gasp at the sight before the stranger vanish in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a disk with the same symbol that was on the head of the staff.

The Boy Wonder reach down to pick the object up and held it up to his face, analyzing it with great intensity. "Slade." he said.

**Jump Suburbs**

In the suburb, the heroes were celebrating their victory in their own ways as the rain fell down on them.

Beast Boy look back to see Thunder and Lightning approaching them and walked over to greet the two. "I am sorry for the trouble we have made." Thunder apologized as he bowed, his brother crossed his arms in a pout.

Thunder forcefully nudged Lightning in the back, causing him to straighten him up. "I am... also sorry." Lightning said as he bowed to the green teen.

"You have taught us much, green one." Thunder added as he shook Beast Boy's hand, "Thank you."

Beast Boy let go of Thunder's hand go, ' "Don't thank me, thank the person who taught me." He said gesturing to Starfire who walked up and stood next to her teammate. The brothers bowed to her when she approached.

"And thank you in helping to defeat the flame monster." Starfire said as she bowed in return. Cyborg, Raven, Yuki, and Kotemon walk up after to give their thanks as well.

**Mountains**

After the rain stopped, and the clouds dispersed, a bright and colorful rainbow arced from the sky from Jump City and landed in the bay. On the mountain the seven Titans stood gazing out and saw the rainbow end behind the Tower.

Robin handed the disk to Cyborg, brought it up to his face to analyze it, "So Slade wants to destroy the city. Question is: why?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know," Robin said, "But I _will_ find out. And he won't get away with it."

Beast Boy walked up to Starfire while Raven, Yuki, and Kotemon continued enjoying their view from the mountain. "So..." Beast Boy began, getting Starfire's attention, "Am I. You know, still a clorbag?" He asked with a hand behind his back and the other up to his chin.

"Mmm, no." Starfire replied, holding her right hand to her chin, "I believe you are more of a 'milnip wusserloop'." She finished.

It took Beast Boy a second to process what she said before a huge, toothy grin came across his face, "Sweet!" He cheered as he lifted both his arms over his head, "Go Beast Boy! I'm a milnip! Who's your wusserloop!" he chanted as he danced happily. He stopped at the sudden realization that he had no idea what that meant, "That _is_ a good thing... Right, Star?" Starfire only giggled at the question as she flew off down the mountain, followed by Raven while Robin, Cyborg, Yuki, and Kotemon walked. "Star?" Beast Boy called out again before running to catch up with the rest of his team.

**End of Chapter**

**Man another long chapter in a roll,**** well I added some references in there see if you can find them.**** What happens next?**** Find out next time on ****Titan Tamer of The Swordsman. R&amp;R**


	11. Chapter 10: The Sum of His Parts

**Titan Tamer of The Swordsman**

**Chapter Ten**

**The Sum of His Parts**

**A/N**

**Karsap: Time for the next chapter.**

**Yuki: So a**** new **super **villain?******

**Karsap: Well yes but both you and Kotemon will fight a new ****Digimon enemy!**

**Kotemon: Oh good so what this new ****Digimon enemy we're fighting?**

*********Then a small familiar****** silhouette appeared.***

**?: Oh you two shall see. You and your human partner!**

**Karsap: Hey?! How'd you get in here? Get out!**

********?: Okay, okay, ugh************!********

*********The ****************small familiar****** silhouette disappeared.***

**Kotemon: Uh who was that?**

**Karsap: That was the**** new **********Digimon enemy you two would be facing in this chapter the both of you should recognized him since he appears on one of your Digimon cards Yuki.********

**Yuki: ****Wait what?!**

**Karsap: **********In good time.** But enough of that**** Kotemon do the disclaimer****.**********

**********Kotemon:** **Okay! ****Karsap doesn't own Digimon or Teen Titans, b**ut he owns my Tamer **Yuki Hata.**************

****Unknown Location-**Tokyo Japan night**

"Sir, we have another strong wild one that's about to emerge in Jump City!" said the woman with short brown hair.

"So, how strong is this one?" asked the man in the blue suit, black sunglasses, and short blond hair.

"It's strong as the one that appeared in Jump three nights ago." said the woman with long brown hair.

"Oh come on!" the man said.

"Oh sir do you remember that weak wild one that we believe someone tamed in Jump City?" the first woman asked.

"Yeah. What about that one?" the man asked playing with a lighter.

"Well we found something strange in it." the second woman said.

"Strange?! What so strange in it?" the man asked.

"Well we discovered that unlike those wild ones that was defeated by the tamed ones here, that the tamed one in Jump seemed to have all the wild ones that appeared in Jump except that very strong wild one that had appeared in there twice, alive in it's body." the first woman explained.

"What?! How's that possible?" the man asked.

"We don't know sir." the first woman said.

"Dang!" the man said.

**Titans Tower-Yuki and Kotemon's room**

At night time the Titans are asleep, that is when Kotemon woke up and sensed something. "Yuki a Digimon is emerging!" Kotemon said as he tried to shake Yuki awake and again the Tamer woke up. "Really Kotemon?" Yuki asked as he looked at his D-Arc and showed where the Digimon is. "The junkyard, weird there's nothing there but garbage. So It's probably be a good Garbagemon who want to help the environment." the Tamer said. "But what if it's not?" Kotemon asked. "Then we'll go investigate, so until than let's go back to sleep." Yuki said. "Fine." Kotemon said as the two went back to sleep not knowing this Digimon isn't what Yuki thought.

**Jump City's Junkyard**

Inside the Jump City's Junkyard there's a hole in the ground inside one of the dumpsters and something strange is happening inside of it. A Digital Field appeared inside and something came out of it. It was a familiar robot like creature but it was all damaged up. "Someone help me! SOS! Mayday! I'm severally damage." he said in a robotic voice as he lied there. Then in the darkness, red balls of light glowed as the robot was being pulled and disappeared into the darkness.

A couple minutes later the robot woke up and saw three hanging lights shining over him. "Ugh I felt like I been run over by a Rhinomon." The small robot groaned as his sight began to focus and sitting up. He noticed he was in what looked to be a operations room and was sitting up on a large inclined table. The room he was in was shrouded in darkness, except for many glowing red orbs piercing the background.

"Your are operational. That is good." He heard another voice said next to him. The robot looked over and saw what appeared to be a tall man with glowing blue eyes with grayish skin surrounded almost entirely by a long blue cloak that had black shoulder pads and a neck brace with gray trim. The mysterious man also had a black helmet adorned on his head that had a gray circle with two lines coming from the sides in the center of it.

"Huh?" The robot asked.

"Rest friend." The man held up a hand to calm the robot. "You have not fully repaired."

The robot then jumped on one of the overhead lights. He shined it around and saw countless old and rusted robots, the owners of the glowing red eyes, surrounding them in what looked like an atrium setting. "My you have a lot of robots sir." he said as he moved the light around the room.

"Why yes." The cloaked man said as he walked up to the operation table. "Things come to me broken, I make repairs. But I never saw a robot like you before that can repair itself." the man said. "It's a _gift." _The robot said. "Interesting but may I ask what is your name?" the man asked. The robot looked at the old robots and thought up a evil plan. _'Man this guy's a chump, a whole robot army for me this must be the Real World. I must gain this guy's trust and take his robots away so I can do what I couldn't do, take over both this world and the Digital World, but first I'll tell him a fake name.'_ the robot then looked at the man. "My name good sir is _Nanomon_ and I can see that you and I are going to be great _friends_!" he said. "This is great my own robot companion. We will fix everything that comes to us broken, and make repairs." The man said not knowing what the little robot's plans are.

**Titans Tower-The Next Morning**

The next morning inside Titans Tower, Yuki and Kotemon rushed to go to the junkyard to find the Digimon that appeared there when they were stopped and saw their Teammates with a football, a grill, plates, and a picnic basket. "Hey what's with all that stuff?" Kotemon asked. "Didn't you explained to Kotemon what picnics are Yuki?" Raven asked. "Well yes, but why are you guys have them now?" Yuki asked back. "Well it seems like a nice day I think the Titans should take a day off." Robin explained. "Oh but Kotemon had sensed a Digimon that appeared in the junkyard." the Tamer explained. "Aw come on can you two go with us to the picnic then you two will find that Digimon." Beast Boy said. "Fine we'll eat at the picnic then me and Kotemon will go find that Digimon." Yuki said as he sighed. "Great friends let us partake the pick of the nick." Starfire said as the Teen Titans went out.

**Jump City Park**

At Jump City Park the same place Yuki met Kotemon and become a Digimon Tamer, the same place where the Titans had their battle against Punk Rocket, and the same place where Arukenimon appeared, many people are enjoying themselves at the park including the resident superhero team.

"Mmm-mmm!" Cyborg inhaled and exhaled deeply as he enjoyed being alive, "Would you look at that; a little sunshine, a little breeze. Only one thing could make this day better." He leaned over the grill and removed the lid, revealing a large rack of freshly grilled ribs on a plate, "Four and a half pounds of baby-back ribs!" He grinned as he lifted the plate and walked over to a park table where Robin and Starfire were seated, "Man, I _love_ picnic food." Cyborg added as he took a seat next to the Boy Wonder and began chowing down his rack of ribs.

"Agree, Cyborg. This tiny yellow beverage is truly delightful." Starfire blushed as she continued slurping.

The two males at the table stopped eating, "Um... Starfire?" Cyborg asked as he and Robin stared at her in shock.

"That's mustard." the Boy Wonder added as he winced in sight.

"Is there more?" Starfire asked happily as she nuzzled a large container of mustard against the side of her face. The other two teens at the table just stared at her while Cyborg's robotic eye twitched upon hearing the alien's words.

Climbing on the tree next to the grill, a green lemur made it's way onto the branch before hanging on it's tail and lowering itself towards the grill. Before reaching it's objective the animal transformed, revealing Beast Boy hanging upside down and extending his arms. "Sweet! My tofu dogs are cooked to perfection." He said as he held two buns holding some white substance in place of the regular meat. "Yo Raven, try one!" He said to the dark mage, who was sitting beneath a nearby tree with Yuki and Kotemon who the latter was sleeping, "They're loaded with soybean-y goodness!"

The cloaked mage turned to look at him, "I respect that you don't eat meat." She told him, "Please respect that I don't eat _fake_ meat." She narrowed her eyes at the green teen as she finished speaking.

Beast Boy smiled uneasily at the blue-clad teen's response when he turned to the Tamer. "Hey Yuki, how bout you?" He asked as he showed Yuki the dog.

The Tamer looked uneasy when he looked at the dog. "No thank you Beast Boy I'm not a big fan of tofu." Yuki said it's was true since his father is Japanese and he once offer Yuki before he became a Digimon Tamer to have some tofu but didn't like it.

Beast Boy felt unhappy when his offer got turned down twice as he turned to the sleeping Digimon. "What about you Kotemon do you want a tofu dog?" he asked.

The next thing that Kotemon did was wake up and saw the dog. "Sure Beast Boy, I'll try this tofu dog." the Digimon said. Happily succeeding on the third try Beast Boy tossed one of the tofu dogs to the Digimon who took a bite of it, "Mm, this is good Beast Boy. Yuki told me about tofu but what's it made of he never have the time to tell me about it?" Kotemon asked as he ate as the three teens stared at the Digimon in shock. "What?! Was it something I said?" He asked as Yuki went over, "Well you was asleep when Beast Boy explained it, tofu is made up of soybeans." Yuki explained as the Digimon got a shocked looked. "Soybeans?! Ew, gross, yuck, ick!" Kotemon exclaimed as he ran around. Making Beast Boy slumped in defeat.

"I can't believe that your Digimon partner tried that?" Raven asked Yuki as Kotemon went to the table surprising Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire and got a can of soda out of the picnic basket and drink it to get rid of the tofu taste as the Tamer laughed at his partner's expense.

"I know! I've kinda had the same reaction when my dad offer me some before I became a Digimon Tamer and told me what's in it." Yuki explained as Kotemon walked back to them. "So Kotemon what do you think of your first taste of tofu?" He asked the Digimon, "When you told me that Vegetarians don't eat any meat and beans and they eat tofu to replace meat, it sounded hypocrite to me when tofu is made of beans." Kotemon explained when Cyborg called out.

"All right, y'all. Who wants to play some football?" He asked as he ran out into a clear spot in the park, holding up the football.

Robin, Starfire, an Beast Boy ran up to the robotic Titan to partake in the sport. When they form in a group, they noticed three friends are missing. They turned back to see Raven, Yuki, and Kotemon still sitting in the shade beneath the tree.

They looked up to face them, "I'll be referee." Raven said in a bored tone, "Remember that me and Kotemon are going to find that Digimon in the junkyard after we have the picnic so we'll watch." Yuki said, "Right we don't want to make the teams too unbalance." Kotemon added.

Cyborg crouched, ready to snap the ball, Robin was standing behind him. Beast Boy and Starfire were standing opposite of the metallic teen.

"Red! Twenty-three!" Robin shouted, "Hut, hut, hut!" On the last command, Cyborg snapped the ball behind him, handing it to the quarterback and took off, passing the orange and green skinned teens.

Starfire flew off after Cyborg to cover him, while Beast Boy chased Robin. "One, Gotham City, two Gotham City." Beast Boy counted off as he prepared to sack the ball handler.

"You can run, you can fly, but you can't catch Cy!" Cyborg taunted as he continued running down the field with Starfire flying in hot pursuit behind him.

"Five Gotham City!" Beast Boy shouted before he transformed into a triceratops to charged the Boy Wonder.

Robin screamed in surprised as the dinosaur closed distance between them. With a grunt Robin leapt on the triceratops and ran up the length of the dinosaur. Jumping at the peak of the triceratops' back. The Boy Wonder spun in the air before throwing the ball down the field.

Turning back to see the ball, Cyborg placed his arms in front of him. However with each step, the robotic parts of his body that glowed in a nice blue began fading into a pale black. "I'll got it! I'll got it! I-" The metallic teen froze in place as his body finally ran out of power, the blue parts of his body now fully gray and black.

When the ball came down, it hit the frozen teen's head, nudging it a bit before causing his body to fall down to the ground. "Cyborg? Cyborg!" Robin cried worriedly as he and the other Titans ran up to their friend to see him close his eye while his robotic eye flicked off.

"Cyborg? Cyborg!" Starfire asked worriedly, trying to snap her friend out of whatever ill had befallen on him.

"What's wrong with him?" Raven asked Yuki, "I think it's the same thing that could've happen to a Andromon is that right Kotemon?" the Tamer offered his partner as the Digimon tried flipping the bulky teammate.

"That's right Yuki." Kotemon responded, finally getting Cyborg on his back.

"Is he going to be okay?" Beast Boy asked worriedly.

The lying Titan slowly open his eye as his robot eye flicker with light and the blackened parts of his body glowed in blue again. "Shh." Robin shushed his team, "I think he's coming to. Cyborg, are you all right?"

"Yeah." He groaned as Robin helped him off the ground.

"What happen?" Raven asked.

"Something must've gone wrong with my systems." He replied as he clicked on a screen on his forearm that revealed a power bar in the red with the words **POWER REMAINING** underneath with a countdown of thirty minutes. "Aw man, my power cell is dyin'." He said.

"Dying?!" Starfire and Kotemon cried worriedly as Cyborg turned to them.

"It's only a battery. I'm fine. Happens every couple of years." Cyborg reassured the alien and the Digimon. "Just the natural part of being unnatural." He shrugged, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"So what do we do?" Robin asked.

Cyborg reached down and grabbed the football on the ground, "_You_ keep playing. _I_ go home and change batteries." He explained as he handed the ball to the Boy Wonder.

"You sure you don't want help?" Beast Boy asked as Cyborg walked further and further from the group.

"Just 'cause I can't have fun doesn't mean y'all can't." The rest of the team watch as their robotic teammate walked through the park.

"Well since that happen me and Kotemon are going to find that Digimon in the junkyard." Yuki said as both Tamer and Digimon started to walk away.

But before they can go any further a beeping noise from Robin's communicator caught the teams' attention. Robin quickly checked the device and on it, a screen flashing **TITAN ALERT** appeared.

"Titans, Trouble!" Robin shouted as both the Tamer and the Digimon collapsed to the ground since they'll never going to find that Digimon.

**Downtown Jump City**

At one of the jewelry stores in downtown, a balding man struggled in a straitjacket as he hung upside down with a gag across his mouth. Finally tiring from the attempted escape, the old man watch as a blue skinned man with a long nose, white hair, thin mustache, and a goatee made his way around the store, picking up any expensive jewelry he saw and tossing them in a sack. The robber wore a domino mask, top hat, and was clad in a tuxedo with white gloves and a flower over his left breast with a red cape hanging from his shoulders.

"Thanks _so_ much." The blue man said as he turned to the hostage, "You've been a wonderful audience." He added as he bowed. "Now watch as the amazing Mumbo vanishes into thin air." He then pulled out a magician's wand and swung it around in a circle, "Mumbo Jumbo!" He chanted as he pointed the wand to the ground, causing a small explosion or smoke to form around him.

**Jump City's Junkyard**

As fate would have it, the insane entertainer sprinted to the junkyard that Yuki and Kotemon were supposed go to. Around his legs, swirls spun at incredible speeds and carried the blue man across the ground before coming to a complete halt. When the magician stopped, he waved his left hand in the air and in a flash of light, a diamond in the size of a pineapple appeared.

"Not bad for a matinee." he said as he gazed at the gem through a small magnifying glass.

"Shows over, Mumbo." A voice called out to him, causing the magician now known as Mumbo to gasp in surprise. Mumbo turned to see Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Yuki, and Kotemon standing on a cliff overlooking the junkyard. "Now hand over the jewels before the critics decided to trash your performance." Robin added

"Now Robin, I'm sure there's a peaceful solution here." Mumbo said calmly before throwing his hands forward and summoning two lit bombs in his hands, "But _this_ isn't it!" He laughed as he hurled the explosives to the team, causing them to scramble to different directions.

"Nice two for one!" Yuki said after he and Kotemon hid behind a pile of garbage, "But where's that Digimon I don't see him are you sure he's here?" the Tamer asked his partner as Mumbo with another hysterical laugh, thew the flower on his chest at Robin, who leapt onto a mound of junk to dodge an explosion caused by it.

"Of course he's here, he's must be hiding." Kotemon explained as more bombs went off near the two, causing them to duck for cover.

Mumbo continued his crazed antics by throwing small red bombs at the Titans "Okay but first as Titans, we need to take down this crazy Houdini and I've got a plan." Yuki said and explain the plan to Kotemon as Starfire and Raven hid come out after the bombs went out. Starfire fired a starblot while Raven threw some debris at their opponent. After Yuki finished explaining his plan to Kotemon said Digimon was unsure. "Are you sure this would work Yuki?" Kotemon asked as Mumbo dodging Starfire and Raven's attacks with ease, and diving out of the way of a charging green velociraptor.

"Don't worry it's foolproof, and besides Cyborg isn't her-." Yuki was about to explain when he and Kotemon heard a voice shouting, "Teen Titans! GO!" Both the Tamer and the Digimon looked at Mumbo who gave a 'huh?' before looking to see a familiar blue and white beam hits him squarely in the chest "WHAAAAAA!" He cried as the beam carried him across the junkyard and into a large pile of trash. The two looked and saw Cyborg started to charge at Mumbo, "What's Cyborg doing here Yuki? Isn't he supposed to be at the tower to change his batteries?" Kotemon asked Yuki, "I think he's got it covered look." The Tamer explained as he pointed at their robotic teammate's back on it were a quad of car batteries, "Cyborg's got an external battery pack." Yuki said. Mumbo looked to the ground and saw his top hat rolled in front of him, he then looked forward to see the robotic Titan charging at him. Grabbing his hat an placing on his head, the blue maniac stood up, "Nothing up my sleeve." He said as a long, multicolored rag flew out of his left sleeve. Mumbo grabbed the rag and flicked it towards the teen, "And presto!"

"Huh?" Cyborg watched as the rag wrapped around him, "Yo!" He grunted as the magical peace of cloth tightened around his body, causing him to trip and skid across the ground. "Still having second thoughts about you plan?" Kotemon asked, "No we can still do this we got to get into our positions for it." Yuki said, the Digimon sighed as the two get reedy for the Tamer's plan.

"HI-YAAA!" Robin growled as he leapt at the magician in a high jump kick.

"Need a hand? Mumbo asked as he reached inside a pipe that stick out of a mound of junk next to him. The same hand came out of a different pipe higher up on the mound grabbed the boy wonder's cape as he flew in the air, keeping him hanging in the air. Mumbo then taunted him with punches outside of different pipes as Robin struggled to get free.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Raven chanted as she compress three large metal canisters in her magic and thew them at the long-nosed magician.

Without flinching, Mumbo raised his hands and stopped each piece of garbage with ease before transforming them into a flurry of rose petals that fluttered to the ground.

"You think that's good, watch me pull a rabbit out of my hat!" Mumbo said as he removed his hat from his head and pointed it to the mage's direction. "Hocus Pocus!" He chanted as a wave of white stuffed bunnies flew from his hat and dog piled Raven.

Straightening himself, Mumbo turned and saw Beast Boy, now transformed into a goat charging at him. "Pick a card." he said as he pulled out a card out of thin air, "_Every_ card!" He grinned as he flicked an entire deck of cards into both hands from a single card. He then flicked both stacks of cards at the green goat, growing in size as both stacks of cards collided with Beast Boy and forced him back.

Kotemon's voice caught the magician's attention, **"Hothead!"** as Mumbo turned around he saw the Digimon had his bamboo sword and is cover with flames Mumbo dodged Kotemon's attack but the Digimon kept going, **"Thunder Kote!"** Kotemon shouted as his fist is charged with an electrical current and do some punches to Mumbo. Jumping a few times to avoid the Thunder Kotes, Mumbo landed next to Kotemon and tied his cape around the Digimon, "Remember kid, you can get snacks during intermission." He said as he pull his cape away revealing he made the Digimon's kendo outfit like a straitjacket.

With a flick of his magic wand, Mumbo created a large safe behind Kotemon and pushed the Digimon in, "Wha- HEY!" Kotemon cried in surprise as the door to the safe closed.

"That oughta keep you safe till then." Mumbo smirked as he put his wand back to his cape but he heard Yuki called out, "So you think you can outsmart us? Think again!" The magician turned around he saw the Tamer with the Digivolution card and his D-Arc out. "That was part of my plan. Now for the other Mumbo!"

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

With that said Yuki whirls the Digivolution card around catching it in his hand he then swipes the card through the D-Arc "Digi-Modify..." as he shouted letting the data of the card run through it, **"...Digivoltion Activate!"**

***Cue Digimon Tamers~Digivolution Theme (US)***

The words DIGIVOLUTION appeared on Yuki's D-Arc and it begins the Digivoultion process with Kotemon shouting **"Kotemon...Digivole to...Musyamon!"**

**"****Shogun Sword!"** Musyamon shouted as he destroyed the safe, "That's an _inpressive_ trick." Mumbo said sarcastically as he clapped slowly, "Now I'll do the same thing to you as I did to your magic using friend there." Mumbo said as he removed his hat from his head and pointed it to the Champion Level Digimon's direction. "Hocus Pocus!" He chanted as another wave of white stuffed bunnies flew from his hat, but before they can reach Musyamon, Yuki took out the Piedmon card.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

With that said Yuki whirls the Piedmon card around catching it in his hand he then swipes the card through the D-Arc "Digi-Modify..." as he shouted letting the data of the card run through it, **"...Piedmon's Clown Trick**** Activate!"**

When that's done Musyamon holds out his prayer bead and stated charging up malicious energy. "Time to teach this old clown a new trick. **Clown Trick!"** The blast of malicious energy slammed into the white stuffed bunnies transforming them into a flock of doves who then flew into the air. When Mumbo saw that his jaw dropped, "Okay _now_ you're showing off!" He said, "Oh yeah how's bout this trick. **Ninja Blade!"** Musyamon shouted as his Shiratori-maru is cover by Blue flames and started to charge at Mumbo, "Now pick a card." he said as he pulled out the card out of thin air, "_Every_ card!" He grinned as he flicked the entire deck of cards into both hands from the single card. He then flicked both stacks of cards at the Digimon, "Thanks for the reminder but I pick this card." Yuki said as he took out his Agility card.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it threw the card slot. "Digi-Modify!" he pauses letting the card read thew **"Agility Activate!"**

With that Musyamon jumps over the cards after they grow in size, the Champion level Digimon still using his Ninja Blade, _'Okay next time I don't give that kid any more ideas!'_ Mumbo thought to himself_ 'There's got to be a way to... Hellooo!'_ The magician then got an idea when he saw Starfire. "How's bout for your next trick, you require a lovely assistant." Mumbo explained as he pull out a large hook cane from his back. He reached up an plucked Starfire right out of the air, casing her to gasp in surprise as she placed inside a floating box with only her head and legs sicking out the ends. Musyamon was shocked at this, "Starfire!" Musyamon cried and stopped the Ninja Blade attack when he got close to them, "Got ya. Now I'll send you away, Sim Sala Bim!" Mumbo chanted as he smiled, "Oh boy!" Musyamon said as he was flown off to a mound of junk by magic.

"YAAAAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOEEEYYYY!" Musyamon screamed as he flown to the mound of junk, after Musyamon landed safety headfirst in the mound of junk Yuki ran up to him, "Musyamon are you okay?" the Tamer asked, "Yeah I'm okay and I'm still Musyamon!" The Digimon replied as he get up, "That's good." Yuki said as he sighed. "Now since you can't do this, I'll do it." Mumbo said as he took out an obnoxious long handsaw and held it over Starfire. "It's only fair to warn you, I have no idea what I'm doing." He said as the orange-skinned alien struggled to free herself.

"Rrrraaaah!" Cyborg yelled as he tackled Mumbo away from the box, causing them to slide across the ground and dust rising to cover them.

When the dust clear, one could see the metallic teen had pinned the insane villain to the ground. "I hate fighting dirty." Mumbo coughed, "Shall we clean you up?" He asked as water from the flower on his left chest shot out with such force that it launched Cyborg off him and into the air.

"WHAAAAAA!" The flying robotic Titan cried as he flew through the air and landed softly on trash in a blue dump truck. As he started to get up, he looked over to see the water had damaged his external battery, with sparks flying around them. He heard beeping coming from his arm and looked to see the **POWER REMAINING** screen counting down with only five seconds left. He stood up in panic, trying to get out of the dump truck, but completely when the timer reached zero. The robotic parts of his body shut off, leaving his robotic eye with no light and his normally blue sections turned black.

Cyborg slowly sunk into the garbage that filtered though the back of the vehicle and fell into the hole in the ground inside the dumpster where the Digital Field appeared, disappearing into the darkness below.

"Cyborg? Cyborg!" Robin called out as he ran to the dump truck. The vehicle engine revved, catching the teen's attention as he turned to see Mumbo in the driver's seat.

"Exit, stage left." The blue man said as he stepped on the gas pedal and sped away.

Robin watched as the truck made it's way out of the junkyard and into the city. Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire ran up to join him, having feed themselves from the magician's tricks with Yuki and Musyamon with the Digimon stared at the dumpster with a serious face when he got there. "Titans! He's got Cyborg!" At those words, Starfire and Raven shot in the air in pursuit of the truck while Robin and Beast Boy ran on foot. Yuki was about do the same when he noticed Musyamon still staring at the dumpster. "Musyamon what's wrong? You're doing the same look when you saw though Arukenimon's disguise?" the Tamer asked his partner. "I don't know Yuki but I think that the Digimon we're looking for is in there." Musyamon said as he pointed to the dumpster. "Huh weird place for a Garbagemon to hide." Yuki said. "What do you mean Yuki?" Musyamon asked. "I remember when I went here for a field trip, this dumpster is for throwing away old robots." the Tamer explained. "Could the Digimon we're looking for is a robot Digimon?" the Digimon asked. "Yeah but we need to stop Mumbo first." the Tamer said. "Right!" Musyamon said as the two catch up with the others.

Meanwhile by some computers, the small robot saw Cyborg on one of the mounters, _'Wow a human that looks like a Andromon I must get that chump to make him more robotic and add to the army.'_ he thought then he called out to the man. "Hey _friend_ I found another robot you need to fix!" the man then come over and saw Cyborg. "Oh my! This one needs a lot of fixing." he said. "Of course he needs more robot parts to fit in." the robot fibbed. "You sure?" the man asked. "Yes now go send your robots to pick him up." the robot suggested, "If you said so." the man said as he send the old robots to get Cyborg.

On the same place that the small robot appeared, light shined down to reveal Cyborg lying in a pile of garbage, his left hand raised in the air, indicating still frozen in place. In the darkness that surrounded him, the eyes of the old robots pulled him like the small robot into the darkness. Back with the man and the small robot, the robot was satisfy about it, "Great now go repair him so he would fit in." he told the man, "Right I'll be back after his operation, so be good my friend." the man said as he left to operations room not noticing the robot grinning evilly, _'Oh I'll be good, but once I've added the__ human that looks like a Andromon to my army I'll __take over both this world and the Digital World!'_ the robot thought evilly.

_"Online. Charging."_ A robotic voice stated.

In a flash of light, Cybrog saw the three hanging lights shinning over him. "Huh?" The Titan groaned as his sight began to focus. He noticed he was in the operations room and was lying on the large inclined table that the small robot was on. Like before the room he was in was shrouded in darkness, except for the eyes of the old robots piercing the background.

"Your are operational. That is good." He heard the voice of the man said next to him. He looked over and saw the man.

"What's going-" Cyborg was about to say something but was interrupted by the man.

"Rest friend." The man held up a hand to calm the teen, "Your new power cell is not fully charged."

Cyborg reached up and grabbed one of the overhead lights. He shined it around and saw the old robots, surrounding them in the atrium setting. "Who are you?" He asked as he moved the light around the room.

"I am called Fixit." The man now identified as Fixit replied.

"Whoa!" The bionic teen awed as he continued looking around the room before bringing the light in front of him and shined it on Fixit.

"You were broken. I have brought you here for repaired." He said as he approached the resting Titan.

"Where's here?" Cyborg asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

After the other six Titans had finally caught the dump truck that Mumbo had stolen. Then again, it wasn't hard since it crashed into the side of a building and was emitting smoke due to the damage.

"Cyborg is not inside!" Starfire called out to the rest of the group after discovering the vehicle was abandoned.

"And his locator signal is being jammed." Robin added as he pulled out his T-com since the Titans can also use it to locate each-other. He then closed the T-com and put it back on his belt, "This doesn't make sense. Why would Mumbo kidnap Cyborg?"

As the Boy Wonder conversed with the rest of his team Beast Boy spotted something away from the crashed vehicle and walked towards it. "Guys over here!" He called out to the others as he crouched and picked up Mumbo's hat laying on the ground. "I found something."

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" Musyamon asked as he and the others walked over, "Looks like Mumbo dropped his hat." Yuki explained.

"I wouldn't-" Robin began only to get cut off by a bright flash of light from the hat that released a flock of doves bigger than the white stuffed bunnies that Musyamon had transformed into that flew out and surrounded the Titans.

When the flock dispersed, the heroes were covered by feathers. "Way to go." Raven deadpanned as she and the rest of her friends tried to removed the white feathers from their clothes.

**Meanwhile**

"Charging is complete." Fixit's calm voice said as Cyborg pressed the screen on his arm, showing a power bar in the blue with the words **FULL POWER 100%** underneath. "The new power cell is functioning properly." Fixit also noted.

The metallic teen grabbed his right bicep with his left arm and flex it a few times, "Yeah. I'm feeling better." He stood up and straightened his back, "Lots better." He added with a smile.

"Of course you are. I am Fixit." Fixit said as he walked away from the operating table. "Things come to me broken, I make repairs." He explained to Cyborg as he walked over to a pile of discarded appliances that fell into the atrium through a trash chute and picked up a few pieces, "Let me see... Yes... Yes... Hmm..." Fixit mumbled as he began levitating a few mechanical parts above his head. "Pity... Interesting... The damage is too extensive." He analyzed another appliance before it floated away from him, "Perhaps if we can find another processor."

Cyborg looked over to Fixit with a puzzled look on his face, "Well, thanks. For everything." he waved as he stated to leave the atrium.

Fixit dropped the parts he was holding to the ground, he and the old robots then looked at Cyborg, "You can not leave." Fixit said as he approached the newly repaired teen.

"I can't?" Cyborg asked in confusion as he turn to faced the repairman.

"You are not repaired. Not fully." Fixit replied.

"I'm not?" Cyborg asked back.

"My recent robot companion told me many flaws." Fixit explained. "_Serious_ flaws."

"Serious?" Cyborg cried as he looked at his hands, "How serious? What's wrong with me?" then Cyborg noticed something else what Fixit said, "Wait recent robot companion? Who's that?" he asked.

"There is no cause for alarm." Fixit said in a eerily calm voice, "More repair are needed. More repairs will be made. As for my robot companion you'll see him after the repairs are complete."

"But... I feel fine." Cyborg admitted as he flexed his right arm, "Are you sure I'm-"

"Quite." Fixit interrupted, "Will you remain? It is for the best." He added as he approached Cyborg.

_'Weird. This dude isn't saying anything. Wait is this robot this guy talking about is that Digimon Kotemon had sensed, I better stay till the others find me to find out."_ Cyborg thought. "Well... yeah, I guess. Let me just tell my friends where I am." Cyborg began tapping on his right forearm, trying to pull up his commutator. Not noticing Fixit's eyes began turning red as a pulse flowed through his helmet. When a screen appeared on the metallic teen's arm, nothing but static was there to greet him. "Whoa! Something really _is_ wrong with me."

"Rest now." Fixit said as he gesture to the table, "You may contact your friends later. I am sure they are not... _too_ concerned."

Cyborg obeyed and placed himself lying on the table, "Maybe they should be." he said with worried in his voice as he looked at Fixit.

Meanwhile by the computers, the small robot saw everything, "Excellent all according to plan soon I'll be able to take over both this world and the Digital World!" he gloats to himself.

The other six Titans were having trouble catching Mumbo running though Jump. Luckily Mumbo left a easy trail for them to follow. On the side a building, a long stretch of bright pink, purple, yellow, and orange graffiti with yellow polka dots ran from the top of the building, and reaching down to the sidewalk. On the street, they witness a bus vanish in a puff of smoke and reappear further down the road. For the final event, and perhaps the strangest, they saw was a mailbox hop around a corner spitting out white rabbits with every jump while a woman surrounded by three golden ring in the air.

"I'll say this much for Mumbo," Beast Boy commented, "He's a easy act to follow." Yuki and Musyamon did an face palm at the words that came out from their green teammate's mouth.

"Oh, I would commit myself to a life of muck shoveling in the filth mines of Kornax if Cyborg could only be returned safely." Starfire pleaded as she brought her hands together.

"He was malfunctioning." Raven added with a sad look in her eyes, "He shouldn't been helping."

"Cyborg was doing the best he can." Yuki sighed. "Yeah ether though he needs to learn when to rest." Musyamon added.

"I tried to stop him, but... he's Cyborg." Robin replied.

"Mumbo Jumbo!" The five teens and one Champion level Digimon heard the voice of the magician chanted in the distance. Rushing to find the culprit, the Titans turn around the corner to see huge piles of money stacked in front two ATM's, along with Mumbo hacking away on one of the machines as he laughed hysterically. He quickly stopped laughing and see the six Titans standing at attention. "Sorry folks," He said with a bow as he removed his hat. The money then began flying into his hat like a vacuum. "No time for autographs." He finished before sprinting down the street.

"Titans! Get him!" The Boy Wonder yelled before they all ran after the crazy blue man.

Raven flew after the magical villain as he turn into a alleyway. It looked as though luck was on her side as she noticed a brick wall blocking the end of the path. However much to Raven's surprise is what she saw what happens next. "Open Sesame!" Mumbo called out. As if on cue, pieces of bricks from the walls disappear, creating a hole large enough for the magician to run though. As the blue-clad Titan ran after him, she saw the bricks reappeared, filling in the hole and cutting her off from pursuing the magician.

On the other side of the wall, Mumbo shrieked in surprise with a gaped mouth as a large green bull standing in front of him. With a snort, the animal reared it's head and charged. Not even remotely worried of the idea of getting head-butted by a larger green bull, the blue magician unclipped his cape and hung it in front of him. In a flash, he turned the cape into a wall that the bull crashed into, causing it to slump to the ground after the impact.

Stepping out from behind the wall, Mumbo held his hands up and transformed his top hat into a sombrero, "Olé!" He cheered before continuing his run down the alley. Starfire flew up behind him and thew her starbolts at the villain. The attacks barely missed as he weave down the pavement. "_Flowers_ for the lady." The crazed magician pulled a bouquet of flowers from his cape and tossed them behind his head.

"Ahh!" The Tamaranian cried as the bundle of flowers exploded in front of her, creating a large smokescreen that filled the air and stopped her pursuit.

Mumbo stopped running when he saw Yuki and Musyamon blocking his path, "You know that was cheap move back there using Starfire as a shield. But not this time!" The Tamer said as he took out his Matrix Digivolution card.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

With that said Yuki whirls the Matrix Digivolution card around catching it in his hand he then swipes the card through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify..." as he shouted letting the data of the card run through it, **"...Matrix Digivoltion!"**

***Cue Digimon Tamers~Digivolution Theme (US)***

The words MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION appeared on Yuki's D-Arc and it begins the Digivoultion process with Musyamon shouting **"Musyamon... Digivolve to.. ****Asuramon!"**

When Mumbo saw the Ultimate he was still wasn't impressed "This again." He said as he sighed. "Sim Sala Bim!" the magician chanted as he smiled, Asuramon flew off making it looked it work again. "Ha! It work again." Mumbo said. "Oh yeah if you are 'amazing' of what you clam to be you need to double check on my Digimon partner." Yuki exclaimed. "What are you talking abou-?" Mumbo was about to asked when he saw Asuramon flying towards him, the magician dodged Asuramon's punch and swirls spun at incredible speeds around his legs and carried the blue magician on the rooftops.

"After him Asuramon!" Yuki yelled, "On it." Asuramon replied as the Ultimate chased Mumbo over the rooftops, **"****Asura Bakuneken!"** Asuramon shouted as he simultaneously fires off the flames from his fists of his four arms but Mumbo dodged it but ended on a rooftop by a large alleyway Mumbo turned around and saw the Ultimate floating behind him. "You got nowhere to run now." Asuramon said.

"Ah-ah!" The villain taunted as he wagged his finger at Asuramon's three faces, "You can never stop a good magician from preforming." He stepped to the ledge of the roof and jumped in a swan dive, "Tootles!"

"Hey!" Asuramon yelled as he dove to give chase. When Yuki reached Asuramon and Mumbo he saw that the former was able to fly parallel to the latter, but before Asuramon could grab him, Mumbo pulled a cup full of water from his cape and held it in front of him. "Are you crazy?!" the Ultimate yelled as he pulled back from crashing into the ground. The blue magician continued his descent and when he finally reached the ground, he disappeared as his body went inside the cup of water. Asuramon than landed, "Wow that was easy." he said picked the glass up from the ground in bewilderment. Yuki then realized what happen as he rushed over, "Asuramon wait don't pour the water out that cup!" he told the Ultimate when he stood in front of the latter. "What do you mean? He let himself be arrested." Asuramon said as he turn the cup over to pour the water out as Yuki did a face palm. But instead of pouring out, the water shot out of the cup with a force of a water hose that sprayed The Tamer and Digimon and pinned both of them to the wall as they grunted. The laughter of the magician echoed though the air as they saw Mumbo running down the alley "That's why Asuramon." Yuki said, "Oh sorry." Asuramon replied.

Finally Robin lept in front of Mumbo as the final member try to stop him. Pulling out his bo staff and spinning it like a propeller, the Boy Wonder beckoned for him to try to pass.

With a smile Mumbo chanted, "Abracadabra!" The staff was transformed into a cobra in Robin's hands after the words were said.

"Wow! Ah!" Robin cried as he released the deadly animal from his grasp, watching it slither away when it hit the ground.

Mumbo continued crackling like a maniac as he made his way up a staircase out of the alleyway while the rest of the Titans followed in hot pursuit.

**Jump City's Junkyard-Underground**

Far away from the action occurring in the city, Cyborg was analyzing his systems in the darkened underground room while Fixit continued searching though a pile of parts. "I don't get it, all my sensors say I'm fine." the metallic teen said as he switched off the screen on his arm.

"Your sensors are incomplete." Fixit said as he turned and approached the teen, "Mine and my robot companion are more precise."

"Guess I'm just getting kinda nervous." The African teen said as he placed himself back down on the operation table. Once he did so, multiple wires came down and attached themselves into the mechanical parts of his head, breastplate, and on the grey numbs on his shoulders. "How long am I going be down here anyway?"

Fixit stood next to him as a cord similar to those on Cyborg connected to his forehead, "Repairs could take some time. Besides, why would you _want_ to leave? Look around you. Look at yourself. And did I mention my robot companion. You belong with us." Fixit said as he began working on Cyborg's arm with what looked like a robotic wench.

"No I don't." The bionic Titan said evenly. "I mean you've got a nice place, I want t know your robot companion, and you've been really cool to me, but I couldn't live down here." Cyborg explained, "I don't know you can."

"What do you mean?" Fxit asked, the confusion wasn't apparent on his face, but it was in his voice. "The power supply is adequate, replacement parts are easy to find..."

"I need more than that!" Cyborg argued, "What about sunlight? What about fresh air? What about _food_?"

"I do not require these things." Fixit replied as the cord on his forehead detached itself." And when repairs are complete, nether will you." He finished as he walked away from the table. The thing in Cyborg's gut was telling him to get out now before something bad happens.

Cyborg stood up from the table and pulled off the wires on his body, "You know what? I'm feeling all better now. So, thanks anyway but I'm just gonna go." he said as he began walking towards the atrium's exit door.

Fixit turned from his work and put more urgency and command in his voice than when Cyborg first had tried to leave. "Stay!" he said as his eyes and helmet began glowing red, making a couple dozen of the old robots moved in Cyborg's way and blocked his path.

He backed up from the smaller old robots, but was surprised from more old robots from overhead jumped onto his shoulders "Yo, what are you-" Cyborg's protest was cut short was cut short as one of the robots extended an arm and grabbed his wrists. "Hey! Let me go!" The smaller old robots that was blocking his way are now lined up in front of him and pulled out tongs from the top of their heads in unison. Together they released a surge of electricity that traveled up the much taller cyborg and shocked him, "Gaaah!" The poor teen groaned as the old robots bound him in wires and carried him back to the table and put thick metal bars on so he can't leave.

"Repairs are not complete." Fixit said as Cyborg regained conscience, "Your biological components are imperfect, and must be replaced." As he said that, a metal door slid open to revealed mechanical parts in Cyborg's likeness. Hands, arms, legs, and even a robotic facemask, all hung on a rack in front of him. These where going to replace his remaining human parts.

Cyborg stared at the rack of replacement parts in disbelief. "No..."

_"Biological Components: REMOVED. Repairs: __COMPLETE."_ Cyborg heard a robotic voice said.

"Awaken friend. Awaken and see your _new face_." He heard Fixit's voice say to him as he opened his eyes.

In front of him was a mirror. In it, he saw in his refection a complete cyborg. The body type was much of the same, but everything that was left of his human body was removed, leaving a complete robot. "Grrrr... RAAAA!" Cyborg roared in anger as he smashed the mirror. "AAAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAAHHHH!" Cyborg yelled as he woke up on the operation table again. He begin breathing heavily as he began to look around to see he was still human... for now.

"Do not be afraid." The restrained Titan looked up to see Fixit standing next to him, "You were dreaming. Sleep will not be necessary once repairs are complete." Fixit said in his eerily calm voice as he approached the replacement parts for the teen.

Cyborg began struggling against his binds, "What if I don't wanna be repaired? What if I like me this way?" he asked.

"Such thoughts come from your imperfect components." Fixit replied as he resumed his work on the parts. "They will be replaced momentarily." he said as he finished the touches on the new mask for Cyborg.

"Not if I can help it." Cyborg muttered with determination as he tried to free himself from the restraints.

Meanwhile by the computers, the small robot saw everything, "Great almost there, this chump is better than I thought, this is too easy...hahahahaha!" he gloats to himself as he laughed evilly.

High on another set of rooftops of Jump City, Mumbo leapt from building to building, avoiding getting arrested by the rest of the Titans chasing him. As he made his way Raven, Starfire, and Yuki who is riding on Asuramon's back flew after him while Beast Boy now changed to a kangaroo and jumped though the city, much like the magician was. Robin was running parallel to the villain on a higher building, keeping out of Mumbo's line of sight.

Finally stopping, Mumbo turned around and pulled out his magic wand and pointed it at the four teens and Ultimate following him, "Abracadabra! Alakazam! Hocus Pocus!" He chanted as bright bolts of white lightning shot from his wand. The Titans weaved though the air, dodging the bolts, "You never stop the amazing Mumbo!" He cackled hysterically, "Never! Ne-" Robin swooped in front of him and yanked the wand from his hands. "Huh?" Mumbo looked up just in time to see the Boy Wonder snap his wand in two. "AAAAAHHHH!" Mumbo cried as countless stacks of money flew out of his pockets. Tears flowed out his eyes as the hat on his head disappear and his blue skin turned backed to his natural skin color, leaving a normal old man in a white dress shirt, black pants, and overalls kneeling to the ground.

Robin walked over, grabbed the man by the collar, and pulled him up, "No more tricks! Where is Cyborg?!" he demanded angrily as a sweat drop fell from the now powerless Mumbo's face.

"How should I know?" He replied nervously.

"Where is he!?" Robin repeated.

"You took him from the junkyard." Raven said.

"What have you done with him?" Starfire asked angerly as Yuki got off of Asuramon.

"Nothing! Honest!" Mumbo cried, When you broke my wand, you broke all my spells. Even if I had done something, it'd be over now." He explained, "Poof! He'd be standing right here!"

The Boy Wonder released his grip and let Mumbo fall to the ground, "If Cyborg's not with him then he's at the..." Beast Boy trailed off.

"The Junkyard!" All the Titans except Yuki and Asuramon finished in unison, it was then Yuki found out where Cyborg is _'No it can't be'_ he thought when he spoke, "Oh no! Cyborg's in trouble! Asuramon I know where the Digimon is, let's go!" the Tamer said as run to the Ultimate making Mumbo confused. "Right!" Asuramon said as flew off with Yuki. Mumbo still not getting any of this, smiled and proceed to try to get himself out of trouble.

"So, do I still have to go to jail?" he asked with a smile on his face. The remaining four Titans all shot him angry glares in response, "I thought so." He said sadly as the remaining four Titans followed their teammates leaving the powerless Mumbo alone for the police.

**Jump City's Junkyard-Underground**

In the underground chamber, beneath the junkyard, Cyborg continued struggled to break the restraints while Fixit continued with the finishing touches on the robotic replacement parts.

"I am ready." He said as he turned to Cyborg, "We will begin now."

"Perfect timing. Rrr-AAAH!" The metallic Titan roared as he finally broke the straps and ripped the cords connected to his chest off. In a mad dash, Cyborg sprinted towards an opening, only for Fixit's eyes glowed red and have the door to sealed itself out. "I didn't wanna hafta do this but..." The teen turned his right hand into his sonic cannon and pointed it at Fixit, only for the energy in the weapon to fizzled out before it could fire, "Huh?" he utter as he brought his arm to his face to examined it.

"Your defense systems have been _disabled_ for the procedure." Fixit said, "They will be reactivated when repairs are complete."

Cyborg growled as he changed his hand back and charged at the repairman. Focusing his eyes and causing them to glow red, Fixit brought metal tentacles down and warped around African teen's waist and arms. Struggling against the binds, Cyborg reached forward and grabbed his captor's cloak before pulling it away.

Cyborg was in complete shock at what he saw; underneath Fixit's cloak where human organs persevered so they looked like cybernetic mechanical parts that gave off an ominous green glow instead of internal organs. If Fixit ever was human, he had abandoned that part of himself a _long_ time ago.

Fixit just simply looked at Cyborg with seemingly no trace of anger or embarrassment at having his innards exposed. "The biological malfunctions are getting worse. We must begin at once." Fixit said as he replacing his cloak to hide his interior.

Meanwhile by the computers, the small robot saw everything, "Huh interesting that chump is not all robotic, which is the more reason for me to take his.." he was about to finished gloating when he saw something on one of the monitors, "Huh?" the robot asked as he looked he saw... "A Human and a Asuramon?!" Yes what the small robot saw was Yuki and Asuramon landing where he and Cyborg was before Fixit's robots fetched them.

Leaping into the hole, Robin landed in a crouch next to Yuki and Asuramon as he come across the external batteries Cyborg used when he fought in the junkyard. "His battery pack. Yuki and Asuramon was right he must've fallen down here." Robin called to the others. Beast Boy was the first to jump in after Robin, then Starfire, and finally Raven floated down. "Star, can you give us some light?"

The Tamaranian held up her hand and created a green ball of energy that radiated the darkness, giving off light for the team as they ventured further underground with Yuki and Asuramon in the front with the latter's flames giving off more light for the team.

"Cyborg!"

"Cy!"

"Where you at buddy?"

The Titans called out for their friend as they continued walking, only to received no response.

The robot was furious about this, "Darn it that Human and Asuramon are going to ruin my plans there's gotta be some way to... bingo." he got a idea when he saw a button that says **'Robot ****Security Mode!'** "Well how's about I give my future robot army a _test_!" he gloated as he pressed the button.

Back inside the atrium, Fixit was so busy hard at work welding the mechanical parts to the missing Titan's body he didn't noticed all the old robots eyes glowed red and left the atrium to stop the rescuing party. Cyborg also didn't see since he could do nothing but groan in pain as he struggled to free himself again from the metal straps that kept him tied to the operating table.

The robot was pleased. "Yes now let's see it in action." He said as he look at another mounter where he thinks where the robots stop the rescuing party.

The members of the team continued walking until they heard the whirring of machine parts moving and stopped. Robin gasped and saw a giant cyclopic robot that's at the same height as Asuramon. More and more smaller robots made their way to the group as though they were drawn to the light like moths to a flame.

"Wow." Beast Boy awed as he looked at the giant machine, "Hehe, uh... any of you guys seen a dude about this tall, with one red eye, and titanium body armor?" Beast Boy explained as he changed to look like the person he was describing.

The machines didn't respond, instead they inched closer and closer to the group. "Guys I think this is the Digimon's work." Yuki said.

"Teen Titans! GO!" the leader yelled. on command, the rest of the team separated with the Tamer and Digimon who stayed together and charged at the robots. Starfire chucked a few starbolts at some of the robots, causing some of them to explode when they hit. Robin began to punching and kicking a group as he ran though the darkness, Beast Boy growled as he transformed into a gorilla before grabbing one spherical robot and tearing it apart. Asuramon now carrying Yuki on his shoulder stood in front a line of robots, "Now let's see you guys have a melting point **Asura Bakuneken!"** Asuramon shouted as he simultaneously fires off the flames from his fists of his four arms and made the line of robots melt into puddles of liquid metal, Raven formed her magic around her hands as she sliced though the larger robot, cutting it into four small pieces before it fell apart an exploded.

The robot was happy about this, "Whew that was close low let's see how that operation is doing." he said as he look back at the monitor with the operation.

Fixit continued working on an unwillingly Cyborg as he closed a hatch on the teen's abdomen before walking over to the wall of robotic replacement parts and grabbed the facemask.

Cyborg continued struggling even when the repairman stood over him, "Do not resist. It's for the best." Fixit said as he lowered the facemask.

"No it isn't!" The restrained teen argued; tying everything he can do to prevent the loss the remainder of his humanity. "If you take out my biological components, you take out the best part of me! The part that makes me who I am!" He exclaimed as the piece of metal finally covered his face.

"Your memories. Your... self... will be persevered." Fixit said as he eyes glowed red, "I will downloaded them into your new brain." A long metal cord extended from the gray circle on Fixit's forehead and attached itself to the bionic Titan's head.

"No, you can't do this! Please! You don't understand!" Cyborg pleaded, trying to resist the forceful extraction of his mind. "NOOOOOOO!" In a bright flash, everything that happened earlier that day; the shining sun, the gentle breeze, eating the four and a half pound rack of baby-back ribs, Starfire drinking mustard, Kotemon drinking the can of soda, playing football, the faces of his friends, meeting a small boy with a robotic arm, everything echoed though his mind and into Fixit's.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Fixit groaned as the cord retracted into his forehead before stumbling backwards and falling to the ground.

The robot was surprised "What?!" he exclaimed and looked at the battle "Come on future robot army."

Starfire held up her hands to continued illuminating the Titans' sounding area. Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, and Asuramon all prepared themselves for a continued assault, however they noticed that the red light on the robots' eyes began to fade away before completely disappearing as the robots shut down. The Titans except Yuki and Asuramon stared in confusion as their opponents began collapsing to the floor before the Tamer and Digimon nodded their heads and continued down the path with the others catching up from behind.

The robot was angry, "No my army!" he yelled as he started to go to operations room, "If you wanna do something, than you have to do it yourself!" he gloated.

Back in the operating room, Cyborg took off the facemask and dropped it on the floor, landing in a crouch as he glanced over to the piece of metal that would been his new face.

A green-gloved hand placed on the Titan's shoulder, "Cyborg," the metallic teen looked over his shoulder and saw Robin standing behind him, "Are you okay?" the Boy Wonder asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Cyborg responded as he stood up with the other Titans come over.

"So... beautiful..." The Titans heard Fixit's voice say from the other side of the atrium. They looked to see the repairman lift himself off the ground and rest on his knees. "I have forgotten... _how_ beautiful." He said sadly. "The world... though your eyes..."

"Though human eyes." Cyborg added as he walked over to the lowered cloaked man, "The same kind that you have." He crouched down to get to the repairman's level.

Fixit held up his right hand and looked at it, "Perhaps _I_ am the one in need of repairs."

Cyborg stood up and extended his left hand to the misunderstood man, "And maybe I'm the guy who can help repair you." Fixit turned around and smiled, but before he took the African teen's hand, Yuki heard a voice shouting something he recognize, **"****Digital Bomb!"** the Tamer looked to see computer viruses heading straight towards them, "Look Out!" Yuki yelled, reacting quickly the Tamer took out his Magnamon card out.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Magnamon's Aura Barrier Activate!"** Asuramon then shouted, **"**Aura Barrier!"**** as he envelops himself and everyone else in the barrier of light when the viruses hit the barrier they disappear, after the 'Aura Barrier' is gone everyone looked to see the robot there.

"Nanomon?! What are you doing? It is over?" Fixit asked while Yuki and Asuramon did an face palm at the repairman's gullibility, "Nanomon? Is that your robot companion that you was talkin' about?" Cyborg asked, Fixit was about to answer when Yuki responded, "No he isn't Cyborg, he was just pretending to be his friend, isn't that right Datamon?" he explained as everyone except Asuramon gasped. "Yyou lied about your name? Why?" Fixit asked when the Tamer replied, "It's to make sure that you don't figure out his plans are." the Tamer explained as Datamon clapped slowly, "Great job deducing me out human." the Android Digimon said.

"Bbut why lie to me?" Fixit asked, "I'm guessing of using those robots back there in some way." Yuki said. "In a word; yes." Datamon says as everyone except Asuramon gasped again. Yuki then pointed his D-Arc at Datamon, "That's Datamon, an Ultimate Level, Vir-" the Tamer started on the analysis when Beast Boy interrupted, "Data Digimon?" Yuki shot him an angry glare, "No Beast Boy he's not a Data Digimon!" he yelled in anger, "Oh sorry I thought that's in his name." Beast Boy apologized, "Sorry about that, Virus Digimon. A super-intelligent robotic Digimon, despite his small structure, he can easily delete bigger Digimon, his attacks includes; Digital Bomb, Data Crusher, and Counter Trap." Yuki finished reading the analysis.

"So Datamon. How did you get here and what were you planing to do with my friend?" Yuki asked the Android Digimon, "Ah that's a good question my dear human, you see back in the Digital World I was about to take over it, but I was stopped by it's protectors." Datamon begin his backstory, "Wait protectors?" Yuki asked, "Yes the Digital World's twelve protectors." the robotic Digimon answered as a flashback showed Datamon facing twelve animal-like Digimon. "I should've won if they hadn't gang up on me, I was severely damaged but I escaped just in time, I came here and almost gotten deleted, but that chump..." he explained as he pointed to Fixit, "Saved me and after I saw his robots I planed to use them as my army to take over take over both this world and the Digital World." he said, "That's why turn me all robotic to add me to your army?" Cyborg asked, "Yes, And I would have got away with it too, if it weren't for your meddling memories, now then since that chump won't turn you into my soldier, I'll do it myself." Datamon said as he aimed his hands at Cyborg, Asuramon stood between them, "If you want to get to Cyborg then you'll have to go though me first." he said. "Oh please I've deleted Digimon bigger than you what makes you any different?" the Android Digimon gloated, "This **Asura Bakuneken!"** Asuramon shouted as he simultaneously fires off the flames from his fists of his four arms, "Not going to happen, **Counter Trap!"** Datamon shouted as a glass-shaped pyramid appeared around him avoiding the attack. "Huh?" Asuramon asked, "That was the warm up, **Data Crusher!"** the Android Digimon said as he separated his glass shield into three parts and send them to Asuramon, before that happen Yuki took out his final best card.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Jesmon's Tekken Seibai**** Activate!"**

Asuramon could feel the power of the Digi-Modification from the Royal Knight card. "Time for a sword block, **Tekken Seibai******"**** Asuramon shouted as two swords appeared in both sets of two of Asuramon four arms and sliced the glass at high speeds, "Huh you can use Royal Knight attacks well no matter **Digital Bomb!"** Datamon shouted as he shoots ten computer viruses from his fingers Asuramon tried to block them, but the swords was deleted by the viruses. "Yuki he's out smarting both of you. You gonna do something." Cyborg said the Tamer looked at his teammates with them smiling, then he looked at Fixit, "I can't believe that he tricked me, he needs to lean his medicine." when Fixit said that Yuki remember a certain episode from the Digimon anime. _'A scene shows from the anime one of the main villains, Etemon and that show's Datamon hanging from a ledge after Datamon using his 'Digital Bomb' attack on Etemon's network and both getting absorbed by it.'_ Yuki then turned to the repairman with a smile, "Thanks I know how to beat him." he said as he run to Asuramon, "So human give up yet?" the Android Digimon gloated. "Well yes why don't you use your 'Digital Bomb' attack since my partner is defenseless." Yuki said. "Yuki?! Don't hel-" Asuramon looked at his Tamer seeing the same look he recognize that he got their Digimon foe. "Huh I really hadn't thought of that, **Digital Bomb!"** Datamon shouted as he shoots ten computer viruses from his fingers, Yuki took out the Datamon card.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Datamon's Digital Bomb Activate!"**

Asuramon aims his hands at Datamon, "What goes around comes around, **Digital Bomb!"** Asuramon shouted as he shoots twenty computer viruses from his fingers, Datamon ten computer viruses clashed with Asuramon's ten causing a huge explosion, "Ha! Is that the best you can do human? Using my own attack against me." he gloated, "You sure about that, then check how many arms Asuramon have." Yuki explained, "What are yo-? Oh no!" Datamon said when he realized he's been tricked and saw Asuramon's other half of computer viruses heading straight towards him, "No! How can I be gullible at that!" the Android Digimon said before his own attack obliterated him and burst apart in millions of data particles which Asuramon absorb the data. After that Yuki turned to Fixit, "I'm sorry that you've gotten fooled by him but you shouldn't bring an evil Digimon in here like that." he said to him as Cyborg extended his left hand again to the repairman. "Yes _I_ have learn my lesson about that." he said as he finally taking the African teen's hand and stood up.

**Jump City Park**

Finally above ground, the Titans' enjoyed their picnic just they had earlier. Even Fixit was there enjoying his first day in the shinning sun in who know how long. Raven, Fixit, Starfire, Yuki, and Kotemon who had De-Digivolve back were sitting on the blanket they had set out on the grass, Beast Boy walked over holding plates of tofu foods, Robin was standing on the grass, next to Starfire, while the Tamaranian drank from another bottle of mustard, causing everyone to cringe a bit. Fixit may have isolated himself from humanity for a long time, and Kotemon had come from the Digital World, but even both of them knew that drinking straight mustard wasn't something people did.

Yuki looked to see Cyborg with that small boy with a robotic arm, with another boy with brown hair, "Well Cyborg found someone he can relate to." the Tamer said. "I do hope that Datamon is not coming back." Fixit said. "Well than friend, he is not, friend Kotemon told me that Digimon can not die." Starfire explained. "That's not entirely true Starfire." Yuki said with the others looked at him. "Digimon can die if they get obliterated in the real world they die for good." he explained, "You sure Yuki?" Robin asked. "Yes when Digimon get obliterated in the Digital World, their information just gets reconfigured and come back as Digi-Eggs, but since the real world isn't like that then that's it." Yuki explained some more. "Oh my." everybody said. "Well enough of that we've got a picnic to finish." he exclaimed as they continued the picnic.

**?**

Meanwhile at a new place Datamon reconfigured that isn't Yuki thought, "Darn that human and Asuramon! When I get ou-" the Android Digimon said before he realized he was in some kind of jail cell. "What's goin-" he said as he went to the cage and gasped at what he saw, it was Gazimon, Mushroomon, Devimon, and Arukenimon, all the Digimon Kotemon or his Digivoltions had defeated all in floating jail cells in what looks like outer space. "Well look at that looks like that Kotemon had defeated another one of us." Arukenimon explained. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WHERE AM I?!" Datamon shouted as his voice echoed as an extended look shows the recently defeated Digimon is also in a floating jail cell in the outer space.

**End of Chapter**

**What a Twist! It looks like all the Digimon that Yuki and Kotemon had defeated are still alive but what dose this mean?**** What happens next?**** Find out next time on ****Titan Tamer of The Swordsman. R&amp;R**


	12. Chapter 11: Nevermore

**Titan Tamer of The Swordsman**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Nevermore**

**A/N**

**Karsap: Time for the next chapter.**

**Yuki: Hum Nevermore is this about Raven?**

**Karsap: Well yes, and you and Kotemon will meet her father.**

**Kotemon: Really?! What's he like?**

**Karsap: Not spoiling it this time Kotemon, you and your Tamer have to wait and see. So Yuki do the disclaimer.**

**Yuki: Okay! Karsap doesn't own Digimon or Teen Titans, but he owns Me Yuki Hata.**

**Downtown Jump City-Night**

It was nighttime in Jump City, and standing atop a now capsized armored truck, with it's back doors had been broken open, as the truck laid on it's side as gold bars spilled out onto the pavement. Perched on the vehicle a thin, tall, bearded, helmeted man dressed in a black skintight jumpsuit with a light bulb on his chest stood on it, this super villain's name is Dr. Light and he faced Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin.

"Your pathetic skills can't outshine the _brilliance_ of Dr. Light!" the villain exclaimed as he brought his hands together, firing a broad beam of light at the Titans who scattered to avoided the attack.

Robin leapt high into the air and thew one of his birdarangs at the light-themed villain, who jumped off the truck to dodged it. "Your fast." Dr. Light said, looking at Robin. "But I doubt you enjoy moving at the speed of _light_!" Dr. Light taunted as he touched the bulb on his chest, causing it to glow and emit a wide-angle blast that propelled the Boy Wonder away. Beast Boy then came around the corner and charged the light-themed villain, turning into a wolf mid-stride. Once he get close enough Dr. Light easily ducked to the side, avoiding a collision with the green lupine. "A wolf is no threat when it's _blind_ as a bat!" he cackled as he thew several glowing globes of light at the green hero. These projectiles exploded in a series of bright flashes and left poor Beast Boy so dazzled that he reverted to his human form and clapped both hands to his head woozily as he curled up into a ball. At the next moment, Starfire flew overhead and unleashed a barraged of starbolts, only for her target to create a transparent shield around himself to block the assault. After the Tamaranian stopped firing, Dr. Light dropped the shield and thew a landmine-like device onto the street. It's top opened and emitted a wall of radiation that enveloped the alien Titan an isolated her from the fight.

Smirking at his success but before he got to the truck, something caught Dr. Light's attention. "Watch yourself, lightweight." the villain turned to see Cyborg on the other side of the armored car, carried the front half of one axle in one hand tire and all. "Things are about to get _heavy_!" The metallic teen yelled as he swing the axle down over the villain's head. The attack missed, but it created enough of a tremor when it struck the ground that it thew Dr. Light back a few feet. The light wielder concentrated his energy into one hand and projected an intense beam at the makeshift club, causing it to break in the bionic teen's hands. Laughing Dr. Light created a red projectile above his head and directed it to Cyborg, exploded in a terrific flash and surrounding the Titan in a storm of dust. When the dust cleared, the African teen was embedded in the melted remains of the truck, with only his hands free. "Uh! Let me go!" The trapped Titan struggled to get free, but before Dr. Light approached him he heard Yuki's voice since the Tamer took out his Leopardmon card while the others are fighting.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Leopardmon's Black Aura Blast**** Activate!"**

Then Kotemon's voice caught the light wielder's ear's **"****Black Aura Blast!"** the Digimon's voice shouted as an explosive energy struck Dr. Light on the side and causing him skidding across the pavement and away from the armored car. Struggling a little to turn, the villain saw Yuki and Kotemon standing in his way as the former charged at him. "You're going be seeing a doctor when I knock your lights out. **Thunder Kote!" **Kotemon shouted as he continued his assault at the villain with his electrical charged fist. Dr. Light grinned at this since he knows what's coming.

"A swordsman can't fight what he can't _see_!" The villain cackled making the Digimon confused, "Wait that pun doesn't make any sense for a attac-." Kotemon started to explained as the villain brought his index and middle fingers to the Digimon's mask, "Kotemon look ou-" Yuki called to his partner but it was too late as the villain's fingers released a brilliant flash of light from his body and the Digimon stopped his attack.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" Kotemon cried as he covered his yellow eyes, trying to ease the pain of his agitated eyes as Yuki run up his partner.

Knowing that the Tamer is useless without the Digimon Dr. Light walked past then. "Now if nobody minds, I'll be taking the gold." the villain said trumphanly as he headed back to the massive pile of gold.

"I mind." Raven's voice called out to Dr. Light. The villain turned around and saw her flying towards him, summoning her magic in her hands, "Azarath, Metrion, Zin-" But before she could finish her incantation, a beam of light connected squarely with her and sent her skidding across the street, causing the broach on her cloak now showed the silhouette of a raven's head in it's gold frame.

"Bit of advice," The light-wielding enemy began as he warmed more energy in his hands as he approached her, "Try shorter magic words."

The mage got herself ready again and surrounded a motorcycle that was down the street in her dark magic. She levitated and slung it at her opponent, only for him to easily blow it apart before nailing her with another blast of light that launched her down the block again. As Dr. Light approached her again, she got to her knees and , back to him.

"Don't come any closer." Raven warned menacingly. However, her warning fell on deaf ear as the villain continued his approach.

What's the matter? Afraid of the _light_?" He asked as he summoned more light into his hands, the deeper meaning of the mage's words lost to him. This error would then cost him, snarling in pure rage, Raven swirled to her feet. Her eyes were glowing bright red rather than the usual white when she used her powers as she grew to an impossible height, at least three times taller than the light wielder. Thick black tendrils shot out from the shadows under her cloak towards the villain, "No! No!" Dr. Light cried out tearfully as the tendrils wrapped around his body, sparks flying from his jumpsuit, "My suit! What are you-no! Stop! You win! I surrender!" Unfortunately, his pleads came too late as he was dragged toward the billowing blue teen.

_**"What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?"**_ Raven asked in a demonic tone, her eyes blood-red from within her hood's cowl, the villain crying out in absolute terror as he was dragged into the darkness.

_'Mental note...'_ Kotemon thought after finally getting his sight back, his eyes also healed fast since he's a Digimon _'Never piss off Raven!'_ the Digimon thought, but his Tamer had other thoughts. _'That voice... That's not the Raven I know. I better do something.'_ Yuki thought. The Tamer began running towards Raven Kotemon saw this "Hey wait for me Yuki!" he call as he ran after his Tamer.

"RAVEN! STOP!" Robin shouted as ran towards her. The sound of the team leader's voice successfully snapped her out of her rage as she gasped sharply and shrunk back to normal size. her cloak receded to reveal the beaten villain, curled up in fetal position on the pavement and shivering in wide-eyed fear. The Boy Wonder and Starfire, the former having feed herself from her trap, ran up, "It's okay. Your're going to be all right." Robin said trying to comfort the terrified villain.

"It was... so... so dark... make it stop..." Dr. Light shuddered as he hesitated to speak. His armor set, and entire body looked as though it had aged an entire decade from the fear.

"Dude! Raven, what do you do?" Beast Boy asked in shock after freeing Cyborg from the slogh of steel to see the commotion with Yuki and Kotemon. Turning to face him, the mage's eyes were red like before, her snarl causing the changeling to back into Cyborg with a scream, the mage composing herself and stalked away into the shadows of the alleyway. "What's her deal?" Beast Boy asked as Yuki followed Raven down the alleyway.

"Raven. Raven is there something wrong?" The Tamer said placing his hand on the wall and looking for her, only to find she'd already vanished into the shadows. _'Raven... What happen?'_ he thought.

**Titan's Tower**

"Rise and shine, amigos," Beast Boy said the next morning as everyone except for Raven were seated at the table. Yuki was wide awake again because Kotemon hit him on the head again, as they and the others waited for their food, Raven hadn't enter the Ops room yet. After the victory of the fight last night, Beast Boy wanted to do something nice for his friends. So donning a chef's hat, he made it his mission to make an amazing breakfast. "Breakfast is served," he said as he brought the steaming pan over.

"Thanks, Beast Boy. Everything looks great," Robin as he was served.

"On my planet, such a feast would mark the arrangement of marriage." Starfire explained as Beast Boy put the food on the plates for his friends , "Tell me, to whom are you engaged?" She asked throwing he "daily curve-ball", causing Beast Boy to shout out in surprise and jumped back, nearly losing his hat, Cyborg on the other hand were wolfing down his food, Kotemon was about to do it too but Yuki stopped him, "Remember that Beast Boy use tofu in meat products." the Tamer said quietly making the Digimon remind of the "tofu dog" incident, that was then Cyborg spat out the food he finished eating.

"That's not eggs! That's that tofu stuff!" the metallic teen cried before draining his glass to get the taste out of his mouth. Instead, his whole head ends up looking as if might explode before spitting the liquid the same way he did to the food, "That's not even real _milk_!"

Beast Boy gave the African teen a reproving frown as the door opened, admitting Raven into the room, her hood down as her cloak draped over her body. Paying no mind to the breakfast table, she headed to the kitchen counter.

"Hey, Raven. Want breakfast?" Robin asked as he held a cup in his hand. Next to him, Starfire had a mouth full of tofu that Beast Boy served.

Ignoring the masked Titan's offer, the mage picked up a coffeepot and poured a cup as Beast Boy popped up behind her with a full plate of tofu. "It's good. Wakey-wakey, tofu eggs and bakey." the green teen sang as he held the plate out.

"Herbal Tea." The girl returned.

"Come on, just one taste." he pleaded. "You could use a little food after the way you cooked Dr. Light."

"NO!" Raven shouted angrily as she whirled around to face him. Beast Boy gasped in fear as the mage's powers leaked onto the plate he held. The eggs exploded like a volcano, leaving him covered in his own food as he made a strangling noise before drooping the plate.

As Raven headed towards the door, Yuki chased her, "Wait Raven. How are-?"

"Fine." the violet-haired girl cut the Tamer off as she went though the door and headed down the hall.

"Jeez... Beast Boy." Kotemon said as he shaking his head, Robin strode over to Beast Boy. "Maybe you should go apologize."

"Me? I'm not the one who just turned breakfast into a battlefield!" Beast Boy argue, pointed to the plate that was in his hands.

"Yeah, but after the weirdness that went down last night, you should know better then to go messing with her." Cyborg added, carrying his dishes to the sink as he passed the two shorter teens.

"I was trying to be _nice_!" Beast Boy repeated, "But no matter how I try, she _still_ treats me like tofu eggs!" he continued as Cyborg began washing the dishes. "You know, she never once laughed at any of my jokes."

"Least she listens. I just kinda tune you out." Cyborg said.

"Same here." Kotemon said bumping knuckles with him, a little storm cloud then appeared over Beast Boy's head.

"Raven is complicated. There is much about her we do not understand." Starfire stated as she stood up and joined the group.

"Then how can we supposed to deal with her? How can we even trust her? I mean-" Beast Boy fired back, but he was met with only one statement.

"She's our friend. What more do we need to know?" Robin asked, trying to calm his friend down.

_'I don't know something's up with Raven she cut me off and she never cuts me off.'_ Yuki thought as he left the room.

A while later, Beast Boy was in the hall, standing before Raven's door and scratching his head. After a few seconds, he gingerly raised his left fist, turning his head away as if ready to avoid a sudden explosion, and just barely tapped the door.

"Oh well, nobody's home." he shrugged, relieved he didn't need to confront the agitated mage at the moment. He started whistling as he turned away from the door, only to run flat into Cyborg, with Kotemon and Yuki standing next to him. "Ow!" he groaned as he looked to see that the Tamer had his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. _'Whoa what's up with him?'_ the changeling asked himself, not liking the dark look the Tamer was giving him.

"You might want to knock a little louder." the African teen said as he placed his hands on Beast Boy's shoulders and turned to face the door again. A little shudder of fear came from Beast Boy as they approached the door. The robotic teen knocked much louder than Beast Boy's feeble attempt; on the third and final knock, the entire door fell off it's hinges and revealed the interior to the quartet.

"Maybe that was _too_ loud." Kotemon stated.

"Great. Now we all have to apologize," Beast Boy groaned.

"So this is Raven's room," Yuki noted while looking around, expecting her to be sitting in the darkest corners. And kill them for entering her room. "Medieval Gothic with a touch of arcane, just what I thought." he noted around, feeling like he'd stepped into the domain of a powerful sorcerer in a JRPG. The entire place was done in shades of gray and black, four-eyed tragedy and comedy masks on a pedestal, a hexagonalally-shaped mirror mounted on the wall, chalices and braziers around, a bed partly recessed into the far wall, a large globe in the corner, and a bookshelves with shelves filled with old books and grimoirs.

"Uh, Raven? Sorry about the door." Cyborg called out as he looked around the room, "Raven?"

"Dude, she's not here." Beast Boy said as he led the group into the room. "Looks like Halloween came early this year." He remarked when he reached the bookshelves and masks.

It was then Yuki saw a book that's on one of the bookshelves caught his eyes, "Wow!" the Tamer said as he went to the shelf and picked it off it, "The Hound of the Baskervilles?! I didn't know that Raven is into crime novels?" he asked as Kotemon ran up, "Wait Yuki don't open that!" the Digimon said like he knows something up, "Oh come on Kotemon, it's just a book, it's not like something will-" Yuki started to explain it, but was interrupted when he open the book, the titular dog pops it's head out the book to try to snap at the Tamer, "AAAAAHHHH!" Yuki yelled as he threw the book down on the floor, but before the dog got out the book, Kotemon hits the Hound on the head with his bamboo sword making it go back into the book as the Digimon closes it and put it back in it's proper place on the shelf, "Whew thanks Kotemon." he said, "No problem Yuki." the Digimon replied.

"We're in Raven's room. We should not be in Raven's room. She doesn't let anyone into her room," Cyborg whispered as he tiptoed into the room.

"He's right let's fix the door and leave. I don't want to get any more jump-scares." Yuki added as Kotemon tried to grabbed Beast Boy and failing.

"So this is our big chance to find more about her." the changeling noted as he crossed the room and stood next to the dresser by the wall.

"This is a bad idea." Kotemon added.

"For instance..." Beast Boy laughed ignoring the Digimon's comment as he picked up a hand mirror with a black frame adorned and black diamonds on it; studying his image, "...check out this beauty mirror. Who woulda thought Raven spends her time sprucing?" He joked as he looked at his face closely, "Ah! Is that a zit?" he cried as he poked his cheek. The next moment two pairs of glowing red eyes superimposed his image, clearing a moment later as Beast Boy gasped and dropped the mirror to the floor with the cry of fear. The next moment a red-rimmed swath of black energy shot up from the mirror, shaping itself into an arm and grabbed the changeling. As Beast Boy was suddenly shaken back and forth, Cyborg and Yuki paid him no mind while heading for the doorway, Kotemon watching in fear as dark shadows were cast across Beast Boy's face.

The metallic teen and Tamer made their way out the room, "Come on guys, we should really get out-" Cyborg said before Kotemon stopped them.

"Cyborg! Yuki! We've got a problem!" The Digimon yelled as he ran over and grabbed both Beast Boy's ankles, trying to pull him free from the hand.

"Huh?" Cyborg and Yuki turned around to see the struggle, "Yo!" "Yikes!" The hand started to be too much for Kotemon as it started dragging him and Beast Boy down, but the metallic teen and Tamer in one swift leap, Yuki grabbed the Digimon's waist while Cyborg grabbed Yuki's and pulled. However this proved ineffective as all four Titans were yanked though the looking glass, which returned to it's normal appearance as it gave a small puff of smoke.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Yuki, Kotemon, Beast Boy, and Cyborg cried as they fell out of a red and black portal born of chaotic energy. They landed on each other, what they landed was on a floating platform in the middle of what looks like outer space, filled with only red stars and a few large asteroids.

Kotemon and Yuki was first to land on the platform, unfortunately since the Tamer doesn't have durability so when they landed Yuki got a face full of rocks, Kotemon who landed a two feet away looked up he saw Beast Boy crashed onto the Tamer. Then followed by the larger, heavier teammate landing on the both of them.

"Real nice, BB." Cyborg sarcastically said as he rubbed his head, "Way to get us trapped in Raven's mirror."

"Me? I told you we shouldn't have gone into her room!" Beast Boy cried as he pushed the metallic Titan's legs off him and stood up, "Where's Yuki?"

"Um guys..." Kotemon said the two saw the Digimon pointing down, they looked down to see the Tamer face down on the rock, "Ow." he said, his voice muffled by the asteroid.

Cyborg quickly stood up an helped his friend off the ground, "Sorry about that." He apologized.

"It's cool." Yuki grunted as he popped his spine back in place when he stood up.

Beast Boy starred at the red starry night sky, "Uh... where are we?"

Cyborg tapped his forearm controls, "Your asking the wrong robot." he answered, "My sensors must be on the brink, 'cause they're saying we're still in Titans Tower." he finished before closing the scanner.

"And we're not in the Digital World because there's wasn't any of that fog around." Kotemon added.

"Riiiight. So how do we get back?" the green teen asked. The four looked around them for a brief moment.

"I guess we start walking." Yuki suggested as they stood on the asteroid.

"Come on. I'm serious. We're on a rock in the middle of-" The sound of something large shifting cut Beast Boy off. In the middle of the void, several fragments of rocks rearranged themselves to form a winding path. "Oh..." the changeling muttered as the four of them set out. "If sending us to Weirdsville Raven's idea of a joke, I am _so_ not laughing."

"Hey Yuki how did you make that path appear?" Kotemon asked as they walked, "I don't know Kotemon this place seemed to read my mind." the Tamer replied.

"Hey, she didn't send us here. _You_ were the one snooping in her room and popping zits in her magic mirror," Cyborg grumbled back to Beast Boy.

"Who booby-traps a mirror?" Beast Boy asked, "And how come _I'm_ the one in trouble? Yuki picked up that book too!"

"Hey how I supposed to know that dog would popped out of that book!" Yuki responded, "Besides, I don't think the mirror was a trap." Kotemon added as they continued looking around the empty space.

"Maybe it's Raven's way home." Cyborg added, "Maybe _this_ is where she's from."

"Definitely creepy enough." the green Titan stated.

_**"Turn back."**_ A feminine, childlike voice echoed through air, causing the four to stop walking and pivot in a attempt to locate the speaker.

"Like I was saying..." Beast Boy said scared out of his wits.

_**"Turn back."**_ The voice repeating, they turned around to the sound of the voice to a rocky arch over the path. Perched on it were three cute, baby ravens, each of which showed a pair of red eyes to them. _**"Turn back."**_ the raven chicks replied.

"Sweet! Betcha they can tell us how to get home." Beast Boy cheered as he passed his teammates.

"Careful. How do we know they're not a threat?" Cyborg asked cautiously.

"They could attack you if you scare them." Yuki added, "Yeah we should leave them alone." Kotemon added.

"Hel-lo? Remember me? Beast Boy?" Beast Boy asked as he turned to face the three and pointed his thumb at himself, "If they were dangerous, I'll know." His reassuring smile didn't convince the other three as they shot him with disapproving glares. Beast Boy turned to the arch and adopted the sort of tone one might use with a kitten. "Hey little guys. My buddies and I were wondering if-" the changeling stopped when he looked up on the arch and saw that the ravens were gone.

Looking down, Beast Boy saw the ravens, now joined by two more gathered at his feet, repeating the warning, _**"Turn back."**_ over and over. Suddenly, their beaks elongated and sprouting sharp teeth as each eye split into two smaller, narrower ones.

"Aaah!" The scared green Titan cried as the ravens snarled at him. He quickly turned around and ran straight into Cyborg, causing him to tumble a skid across the ground.

Now multiplied to a flock of ravens, flew past Yuki, Kotemon, and Cyborg and zeroed on the skidding changeling. He quickly turned into a hippopotamus and opened his mouth. A trio of ravens perched on his tongue before the animal's jaws snapped shut. With the ravens as they squirmed inside, the hippo open it's mouth an shook them off after they had clamped their beaks onto his tongue.

After another pass, more of the raven swarmed Cyborg, ignoring Yuki, and Kotemon, causing the metallic Titan to run around the pathway as Beast Boy meanwhile nursed his injured tongue, "Get 'em off me! Get 'em off me! Cut it out!" He cried as he attempted to fend off the attackers.

Yuki, and Kotemon began chuckling as the ravens began chasing Beast Boy too, who took the form of a ostrich and began running back and forth. They stopped when Yuki felt something soft nuzzling on his left cheek, "Okay Kotemon stop that please." he said, "Um Yuki I'm over here." Kotemon said who was on the Tamer's right side, "Wait if you're not doing it than-" Yuki turned his head and saw one of the small raven chicks from earlier perched on his shoulder. The Tamer sighed in relief as he held up his index finger to the chick as it jumped onto it. Holding the raven in front of him, Yuki scratched the top of it's head with his other hand before it flew off as the flock of ravens passed by again, "Hey Yuki what was that all about?" Kotemon asked about what just happen. The Tamer was about to answered when Cyborg cried out, "Cut it out!" he cried as Yuki, and Kotemon looked up to see what was going on, they noticed Cyborg was now riding Beast Boy in llama form and shooting his sonic cannon at his attackers.

When Beast Boy stood next to them, another raven flew past them again. In response, Cyborg growled as he tried blasting it. Then again, and again, until one of the ravens flew next to Beast Boy's legs. The bionic then blasted in it's direction, only to miss and hit the walkway. Fractured by the energy, the stone path started to crumbling away. The four Titans looked to the ground then each other, trading a classic look of despair before dropping.

At the last second, Cyborg dug his left hand to the pelt of the animal while his right dug to the rock. Yuki, and Kotemon was holding both of the hind legs of the llama.

The African teen started hauling his three friends up but was stopped when he heard a familiar but cheerful voice, "Hey, guys." the four males looked up to see Raven standing upside down on the platform with no ill effects, her blue clothing was now pink? "What's up?"

"I don't _know_ anymore." Cyborg said in a small voice. Suddenly, gravity decided to pull a prank on the four interlopers and completely flipped 180%, putting the now pink-clad mage right side up and the boys upside down. "Whoa!" the four boys cried as they crashed onto the platform.

Raven giggled at the boys when Beast Boy was the first one to stand up, "Raven?! How did-where are-what just-" he stammered before he took another look at Raven, "-why are you wearing pink?" He asked, as though that was more pressing at the moment.

"Cause it's my favorite color." Raven giggled as she responded.

Yuki quickly shot up and stood next to Beast Boy, shooting her the same confusion stare as Beast Boy was, "It is?" The Tamer asked as Kotemon stood up next "I thought blue was your favorite color?" the Digimon asked.

Cyborg was the last one to get up, "Look, I'd love to talk fashion, but I don't supposed how to get home." He said as he dusted himself off.

"The Forbidden Door." The pink mage answered as she motioned to a few arches down the path that led to a distant asteroid. "It's the only way out, but you don't want to go there. Not now."

"Uh... yeah we do." the four males stated in unison.

"'Kay, but don't say I warn you." Raven said happily as she ran towards the nearest arch, making airplane sounds and stretching her arms out like wings before she ran though the archway and disappeared.

"Have you ever seen her this happy?" Cyborg asked as the four followed their cheerful teammate.

"Dude, I didn't even known Raven could _do_ happy." Beast Boy replied, a bit of surprise in his tone.

As they passed though the arch, the dark and drearily landscape faded more and more for a peaceful-looking landscape under a bright yellow sky. "Now where are we?" The bionic Titan asked as the four continued walking down the path that threaded though and bisected a huge meadow filled with pink grass and trees. "Well look on the bright side, there's none of those ravens to attack you two funny." Yuki stated, looking at the trees.

"I think this might be where air fresheners come from." Beast Boy remarked as a giant strawberry floated by them.

"Haha! Good one!" Raven giggled as she popped up next to the quartet.

The four assumed shocked faces after hearing their resident ice queen's laugh. "You laughing?" Cyborg asked in bewilderment.

"At one of _my_ jokes?" Beast Boy asked as he slapped his hanging jaw closed.

"Are you feeling all right?" Kotemon asked before composing himself.

"Sure. I've always thought you were funny, BB. But hey looks aren't everything." The cheery mage smiled, "C'mon, this way Yuki." She said as she grabbed the Tamer's hand and pulled him though the meadow.

"Whoa! Wait a-" Yuki tried to protest, but the cheerful grin on the girl's face made him think, _'Come on Yuki play along and you'll find out what's going on.'_ "Fine..." he said as he as he sighed.

Yuki and Raven started to run though the flowers, the pedals flying around them as the Tamer spun the girl in his arms. Raven now laughing up a storm while Kotemon, Beast Boy, and Cyborg's jaws just dropped, the sound of a screeching record going off in their heads.

"Uh, Cy, Kotemon, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Beast Boy asked.

"I dunno. She kinda lost me when she said you were _funny_," Cyborg stated.

"I don't even know anymore." Kotemon said as he watched Raven laughing like a loony before his Tamer started to give in and smile.

**Titan's Tower**

Meanwhile at Titan's Tower, Raven now wearing back to blue? Sat on the roof and meditated, cross-legged when Robin and Starfire walked up behind her.

"Raven... you okay? We stopped by your room and your door's been knocked down," Robin said with all the subtlety of a car crash.

"Haha HAHAHAHAHA!" Raven laughed before suddenly stopping. "Need to be alone." she then said demurely hurried over to the door of the roof. A bright red blush apparent on her face as she went down the stairs to her room.

Robin and Starfire watched in confusion as she left, "Many of your Earthly ways are still strange to me, but that was... just plain freaky. Correct?" The Tamaranian asked as the Boy Wonder nodded in response.

Inside the Tower, Raven peeked around the frame of her wrecked door. Looking around after entering, the mage lifted the door with her magic and put it back in order with an easy motion of her hand. Walking in a bit further, she stopped when she saw the hand mirror at her feet.

"No..." She uttered in a horrified tone, assuming the worst that could have happened.

"They ditched us! I can't believe Raven and Yuki ditched us!" Beast Boy cried angrily as he and the two remaining members of the team continued walking on the path though the flowery field. The other two ran ahead of the trio when she grabbed the Tamer and disappeared into a flurry of flowers. Now it was just the green teen, Kotemon, and Cyborg left to find their way out. "Next time I see them, it's _not_ going to be pretty," the changeling grumbled, "Oh come on Beast Boy maybe they're lost." Kotemon said as the scenery dissolved into the outer space region they were in before, causing the three to look around in confusion.

"Hey, I know where we are! We're in that place where Kotemon and I _didn't_ know where we were before." Cyborg groaned as he clapped both his hands on his head. Just then they heard what sounded like someone passing though a force field behind them. They turned around and saw Yuki approaching them, scratching the back of his head as he look around in confusion.

"Oh hey, there you guys are." The Tamer said with a smile as he walked up to the three.

"There you are Yuki, um where's Raven?" Kotemon asked.

"I dunno." Yuki shrugged, "When Raven led me though the field, she let go of my hand as a storm of pedals flew around us. Next thing I knew she just vanish."

"Aw man!" the changeling cried as he pulled on his lower eyelids, "That mans she ditched all of us! Now how are we supposed to get home?" Just as Beast Boy finished complaining, Raven now wearing grey? Popped up in front quartet, a very sad and fearful expression on her face, and startled the living daylights out of them. "WHERE WHERE YOU? SHOPPING FOR ROBES?" Beast Boy shouted furiously as a slight gag showed his head growing a few sizes and flushed an angry red with a vein popping out of his temple, while the mage shrunk to midget size and started crying. The two quickly returned to normal size as her tears kept flowing. "Whoa. Easy." Beast Boy tried calming the girl, "I didn't mean it. Please don't-"

"Beast Boy!" Kotemon cut off Beast Boy's sentence as he bopped Beast Boy on the head with his bamboo sword, disappointed by the changeling's behavior. "How're you _ever_ get a girlfriend if you make a woman cry?" the Digimon asked as said changeling nursing a bump over his head. "Thanks Kotemon." Yuki said as he approached the sulking sorceress, "Hey... hey... it's okay." He said endearingly as he softly pulled the mage in for a hug. The girl froze up like a block of ice at the initial contact, but eventually thawed as she returned the hug, resting her head in the Tamer's chest, "It's all right, don't worry."

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you angry." Raven sniffed as she clenched the back of the shirt with her hands.

"No ones mad at you Raven." the Tamer said soothingly, comforting the girl as he stroked the back of her head, "Right, Beast Boy?" He turned his head and glared at the green teen.

"Hehe... right..." Beast Boy chuckled nervously as a sweat drop fell from his head.

"Hey!" the four heard Cyborg called out to them. They turned and saw him smiling as he pointed ahead, down the path towards the asteroid at the end. "That's that Forbidden Door, right Raven?" Having released Yuki, the girl nodded in response. "Come on, y'all! We're almost-" A high metal wall sprang up from the stone surface, blocking his rush. "Whoa!"

More walls emerged and boxed the five Titans, creating multitude pathways up and down the winding stone walkway. A moment later, Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew up towards the top of the labyrinth. Just as he was about to surmount the walls, a force field cracked to life, shocking the poor bird, and sending him crashing to the ground.

After he landed, the bird transformed back into his human form, "Great." The green teen groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head.

The metallic Titan broke out his sonic cannon and aimed it at the walls, "Oh man, we've gotta get outta here!" He grunted as he fired a few bursts at the walls. However, these blasts proved to be ineffective, as they didn't even leave a scratch on them.

"It's a maze. You can't get out." Raven spoke up, sadness very apparent in her tone, "You have to go though. I can show you the way, but when we reach the end, you won't like me anymore." She turned and looked at Beast Boy, "_He_ already doesn't like me."

"Come on. That's not..." Beast Boy replied sadly as Raven started down the way. The four boys stared after her as she turned the corner, "Gee, Raven, moody much?" the changeling asked irately as a puff of smoke came from his head.

"Yeah, she's like a whole different person." Cyborg added as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Then again, you _did_ yelled at her." Kotemon directed his words at Beast Boy before his Tamer walked towards the corner, "Come on, we're going to lose her if we don't hurry." Yuki said, beckoning to his comrades before running down the path.

**Two Minutes Later**

"And remember the time I called you both immature pinheads, I'm sorry for that too. and also..." Raven apologized, when the four boys reached her she had started apologizing to Beast Boy and Cyborg for a minute as they walked though the maze with Yuki and Kotemon were walking next to her while the two she's apologizing to were following behind.

"For the hundredth, millionth time..." Beast Boy groaned, Cyborg sighing in frustration.

"...WE FORGIVE YOU!" he and the bionic teen cried out in unison as they saw Yuki, Kotemon, and Raven standing in front of what looks like a dead end and looking back at them.

The grey-cloaked sorceress walked over to the wall and waved timidly towards it. Sliding open like a pair of interlocking doors, the opening revealed a stone path that led out of the maze. At the end of the walkway, two stone statues were positioned on both ends of the path, both were chiseled with long cloaks and had faces that matched the masks in Raven's room. Each only have one arm, four eyes, on one side towards the wall next to it.

"That's the end." The shy mage said timidly.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy cheered.

"All right, Raven!" Cyborg whooped as he and the others began heading for the egress, however the grey sorceress didn't join then. Just as the quartet of boys approached the stone statues, the eyes of the smiling statue glowed red, followed by those of the frowning one. The two halves slammed back to back and preformed three quick-half turns in front of the group, putting the smile into view, then the frown, then the smile again. The boys watch in shock as two long swords materialized in it's hands while a second set of arms shot out from it's back. "What?" Was all the metallic Titan could say about what unfolded in front of them.

"No way!" Beast Boy groaned.

Yuki and Kotemon meanwhile knows what's to do, so the Tamer took out the Digivolution card.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

With that said Yuki whirls the Digivolution card around catching it in his hand he then swipes the card through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify..." as he shouted letting the data of the card run through it, **"...Digivoltion Activate!"**

***Cue Digimon Tamers~Digivolution Theme (US)***

The words DIGIVOLUTION appeared on Yuki's D-Arc and it begins the Digivoultion process with Kotemon shouting **"Kotemon...Digivole to...Musyamon!"**

"Let's do this!" Musyamon said as he charged at the giant statue.

"Told you you wouldn't like me when we got here." Raven said sadly as she began to phased though the ground, Yuki saw this, "Wait, Raven come back!" He called back, but it was too late as she disappeared fully, leaving the four as Musyamon and the giant statue clashed their swords.

**Titan's Tower**

_"AAAAAHHHH!"_ A man screamed as he ran from a huge green monster. The image was cut off by static until it resolved to a view of a chef, clad all in red, working in the kitchen.

_"Now the salt."_ The cook said as he stirred the eggbeater in a bowl in front of him. In the Opps center of the Tower, Robin was lounging on the couch as he watch the shows on the window screen. _"Stir continuously until thickened."_ The Boy Wonder pointed the remote at the T.V. and pressed a button, changing the station again, this time showing a western.

Behind the masked leader, Starfire paced back and forth before approaching the male, "May we go see if she is feeling better?" the girl asked.

"She said she wanted to be alone." Robin replied before changing the channel again.

**"Ninja Blade!"** Musyamon shouted as he jumped up with his flaming Shiratori-maru and slashed the giant statue in the face while Yuki stayed back, Beast Boy having taken to the air in the form of a hawk while Cyborg retreated next to Yuki and fired off his cannon only for it to have no effect. Flying into a scratching attack, one of the statue's free hands suddenly grabbed Beast Boy. However before the statue could squeeze him, a voice rang out and caught it's attention.

"Yo! Eight-Eyes!" The statue turned around and saw Raven now wearing green? Flying at it, launching a jump kick. "Hai-yah!" The kick went across the statue's face and sent it toppling to the ground. "Whoo-hoo! _In_ your faces!" she smirked, the guys noticing her change of clothes, Musyamon still focused on the fight went up to her now smirked too, "Glad you came back Raven let's beat this thing!" he said.

As the statue got up, Raven and Musyamon dodged one sword slash after another, the smirk on their faces remained present they jumped up **"Ninja Blade!"** Musyamon shouted as his Shiratori-maru is cover by Blue flames and Raven extending her index and middle fingers, bringing them straight down the length of the rock body, smoke billowing out to follow the trance before the statue broke apart among the new cleavage, Cyborg and Beast Boy staring in pure amazement while Yuki was confused about what's going on. "Hoo-ah! High fives! Come on!" She called out holding up her hands.

"Great job Raven!" The Champion Level Digimon said giving her a high five.

"Hey, you're not so bad yourself Mon!" the green-clad mage whooped as she slapped him across his butt.

This made Musyamon come back into reality. He moved back to Yuki, Beast Boy, and Cyborg and stare in confusion.

Beast Boy stared a bit more, as his jaw slack, before shaking his head vigorously, "What is your _deal_?!" He cried out, annoyed at the complete change in their teammate's attitude, "First you nuke breakfast, than you finally laugh at my jokes, then you're all weepy, and now you're a Marine?" He counted off, "Make up your mind. Who are you?"

The green-cloaked Raven directed the quizzical look at him as grinning pink-cloaked Raven lept into view, followed by a glum grey-cloaked Raven. "I'm Raven." The three said simultaneously in their respected tones. Completely poleaxed at the sight, Beast Boy fell to the ground, leaving Cyborg, Musyamon, and Yuki confused at their situation.

"Happy... timid... brave." the metallic teen said, pointing at the pink, grey, and green Ravens.

"You forgot dopey. Hehehe." The pink-cloaked Raven laughed as she pointed to Beast Boy as he stood up.

"Wait a minute that's different sides of a personalty." Yuki said, "Which means..." Musyamon started as the both of them the finally figuring out what happening.

"We're not in Raven's _home_." Cyborg added.

"We're in her head." Beast Boy remarked.

"And I want you _out_." A familiar voice called out in a tone the boys recognize immediately. A blue-cloaked Raven dropped in front of her three duplicates as they faded away. "The mirror you found is for meditation. It's a portal into my MIND- NOT A TOY!" She growled though her gritted teeth, directing those last four words at Beast Boy.

"Heheh... my bad." the changeling chuckled nervously as a big drop of sweat rolled down his face. Nearby, a flock of ravens that had been roosting in a tree flew away in a great commotion of squawking and flapping of wings.

"You have to go." Now!" Raven then ordered as the five looked towards the ravens.

"Wait a minute Raven. What going on here?" Yuki asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Last night, something... got lose. Something bad," Raven answered.

_'And that's what happen, Dr. Light got on it's bad side whatever this thing is.'_ Yuki noted remembering how _mortified_ the villain looked. As if on cue, an unholy roar sounded though the air. The five looked at the gargantuan black vortex that formed over the horizon just as the ravens flew into it. Gradually, this retreated from the top down to exposed a VenomMyotismon-sized humanoid-horned male with red skin, flowing white hair, and four glowing yellow eyes. The giant was clad in black and grey loincloth, steel wristbands, and a belt similar to the one Raven wore, as well a jewel on his forehead. The belt was silver, set with black stones, and a matching piece was set the throat to mach her broach. There were short, curved black stripes on the arms and chest as well.

_**"Hatred shall rule!"**_ The demonic behemoth roared, his voice being the same on that overlaid with Raven's when she snared at Dr. Light last night.

"Let's just say I have issues with my father," Raven said evenly, "Wait your fathe-" Musyamon said as looked at the giant than at Raven he did that a few more times and turned to Raven, "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" the Digimon asked, Raven just gave him a glare as before turning back at the red giant who moved steadily towards them and leaned down with a loud roar.

"No time for asking that now we've got to get out." Yuki cried as he, Beast Boy, and Cyborg ran off. Not letting this thing that Raven called her father take her over, Musyamon stood along side her against her father as he unleashed a quadruple blast from his glowing eyes that hit the ground in front of them, forcing them to jump clear. The thing's giant feet began stomping towards Yuki, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, who at the moment were making a beeline towards the Forbidden Door. When a beam lanced the ground in front of them, Raven, and Musyamon then dropped to the ground in front of them and faced her father, Yuki pulled out his UlforceVeedramon card.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"UlforceVeedramon's Trensegrity Shield Activate!"**

Musyamon could feel the power of the Digi-Modification from the swift Royal Knight card. **"****Trensegrity Shield!"** Musyamon shouted as he releases holy aura from his prayer bead which becomes a barrier. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Raven then called out as she added her power to Musyamon's 'Trensegrity Shield' around herself, the boys, and the door. Her father then fired another blast cutting a burrow across the ground and throwing up a wall of dust around the barrier.

**Titan's Tower**

As the uneventful day passed, Robin continued sitting on the couch in the comm room, flipping though the channels as he tried to find something to watch.

"May we go see if Raven is better?" Starfire asked innocently as she slid up behind the masked titan.

"She wants to be alone." he replied before he flickering the channel again.

**Raven's Mind**

"Get out of my mind! Now!" Raven strained with great effort as she struggle to hold Musyamon's 'Trensegrity Shield' as it was bombarded with beam after beam.

"And leave you alone with _that_?" Beast Boy asked as he pointed towards behemoth even as the Forbidden Door lit up with a whirlpool.

"Not gonna happen." Cyborg stated.

"It's _my_ problem. I'll deal with it. If I lose, you'll be stuck here forever!" Raven shouted.

"It's a risk we willing to take," Musyamon said, "Yeah and we're going to make sure you don't lose." Yuki added.

Outside the 'Trensegrity Shield' the behemoth pulled his hands back, producing a ball of energy between them, then swinging them forward and punching a hold though the shield, bursting it with a single shot. "Go!" she shouted with no room for objection as she flung the four screaming towards the portal with a sudden lash telekinesis, as she flew off to face the giant Yuki and Musyamon looked at each other and nodded as the Tamer took out his Matrix Digivolution card.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

With that said Yuki whirls the Matrix Digivolution card around catching it in his hand he then swipes the card through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify..." as he shouted letting the data of the card run through it, **"...Matrix Digivoltion!"**

***Cue Digimon Tamers~Digivolution Theme (US)***

The words MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION appeared on Yuki's D-Arc and it begins the Digivoultion process with Musyamon shouting **"Musyamon... Digivolve to.. ****Asuramon!"**

Going against the telekinesis Asuramon grabbed Yuki, Beast Boy, and Cyborg and set the later two down on the ground as the Tamer got on his shoulder and flew up behind the behemoth just after the giant blasted her in the chest and landed on his hand.

**"Rage shall consume you."** The thing said as it brought Raven to his eye level.

"Yo!" Cyborg shouted, catching the thing's attention. "Sounds like somebody needs a time-out!" he said as something hits the giant's back, **"****Multiple Faces****!"** lasers hit the thing on the back so hard it let out a roar in pain, the behemoth turned to saw Yuki and Asuramon, the Ultimate flew over the giant and got in between it and Cyborg, **"****Fire Fist of Shiva!"** Asuramon shouted as he fires off the flames from his fists of his four arms in the behemoth's face causing him to cover his face to ease the pain making it drop Raven. As Raven fell though the air Asuramon grabbed her and set her down on the ground with Cyborg and Beast Boy as Yuki get off the Ultimate.

"You stayed? I thought you didn't like me." Raven surprising said.

"Thought you didn't like _me_." Beast Boy returned, his statement caused her to smile.

"Yo! I like both of you!" Cyborg Called out to the two, as everyone saw the giant still easing his pain, "Now get your but over here!"

A daemonic growl sounded though Raven's mind as the behemoth rose slowly over the ridge, even larger than when he first appeared. _**"Feel my fury."**_ the behemoth roared as his eyes glowed with energy and fired a four-pack blast at them, Yuki and Cyborg dodged to the sides while Raven, Asuramon, and Beast Boy took to the skies. Cyborg stood up quickly and provided cover fire with his cannon as he bobbed and weaved though the barren landscape to dodged the blazing busts as Yuki hid behind a ridge, with the giant distracted Cyborg nail the behemoth in the face with a sonic blast. Enraged by the hit, he was about to deliver the finishing stroke, only to yell in surprise as his head was pulled backwards, Raven and Asuramon was pulling his hair back and causing him to lose balance, the red-skinned behemoth crashed among the rocky plains. Asuramon then delivered a powerful drop-kick on the giant.

**Titan's Tower**

Once again, the two remaining Titans occupying the comm room of the Tower while nothing major was happening on T.V.

Starfire eased her head up behind the Boy Wonder, "May we now-"

"No!" Robin cut her off before working the remote again. This answer caused the Tamaranian to groan as she dropped behind the couch.

**Raven's Mind**

Back where the action was hot, Cyborg was fleeing from the behemoth's fusillade before Beast Boy who took the form of a pterodactyl flew overhead and picked him up. Raven passed both of them while Asuramon prepared for another attack, **"****Multiple Faces****!"** he shouted as lasers shoot out from his three heads, cutting a burrow across the ground and throwing up dust in the behemoth's face.

The giant waved away the dust to see remaining the four Titans like the first one were nowhere to be seen. He looked around a bit before moving down the asteroid.

Behind the ridge that Yuki hid, the five Titans peeked over to see the behemoth walking away from them. "He's too strong. Even with your help, I cannot defeat him." Raven said as they dropped behind the ridge.

"So call for backup!" Cyborg cried as a suggestion, "What about the other you's?"

"Yeah, the green one kinda kicked butt." Beast Boy added.

"It still wouldn't be enough." Raven replied, "None of my other sides have the kind of power we need."

Asuramon then put one of his hands on the despaired girl's shoulder, "Maybe not alone, what about together" he said as she looked up to the Ultimate with a worried look in her eyes, "Their all part of who you are, just as my faces when I'm Ultimate right now. Together I'm sure you can take him down." Raven then turned to Yuki still with that worried look in her eyes. However the feeling soon change when she saw the faith he had in his.

Cyborg peered over the edge again, only for a couple of eye blasts to send him ducking back behind the rocks, "You two stay here!" Yuki ordered Beast Boy and Cyborg, "Protect Raven, so she can do what she has to do."

"What about you and Asuramon?" Cyborg asked prepping his sonic cannon.

"You two are going to handle that thing alone," Raven said shocked.

"Yeah, don't worry." Yuki said as he and Asuramon stood up. "It's like Devimon remember." the Tamer added as he and the Ultimate strolled past them and started headed towards the giant.

Asuramon then flew up to the behemoth's face and delivered a punch that sends the giant back a few feet, before he can recover the Ultimate went up to the behemoth's face again. **"****The Fist of Asura!"** Asuramon shouted as he have his yellow face out and unleashes a Punch Rush from his four arms on the giant and gave him an uppercut and send him to the ground. When the giant saw Yuki he fired eye blasts to the Tamer, "No!" Asuramon yelled as he glowed yellow.

**?**

Meanwhile at the outer space where all the Digimon Kotemon or his Digivoltions had defeated all in floating jail cells. Suddenly the jail cell that's holding Datamon glowed the same kind of yellow as Asuramon, "Hey what's going on?" the Android Digimon asked as it stopped glowing as it started. "Huh that was odd." Devimon said as the other Digimon nodded.

**Raven's Mind**

As the blast was headed for Yuki who then closed his eyes waiting for the attack. But he heard Asuramon's voice shouting something he recognize, **"****Counter Trap!"** the Ultimate shouted as a glass-shaped pyramid appeared around the Tamer avoiding the blast. Yuki opened his eyes in shocked at what he witness as the glass disappeared.

With a smile, Raven closed her eyes in concentration before disappearing.

"Whoa how did Asuramon did that?" Cyborg asked in shock, "I don't know Yuki didn't pull out any card." Beast Boy shrugged as Asuramon confused at what happen went back to continue fighting the behemoth, "Well what ever what happen let's go help them." Cyborg groaned as he fire his sonic cannon at the giant. Seeing this the giant clasped his hands together before launching a swarm of raven-like apparitions, "Not so fast, **Asura Bakuneken!"** Asuramon shouted as he simultaneously fires off the flames from his fists of his four arms defeating them.

The behemoth stares angrily at the Ultimate, _**"Insolent insect. You cannot hope to defeat me. The great and terrible Trigon!"**_ the now named Trigon said.

"So that's your name, well I wasn't trying to defeat you I'm just the distraction. Now Raven!" Asuramon shouted as he smiled as Trigon not noticing Raven rising behind his back, her cloak is now pure white, as Trigon turned to face her, she hurled a mass of black energy, which formed itself into a band that encircled her father tightly from shoulders to waist. "You are going back where you belong!" she said in a very deep and terrible tone.

_**"Never!"**_ Trigon growled, as he broke free of Raven's binding spell. When he did, she rose to the air, arms crossed in front of her, and her eyes and mouth started blazing with the same dark force that poured from her hands. Trigon sent two huge beams from his hands towards her as Raven did the same. Yuki, Beast Boy, and Cyborg watched with Asuramon after landed the standoff between Raven and her father continue. With one final push, Raven's beam surged in Trigon's face, an incredible flash of light nearly blinding everything before a red-cloaked copy of her in the place of her father, four eyes glowing red from within her cowl of the thing's hood, now only a foot tall compared to Raven's current form. Dropping to the ground to face it's white counterpart, the red-cloaked Raven suddenly disintegrated into a hail of red lightning bolts, striking the white-cloaked Raven and throwing her into unbearable rictus. In a final flash and a blast of smoke, Raven now reverted back to normal cloak and size. As she began to fall to the ground, Asuramon flew up and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"You did a great job there Raven." The Ultimate said with a smile as he set her down on the ground with Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Yuki following her with thumbs up.

"Thank you... friends," Raven sighed as she rubbed her head, her cheeks slowly heating up.

"So... We really are friends?" Beast Boy asked.

"Hmm-hmm," she said with a smile.

"And you really think I'm funny?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't push it," she said, Yuki and Asuramon chuckling a bit as the group head towards the Forbidden Door. Asuramon then De-Digivolved back into Kotemon before entering the Forbidden Door.

**Titan's Tower**

Now nighttime, and the day had finally came to an uneventful end as Starfire slowly reached the door that led to Raven's room. Robin had his fingers wrapped tightly around her arm, trying to pull her back.

"Please! Let us simply-" the aurburn-haired girl began, not even looking as though she was straining to reach the door.

"Raven asked us not to disturb her!" The Boy Wonder forced himself to say as he tried with all his might to pull her hand back.

"She could be weeping-"

"I don't want to bother her!"

"But if we merely-" The door opened before she could finish, causing the alien to relax her grip with a gasp and smile. This cause Robin to tumble backwards to the floor. Outside the frame of the doorway, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Yuki, and Kotemon stood before the remaining two Titans.

"Where have you guys been?" The masked leader asked as he stood up.

"Just getting to know each other." Cyborg replied as he and the other four Titans smiled.

"Come friends. We shall prepare a new breakfast feast." Starfire cheered as she lifted her hands above her head.

The five mind dwellers gave her a blank stare. "It's a little late for breakfast, Star." Beast Boy said as he scratched the back of his head, "Maybe just some herbal tea."

"Actually, breakfast sounds... nice." Raven admitted with a light blush.

The green chef was caught off guard momentarily by her change of eating habits, but quickly smiled as stars flashed in his eyes. "Breakfast for dinner? Coming up!" He cheered as he took off down the hallway.

"Oh, no! I'm cooking this time!" Cyborg called out after him, "We're having real eggs!"

Robin, Raven, and Starfire chucked before walking after them, leaving Yuki and Kotemon by themselves.

"We're not such a bad group eh Kotemon." Yuki said then he remember what Kotemon did in Raven's mind, "Hey Kotemon."

"What is it Yuki?" Kotemon asked, "How did you use Datamon's 'Counter Trap' while we're facing Raven's father while in her mind?" the Tamer asked. "I don't know Yuki." the Digimon replied.

"Well what ever what happen, it saved my life." Yuki said.

The silence was broken when Beast Boy popped back around the corner, "You guys coming? I got tofu pancakes!" he sang as cybernetic hand grabbed his head and yanked him out of view.

The two Titans laughed, "Come on, they're waiting for us." Kotemon said as they started walking down the hall, "But instead of Beast Boy's tofu we'll eat the cereal that I brought from home." Yuki said as the two as they made their way into the kitchen to enjoy a wonderful breakfast with the rest of their friends.

**End of Chapter**

**Well that took longer than I expecting some of the stuff in this ****chapter will reappear in later ****chapters, and for the guest that wants Yuki and Kotemon to fight a Digimon in Deep Six sorry but I got plans for that chapter two new Digimon will appeared in the next ****chapter ****and Deep Six but one will be a enemy at first because of his history.**** What happens next?**** Find out next time on ****Titan Tamer of The Swordsman. R&amp;R**


	13. Chapter 12: Night of the Living Puppets

**Titan Tamer of The Swordsman**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Night of the Living Puppets**

**A/N**

**Karsap: Time for the next chapter.**

**Yuki: Uhh I don't get this title a new super villain?**

**Karsap: Well yes but you two will get your first Digimon ally.**

**Kotemon: Oh who is it?**

**Karsap: No time to spoil it. But enough of that Yuki do the disclaimer.**

**Yuki: Okay! Karsap doesn't own Digimon or Teen Titans, but he owns me Yuki Hata.**

**Unknown Location-Tokyo Japan Night**

At the same unknown location in Japan at night the computers picked up something that's new that made the two women operating them scared. "Uh oh! Sir, we have a new wild one that's about to emerge in Jump City!" said the woman with short brown hair.

"So how strong is this one?" asked the man in the blue suit, black sunglasses, and short blond hair.

"You never going to believe this, but this one is as strong as the very strong wild one that had appeared in Jump twice." said the woman with long brown hair.

"What?!" the man asked.

"So is this bad?" the first woman asked.

"Yeah this is bad!" the man said.

"Sir what can we do?" the second woman asked.

""I... I don't know." the man said _'I hope that Jump can survive this one.'_

**Titans Tower-Yuki and Kotemon's room**

At night time all the Titans are asleep, that is when Kotemon woke up and sensed something. "Yuki a Digimon is emerging!" Kotemon said as he tried to shake Yuki awake and again time the Tamer woke up. "Really Kotemon I need some more sleep I'm sure we'll find that Digimon eventually." he explained. "Fine." Kotemon said as the two went back to sleep not knowing this Digimon is their first Digimon ally.

**The Old Abandoned Opera House**

Meanwhile at the old abandoned Opera House, lights were on the inside making the place not so abandoned. Inside a puppeteer's stage with closed blood-strained curtains. As organ music started to play the red curtains drew back. A lone puppet that looks similar to Robin dropped to the stage his face downcast, with wooden arms clinking to his sides.

"Titans, Go!" the Puppet Robin said, rushing forward, but no one followed. And the leader turn to face six other puppets hanging in the air. Their home painted on the background.

"Hey, aren't you guys coming?" Puppet Robin asked as the puppet Raven raised her wooden arm up in defeat.

"What's the point? We can't possibly defeat the Puppet King," she said in her boyish monotone.

Starfire's puppet agree dreamily. All the while praising and commenting on the ominous Puppet King's marvelous good looks, her big green eyes and carefully braided red hair flowing around the wooden face, the same boyish feigning admiration.

"Yeah, we should surrender now," The Cyborg puppet said. It's red eye glowing as he turned to the puppet with a mop of green hair whose eyes where downcast as he spoke in a wooden accent.

"Dude, I think we already have," Puppet Beast Boy said before pointed up, the puppet Titans all looked to their master.

"Bravo, bravo, but enough rehearsal..." The master said as he pulled the strings letting the puppets fall, "...time to start the show." But before the curtains closed, another Digital Field appeared making the master surprised, "What's going on? Who turned a fog machine on?" he asked, and something came out of it, it was a familiar puppet. "Man that was a pain being defeated by those Digidestined! But with some Digivolving, I'm back to my old self and for my revenge." The puppet spoke in childish voice. The master was shocked, "Whwho are you?" he asked as the puppet. When the puppet turned to the master he was shocked when he saw the puppet Titans especially Yuki and Kotemon's puppets, "Oh come on! Not here too!?" he shouted. This made the master confused, "What do you mean not here too?" he asked, the puppet then looked at the master who looked about the same size as the puppet. "Why do you have puppets that looked like a Kotemon and it's Digidestined?" the puppet asked, _'Hum I wonder what's up with him I must lie to hid my plans.'_ the master thought as he began to spoke. "Why they're my _toys_ that I want to bring to life so I can play with them." he said. When the puppet heard this he get excited "Really I that's cool I wanted to play with living toys, unlike the last time. Can I join?" the puppet said excitedly. _'Huh maybe he have some use to me.'_ the master thought as he began to spoke again. "Well then yes you can join my _friend_, but can I ask you who are you?" he asked. "Oh sorry, where are my manners. I'm Puppetmon, former founding member of the Dark Masters. And you?" Puppetmon said.

When the master heard this and seen the former Dark Master acting this way he thought, _'A Dark Master?! His personality doesn't look like it but I'll make dues.'_ "Well than Puppetmon, I'm the Puppet King!" he said as he and Puppetmon shake hands as the blood red curtains drew to a close.

**Titans Tower-Next Day**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." Raven chanted in her mind. Levitating over a lone asteroid in her mind; she had found a place of peace and serenity. Here her meditations could be quite and undisturbed.

"Raven?" A feminine voice calls out in the distance. The break in silence cause the mage to get considerably annoyed. "Raven?" The disembodied voice called again. With this call, Raven snapped back into reality as her peaceful center of her mind broke away, revealing herself back in the Opps Center of the Tower. Behind the levitating mage, Starfire stood at the entrance of the room. "Please forgive my interruption, but have you seen Robin?" The Tamaranian asked innocently.

"No."

"Oh." The alien turned to leave, but stopped, "Perhaps you seen Cyborg?"

"No." The mage answered again.

Starfire turned to leave again, but then stopped, "Yuki or Kotemon?"

Before Raven could answer the two that was mentioned came in, "What about us Starfire?" Kotemon asked.

"Oh never mind." Staerfire said as she looked at them then she turned back to Raven, "Beast Boy?"

"My eyes are _closed_, Starfire, I haven't _seen_ anyone except for hearing Yuki and Kotemon came in." Even explained, hoping her teammate would leave her alone.

Yuki could tell that Raven was losing her cool, and decided to intervene, "Starfire, I'm sure that the others just went somewhere to relax and have fun. Let's let Raven meditate, Me and Kotemon are heading out." the Tamer said, "Really where you two going?" she asked, "I've just had sensed a Digimon that emerged last night." Kotemon explained, "Really? I might ask friend Raven that _we_ should do some hanging out, since we never have a girls day out before, and conceivably it could be fun. We might journey to the mall of shopping, or preform braiding maneuvers upon each other's hair, or..." Starfire trailed off talking to the Tamer and the Digimon not noticing Raven closed her eyes and went back to meditating without thanking Yuki and Kotemon for distracting Starfire verbally, but secretly glad that they were there to say what they did. She began her mantra once more.

"Azarath Metrion Zin-"

"MALL CALL!" Cyborg shouted as he and the rest of the guys barged in. This caused Raven to lose her focus.

"AAAAAHHH!" She and Yuki shouted in shock as Raven fall to the ground, hitting the floor with a thud wounding up in a heap in the middle of the room as the others entered, Cyborg was holding a crate as he walked in. Yuki meanwhile jumped up and Starfire cached him, when the Tamer looked at the Tamaranian his face turned red, "Um thanks Starfire." Yuki said as he gets down from her arms, she nodded and flew to the remaining guys, he heard Kotemon chuckling as he turned to his partner, "That wasn't funny Kotemon." he said.

"Robin! Cyborg! Beast Boy! You are back! It was... quiet while you where you were gone." Starfire exclaimed as flew over to the three guys walked in and greet them.

"Not _that_ quiet." Raven stated as she stood up and dusted herself off.

Cyborg walked to the kitchen and place the crate on it. "Check it out. This was sitting by the front door." Beast Boy said as the other members gathered around the gift. "Fan mail- probably a gift from one of my many admires." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows, the mage simply rolled her eyes at his display.

"Actually, it doesn't say _who_ it's from." Robin said as he leaned in to a closer look at the wooden box. He was correct in his statement, the only words written on the box were- **To: Teen Titans- -Titans Tower-**.

Kotemon just looked at the box with a serious face "I don't know but I think that the Digimon we're looking for is in there." he said as everyone but Raven, Starfire, and Yuki looked at him, "Oh yeah, Kotemon had sensed a Digimon that appeared last night, let me check." The Tamer said as he looked at his D-Arc and showed that there's a Digimon definitely in the box. "Yep Kotemon is right there's a Digimon in there."

"Well," the metallic said as he grabbed the lid of the crate, "it's only way to find out for sure." He yanked the lid off before he, Robin, and Starfire peeked inside. "Whoa!"

"Cool!" Robin awed as Starfire giggled.

"Honestly, I was kinda hoping for chocolate." Beast Boy remarked as he peaked into the box.

Cyborg reached into the crate and pulled out it's contents, "Aww, isn't that cute? Puppet Cy has a light-up eye." He cooed as he held up his puppet version that the Puppet King had, pressing a panel on the chest of the marionette that cause the left eye to light up.

"Yeah. They got all the details just right." Robin smiled as he pulled a grappling hook from his puppet's belt buckle.

"Speak for yourself. I'm _way_ better looking than this!" Beast Boy complained as he held up his puppet. "And taller."

"Someone certainly has a lot time on their hands." Raven commented, pulling the hood on her puppet back to find that her hairline has also been recreated.

"I have never seen such a whimsical device." Starfire giggled as she looked at her puppet over and worked it around a bit. "Hello Starfire!" the girl said in a deep tone as she made the marionette bow extend it's hand, "Hello, tiny wooden replica of Starfire!" she said in her normal tone as she took her puppet's hand on her own.

At the same time Yuki and Kotemon stared at theirs, "Guys are we sure this is safe?" Kotemon asked as he pulled out his puppet's bamboo sword. "Yeah maybe that Digimon sent itself along with these puppets, my D-Arc and Kotemon don't lie." Yuki explained as he look at his puppet, Due to a lack of response, they saw that they were completely ignored.

Robin was playing with his puppet, making it do various kung-fu moves while Beast Boy moved his puppet next to the Boy Wonder's. "Dude!" The green teen cheered as he made his puppet delivered a kick to the masked puppet's rear, "My puppet is totally kicking your puppet's butt!"

"Not for long." Robin smirked. Kicking into kung-fu mode, as he made his marionette strike his opponent with a chop that sent it flying to Cyborg's puppet.

"You want a piece of me, little man?" The robotic puppet asked as it shook it's fist.

Letting out a sigh as they watch Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy play with their puppets, Yuki and Kotemon made their way to the exit carrying their puppets to their room. "Maybe it's just fan mail, Kotemon." the Tamer said softly to the Digimon, "Okay but I can't shake a feeling that that Digimon is still in that box."

"Okay maybe you're right," Yuki said, "And these are just puppets it's not like the Digimon teamed up with the one who made these puppets so that he can destroy us."

"If you said so Yuki."

"Boys." Raven sighed watching the remaining guys continued their puppet fight. She then glanced at the Tamer and Digimon as Starfire approached her.

"Shall my tiny replica do battle with your tiny replica?" The alien asked happily as she moved her puppet into a fighting manner.

"Knock yourself out." The mage replied flatly as she tossed her marionette to the Tamaranian. Starfire could only give a puzzled stare as he blue-cloaked friend also leave the room.

**2:00 AM**

Later that night, the Titans decided to turn in after a uneventful day, crime-wise, and enjoy the ever pleasant land of dreams. However, not everyone in the tower was sleeping. Back on the kitchen table where the wooden crate rested, two hands rose from the inside, accompanied by a few wisps of straw and the sound of splintering wood. Next two other hands emerged and the four braced the crate's edge as Puppetmon and the Puppet King hoisted themselves out. After escaping their prison they talked, "Okay, I'll go and attack that Kotemon and it's Digidestined, while you do what ever to do to make those living toys." the former Dark Master said. "Wait I'll also be making those two into living toys-" the Puppet King started to explained but Puppetmon was already headed to Yuki and Kotemon's room, "too." he finished he then gave a sigh as he made his way though the Tower too.

A while later, Puppetmon was in the hall, standing before Yuki and Kotemon's door, _'So this must be the Kotemon and it's Digidestined's room.'_ he thought as he headed in and saw Yuki and Kotemon sleeping, _'Great now I'll get on that shelf and attack them."_ the former Dark Master thought as he get on the shelf, he then held out his arms. **"Wires Choking!"** Puppetmonn shouted quietly as clear wires came out of his fingers and hoked onto Kotemon who woke up, "Huh? What's going on?" the Rookie said as Puppetmon smirked and forced him to take out his bamboo sword and started to swing at Yuki, "Yuki wake-" Kotemon called out but it was too late as he hits Yuki with his bamboo sword waking Yuki up. "Ow! Again Kotemon why did you do that-" the Tamer was about to ask when he dodged another swing _'Wait that's not supposed to happen.'_ the former Dark Master thought, "It's not me Yuki someone's controlling me." the Rookie said, "Huh?" Yuki asked as he saw the wires in the moonlight. "Wait that's Wires Choking, than that means-" Yuki said.

_'Darn it that __Digidestined blew my cover just like before, well time to reveal myself.' _ Puppetmon said as he spoke up, "Heh! Well looks like someone else is a little smarty pants," he said, they looked up at him on the shelf.

"Um who are you?" Kotemon asked, his voice tinged in fear.

"No it can't be!" Yuki said as he pointed his D-Arc at him that pulled up the Digimon on the D-Arc, "You're Puppetmon, one of the Dark Masters who managed to defeat and seal away the Digimon Sovereigns, but was defeated by Digidestined." Yuki read the analysis, "What are you doing here?" he asked, "Well no time spoiling it but I've met a friend who want to make living toys." he said as Yuki and Kotemon looked at each other scared, as Puppetmon lifted his hands to released the Rookie out his control, "Well see ya!" Puppetmon said as took out his unique hammer over his shoulder, **"Puppet Pummel!"** He shouted as blasts of energy shoot out from the head of the hammer, but Yuki and Kotemon dodged as the former Dark Master got angry, "Hey!? Don't you want to play?" he said, "Yeah I'll rather not play with someone who doesn't have any friends." Yuki commented, "Hey I do have friends!" Puppetmon yelled as he didn't noticed his nose grows longer, _'Huh Puppetmon's nose grows longer when he lies who knew.'_ the Tamer thought, "Well how bout this." Yuki said as he pull out his Kentaurosmon card.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Kentaurosmon's Inferno Frost**** Activate!"**

As that happen a crossbow appeared in Kotemon's left hand confusing Puppetmon, "What the? What did you do? What kind of Digidestined are you?" the former Dark Master asked, "Well Puppetmon since you asked I'm a Digimon Tamer and what I just did is Digi-Modify Kotemon with something that you remember at your defeat."

This made Puppetmon remembered his defeat. _'"Who's that behind me?" Puppetmon asked as he turns around to see Matt's MetalGarurumon. "Well it's about time. Get them! Do some major damage and I want no foul ups." he said to MetalGarurumon who keeps staring at him. "Huh? What's with you? Daydreaming again, huh." The Dark Master said as he use his 'Wires Choking' attack on MetalGarurumon. "Now MetalGarurumon sock it to 'em. Hey this isn't working here. Remember your're supposed to obey me. I'm the boss." He said. "Think again." came Matt's voice as he stepped out of the dark part of the Dark Master's forest, walking up beside his Digimon, "You're washed up Puppetmon. Nobody's going to be on your side because you don't care about them." He said to the Dark Master. Puppetmon dropped his hands to his sides for a moment, before plaintively saying, "I'm still strong," then he glared at the Digidestied of Friendship, reaching his cross on his back, "And it doesn't matter what they think! They still gonna do what I'll tell them to do!" He started running forward into his attack, a war cry in his wooden throat, but he didn't get far. **"Metal Wolf Claw!"** MetalGarurumon breathed a powerful blast of concertinaed cold at the Dark Master, sending him rolling like a rag doll. The cross was sent flying from his hand and his body was splintered and broken. As he lay there he asked Cherrymon who he killed after testifying his actions on what he was missing when Cherrymon's ghostly voice told him what it is, he then dissolved into pure data.'_ "No not again!" the former Dark Master yelled as he ran into Yuki and Kotemon's closet scared. "Whew that was close, okay Kotemon you can cancel Inferno Frost now." Yuki said as the Rookie canceled the attack. "So what dose Puppetmon meant when said when he said that he found a friend who want to make living toys Yuki?" Kotemon asked, "Hum maybe we're right that Puppetmon was in that box where we got these puppets that looks like us have something in common." Yuki said as he picked up the puppets. "Are you sure?" the Rookie asked. "Yeah and I'll bet that the one who made these, plans to destroy us." the Tamer explained as they went out of the room, Puppetmon then came out of the closet after overhearing them, "Destroy them?" the former Dark Master asked to himself, "Nah Puppet King wouldn't do such a thing if he gives me the living toys."

Later outside the hall Starfire and Raven stood outside as they talked about the noises that the Puppet King was making, when Yuki called out, "Girls what are you doing up?" they turned to see the Tamer and Kotemon, "Yuki, Kotemon!" the Tamaranian cheered when she saw them, "You two have also heard the strange noises?"

"Like I said, the strange noises of you talking outside my door." the mage quipped.

"Huh maybe that's the one we're looking for." Kotemon explained, making Starfire and Raven confused.

"Listen." Yuki started. "Me and Kotemon thought that someone sent those puppets to-" the Tamer's sentence was cut off as a sonic blast suddenly shot between them. Turning to the source, the four Titans saw Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy rushing down the hall towards their position. The masked teen lept for a kick as the changeling morphed into a velociraptor and charged ahead. The former nearly took Starfire's head off with the sole of his boot while the latter tried to get at Raven, but was stopped when she created an energy barrier to slow him down for a bit.

"Beast Boy, it's me! Don't make me hurt you!" the mage warned as she continued holding up the barriers to stop his snapping jaws. Unfortunately, he broke though and snapped at her.

Kotemon was fast enough to pull Yuki away from Cyborg as he cached Starfire after being hit by one of Robin's discs.

The green dinosaur continued it's advance against Raven. A swing of the tail knocked her down and into Robin's arms. Beast Boy then transformed into a gorilla and grabbed Kotemon before the Digimon could react, "Beast Boy let Kotemon go!" Yuki yelled as he ran to him, but the Tamer was grabbed too dropping his and Kotemon's puppets in the process, "Nice strategy going there Napoleon." Kotemon remarked, "Hey I was doing the best I can!" the Tamer responded.

"Friends! Why do you attack us?" Starfire asked as she struggled against the robotic Titan's titanium grip. Upon further inspection, the four remaining Titans noticed their teammates eyes glowed a ghastly light blue.

"Oh, there're not _your_ friends anymore." the Puppet King's voice said from the shadows. The four remaining Titans looked in front of then to see him stepped in the light, revealing his entire look; His head was large as Puppetmon's, with slick black hair that parted in the middle, a hinge mouth just like Puppetmon and the marionettes. His attire was like his name implied, consisted of black boots, gray pants, a crown adorned on his head, a red jacket with gold epaulets and a sash with badges across his chest. "They are _my_ puppets. _These_ are your friends." He said as he pulled the three replicas of the other male Titans.

"Star..fire! Yuki!" The Robin puppet spoke, sounding a bit muffed and strained.

"Raven... Kotemon..." The Cyborg puppet cried in the same tone.

"Help!" The Beast Boy puppet called out.

"Release them!" Raven demanded while Starfire, Yuki, and Kotemon gasped at the sight.

"Sorry, but you're not in charge here." the Puppet King taunted as he order the soulless Beast Boy to drop Yuki and Kotemon and went to get something and swung the other male Titans' marionettes behind his back. "You don't command me. _I_ command _you_!" the villainous puppet said as he hold up a crosspiece with no strings in his right hand with the end of it's pieces glowed with lights of varying colors. The soulless Beast Boy came back with Raven, and Starfire's puppets and picked up Yuki and Kotemon's. Raven, Starfire, Yuki, and Kotemon groaned when their bodies where wreathed in the matching colors of the last four slots. "And with the Puppet King pulling the strings, the Teen Titans will command the entire city." he said in a creepy monotone as Raven, Starfire, Yuki, and Kotemon's souls were wrenched out of their bodies.

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..." Raven chanted weakly before passing out. Once their spirits left, a black starburst emerged from the sorceress' forehead an flared over the entire hall, knocking everyone down, and sending the crosspiece of the Puppet King skidding across the floor.

"My control!" the villainous puppet cried as the blue, yellow, orange, and grey souls shout out of the device. As their souls floated free from the wooden receptacles, the four flashed into the closest prone Titan. By the time the Puppet King had his control device back in his hands, the four remaining Titans were able to stand up and sprint down the hall. "After them!" the mastermind ordered as the four remaining Titans escaped, the boys half-floating to their feet, ready to pursue, as Puppetmon caught up, "What did I miss?" he asked.

In a darkened section of the basement, a grate in the ceiling swung open as Raven, Starfire, Yuki, and Kotemon dropped down and shut it as their pursuers ran overhead and passed them.

"Hey quick question did the three of you got tall- um guys?" Yuki asked as Starfire's hand reached up and switched on the overhanging light bulb, and turned it on. It took everyone to assess the situation.

"Starfire?" Raven asked from the Tamaranian's body.

"Uh oh!" Kotemon said from the Tamer's body.

"You got to be kidding me." Yuki said from the Rookie's body.

"Raven? Kotemon? Yuki?" Starfire asked from the mage's body looking at her teammates. *Gasp* You are me! *GASP* And I am you! *GASP* And you are him! *GASP* And you are him!" she cried as she pointed at her friends as black energy cracked from her forehead, shattering the light bulb and showering them darkness once again.

**Jump City**

After having escaped the Tower, the four bodied swapped Titans found their way though the underground sewers below the a run down section of Jump City. In a attempt to find the four runaways, the Puppet King sent only flyer he had at his disposal to quickly search the city for them. Beast Boy in a form of a hawk, flew above the buildings as he searched. When he passed over a specific manhole, the entire street shook briefly as it's cover blew sky high, thanks to some out-of-control telekinesis. The steel cover slammed back to the pavement, rattled loudly until Starfire, as Raven, reached up and pushed it aside before climbing out.

"Oh Raven, Yuki, Kotemon!" the Tamaranian cried though the gloomy sorceress' body, "This is awful! Terribly, horribly awful!" Despair was absolutely filling her voice as Raven, Yuki, and Kotemon climbed out of the hole, in their switched bodies.

**(A/N: In attempt to make things more easier, I'm going to add hyphens to the four remaining Titans' names to indicate they're in different bodies. Any instances they will be as though they're still ****switched.)**

"Tell me about it." -Raven- said as she headed down the sidewalk, pulling the others behind her.

"Very well." -Starfire- said as she catch up to her body. "Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy have been trapped inside tiny wooden bodies," she went on as black magic engulfed parking meters bending them, while newspapers dispensers exploded causing the contents to shoot up. -Yuki-, and -Kotemon- closed as their eyes as each newspaper dispenser exploded. "While a nasty creature called the Puppet King had taken control of their real bodies," The girl explained with increasing panic in her voice. "Which he is using to hunt us down, and we are in the wrong bodies-"

"Starfire!" -Raven- called out as she placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping the panicking girl from speaking. "You have to calm down. My powers are driven by emotion. The more you feel, the more energy you unleashed." the gloomy alien explained. -Starfire- looked back and saw a couple parking meters, newspaper boxes having spewed contents all over the street, and a mailbox melted next to them, all being the result of the trapped Tamaranian panicking.

"But what if they find us?" -Starfire- asked worriedly, "What if our friends are doomed? What if I am stuck like this forever?" she slapped her hands on her cheek as he entire head began rotating.

"We'll fix it," -Raven- stated, "I don't know how, but we will rescue the boys, and get our bodies back." After a moment of pause she added with a slight glare, "What's wrong with the way I look?"

"Nothing!" -Starfire-, -Yuki-, and -Kotemon- said while the first causing a crossing light to explode while the latter two cover their heads. "I will try to calm down," -Starfire- said taking a deep breath, "Peace, quite, tranquil-" A car that was parked next to them launched straight up and crashed to the ground... upside down... causing the alarm to sound.

"We are _so_ doomed." -Raven- stared flatly. The car alarm seemed to have the unwanted attention as the green hawk that was searching for them from above.

"Beast Boy!" -Starfire- and -Kotemon- cried as they pointed to the sky. Overhead the soulless bird went into a sharp descent with talons extended as it dove at them.

"You mean _zombie_ Beast Boy." -Raven- corrected as she and -Yuki- pulled the mage and the Tamer into a alley, "Run!" -Yuki- yelled as they make a break for it to escape their pursuer as they turned to a dark pathway. "Fly! Fly!" the orange-skinned girl ordered as she started jumping and flapping her arms, trying to get clear off the ground.

Making their way further into the shadows , the four remaining Titans slowed down as they saw that the green hawk no longer chasing them. "We cannot fight them again." -Starfire- said, "I do not wish to, and in our present condition we would surely be defeated."

"Okay. How do I fly this thing?" The Tamaranian said gesturing to herself.

"You must _feel_ flight." the mage responded.

"What?" -Raven- asked flatly.

"When you feel the unbridled joy of flight, you will." -Starfire- explained with a smile. This earned her an uneasy stare from the other girl.

"Unbridled joy? Not really my thing." The orange alien shrugged as they stopped walking.

"Well at least me and Kotemon can use each other's stuff." -Yuki- stated, "Wait why are you calm about this?" -Raven-, -Starfire-, and -Kotemon- asked, "Well in the T.V. show Gennai said one of the possible worlds is where people and Digimon switch skin." the Rookie explained.

"Look!" The blue-cloaked girl gasped as she pointed her hand down the alley. Her hand movement created a black spark of energy that flew the others off their feet and to the ground.

Picking themselves off the ground, -Raven-, -Yuki-, and -Kotemon- glance down the alley and saw a green tiger rushing towards them. "What do I have to feel to use starbolts?" The auburn-haired alien asked as she stood up.

"Righteous fury." -Starfire- replied, making an anger face to show example.

The orange Titan shot her a look in disbelief, "Your alien strength?"

"Boundless conference." The other girl replied with a wide grin as she puffed he cheeks.

"Never mind." -Raven- returned, "Well there's hope for me if I can use your moves Kotemon." -Yuki- said with a sigh, **"Thunder Kote!"** he shouted as he punched the green tiger with a electrical charged fist stunning him for a few minutes. "Hey it works I guess I'm better at- Whoa!" -Yuki- started to say but was interrupted when -Raven-, and -Kotemon- grabbed him and -Starfire- by the hand taking them back the way they came. Beast Boy after came out of the stunning pursue them, the four remaining Titans took a different turn and wound up in a darker stretch of the alley. When they ran though, something swooped down in front of them, causing them to gasp; the mysterious object straightened and exposed Robin's silhouette, eyes still glowing blue in the darkness. They backed up a few steps only to find the green jungle cat blocking their retreat. The animal moved closer and roared while the soulless Boy Wonder brought out his bo staff and leapt in for an attack. Beast Boy pounced as well.

The four remaining Titans stood pat and sidestepped at the last moment, causing the two zombie Titans to collide in midair and fall to the ground. Breathing a sigh of relief, -Raven-, -Starfire-, -Yuki-, and -Kotemon- looked and quickly took off down the alley with Beast Boy and Robin got up and pursue them again.

The four swapped Titans fattening themselves against the wall to stay out of sight while the two zombie Titans ran past the corner without a second thought. -Raven- gave a relieved smile, but immediately changed it to a frown when two very large and familiar bionic hands smashed though the bricks behind them. The surprise cause -Starfire- to create an inadvertent burst of telekinesis that propelled the other three upward.

"Wait for me, please!" The blue-clad girl cried as she ran off before the bulky soulless robotic Titan knocked down the wall, drooling a little bit before looking after them.

As the four swapped Titans rounded a corner, they find themselves at a dead end. Turning around, -Raven-, -Starfire-, -Yuki-, and -Kotemon- turned around and saw the hulking silhouette of Cyborg approaching them while Robin, and Beast Boy soon jumped in and joined him.

"If I can't fly, you have to levitate." The orange-skinned girl stated, "You know those words I always-"

"Yes!" The mage replied before sucking a huge breath.

"Wait! You have to focus!" -Raven- shouted, causing -Starfire- to exhale deeply.

As the shadows of the three boys were upon them, -Starfire- sticking her arms in the air as she chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" The mage chanted in a hasty panic. For a moment, nothing happen. But that change when she shot up like a rocket, grabbing her friends away from the three zombified Titans, who only stared as they flew away. Flipping and spinning in the air the quartet screamed in fright as -Starfire- levitated across the city. After dipping down dangerously a few times -Starfire- looked at -Raven-, "I wish to stop. Please tell me the way to stop," The Tamaranian said from the mage's body.

"Look at the ground and imagine-" -Raven- began instructing, but -Starfire- looked straight down not listening to _all_ of the instructions. "Wait!" -Raven- called out just before they came falling down to the ground. "Kotemon use my Craniamon card!" -Yuki- shouted, "Got it!" -Kotemon- said as he took out the D-Arc and the Craniamon card.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Craniamon's Shock Ringer Activate!"**

-Yuki- then shouted **"****Shock Ringer!"** as he rotates the bamboo sword at high-speed while it fires a sonic wave at supersonic speeds carrying them over to a pile of garbage and landed safety in them.

After a moment -Raven-, -Starfire-, -Yuki-, and -Kotemon- popped their heads from the mound. "Ugh! I feel like the breath of a Snervian Blork Worm." -Starfire- groaned as she removed a can from her head, "Well at least we're-" -Yuki- started to say when he and -Starfire- looked over and saw -Raven- and -Kotemon- feverishly shoveling waste toward the street. "What are you-"

"Shhh!" The two working Titans shushed the others by clamping over their mouths. Leaning back behind the berm they made, -Raven- and -Kotemon- thew trash bags at -Starfire- and -Yuki- that landed on their heads and dove them out of sight.

Robin and Cyborg walked though the alley and looked around a bit gust as the four swapped Titans hid from view. Not seeing anything worth attention, they continued on their patrols.

Behind the trash pile, -Starfire- created a small amount of black energy that surrounded her left hand. -Raven-, -Yuki-, and -Kotemon- gave her a hard look as the other girl moaned sadly at having lost control again. "Peace, quite, tranquility... peace, quite, tranquility." the mage repeated to herself in a effort to calm down.

"It's all right. They're going." The orange-skinned girl reassured their friend as she, -Yuki-, and -Kotemon- peered though a small opening in the wall of junk. As they watched the departing pair, a large green rat popped into their view, causing the mage to gasp in fright before being silenced by the alien teen's hand on her mouth with the Tamer and the Rookie getting a nervous look on their faces.

The four of them started to sweating nervously as the green rat sniffed the trash. "Enough!" They heard the Puppet King's voice shouted. The order caused the green rat quickly scuttled to stand with the other two puppets, the Puppet King was resting on a newspaper stand. "We will catch the others after the ceremony is complete." He said after taking the other male Titans' marionettes out.

"Ceremony?" The Robin puppet asked.

"What ceremony?" The Cyborg puppet added.

"Just a little spell that will destroy you three and make your bodies mine forever." the wooden villain chilly explained, "Come my puppets let my _friend_ distract them." He beckoned the three boys to follow him out of the alley.

After they left, a few trash bags from the heap rolled away as the four swapped Titans stepped out. "How can you stand having this much hair?" -Raven- asked as she tried getting her auburn hair untangled.

"Quickly, our friends are in danger!" -Starfire- said as she grabbed the other girl's hand and dragged her down the alley as the other two followed, "We must follow and-"

"And what?" the gloomy alien asked in defeated tone, "Save them with my unusable powers, while your unbridled emotions blow us to bits? We don't know what the Puppet King means of a friend to take care of us, or who that is?" she explained as she let go of the mage's grip while -Yuki- and -Kotemon- got a nervous look on their faces. "Nice flying, by the way." She added sarcastically.

This angered the mage as black aura surrounded her, "At least I am able to fly." -Starfire- growled, "On my planet, even a newborn can unleash the joy of flight. But you are too busy being grumpy and rude to feel anything at all!"

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but my emotions are dangerous. I can't afford to feel _anything_." -Raven- returned as she turned her back to the group, "You may have my body, but you know nothing about me."

"Okay well let's go before he find-" -Yuki- gasp as he covered his mouth as the girls looked at him confused, "Well how bout you can share more about yourselves since you know how me and Yuki met." -Kotemon- explained.

The aura around -Starfire- dissipated at the advice her teammate's words. "Perhaps you are right." She admitted, causing the other girl to nod, "And if we are to overcome this ordeal, we must know everything about each other. So... began sharing."

"All right." -Raven- said with a smile as she, -Starfire-, -Yuki-, and -Kotemon- sat down on the ground as Raven began telling her story. "I was born in a place called Azarath..."

**Two Origin Stories Later**

After -Raven- and -Starfire- told their stories they saw that -Yuki- and -Kotemon- had gotten shocked faces, "Man you two had it rough. And Raven I can't believe that your father would do ugh that do that to your mom." -Yuki- said. "Aw! Boo-hoo for you two!" a voice says. "Huh?" The four of them asked as they looked up to see Puppetmon sitting on a fire escape. "Puppetmon." -Yuki- says as he and -Kotemon- got in front of the girls. "Hi everybody! Hi you two, did you miss me?" the former Dark Master asked. "Puppetmon how long where you there?" -Kotemon- asked, "Oh not long, I've been here when you four started to talk about yourselves." Puppetmon explained. "Who's this Digimon Yuki and how did you know this one?" -Raven- asked, "Remember that I'll explained to everyone who's the Digimon Sovereigns and who's the Dark Masters?" both girls remembered what happen _'__"Whoa there Yuki who's the Digimon Sovereigns and who's the Dark Masters?" Robin asked. __"Well Robin The Digimon Sovereigns is a group of Mega Digimon who protected the Digital World before we knew Fanglongmon is one, I only saw one Azulongmon, The Dark Masters were also a group of Mega Digimon who was created by another Mega called Apocalymon, the Dark Masters managed to defeat and seal away the Digimon Sovereigns but they were freed by the Digidestined." Yuki explained.'_ "Wait you don't mean-" -Starfire- said but -Yuki- interrupted her mid-sentence, "Yes girls, this is Puppetmon one of the Dark Masters." as the girls gasp, "Pulse he lies about having friends." -Yuki- added, "Hey I do not!" Puppetmon yelled as he didn't noticed his nose grows longer again, "Well your nose tells us otherwise." -Kotemon- stated as the former Dark Master looks at his nose and covers it. "Well no matter. Puppet King is going to give me your friends to be my friends." Puppetmon said. Then -Yuki- got an idea _'Darn it, me and Kotemon can't beat him I don't know how to make Kotemon Digivolve to Mega, so maybe we'll can change Puppetmon's ways.'_ he thought before he spoke again, "Are you're sure Puppetmon why don't you ask Puppet King if he'll give you our friends." he stated. "Humph you better be lying I'll have to go ask him myself, but stay here when I'll get back." the former Dark Master said as he went to the direction where the Puppet King took the others to.

"Come on, we don't want to lose Puppetmon, we need to rescue them." -Yuki- called out as the four swapped Titans followed the former Dark Master with him taking charge.

**The Old Abandoned Opera House**

Dawn neared and the hour of the other boys losing their souls was near Puppetmon arrived the old abandoned Opera House, not realizing he was being followed, a green Doberman pacing back and forth saw the former Dark Master and growled at him. "Hey dog breath if you don't want to be destroy then let me though so I can ask Puppet King a question." He threaten as zombie Beast Boy moved to the side scared, "That's what I thought." Puppetmon said as he went inside as the Doberman continued it's patrol. That's when -Raven-, -Starfire-, -Yuki-, and -Kotemon- popped their heads out from behind a fountain they were hiding at, "Huh the old abandoned Opera House mom and dad went here a few dates before it closed down, who would've guess this is Puppet King's hideout." -Yuki- said.

"Looks like security's tight tonight." The bodied-swapped Goth said. "Good thing to." -Kotemon- said eyeing the green dog, "Even without Beast Boy guarding the front entrance it would be a bad idea to use it, because it's the perfect place to set up an ambush. So why don't we try the roof." The Titans eyed the roof, until -Starfire- spoke up, "Agreed." as -Yuki- grabbed -Starfire's- right hand while -Raven- grabbed her left and while -Kotemon- grabbed the Tamaranian's right, "Now, do just as I instructed. Close your eyes and think of something joyful." The comment made the orange-skinned teen to rolled her eyes an sigh wearily. "You might choose flowers, or kittens, or laughter of children, or-" she was cut off as -Raven- began flying. She let out a gasp as -Raven- carried them to the roof wasn't spotted by the guardsman and set them down next to a locked trapdoor on the top of the building and let go of each other's hands. "Very, very good!" The mage cheered as she clapped, "What was your joyful thought?"

"You don't want to know." -Raven- replied with a shrug as she looked away from her teammates.

"Oh, but I do." The cloaked girl insisted, "Please do tell me. What do you imagine?" she persisted, -Raven's- gaze shifted to the floor while the two boys watched for her answer.

"You not talking." The alien Titan admitted hesitantly, causing the other girl's eyes to bug out of her head while a sweat drop fell from -Yuki-, and -Kotemon's- heads _'Saw that one coming.'_ the Rookie thought.

"Oh. Well..." -Starfire- looked down sadly, "I was glad to help."

-Raven-, -Yuki-, and -Kotemon- looked at their teammate before looking down at the lock on the trapdoor. "Your turn." The Tamaranian said as they looked at the mage again, "Find your center. Focus your energy on the lock."

With a nod, the blue-clad mage closed her eyes. A moment later, she opened them again, showing them to be glowing white like wen -Raven- uses her own powers. Encasing her hands with black aura, she focuses the magic on the lock. "Azarath... Metrion... ZINTHOS!" -Starfire- chanted as the lock snapped apart, followed by a giggle hat her success.

"Nice work." The orange-skinned alien said, impressed at -Starfire's- control in power.

"Success!" The mage whooped as she jumped into the air. The outburst caused her abilities to flare up, causing the trapdoor to fly open and echos through the house.

"Nice work." -Raven- groaned sarcastically while -Yuki-, and -Kotemon- did a facepalm as -Starfire- shrieked in terror at what she did before they went in.

Inside the run-down building, the Puppet King stood before a large bowl filled with blue-white flames. Candles were set up in a circular formation around him and the bowl while a scenery flat was placed behind the ceramic with the other boy's puppets hanging over the top edge of it. The echo of the trapdoor drew his attention before he could spill a test tube filled with powder into the fire.

"Search and destroy." The villainous puppet ordered, gesturing to Robin and Cyborg's bodies behind him, "I do not want a audience." The two soulless teens obeyed and left their master's presence not knowing that he almost have a full one. "Well Titans.." he said turning his attention back to the three puppets as he pour the contents of the tube into the fire, "...time for your grand finale."

Above the ceremony -Raven-, -Starfire-, -Yuki-, and -Kotemon- had made their way to a catwalk and watch in horror as the Puppet King grabbed the three puppets. "No," The orange alien gasped in shock.

"It's going to be a real showstopper." The Puppet King said as he held the three puppets over the rising flames by the strings.

"Stop!" Puppet Robin shouted.

"Don't!" Puppet Cyborg cried.

"Please!" Puppet Beast Boy yelped.

Their only struggles fail since they couldn't move their bodies at all.

"Don't worry." The Puppet King said, "I'll take good care of your bodies. After all, they'll be mine forever." But before he could drop them he heard Puppetmon speak up, "Hey Puppet King are you going to- What are you doing!?" The villainous puppet turned to look at the former Dark Master, "Oh Puppetmon! Um this isn't what it looks like." he started to explained, "Well it looks like you're trying to burn my new living toys." Puppetmon said, _'Crap he caught on quick.'_ Puppet King thought, "Of course I am, I tricked you so you won't figure out my plan." he confessed, "What?! I thought we're friends!" the former Dark Master said. "Well you thought wrong, you're personality is different then what you said you are. So I'm burning these three and there's nothing you can do about it." With that, the villainous puppet released the strings in his hand, dropping the puppets towards the fiery oblivion he had prepare them for them, "No!" Puppetmon yelled as he watched in horror.

Before the three powerless boys landed in the bowl, an orb of black magic surrounded them and lifted them into the air. When the puppets reached the overhead catwalk, they saw Raven, Starfire, Yuki, and Kotemon in front of them.

"My friends! You are unharmed!" The mage laughed as she swept the three wooden figures into a crushing hug, "Good thing we made it in time." the Tamer said.

"Starfire?" Puppet Robin asked, "Kotemon? Dude what happen to you?" Puppet Beast Boy also asked as the both of them tried to processing what they heard.

"It's a long story." The orange alien responded.

"A very long and weird story." the Rookie added.

Below the catwalk Puppetmon was surprised at what he saw like he'd saw somewhere like it before, Puppet King on the other hand was angry and did a gesture with his crosspiece; in response, his three victims regrouped with him, Beast Boy no longer in the form of a dog. "Go my puppets! Capture them!" He ordered. Beast Boy transformed into a vampire bat as he flew towards the four swapped Titans. Robin and Cyborg clambered up the scaffolding in an attempt to capture their targets, while Puppetmon started to follow them _'Nobody tricks me and gets away with it Puppet King is going to pay even I have to ugh team up with a __Digidestined.'_ he thought.

"Move!" -Raven- yelled as she yanked the others, down the catwalk. They made their way across the planks, but was cut short when the changeling cut in front of them, Robin vaulted up and landed in a crouch behind them while Cyborg leapt onto railing and started to fire his sonic cannon. But before the blast came out something happen **"Wires Choking!"** Puppetmon shouted as wires hooked onto the cannon, and aimed it at the girls feet, this gave -Yuki- a chance to do something, "Jump!" and with that order, both -Raven- and -Starfire- jumped off the catwalk the sonic blast missed the top of their heads by centimeters, the girls crashed into another walkway. The three Titan puppets continued to fall hitting the ground in a nice pile.

"Dude, get your butt off my face!" Puppet Beast Boy cried.

"Can't move. Deal with it." Puppet Robin returned.

Robin and Beast Boy jumped down to get the girls while Cyborg stayed and started to fire his sonic cannon again, but then Puppetmon intervene "Hey Andromon wannabe go pick on someone your own size. **Puppet Pummel!"** He shouted as blasts of energy shoot out from the head of the hammer, all who are present looked as it hit Cyborg, putting him in a daze. "Wow Puppetmon you saved us you really do care!" -Kotemon- said, "Humph I'm a former Dark Master like I care." Puppetmon said when he saw his nose grow longer again, "Sorry Puppetmon but your nose doesn't lie." -Yuki- said when he turned to the girls. "You two handle our soulless friends while we get our puppet friends." the Rookie yelled as he and -Kotemon- leapt off the catwalk, _'Is this what you were talking about Cherrymon?'_ Puppetmon thought as he too leapt down as his face turned red while -Raven- and -Starfire- entered into battle.

Puppet King watch next to the blue flames, as the Tamer and two Digimon plummet to the ground as the Rookie caught the former before coming to on the floor. Up in the catwalks, he heard the ferocious roars from his puppets and the girls, but they wouldn't save their friends, not so long he held the remote. A smile danced across his lips.

After -Yuki- put -Kotemon- down they and Puppetmon raced to where the three Titan puppets had fallen. As they reached the three Titan puppets -Kotemon- scooped them up into his arms, their only thoughts was to protect them.

"Guys?" They heard from the puppets the Tamer's arms.

"Look out!" They heard someone yelled from above, without looking -Yuki-, -Kotemon-, and Puppetmon jumped away, Cyborg came crashing down in front of them.

"Puppetmon can you handle Cyborg for us?" -Yuki- asked.

"Don't tell me what to do." Puppetmon said when he saw his nose grow longer again, "Okay fine take this. **Puppet Pummel!"** He shouted as he swings his hammer at Cyborg's leg.

"Okay now my turn." -Yuki- said as he raced towards Puppet King while he dodged a few sandbags that had been cut loose by -Starfire's- black magic.

"No! My puppet, grab that Digimon!" Puppet King screamed shaking his control in anger.

Cyborg tried to run, but not before, "Oh no you don't you're fighting me, **Wires Choking!"** Puppetmonn shouted as wires came out of his fingers and hoked onto Cyborg slowing him down.

-Yuki- continued to head towards Puppet King, "What are you doing?" Puppet Robin screamed.

"Getting that control!" -Yuki- yelled.

But before he can get to Puppet King he heard something snapped he looked back and saw another sandbag that had been cut loose by -Starfire's- black magic falling towards his body, "Kotemon look out!" the Rookie yelled, "Huh?" was the only thing the Tamer asked before the sandbag hit him on the head and tumbling to the ground, with his arms going limp, -Kotemon- released his grip on the three Titan puppets, and in his daze he heard them calling his name.

-Yuki- saw at the alter where the three Titan puppets are, Puppet King hastily retrieve the puppets scattered on the floor next to the blue flames.

"No! Kotemon!" Puppet Robin screamed.

"C'mon wake up man!" Puppet Cyborg pleaded desperately as he saw the Tamer lying there like a dead weight on the floor.

"Do not worry, he's not dead yet, unlike you three," And once again he the three Titan puppets were heading towards the blue fire.

-Raven- couldn't believe how hard it was battling without starbolts, she could fly, kick, punch, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't concentrate enough to feel the righteous fury needed to power them. A scream erupted beneath her. She saw -Starfire- fighting Robin balancing haphazardly on the metal arm support.

"Raven, Help!" she screamed dodging a well placed kicked from the zombie Boy Wonder.

-Raven- suddenly felt an animal hand hit her, and remember she'd been fighting Beast Boy in the form of a gorilla. After dodging another hit and kicking off, she landed high on a metal beam and aiming straight to Robin, she kicking using all of her strength.

"Not me, them!" -Starfire- shouted as she pointed towards the stage, there running halfway towards the fire was Puppet King, his outstretched arms and high above his head in his wooden grasp, were her friends.

-Raven- saw red. Her eyes electric green, her hand burning, she raised one hand where a starbolt cracked. "No!" she shouted as she hurled a starbolt at the villainous puppet but at the last second he dodged.

"Ha! You think I didn't know your moves. I'm the Puppet King and the Puppet King is in command." the villainous puppet cheered as he held the three Titan puppets over the fire.

Now this time -Yuki- was scared he was about to lose some of his team, "Nnnnoooooo!" he yelled as he glowed yellow.

**?**

Meanwhile at the outer space where all the Digimon Kotemon or his Digivoltions had defeated all in floating jail cells. Suddenly the jail cell that's holding Arukenimon glowed the same kind of yellow as -Yuki-, "Wait now something's happening to me!" she said as it stopped glowing as it started. "Okay was that a coincidence that the same thing that's happen to me happen to her too?" Datamon asked as the other Digimon nodded.

**The Old Abandoned Opera House**

Puppet King was happy that he was about to win, but he heard -Yuki- shouted **"****Spider Thread!"** The villainous puppet then turned to see what he didn't expect, "Huh?" was all that came out before a long, purple tentacle, snaring him before he could react and saw the Rookie was the one who got him.

"No! How's that possible!?" Puppet King yelled as he was shocked at what just happen.

"Okay first Asuramon did this in Raven's mind, and Yuki is doing this how are they doing this?" Puppet Cyborg asked as -Kotemon- recovered and saw what just happen.

_'Okay that was really weird first Asuramon used one of Datamon's attacks in Raven's mind and now I've just used one of Arukenimon's, and why did I just heard the Digimon we've __defeated I'll just ignore that.'_ -Yuki- thought than he spoke. "Puppet King you made me so mad, and this is the end _friend_!" he shouted before he pulled the villainous puppet and the three Titan puppets away from the fire so hard that Puppet King's crosspiece flew high above the scene. It bounced off a sandbag and dropped nearly toward the blue-white fire, flaring up brilliantly when the wood fell in, Puppet King after being released from the 'Spider Thread' saw what happen when he saw this and dropped the three Titan puppets, "No! My control!" he cried as the blaze shaped in a exact likeness of his face, the villainous puppet's body then began to twitch and jitter in his prone position. "NOOOOOO!" Puppet King cried as light poured from his eyes and mouth. The influence lifted off his feet, and the three Titan puppets trembled as the souls trapped within flew freely, before returning to their respected bodies. The same thing happened to Yuki, Kotemon, Starfire, and Raven as their spirits poured out of their bodies they currently inhabited before returning their respected homes as Puppetmon watched in amazement.

Once every soul was back to they belong, the now returned Tamaranian landed on the ground as the blue-clad sorceress while the Tamer ran to the Rookie and hugged him, "I are me!" Starfire cheered as she walked to Raven while Yuki and Kotemon joined them, "And you are you!"

"And we're us!" Cyborg exclaimed as he, Beast Boy, and Robin approached them.

"Thanks to you four." The Boy Wonder said graciously.

"You go girls! And guys!" The changeling whooped as he raised one arm in the air.

"Well it wasn't just us." Kotemon said, "Yeah and it looks like someone finally found his true friends!" Yuki said as everyone looked at Puppetmon who looked at them, "No I didn't!" he said when he saw his nose grow longer again, "Wow so this is the Digimon. Who are you?" Robin asked, "Well I'm Puppetmon, former founding member of the Dark Masters." the boys then immediately remembered what Yuki explained about this and get into ready positions, when Yuki and Kotemon got in between them, "Get out of the way you two he's dangerous." Robin order, "No he's isn't Puppetmon changed." the Rookie explained, "No I'm not." the former Dark Master said when he saw his nose grow longer again, "Look he nose grows longer when he lies just like Pinocchio he did change." Yuki exclaimed, "Okay sure." Robin said as they got out the positions.

"Raven, Yuki, Kotemon, we have done it!" the Tamaranian gasped happily as she pulled Raven, Yuki, and Kotemon into a wildly enthusiastic hug.

"Your hugging us..." the mage and Tamer groaned as both unlike Kotemon offered resistance.

"NOOOOOO!" The seven Titans and Puppetmon heard an agonizing scream come from the stage. They all looked over and saw Puppet King sprawling out and trying to crawl as light still poured from his eyes and mouth. "The magic! Without it, I'm just a..." He trailed off as the luminosity faded, leaving the slack-jawed, googly-eyed puppet heap on the ground, "Puppet!" Yuki finished.

**Titans Tower-Next Day**

Finally, things almost returned to normal. The boys went outside to send Puppetmon back to the Digital World but not before Yuki brought something special for his trip back. Raven floated near the windows of the Opps Center as she meditated.

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos... Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..." The grey-skinned teen chanted.

"Raven, forgive my interruption, but..." Starfire began as she stood behind the meditating mage.

"The boys went outside to send Puppetmon back." She interrupted, opening her right eye as she answered the question what her teammate would ask.

"Truthfully, I am wishing to join you in meditation." the Tamaranian hesitated as she rubbed her right arm.

This caught sorceress off guard, "Really?" Raven asked as she turned to the auburn-haired Titan, "All right." Starfire flew over and assumed the same meditating pose her Gothic friend was in, as well as floating at the same height above the ground. "Find your center." the sorceress said as she faced the window and closed her eyes, Starfire did the same. "Focus your energy, and..."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." Both girls began chanting, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

"Starfire?" Raven asked as she broke off her mantra, opening one eye at her friend.

"Yes?" The alien responded, also opening an eye to see the girl.

"After this... would you like to go to the mall?" The cloaked girl asked hesitantly, as though the words made her cringe at that idea.

"Mmm-hmm." The cheery Titan nodded before both of them closed their eyes again.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

On the roof the boys and Puppetmon are standing, "So Digidestined how are you going to get me home?" the former Dark Master asked, "I'm a Digimon Tamer, and my name's Yuki Puppetmon and in order to send you back to the Digital World you need to apologize to someone." Yuki explained, "What are you talking about I already made amends!" Puppetmon said, "Oh not to us but to someone else." The Tamer said as he took out his D-Arc and the card Fanglongmon gave to him.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Upload Fanglongmon!"** as soon that happens the roof was covered by a giant Digital Field as Puppetmon was lost in thought.

****Unknown Location**-Tokyo Japan**

"Sir we got the very strong wild one that appeared twice being summoned again in Jump." said the woman with short brown hair.

"What! It's Back!" yelled the man in the blue suit, black sunglasses, and short blond hair playing with a lighter.

"Yes! But the very strong wild one that had appeared last night wasn't defeated by that the tamed one in Jump." said the woman with long brown hair.

"Huh interesting." The man said _'I wonder what happen?'_

**Titans Tower**

"Hey what's going on? What do you do?" Puppetmon asked.

"Oh just the one you need to apologize." Yuki explained. Suddenly the hologram of the giant yellow dragon-Fanglongmon-appeared.

**"Ah, Yuki it's been a while. Is something's ****wrong?"** he asked then he noticed Puppetmon. **"Puppetmon?! What are you doing here? Yuki what's going on?"**

"Wait how do you know me? Who are you?" Puppetmon asked when Yuki stand between them.

"Puppetmon do you remember Digimon Sovereigns, the ones you and the other Dark Masters defeat and sealed away?" the Tamer asked.

"Why yes now what dose this has to do with..." he stopped mid-sentence as he figure something out. "Yep, Puppetmon this is Fanglongmon, Leader of the Digimon Sovereigns and the one you're apologizing to." he explained.

**"Yuki what's going on?"** Fanglongmon asked, "Fanglongmon, Puppetmon here want to apologize to you about what he done to the other Digimon Sovereigns." Yuki explained.

**"Really are you sure Puppetmon if not then I'm more powerful then my ****subordinates****?"** he asked as Puppetmon gulped at the last part, "I'm... sorry for what me and the other Dark Masters did to the other Digimon Sovereigns." the former Dark Master apologized hesitantly. **"Okay fine I accept your apology!"** Fanglongmon said, "Good, Fanglongmon would you open a portal to the Digital World so Puppetmon can go back?" Yuki asked. **"Sure thing one portal coming up!"** he said as a golden portal lined with red, green, and blue rectangles appeared, "Huh so that's a portal back to the Digital World, well see yah!" Puppetmon said as he started to ran to the portal, "Puppetmon wait!" Yuki cried as he stopped, "What?" the former Dark Master asked, "Before you go back I want to give you some thing to remember us by." the Tamer said as he gave Puppetmon his and Kotemon's puppets, "Yuki why are doing?" the other boys asked, "Puppetmon here are some puppets so that he can play with to let you know you've made friends." the Tamer explained. "I..." Puppetmon tried to say, "Well someone's finally looks cheerful." Robin said, "I'm not cheerful." the former Dark Master said when he saw his nose grow longer again and covers it as the boys laughed, "Your nose, knows you're lying." Kotemon said as he laughed, "Yeah thank you, bye!" Puppetmon said as he entered the portal as it closed.

**"Well that's that, it was nice seeing you again Yuki, everyone take care."** Fanglongmon said. "Bye Fanglongmon!" the boys said as Digimon Sovereigns Leader's hologram disappear.

"Well last night was long how bout we go to our rooms and take a rest." Robin said as the boys went to their rooms.

**End of Chapter.**

**Man it's been a while since a ****long chapter, now I know what you all are thinking why's Puppetmon one of the Dark Masters Yuki and Kotemon's**** first Digimon ally, well to match with Puppetmon in Digimon Fusion, next ****Deep Six****.**** What happens next?**** Find out next time on ****Titan Tamer of The Swordsman. R&amp;R**


	14. Chapter 13: Deep Six

**Titan Tamer of The Swordsman**

**Chapter ****Thirteen**

**Deep Six**

**A/N**

**Karsap: Time for the next chapter.**

**Yuki: Man another**** new super villain?**

**Karsap: Well yes but you two will get two new allies and your second Digimon ally.**

**Kotemon: Is this like the last chapter when he teams up the villain for most of the chapter?**

**Karsap: Actually no Kotemon, the chapter will explain itself****. So Yuki do the disclaimer****.**

**Yuki: **Okay! ****Karsap doesn't own Digimon or Teen Titans, b**ut he owns Me Yuki Hata**** and**** the reporter.**

**Unknown Location-Tokyo Japan Night**

At the same unknown location in Japan at night the computers picked up something strange off the coast of Jump.

"Sir, we have another strong wild one that's about to emerge off the coast Jump City!" said the woman with short brown hair.

"Is this like the two very strong ones that had appeared in Jump?" asked the man in the blue suit, black sunglasses, and short blond hair.

"No sir it's weak like the two strong wild ones that had appeared in Jump before the second very strong one that had appeared in Jump two nights ago and the first very strong one that had appeared in Jump for the third time last night." said the woman with long brown hair.

"Well don't just sit there get a tracer on it!" yelled the man.

"Got it sir." the first woman said.

**Titans Tower-Yuki and Kotemon's room**

At night time all the Titans are asleep, that is when Kotemon woke up and sensed something. "Yuki a Digimon is emerging!" Kotemon said as he tried to shake Yuki awake and again time the Tamer woke up. "Really Kotemon I need some more sleep I'm sure we'll find that Digimon eventually." he explained. "Fine." Kotemon said as the two went back to sleep.

**Cargo Ship off the Coast of Jump**

You couldn't tell where the grey skies ended and the grey seas began. Clouds swirled in a tumult of stormy air above while blue-grey seas below, crashing into the side of a iron-grey freighter as it rode the swells. Lighting cracked across the sky as thunder rumbled with heavy rains pouring down on the deck. Three crewmen stumbled about, struggling to secure the tarp over a group of several dozen 55-gallon drums; two other such collections had already been covered. At the helm, the captain steered the steadiest course possible under the circumstances as waves broke the bow and wind threatened to pull the sheeting out of the men's hands.

As one more wave crashed onto the deck, one of the barrels tipped over and rolled crossed the deck, only to stop when a booted foot came down on it. When it stopped one could see it marked with the universal symbol for radiation hazards, **"Watch it!"** the captain's voice shouted though the deck's loudspeakers, **"Any of that toxic junk goes into the bay, we'er all in deep ****trouble!"** he finished before the crew members carefully rolled the over turned barrel back with the rest.

Clambering it's way up the side of the ship, a silhouette, reptilian-like figure with glowing yellow eyes, hung in front of a window that led to the helm before lifting a long trident. On deck, the men were still struggling to get the waste squared away. However an explosion from the corner of the wheelhouse, followed by the walls and windows blowing out, caught their attention as they turned to see what just transpired.

Having to ruined the interior of the ship's helm, the silhouette slowly approached the captain, who had sprawled on his back due to the explosion. "Who... or what are you?" the captain struggled to asked as he looked up at the figure.

The creature took a few steps before responding, "I am excellence. I am perfection. I am Trident!" The silhouette, now referring itself as Trident, boasted as he raised his weapon into the air. A flash from the three-pronged spears' point illumined him fully, exposing his body; covered in green scales, except for his chest, hands, and face, and black vein like lines coming from the edges of his grey face towards the center and whiskers coming from both edges of his mouth in a downward angle. His chest was the same grey color as his face, looking much like plated armor that reached down his torso and stopping at his waist.

But before Trident do anything, another Digital Field appeared around them making both the captain and him surprised, "What is the meaning of this? What is going on?" the new villain asked the captain. "I don't know the weather man said nothing about a fog." he exclaimed as in the middle of them an odd looking new creature appeared, the new creature looked like a cross between a man, a fish, and a frog wearing a scuba diving suit. He was blue, almost entirely, except for the webbing between his toes and fingers and a white strip that came down from his head, and covered his chest and stomach. Also, attached to his rear, almost looking like it was sewn on, He also have a grey tail that look it can help him swim better. In his hand he held a harpoon, and on his right foot he wore a single scuba flipper. On his back was an oxygen tank with turbines to help him swim better with the tail and tubes that goes from the tank to the sides of it's mouth possibly to breath underwater, and sharp teeth in it's mouth. "Man, that's the last time I tell those Otamamon to stay put." He spoke in a voice similar to that of Bullwinkle the Moose from 'Rocky and Bullwinkle'. "Okay creature whatever you are, you are not going to ruin this heist of mine." Trident exclaimed. "Heist?" the creature asked as he looked at toxic waste and crew on the deck and to the captain behind him. "Oh I get it this must be the Real World well no matter. I'll shall protect these humans from whatever you're doing since there's only one of you." he exclaimed. "Oh you should rethink about what you said creature." Trident exclaimed making the creature confused.

The light from the villain's spear flashed to intensely for the creature and captain, causing them to cry out and shielded their eyes with their arms from the sudden flare. When the light died, the creature and captain moved their arms away to see that Trident had disappeared. "What in the name of Neptunemon?! He's gone!" the creature said.

It was then the creature heard one of crewmen yelled, "Huh how did he get outside so fast?" he asked as he turned to the captain, "Tell your crew to get off this ship and yourself too while I deal with this slimy Getsomon of a guy." he said. "Um okay." the captain said confusedly as the creature left.

"He's everywhere!" Another crewmen cried as the creature reached the deck, they saw him and was scared even more, "AAAHHH! There's another one on board!" another crewmen cried as the creature looked over to see Trident attached the last device on a clamp, "Oh no you don't!" the creature raced towards the clamp but it was too late as Trident dived off the ship, the cables of the clamps pulled out and started to dragging the ship into the bay, stern first. The creature determined then dived after the villain.

**"Abandon ship! ****Abandon ship!"** the captain ordered from the loudspeakers. The panicking crew wasted no time following this order and they and the captain barely made it to the life rafts as the bow of the freighter rose higher and higher before it sank to the depths of the bay.

As last the captain and crew saw of their vessel was Trident, silhouetted against flashes of lightning, perched triumphantly atop the bow before disappearing below the surface. The utterly flabbergasted seafarers tried to figure out how they lost their ship and a huge amount of radioactive waste, who was that other creature that saved them, where did he came from, and most importantly where did he gone as their life rafts bobbled radically in the maelstrom.

**Unknown Location-Tokyo Japan Night**

At the same unknown location in Japan the women was confused what happen, "Um sir the wild one is gone!" said the woman with short brown hair.

"What do you mean it's gone?!" asked the man in the blue suit, black sunglasses, and short blond hair.

"It seams sir that it went underwater since it was emerging off the coast Jump City and our scanners can't search underwater." said the woman with long brown hair.

"Oh so it escaped underwater after attacking where it appeared." he said as he itched towards his lighter.

"No sir it didn't go attacking." the first woman said.

"Another tamed one?" he asked as he itched towards his lighter.

"No sir it's still a wild one, but something else attack the location first and it wasn't a wild one or a tamed one and the wild one followed it." the second woman explained.

"Huh interesting." The man said _'What's this other one supposed to be?'_

**Titans Tower-the Next ****Morning**

The next morning inside Titans Tower, Yuki and Kotemon rushed to go to the comm-room and saw their teammates in the kitchen already eating breakfast. "Hey where's the fire you two?" Raven asked. "Well Raven Kotemon had sensed a Digimon that appeared last night." Yuki explained. "Again?! Come on is this like Puppetmon?" Cyborg asked about the former Dark Master who helped them defeat the Puppet King. "I don't know, Kotemon can you turn on the T.V.?" Yuki asked as Kotemon turned it on with the news reporter Tom Ubetcha on it reporting what happen last night as Yuki got a glass of orange juice.

_"This is Tom Ubetcha reporting to you live from Jump City Pier where a freighter and it's __radioactive waste supply was sunk by a person that goes by the name Trident but luckily for the crew and captain was saved, the latter was told by an mysterious creature to abandon ship. The whereabouts these two are unknown, but the captain drew a picture of the __mysterious creature that saved them." _he showed an exact picture of the creature. _"__This is Tom Ubetcha signing off." _He finished.

When Yuki saw the picture of the creature he recognized it and spited out the orange juice he was drinking, "I don't believe it!" He said. "What do you do not believe what friend Yuki? You know that creature?" Starfire asked. "Yeah I do!" the Tamer said as he took out his D-Arc and showed the creature on it. "It's Divermon, an Ultimate Level, Data Digimon, This guy is mostly cheerful but watch out for Striking Fish, his special attack." Yuki read the analysis. "Wait didn't that reporter also kinda said that Trident stole that radioactive waste supply?" Cyborg asked, "You betcha he did Cyborg." Robin said, "Okay there's one thing I don't get." Yuki said. "Huh what do you mean Yuki dude?" Beast Boy asked, "Well he said Divermon saved the ship's captain and crew, but he didn't helped this Trident guy sank it." he explained, "What do you mean?" Raven asked, "Remember that Puppetmon, one of the Dark Masters who helped us defeat the Puppet King?" the Tamer asked with the other nodding in agreement, "Well one of his old cohorts, MetalSeadramon had several Divermon in his army, but why this one deiced to save the ship's captain and crew? It doesn't make any sense." Yuki asked. "Well there only one way to find out. TITANS GO!" Robin shouted as they headed to the submarine launch tunnel.

Unfortunately Beast Boy is the only one well equipped for the deep-sea adventure. Luckily Cyborg had built the T-Sub for occasions such as this, a orange ship that shaped like a manta ray with grey trim on the front, back ends on the wings, and the thrusters on the wings, two greenish-blue cannons situated on the front. It also have six cockpits. Having a submarine, the Teen Titans were ready to take on any threat they might face when below the ocean's surface.

"Begin launch sequence." The masked leader of the team said though a microphone headset. He appeared to be seated in what appeared to be a cockpit with windows protecting him from the outside. "Main power online." Robin added as he pressed several buttons on a panel.

"Oxygen tanks at maximum." Starfire said as she too was seated in a similar cockpit as the Boy Wonder with a microphone headset on.

"Defense systems active." Raven stated as she glanced at her controls.

"Navigation equipment fully functional." Yuki said with Kotemon sitting on his lap since Cyborg built in the microphone in their cockpit.

"Twin-turbo hydro-jet engine, purring like a kitten." Cyborg commented happily as he spoke through his microphone.

"And your secret weapon is ready to rock." Beast Boy finally stated as he lounged in the chair of his cockpit.

"_Only time you qualify as a secret weapon is after eating a tofu bean burrito._" The bionic Titan joked over the headset. These words surprised the changeling, causing him to flail about in his chair before a vain popped out of his forehead.

"_Uh, 'scuse me, bud._" Beast Boy returned over the headset, "_C__an you breath underwater?_" "_Uh-uh._" "_Can you be any fish in the sea?_"

"_Uh-uh._ " Cyborg responded grudgingly as he heard the green teen taunt him from his cockpit.

'_Didn't think so._ " Beast Boy said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Beast Boy's right. His skills are essential to our mission." Robin said, reinforcing the importance of the shape-sifter's abilities. The compliment seem to get to Beast Boy's head as a sight gag showed him blowing a loud raspberry with his tongue flickering out from Cyborg's headphones with drool. "_We have to find out what this Trident guy is planing. If it takes forty barrels of toxic waste, I doubt it's __environmental friendly._" The masked teen added, saying the words from his cockpit over the microphone.

"_Pulse we need to find out about that Divermon._" Kotemon said as the T-Sub descend to the large exit tunnel to the bay. The engines then roared to life. "_Titans! __Launch!_" Robin shouted. On his word, the sub shot out at full force along the chute, steadily gaining speed and pushing every member of the team back into his or her seat. The vessel approached a closed hatch, which slid open to Jump City Bay.

"WAAAA-HOOOO!" Cyborg whooped as the sub blasted out of the opening and into the blue depths. Whatever waited for the team, surly it would be no match for the team and the Divermon.

**Meanwhile**

Meanwhile the creature now known as Divermon continued his search for Trident underwater, _'Man it's been five hours where is-'_ his thoughts were interrupted when he sensed Kotemon, _'Huh a Digimon here, and it's coming from where I was at?'_ he thought as he went back to the wreck, _'I hope the Otamamon are okay.'_

**Underwater off the Coast of Jump**

As the sub made it's way through the deep blue depths, it chugged straight though a school of passing fish, disrupting the formation.

"Oooh, wondrous!" Starfire awed as she watched the fish scatter around the vessel.

"If you think _they're_ cool, wait 'till you see me out there kicking butt." The green teen taunted as he raised a fist, "First, I'm going shark." he added before turning his teeth to points and gnashing them together, the sound echoing though each team member's microphones.

In a different cockpit, a robotic finger reached up and pressed a button labeled **MIC**. Once pressed, the sound of Beast Boy's teeth clicking together was cut off.

Back in the showoff's cockpit, the sound of his teeth were softened and sounded very muffed to the rest of the crew. "Hey! What just... is this thing on?" The changeling asked as he tapped on his headset, his teeth returned to normal. "Hey, cut it out!"

Back to the bionic teen's cockpit, Cyborg pressed the button again, allowing Beast Boy's audio to return to normal, "Goodness me." he said, feigning innocence, "I seem to have _accidentally_ switched off Beast Boy's microphone.

"_Could you go ahead and accidentally leave it off?_" Raven asked flatly though the headset. The comment caused the same vein in the green teen's forehead to throb again as he shot the mage a dirty look though the glass of their cockpits.

Yuki and Kotemon sighed before the sound of the sonar caught the Tamer's attention. He look at the controls and saw a red dot flashing on the radar display, "Guys, sonar's found something." At the same time Kotemon sensed Divermon again, "And Divermon is near."

"Right, Beast Boy. Ready to go?" Robin asked his green teammate.

"Dude, I was born ready." Said Titan smirked as he removed his headset and unbuckled his harness. "Time to do what I do best. Try not to be jealous." He gloated as he sank though his chair, looking at Raven before exiting the sub though an airlock.

As on cue Divermon arrived on the scene and ducked behind some rocks, _'Huh that's a weird ship, it looks like a cross between a Submarimon and a Mantaraymon, wait something is coming out of it.'_ he thought as Beast Boy exited out the T-sub and transformed into a green-and-black whale and floated level with the vessel, _'A green and black Whalemon?!'_ he thought, back inside of the sub, Raven looked out of her cockpit and saw Beast Boy. "He just put on three hundred pounds. I am _so_ jealous." Raven sarcastically remarked as the massive whale ascended above the sub.

"_I thought you where going shark Beast Boy._" Yuki joked as Kotemon chuckled at that joke as Divermon watched as the green whale swam ahead of the sub and his eyes widen as it caught him off guard when it transformed into a hammerhead shark just like when Yuki and Kotemon saw Beast Boy for the first time, _'What just happen that's not __Digivolvi__ng?'_ he thought as he watch the sub followed the shark, _'If that's not the Digimon then it's going to be on that ship, but it's weird that I've also sensed other Digimon. I've got to follow them too.'_ Divermon added as he stayed his distance to the wreckage of the freighter at the floor of the bay and ducked behind some rocks again. "There's our ship," The Boy Wonder said. As the Titans got closer, it became apparent that the substance it was once carrying had vanished long before they got there, "But where's the cargo?"

As the green predator swam along the hull of the wreckage, a set of exterior searchlights shined from the sub to keep a fix on the creature's position. "_If this dude's bad __enough to sink a whole ship, those barrels could be anywhere by now._" Cyborg stated as the shark swam through an opening in the fighter.

While the hammerhead shark continued it's search, it passed a figure hidden in the murky shadows. The figure looked resembled that of a young man who looked after him before up and away though the ship. Outside the T-sub did a slow circle around the wreck, keeping both lights on it for any moment.

It was then that Divermon saw a figure that he recognized heading towards the T-sub, _'There he is!'_ He thought as the turbines on his oxygen tank kicked into full gear and raced to the wreck.

"_Anyone see anything?_" Robin asked though his headset as they made another pass around the fighter.

"_Just a lot of rocks, fish, little fish and sponges._" Yuki explained as a school of fish swam out of the ship's hull, "_Kotemon any update on Divermon?_" He asked Kotemon, "_Yes he's coming at twelve __miles_" the Rookie responded.

The team continued their search as the floodlight beams reached another opening in the hull. Just as the lights passed by, the shadowed figure inside shot out of the hole closely followed by the green shark. "Looks like Beast Boy found Trident." Robin said. The T-sub pulled away from the fighter, but before they began chase Kotemon spoke up, "_Wait Divermon is coming in, in three, two..._" As on cue Divermon got in front of the ship, "_Whoa you weren't kidding!_" Cyborg said, _'Wait that was a Kotemon in that ship. What's he doing here, no matter I have to do what I've got to do.'_ He thought as he saw the other figure which turns out to be the real Trident tailing the T-sub.

Trident started to charge his weapon but the Ultimate aimed his harpoon at the villain, **"Striking Fish!"** he shouted as he throws his own weapon at Trident's as the blast caused little damage to the sub's starboard wing, catching each pilots' attention, "Correction Robin, Divermon found Trident!" Yuki corrected as Divermon chased Trident away from the T-sub but not before pulling his harpoon back from the ocean floor.

Beast Boy, still a shark, continued his pursue of the new mysterious swimmer, transforming into a barracuda as he unleashed a burst of speed to close the gap between him and his target, leaving the T-sub unprotected alone.

Divermon finally caught up with his target in which the villain recognized him, "I remember you, you're that foolish creature that tried to stop me last night!" Trident said stirring up bubbles as he talked, "That's right now I'll stop you from hurting that Kotemon and those kids." Divermon responded also stirring up bubbles as he talked, "Like I said you should rethink about what you said creature." the villain responded, "That again what are you-" It was then that the Ultimate heard some more blasts and saw the T-sub was hit by more shots, "Huh!? How did you-" was all that Divermon could say before Trident kicked the Ultimate into some rocks and swam back to the sub.

"How's he doing that!?" Yuki asked as the Titans put the pedal to the metal and plowed though the depths in a attempt to escape from their attacker. "He can't be in five places at once!" Robin exclaimed, "Head for that-"

Divermon came to after from the hit saw that the T-sub started to fall into a trench as the turbines on his oxygen tank kicked into full gear again and raced to it.

Back with the chase between the mysterious figure and Beast Boy, the figure turned around and watched as the T-sub continued it's fall, with their attacker bombarding the stern as well as Divermon kept up his pace. The figure quickly turned to it's pursuer as waves of energy began radiating from the forehead.

_'Your friends are in danger.'_ the voice of the mysterious figure echoed though the mind of Beast Boy, who was now in the shape of a bull shark, when the waves of energy reached him.

_'My friends are in what?'_ The shark asked, completely confused as it stopped it's pursuit, _"Whoa! How did you say that? Dude! How do I say that?'_ The shape-shiftier asked. However, he had no time for an answer as he turned to the scene of his friends plummeting to their doom with Divermon trying to catch them, _'Ahh! I got to go help Dvermon in saving them!'_ He cried, _'Wait! Who's-'_ that was all the figure thought before Beast Boy charging off to help the Ultimate to rescue his teammates. _'Okay.'_ The shark quickly morphed into a green swordfish, _'Hero time. This is my big chance to prove I'm the-'_ Something blue and black flashed past him, catching his attention. _'-best?'_ He looked forward and saw the person he was chasing shoot past him, leaving him in the dust.

Divermon was halfway there to the T-sub, _'Almost-'_ then the same person that Beast Boy was chasing shoot past him too leaving him confused, _'Huh who was that?'_ he thought as he floated there.

The sub, meanwhile, was being used for Trident's target practice. Blazing away, the villainous fish-man was suddenly knocked though the water from a hit from behind. He quickly turned around and faced the one who struck him, a young male teen, roughly around the same age as the non-Digimon; blue scaly skin on his fingers, upper arms, and chest; black scales on his forearms. hands, legs, and neck; along with pure black eyes without whites and long flowing hair of the same color.

In their attempt to evade their attacker, the Titans found themselves falling closer to the trench in the barely damaged craft. Inside the T-sub, water began spurting though crack in the hull, shorting out the controls.

"Main power's down! Hydro-jets are toast and we're leaking air!" Cyborg exclaimed as he braced himself in his seat.

"Tell me something I don't know." Robin stated flatly.

"Okay. We're all going to drown." Raven deadpanned as the sub descended down deeper into the trench.

As it sank, the outer structure of the sub began creaking, finally giving way to the depth's pressure, "Well Kotemon it was nice knowing you." Yuki said as the glass of his and Kotemon's cockpit cracked, "Same here." the Rookie responded.

At a nearby rock formation, the blue and black teen slammed against it; back first, as the villainous fish-man approached him. A sudden charge by the young fellow sent the both of them tumbling into the open to grapple a bit before the villain started to throw punches. The long-haired teen dodged each swing before swimming up quickly, then coming down behind his opponent and placing him in a headlock.

Beast Boy caught up with Divermon, _'Need some help Divermon?'_ the green swordfish asked, "Wait how do you know my name? And how'd you change shapes like that?" the Ultimate asked, _'No time for questions.'_ the shape-shiftier added as the two quickly swam past the struggle and dove into the trench, _'Let Pretty Boy wrestle.'_ the oddly colored fish thought before transforming into a squid, _'Only Beast Boy and his sidekick can save a whole submarine.'_ He dove down deeper, "Hey I'm not a kick to your side." Divermon exclaimed as he followed, with both of them picking up speed, just to do just that.

"Titans! Brace for impact!" Robin shouted.

"Oh man!" The bionic teen cried, "I can't watch!" Yuki cried as he covered his eyes, "Nether can I!" Kotemon added as he followed suit, as they fell further and further into the dark trench and grinned against the wall, creating a massive cloud of dust to float though the water.

At the edge of the trench, the escaping villain kicked the blue-and-black clad teen down. Looking down at the impending disaster, the teen focused his mind as he used his telepathic powers to summon two nearby whales.

The Titans' vessel sank faster and faster, as Divermon and the green squid raced after it, _'I got it, I got it!'_ Beast Boy exclaimed before the two whales swam past them, "Huh?" the Ultimate asked, both sea creatures floated nearby under the doomed vessel and lifted it to the top of the trench. Beast Boy and Divermon could only watch in hopeless confusion at the sight. _'They got it? How come they got it?'_ The shape-shiftier asked.

_'Because I asked them for help.'_ The young sea teen thought as he floated next to the squid and the Ultimate.

_'You talk with fish? Yeah, right.'_ the green squid pouted as it crossed two of it's tentacles across it's front.

_'I'm talking to you aren't I?'_ The pretty boy asked with a friendly smile.

The comment caused a big sweat drop to slide down the squid's head, _'Well, I, uh... technicality I'm a squid.'_ Beast Boy returned.

_'It's called telepathy.'_ The teen explained, "Oh yeah can this _so_ called telepathy can tell you what I'm thinking?" Divermon asked, _'You're worried about a group of oddly colored tadpoles.'_ the teen retorted making the Ultimate's jaw drop, _'Follow me.'_ He finished before swimming away, following the direction of the whales.

_'It's called __telepathy.'_ The green squid mocked in a very snarky tone as a vein throbbed on it's head.

_'I heard that.'_ The blue and black male said, causing the squid to blush in embarrassment.

_'Who is this guy?'_ The changeling thought, _'I need some answers.'_ Divermon thought before the both of them followed.

**Undersea Cave**

After a very close call, the T-sub rose from the water of a large body of water inside an even larger undersea cave before floating slowly to the shore. Robin and Starfire were the first ones to exit the vessel. Once they touched down on solid ground, both teens look around in amazement.

"Beautiful." The orange-skinned teen awed as the Boy Wonder let off a low whistle.

"It's not beautiful!" the two teens heard a disgruntled voice called out. They turned and saw Cyborg next to the damage vessel, rubbing his hands on his head. "It's totaled! Aw man, I never even got to use the seismic blasters!"

Raven, Yuki, and Kotemon debarked the sub and the former floated the three of them to the shore, "Where are we?" She asked once they touched the ground and looked around with the latter two.

"My place." A voice echoed throughout the cave. All six Titans turned their heads and faced the water where the blue and black teen from before rose to the surface on the back of a beaching whale. Jumping high and far, he landed on the shore as the marine mammal submerge again, "I told the whales to bring you here."

Yuki's eyes widen when he saw who it was just like Beast Boy did to Robin.

"Oh my god. You're Aqualad!" He said.

"Well I see that you're a fan. Pleasure to meet you." The now known Aqualad admitted as he approached Raven.

"Okay... uh... thanks." the sorceress blushed as she turned away from Aqualad

"Oh, yes, truly, truly, thank you so much for saving us." Starfire popped up next to the young swimmer, also blushing deeply.

"_He_ saved you?" everyone heard a irritated voice from the body of water. They turn again and saw Beast Boy and Divermon lifting themselves onto the shore, "Hel-_lo_? We was there too, you know." The changeling cried as he shook off a starfish from his left boot, while the Ultimate who was next to the shape-shiftier shook water off his skin.

"You stopped Trident from kerbbabin' us with that souped-up shrimp fork?" Cyborg asked sarcastically as he slid up next to the green teen, in front the Ultimate with a raised eyebrow.

"What am I chopped liver? I stopped him for a second." Divermon retorted.

"Way to go!" Robin sarcastically cheered as he slid on the other side of their teammate.

A sweat drop fell down Beast Boy's temple as he was bombarded with statements, "Well, I was gonna, but..." He couldn't find any excuse.

"Like your friend said, I'm Aqualad." Aqualad said as he walk up to the trio of boys and the Ultimate, "Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. We Atlanteans try to keep a low profile." He extended both his hands.

The green changeling took one and shook, "Good job." Beast Boy said sarcastically, "Didn't think anybody even noticed you." Divermon on the other hand stood there all confused when Yuki and Kotemon walked up, "Hey can the both of us talk to Divermon alone for a minute?" The Tamer asked as the other Titans nodded as Yuki and the two Digimon walked away.

Yuki and the two Digimon were now sitting on rocks as the girls are completely smitten by Aqualad when Kotemon started to speak, "So Divermon you want some answers?" the Rookie asked, "Why yes who's this human with you, and how that green fellow can change shapes?" the Ultimate asked, "Oh yeah we haven't introduce ourselves, I'm Yuki Hata and I'm a Digimon Tamer, as you can tell Divermon, Kotemon here is my Digimon partner, our green teammate there is Beast Boy he can change into any animal, and we're founding members of the Teen Titans." The Tamer replied, "Interesting, and who's Aqualad over there?" Divermon responded, "Yeah Yuki how did you know him?" Kotemon asked, "Aqualad is the sidekick to Aquaman the King of Atlantis, he's like a underwater version of Robin." Yuki answered, "And another thing, why did I sensed other Digimon?" Divermon asked, "That's just leftover data of Digimon we had defeated." Kotemon answered, "Oh." Divermon responded, "Good, Divermon can I ask you a question?" the Tamer then asked, "Um sure, what is it?" the Ultimate asked, "Last night you saved the captain and crew of that wrecked freighter we were at, why did you saved them, and more importantly how did you get here?" Yuki asked, "Oh I can answer them both." Divermon said, "Huh?" Yuki and Kotemon both asked.

Divermon then flashed back to an underwater section of the Digital World before he appeared in the Real World, he watched over a group of purple colored tadpoles. _"Back in the Digital World I'm the protector of a group of __Otamamon."_ "Wait you protected Otamamon?" Yuki interrupted, "Please no talking till the end." Divermon said, "Sorry." Yuki apologized. _"Now being the protector I stopped evil Digimon from harming the Otamamon." It showed the Digimon that Divermon stopped was; a Seadramon, a Scorpiomon, a Otcomon, and a Gesomon, "Everything was fine until one day." It showed a portal between the Digital World and the Real World, "Hey what's that?" "I don't know?" I'm scared!" Three of the Otamamon said when Divermon came up, "Don't worry I'll check it out all of you stay put." he said, "Please don't go Divermon." another Otamamon came up, "Don't worry I'll be back." He said as he went into the portal, "After I went in I watched as data surfed past me," The Ultimate was floating in what looks like cyberspace "Till I wound up to where that Trident guy was on that freighter." then showed him appeared at the spot._

The flashback was over.

"So that's why you saved them like you protected the Otamamon." Kotemon explained.

"Yes, but how am I suppose to go back, the Otamamon could be in danger?" Divermon asked sadly, it was then Yuki got an idea, "Why don't you help us out with Trident and I'll send you back to the Digital World Divermon." the Tamer offered, "Really?" Divermon asked as he perked up, "Yes I will." Yuki said. "Okay I'll do it." the Ultimate said as Yuki and the two Digimon walked back to the others.

"Guess what, Divermon here isn't our enemy." Yuki explained, "Yeah he protects Rookie Digimon." Kotemon added, "Whew great to hear that." Robin said, Raven was the first to snap out of her infatuation, "You're from Atlantis?" She asked as Aqualad nodded.

"And so is Trident." He said before leading the group to the hologram projector. Once they reached the device, the young Atlantean sowed a freeze-frame of Trident blasting the landscape, along with another scene of him lifting up a marble column that look like it was made by the Ancient Greeks that he broke, "He's the worst criminal in Atlantis," Aqualad stated as he showed another scene of the villain firing blasts from his weapon at what seemed to be the fleeing Atlanteans, "With an ego to match." He then showed a full-figure shot of said criminal and stepped in front of it.

"Any idea what he wants with all that toxic waste?" The masked Titan asked.

"Whatever it is, it'll be bad for both our worlds." The deep-sea swimmer replied, "He's already gained some new power. It's like can be everywhere at once." He added as he stepped away from the projector.

"Noticed that." The mage commented.

"And I still can't understand how he could do that." Divermon grumbled to himself. "He caught me off guard."

"As long we're after the same guy, maybe we could help each other." Aqualad offered.

The offer surprised Beast Boy, "Whoa, hey, no, we're good." He hastily answered as he pushed his masked and cloaked teammates away from the Atlanten and the Ultimate, "Got the _whole_ Trident thing under control. 'Sides, I'm sure there's a school of minnows somewhere that need your- Uh!" He was cut off when a green-gloved hand reached out and yanked him away.

Aqualad and Divermon watched as the seven Titans leaned in for a team huddle after Robin pulled the short green member in, "We're at the bottom of the ocean." Raven said.

"Our sub's Swiss cheese." Cyborg stated begrudgingly, motioning to the damage T-sub.

"And we cannot breath water." Starfire said.

"I think we should trust Aqualad we need all the help we can get Divermon back to the Digital World like Yuki promised." Kotemon added.

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked.

"When Divermon was telling me and Kotemon how he got here he told us that he protected these Digimon." the Tamer explained as he pulled out his D-Arc to show Otamamon's analysis, "Hey that looks like those tadpoles that pretty boy was talking about to Divermon." the green changeling said, "It's an Otamamon, an Rookie level, Virus Digimon." The Tamer read the analysis, "Divermon said he's very worried about them." Yuki said as he puts his D-Arc away, that help with the solution of the problem. Robin nodded and poked his head up from the hurdle, "We'll take any help you can give us."

With a nod and a smile the young Atlanten turned his head to the side, "Hey, Tramm!" He called out.

At the other end of the cave, a half-clamshell on the floor flipped up to reveal a manhole underneath. What climbed out was a humanoid that looks like Divermon, but a few feet shorter than him, wearing short overalls and and a backpack instead of a scuba diving suit. His eyes were larger then Divermon's and protruded from the sides of it's head. The creature leapt out of the hole and ran to the group, saying something in it's own language as it approached.

Aqualad knelt down when the little guy reached him, "Want to give these people a hand with their sub?" The humanoid babbled excitedly as he cracked his webbed fingers and clapped his hands before running past Divermon and to the T-sub. "Tramm's good with tools." The blue and black clad teen said as he watched his friend rush to the damaged vessel.

One high jump carried the creature now known as Tramm onto the hull and deposited him near a beach in the hull. Muttering to himself a bit, he reached in and brought up the severed ends of two groups of cables before stretching them out and laying them over the broken edges. He then dipped into his pack and yanked out a jackhammer-like device, which he pilled with gusto.

Cyborg rushed over to help, "Yo, careful! That's my sub you're messing with!" He cried.

"And while he's helping you, I'll track down Trident." Aqualad said as he crossed in front of the other Titans. He nearly reached the water's edge when Beast Boy and Divermon ran up to him.

"You mean _I'll_ track down Trident." the changeling said as he pushed the Atlantean out the way.

"Hey the three of us should track down Trident!" the Ultimate explained but was fell to ears.

"That's okay, I handle it." Aqualad said as he pushed the shorter teen out of the way.

"Thanks, but I should handle this." Beast Boy began pushing against the taller underwater diver.

"Are you two listening to me we- Ooof!" Divermon tried to explained but was knocked back by the pushing teens Yuki ran over to help him up as Kotemon went up "You okay Divermon?" the Rookie asked, "Yeah I'm okay." the Ultimate said.

"Seriously, I'll take care of it!" Said diver cried as he rushed back over and lifted the shape-sifter off the ground and place said teen behind him.

The greenling then jumped in front of the young Atlantean and tried pushing him away again; "Would you just get out of my-" They both grabbed each other.

"Let me go!" They both yelled in unison as the fracas continued. It wasn't until Robin ran over and pushed them apart did they stopped fighting.

"Guys!" The Boy Wonder yelled as he stood between the two conflicting teens, "Divermon's right, why don't the three of you track him down together?"

"I usually work alone." Aqualad answered as he glared at the green teen.

"Yeah. Me too." Beast Boy said smugly with his arms crossed in front of him.

"You do not! You're part of a team!" The blue-scaled teen cried, pointed accusing at the changeling.

"And _you_ hang out with Tramm the fish-boy! Said changeling returned, shaping his head into the likeness of the humanoid he was talking about, "What's your point?" They both glared at each other before Yuki got into there and pushed them apart.

"Hey! Arguing isn't going to stop Trident nor getting Divermon here home. Now get out there and help Divermon search-both of you!" The Tamer ordered.

The two gave each other a dirty look before diving into the water. Robin and Yuki just stood there as the former shook his head as Divermon walked up to them.

"Thanks you two." the Ultimate said, "No problem, now you get going too." Yuki said, Divermon nodded in response as he dived into the water also.

**Back Underwater**

Deep below sea level, Aqualad, Divermon, and Beast Boy, in the form of a giant squid again, were swimming near the ocean floor before stopping to look around.

_'I searched that region yesterday.' _ The Atlantean thought as he pointed to his right, "I did too last night." The Ultimate said. Aqualad nodded as he began moving to the opposite direction, _'We'll start over-'_

_'Look. I'm sure you're some kind of a local hero, and you're a protector,'_ the jealous squid cut him off, _'But I'm the real hero and __protector __from the big city. So just let me call the shots-'_ He thought before turning a green dolphin, _'-and try to keep up.'_ Clicking sound emerged from the dolphin, the equivalent of echolocation for the mammal, as he swam around Aquald and Divermon a bit. Finally the marine mammal concentrated on one heading, _'I'm picking something on my sonar! Come on!'_ The animal moved out quickly, but his partners only eased forward a bit.

What was located was a pod of real dolphins that darted playfully around the green one. _'Congratulations. You found other dolphins.'_ The young swimmer smirked as he crossed his arms.

_'... I knew that.'_ Beast Boy returned.

"Well now what? These dolphins can't tell us where Trident is." Divermon said as Aqualad moved in and hit the mammals with a bust of telepathy, after which they swam off together. _'They told me where to find Trident.'_ the Atlantean said making Beast Boy glared at the Ultimate, "Hey Dolphmon can talk." Divermon said, _'Try to keep up.'_ Aqualad beckoned as he swam to followed the animals.

_'Oh I can do better than that.'_ The green dolphin thought as he quickly rushed off to catch up, "Hey wait for me!" the Ultimate said as the turbines on his oxygen tank kicked into full gear once again to catch up. Once they reached the Atlantean, they quickly pulled ahead. As a response, Aqualad kicked into full gear, and the informal race ranged over the ocean floor, weaving around the occasional rock formations.

Finding himself neck to neck with Beast Boy, and Divermon, the former who change from a dolphin to a barracuda, Aqualad kept accelerating to try to maintain the lead. In a twinkling, the barracuda turned into a swordfish while the turbines on the Ultimate's oxygen tank accelerated some more and moved ahead despite the Atlantean's best efforts. Something ahead of the three racers caught his and Divermon's attention, causing the Atlantean and the Ultimate to suddenly halt. _'Beast Boy! Stop'_ "It's-" They called out in an alarmed tone.

_'What's the matter? Am I too fast for y-Guh!'_ A collision with a foreign object cut off the shape-shifter's taunt, causing him drop to the ocean floor, dazed, as his partners caught up. After collecting his bearing, Beast Boy looked up to come face to face with the one they were searching for: Trident. _'Heh... how's it going?'_ He asked nervously.

"Keep you thoughts to yourself, inferior fool!" Trident growled as he aimed his weapon at the green fish and firing it up. The swordfish ducked away just in time to avoid the attack, causing the villain to strafe the sea floor near his feet before Aqualad tackled him, sending the both of them tumbling behind a ridge.

_'Oh, no, you don't!'_ Beast Boy thought as he transformed into a bull shark. _'This time he's mine!'_ He then approached the ridge, but was stopped short when Trident suddenly appeared?

The three prongs on his weapon started blazing like a machine gun, but a lucky snap of the jaws broke the shaft and silenced them. Not giving them up so easily, Trident reached out with one big and seized the predator, who quickly morphed into a squid and wrapped it's tentacles around the enemy, causing them to tumble behind the ridge.

"Dang I'm missing out on the action." Divermon said as he to head to the ridge, but stopped when Trident suddenly came back? "Oh you not missing out at all creature!" he said as he aimed his weapon at the Ultimate, who dodged it as Divermon started his fight.

Behind another formation of rocks, Aqualad and his opponent were grappling for a hold on the weapon the villain held. The black-haired hero finally wrenched it away, throwing his opponent several yards, and breaking the weapon in half.

_'__INCOMING!'_ The young Atlantean heard of the voice of Beast Boy behind him. He turned around, only to be greeted by a large green squid wrapping itself around his face. Struggling to peel the tentacles away, Aqualad gave the marine animal a very nasty look once he got free. _'I said, "Incoming". Where's Divermon?'_

**"Striking Fish!"** Divermon shouted as he throws his harpoon at Trident who dodge it and pulling his harpoon back, "It seems that you are out number creature." the villain said, "Yeah right it's one on-" the Ultimate was about to say when he saw not one Trident but... "Wait are the three of you triplets?" Yep what he saw was three Tridents, but before he got an answer, one of the Tridents kicked Divermon away to Aqualad and Beast Boy, who looked up and dodged the falling Ultimate who stopped before he hit some more rocks the three of them looked over and saw the last Trident swimming away into a dark grotto.

_'He's getting away!'_ The blue-scaled teen exclaimed as all three of them moved in to chase them. Once they entered the grotto, they stopped and looked around a bit only to find no one there.

_'Hmmm...'_ Beast Boy thought as he crossed his tentacles around to make it look as though he thinking intensely on a subject, curling one up into a ball and placing it in between his eyes.

_'Where were you back there?'_ Aqualad asked furiously.

_'Where was I? Fighting Trident by myself!'_ The green squid returned.

_'You barely laid a tentacle on him!'_ The Atlantean snapped back in disbelief as Divermon got a nervous look on his face, _'At least I managed to break his weapon!'_ He thought as he pointed a thumb to himself.

Beast Boy shot him an uneasy look, _'Dude that's just wrong'_ He thought as he shook his head, _'I SO broke that fork thing!'_

Aqualad gritted his teeth, "On the note dose Trident have any siblings?" Divermon asked, _'No why?'_ The Atlantean asked back, "Well I just saw-" the Ultimate tried to explain when Aqualad noticed one of the Tridents swimming past them, heading deeper into the grotto. Beast Boy looked in a different direction and saw a pair of eyes shinning in the black distance before disappearing behind a column of rocks.

_'There he goes!'_ The two teens thought in unison as they pointed in the opposite direction. The two shot each other a dirty glare, as they they can't agree on anything.

_'I just saw him! He's that way! I'm right, you're wrong! End of story!'_ The squid shouted mentally as he began swimming in the direction he indicated, _'If you don't believe me? See you later!'_

_'I'm telling you he's that way! If you want to go that way? Be my guest. But I'm catching Trident!'_ Aqualad exclaimed before swimming in the direction he indicated, Leaving Divermon all by himself.

"Three of him." the Ultimate finished as he let out a sigh as he saw another Trident swimming to another undersea cave, "Hum I guess I'm the only one that can solve this." Divermon said as the turbines on his oxygen tank kicked into full gear once more as he follow the villain into the cave.

**Second ****Undersea Cave-Two Minutes Later**

When Divermon came up to the surface of the cave he got to the shore. The Ultimate looked around and saw that the cave was similar to the one Aqualad showed them, only a bit darker, but no sign of Trident. Divermon got to only a few steps before hearing someone coming out the water behind him, he turned and saw Aqualad landing on the shore, "Well where have you been?" The Ultimate asked as the young Atlantean walked up to him after looking around, but like before someone else came up, this time it's Beast Boy, back to his human form.

"I just saw Trident!" The two teens shouted in unison as Divermon collapsed to the floor in disbelief. They both shot each other a confused look, "No, you didn't!" They both yelled as the two leaned closer to each other, "Yes, I did!" Flames began surrounding the two of them, symbolizing their frustration with each other, "Cut that out!" They yelled as the flames died down as Divermon got up.

"I don't care _what_ you saw! I just saw Trident!" The green shape-shifter argued as he pointed a finger at the taller teen.

"That impossible!" Aqualad cried in disbelief as Divermon face palm, _'Here we go again.'_ The Ultimate thought.

A vein throbbed on the shorter Titan's forehead, "Okay, dude. What is your problem?" Beast Boy asked angrily as he flailed his arms about in an attempt to attack the Atlantean. However, his attacks were useless as Aqualad's arm and hand planted on Beast Boy's head stopped him from getting close enough to do so.

"What _is_ your problem? We're all supposed to be on the same side, but you treat me as your enemy!" Aqualad retorted, irritation prevalent in his voice.

"I don't _need_ you on my side!" The changeling snapped back as he continued flailing about, "This was _mine_ and Divermon's mission until you showed up!" He leap up and pushed Aqualad's hand away, "You think you're _so_ cool, but I've got a news flash for you: You're not better than me!" Beast Boy shouted angrily.

"You _don't_ think I'm better than you!" Aqualad shouted back with the same intensity.

The Atlantean's response left the green teen completely stunned, "You don't? Were the only words he could muster.

"Maybe you're better than me. Who cares? I just want to catch Trident." The blue-and-black clad teen said as he walked past Beast Boy and Divermon, "And to do that, we need to stop fighting and start working together." he added before walking off in a huff.

His last words were enough to shift the shape-shifter's brain into gear, "Working together..." He mused over the thought before his eyes lit up. "Aqualad!" He called out as he ran after the Atlantean with Divermon followed, "What if there's more than one Trident?" He asked once he reached the Atlantean, "That's what I was saying back at the grotto I just saw three of him." the Ultimate answered as he caught up.

Aqualad turned and looked at Divermon, "Don't be ridiculous. How could there be-"

"I know what I saw!" the Ultimate added the truth of Beast Boy's impossible idea, but it was the only thing that would explain how their opponent could be at everywhere at once when Beast Boy spoke, "If he found a way to copy himself? He could be at three places at once. There wouldn't be one Trident. There'd be-" A large glob of yellow slime fell onto the changeling and Divermon's faces, cutting the former off mid-sentence.

Wiping themselves clean, Beast Boy, Divermon, and their partner looked toward the ceiling. What greeted them was thousands of large, gooey, translucent globules suspended from vines that connected to the cave ceiling, each having the outline of a figure inside.

"-thousands." The Atlantean muttered, completely shocked at the sight. Upon further inspection, the three of them noticed the figures in to be the clones of the evil Atlantean they had been fighting multiple times.

"Uh-oh!" The green teen said softly.

"Jumping Poyomon!" The Ultimate exclaimed.

"One Trident is bad..." Aqualad began.

"...but this is..." Beast Boy continued

"...an army!" Multiple menacing voices finished in unison. The three of them turned around saw the "impossible" attacks and maneuvers preformed by the villain were accomplished; a horde of Tridents stood ready to fight.

Divermon looked to the other side of the cave at stuff he'd recognized, the toxic waste drums from the sunken freighter stood in groups, with pipes running from them to the developing clones, nourishing them. "Well at least we know what Trident was using the toxic waste for." Divermon pointed out.

The multitude of Tridents on the ground roared and ran at Beast Boy, Divermon, and Aqualad, who brace themselves for a full-scale throw down and charged. Aqualad quickly dodged an incoming blast and leapt behind one of the many clones. Gripping the weapon the clone held, the young Atlantean fired a few blasts at the other clones knocking a few of them out. Divermon who found himself surrounded dodged the attacks by the clones, **"Multi-Striking Fish!"** he shouted as he stabs each clone that surround him in the chest with his harpoon. From there it developed into a melee, with the Ultimate using his attack to keep the clones at bay.

Beast Boy rushed into the battle as well. Transforming into a polar bear, he raised an enormous paw and brought it down on one Trident, sending him tumbling to the ground. He then followed up swatting away another clone, then another. Until one Trident, armed with a spear, raised his weapon and fired it at the green arctic ursine. The result of the blast sent Beast Boy flying backwards until he crashed into a console. As he slump to the ground, a red-letter message that read: **_Hatching Sequence _****_Beginning_** flashed on the screen while sparks flew out of the device.

Back in his human form, the green Titan quickly stood up and rubbed his head, a big drop sweat rolled down his temple as he saw what he just did. "Oops." He chuckled sheepishly as Aqualad and Divermon fetched up next to him, "Great." the former sighed sarcastically as more clones surrounded them.

"My brilliant plan is already a success." One of the Tridents said.

"If one of me was perfect..." Another began.

"...why make more?" Yet another clone finished.

"You can never have too much of a good thing."

"Once my army conquer Atlantis..."

"...I will declare war on the surface world! Everyone on the planet will bow down before me..."

"...And praise my perfection!" All the Tridents cheered in unison.

"Any bright ideas?" Aqualad asked his partners.

Beast Boy smirked then spoke first, "Just one. Try to keep up." he said as he walked forward and spoke to the horde of Tridents, "So if you're all perfect, which one of you is the best?" he asked.

"I am!" Each copy replied simultaneously. They all turned and faced each other, "...Huh?"

"Come on. You can't all be the best." The young Atlantean added, catching to what Beast Boy was thinking, "One of you _must_ be the better than the rest?"

"Yeah which one of you is the original so he's the beast!" Divermon put in. A murmur went though the clones.

"I am the original! I am the best!" One of the Tridents cried out broke the murmured.

"You are not the original!" Another clone snapped back.

"I am!" All the Tridents cried out in unison.

"Nonsense you inferior fools! _I_ am perfection. _I_ am Trident!" Another vain clone boasted. As tension became too much between the clones, a brawl broke out.

Beast Boy, Divermon, and Aqualad only watched with great satisfaction, the chaos they provoked and winced at the sound of the ruckus. Once it died down, dazed or unconscious Tridents were sprawled everywhere on the cave's floor.

"I can't believe that work." The Ultimate said, "Yeah good idea." the young Atlantean commented Beast Boy.

"Kinda got it from you." the changeling admitted, "Now we just have to stop those clones from hatching." With that the three of them turned to the panel, which flashed as the final three seconds ticked away. At zero, the red flashing screen was replaced with a single word: **_Begin_**.

"Too late!" The two teens cried out in unison. Screeches and howls from above drove the trio's attention: the newly matured Trident clones strained their membranes that was holding them and broke though, sending each of them falling and landing on the ground.

"Not again." Divermon said with a hopeless tone. Then he sensed Kotemon again. He could guess what that means. "We have to run now! Everyone's waiting for us outside." Aqualad gave him a look in bewilderment.

"What? How do you know that!?" the young Atlantean looked at him.

"Just trust me! Change into something to make a path to the water!" The Ultimate said to Beast Boy who nodded and changed into a hippopotamus into the clones, knocking them like bowling pins. He charged toward the water's edge with Divermon, and Aqualad close behind. Once they reached the shore Divermon dived in first followed by Aqualad and Beast Boy, who the latter changed back to a swordfish upon submerging, while several members of the fresh crop dove in after them.

_'We can't let them escape! We have to find some way of sealing the exit! Are you sure that everyone's outside?'_ Aqualad thought as he and the green fish followed Divermon as they did the underwater equivalent of burning rubber.

_'Yes he's sure. Right now, I'm worried about getting to the exit.'_ Beast Boy responded worried as the fast opposition, now out in full force, this made the chase into a full-fledged horse race. "Don't worry we'll get out." Divermon said.

The young Atlantean, the green swordfish, and the Ultimate charged at a patch of light that marked the undersea cave's entrance, "Now get clear!" Divermon shouted as the three got clear of the place. As the Tridents pulled closer a very familiar silhouette pulled into view, causing the clones to stop short, "...Huh?" The clones grunted as they inspected the silhouette.

At a closer glance, they recognized the figure to be the Titan's submarine back in proper working order thanks to Tramm's efforts. Two huge beams, issuing from emitters on the bow, sliced though the water and stuck the upper edge of the cave's entrance, creating a mighty flash upon impact. Once the flash faded, broken rocks that poured down the blast zone to the wall up the pathway came into view.

"Yes!" Robin smiled at the success of the attack.

"Cool!" Raven admitted as she too gave a faint smile.

"Good going Divermon!" Kotemon commented.

"Victory!" Starfire cheered as she flashed a V-for-Victory hand sign.

"Boo-yah! Seismic blasters worked like a charm!" Cyborg whooped as he punched the air around him, "Nice repair job, Tramm." He thanked humanoid repairman a 'thumbs-up'.

Taramm was in Beast Boy's cockpit as he waved his fists and blabbered happily in gratitude.

"Divermon you're going home like I promise!" Yuki said.

Beast Boy, who had now transformed back into a squid, and Aqualad looked towards the T-sub's handiwork. _'Good thing Trident likes himself so much, 'cause I'm thinking he won't see anybody else for a looong time.'_ The green squid joked Divermon on the other hand was happy, "Otamamon I'm coming back like I said!" he whispered.

**Titan's Tower**

After thwarting the devious plans of the villainous Atlantean and safely returning home, the Titans invited their new found allies to the Tower for the rest of the day to properly thank them for all their help, and Yuki and Kotemon told Divermon all their adventures.

On the island's shore everyone stood among the rocks.

"Consider yourself an honorary Teen Titan." Robin said graciously as he handed the young blue-and-black scaled teen a yellow communicator identical to the ones that the Titans had. Aqualad smiled calmly at the gift as it played an odd sounding ringtone in his hand. Behind him, Starfire and Raven practically hung over his left shoulder to look at it. "We couldn't done it without you. Thanks!" The Boy Wonder added.

"Right back at you. It's good to know there's people up here I can trust." The young Atlantean smiled.

"And it's good to know there's folks down there who can fix a hyperjet." Cyborg said to Tramm as he held up a fist.

The aquatic repairman replied with a hearty bit of gibberish that ended in a easily recognizable, "Boo-yah!" as he tapped Cyborg's fist.

Aqualad made eye contact with the love-stuck girls, "Bye, Raven... Starfire"

"It was... nice to meet you." The flustered mage said with hearts covering her eyes.

"Oh, very, very, _very_, nice!" The orange-skinned teen happily cheered as she leaned closer and closer into the Honoree, causing him to back away until he was standing next to Beast Boy

"Now than time to send me back like you said." Divermon said as Yuki nodded as he took out his D-Arc and the card Fanglongmon gave to him.

***Cue DigiModify! Blank track***

He spins the selected card around gaining it in his hand then he slide it through the D-Arc. "Digi-Modify!" He pauses letting the card read through **"Upload Fanglongmon!"** as soon that happens the whole island was covered by a giant Digital Field as Divermon, Tramm and Aqualad was lost in thought.

****Unknown Location**-Tokyo Japan**

"Sir we got the very strong wild one that appeared three times is being summoned again in Jump." said the woman with short brown hair.

"What! It's Back Again!" yelled the man in the blue suit, black sunglasses, and short blond hair playing with a lighter.

"Yes! And like before wild one that had appeared last night wasn't defeated by the tamed one in Jump." said the woman with long brown hair.

"Huh interesting." The man said _'I wonder what happen again?'_

**Titans Tower**

"Hey what's happening?" Divermon asked as Aqualad and Tramm got a scared look on their faces.

"Your ticket home Divermon." Yuki answered. Suddenly the hologram of the giant yellow dragon-Fanglongmon-appeared.

**"Ah, Yuki it's been a while. Is something's ****wrong?"** he asked and then he noticed their allies. **"Ah and I see that you made some new ****allies and a Divermon?!"**

"Huh who are you?" Divermon asked when Yuki stand between them.

"This here is Fanglongmon the one who made me a Digimon Tamer, and the one that's going to help you back to the Digital World." he explained.

**"Yuki what's going on?"** Fanglongmon asked, Yuki then motioned Divermon to move forward as he went up, "Yes I need to go back to the Digital World, you see I protect a group of Otamamon and I'm very worried the Otamamon could be in danger. Can you send me back?" The Ultimate asked the Digimon Sovereign leader, **"Why of course,**** one portal coming up!"** Fanglongmon said as a golden portal lined with red, green, and blue rectangles appeared, a Digital World Portal. "Hey that looks like the same portal that brought me here." The Ultimate said, "Yep! Thanks for your help Divermon." Kotemon said. "Yeah and when I get back I'm telling the Otamamon all the adventures of two of my new allies..." The Ultimate said as both Beast Boy and Aqualad got huge grins on their faces thinking Divermon was talking about them, "...Kotemon and his human partner Yuki!" The Ultimate finished making Beast Boy and Aqualad having shocked faces while a sight gag turns them white, "Wow I can't believe we're starting to get famous in the Digital World." Kotemon said. "Yeah Divermon go home and tell them about us." Yuki said. "Right I hope to see all of you again." Divermon said as he entered the portal as it closed.

**"Well that's that, it was nice seeing you again Yuki, everyone take care."** Fanglongmon said. "Bye Fanglongmon!" Yuki said. Fanglongmon then looked at Aqualad and Tramm. **"And it was nice meeting you take care." **Fanglongmon said as his hologram and giant Digital Field disappear.

"Well what can I say dude? You're the best." Beast Boy then said as he placed his hands on his hips after he and Aqualad got out their shock.

"Nah. You're the best." The Honoree returned with a smile.

"Yeah, you're right!" Beast Boy cockily said as he walked forward and stretched his limbs. "And if you want me to prove it, I'm always up for a race."

Aqualad padded the changeling head, "Just try to keep up."

Soon after, the two teens began running down a path along the shore in a sprint. As the others watched them Kotemon asked his Tamer, "Yuki will we see Divermon again?" he asked, "I hope so." Yuki said.

**Digital World Underwater Section**

Back at Divermon's home the Otamamon was being chase by a giant red lobster with a dragon's head and had them cowered in front a rock formation, "Hahaha... With out that Divermon here I can hurt you whatever I want!" he said, "Guess again Ebidramon. **Striking Fish!"** Divermon's voice called out "Huh?" The now known Ebidramon then turned around but was stuck by Divermon's harpoon and was sent away from the Otamamon and saw... "Dididivermon?!" the Champion said as Divermon landed as the Ultimate pulled his harpoon, "Leave now or I'll hurt you." he threaten the crustacean, "Aaallright I'll leave now but I'll return." Ebidramon said as he left, all the Otamamon then gather around him, "Divermon you're back." one of them said, "Yeah sorry I took so long." Divermon apologized, "Yeah what took you so long?" another Otamamon asked, "Well it's a long story and it all began one night..." The Ultimate started telling Yuki and Kotemon's adventurers to them.

**End of Chapter**

**Whew another long wait. As you already guess this Divermon is the same one from the actual Digimon Tamers season, and yes we'll be seeing him again soon, I've always want to keep him a surprise for this chapter.**** What happens next?**** Find out next time on ****Titan Tamer of The Swordsman. R&amp;R**


End file.
